Uranus ou Unité a plusieurs
by Valou 17
Summary: Uranus ! Tout le monde sait que l'arme antique existe. Qu'est elle ? Quel est son pouvoir ? Mettra t elle le monde en danger ou les D arriveront ils a contrôler cette puissance ? Les D seront ils le bienfait de l'humanité ou causeront ils sa perte ? La plus grande coalition de pirate est en préparation. Le destin est en marche. Attention des passages peuvent être choquant ! Lemons.
1. Impel Down

Voila, une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. J'ai essayé de garder le caractère des personages mais comme des élements changent dans l'histoire, les personnages évolueront de manière différente.

One pièce ne m'appartient pas, si, si, je vous jure. Ce fabuleux manga est a Oda.

* * *

Luffy arrive enfin au 6ème cercle, malheureusement, son frère a déjà été transféré a MarineFord. Après plusieurs hésitations, il se décide enfin a libérer quelque prisonniers, pour l'aider a remonter a la surface et poursuivre son but, a savoir : sauver son frère Ace de l'échafaud.

\- Libères-moi et je t'aiderai a sauver Portgas D Ace. Dis-je a Luffy

\- Qui t'es-toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?Me répondit-il

Je réfléchis deux secondes mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment des révélations, autant attendre d'être tous réunis et donc lui dis :

\- Appelle-moi Rox. Pour le reste, aucune importance pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est que je peux et veux t'aider, moi vivante, ils ne le tueront pas. Tout en lui disant cela, je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée, par lui même, si je lui ment ou pas.

Il a l'air convaincu, bon, c'est déjà un bon début, mais j'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de me tourner autour et qu'il me libère, ces saletés de chaînes en granit marin m'épuisent, et avant de partir, j'ai de petites choses a faire, une promesse a tenir. Car assise au milieu d'un certain nombre de cellule ou un certain nombre de mâles en rut se pressent, ce procédé n'est vraiment pas de bon goût et puis, j'aimerai bien une cape aussi, mais bon visiblement la courtoisie n'est pas de mise dans ce groupe, on ne peu plus, hétéroclite.

Ah, enfin un homme (ou une femme) un peu bizarre, que je reconnais comme étant Emporio Ivankov, s'approche de moi et avec les clés ouvre les quatre cadenas et me délivre. Enfin ! Et des chaînes et en me mettant une pelisse sur les épaules pour recouvrir ma nudité.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres, mais yeux s'obscurcissent, je n'est qu'une envie : du sang, rouge et chaud, je me suis si souvent imaginé la scène, que je la voie dans ma tête, je crois que certains le savent, car je sens leur peur, affluer jusqu'à moi, c'est jouissif. Laissons-les paniquer un peu, ma vengeance attend depuis deux ans, elle peu encore patienter quelques minutes. Je me tourne donc vers Luffy, tout en regardant les personnes qui l'accompagne, comme toujours, il est égal a lui même, souriant je ne crois pas qu'il m'est reconnu c'est pas grave, plus tard les retrouvailles. Je me dirige vers un homme déguisé en lapin rose et lui demande de me prêter sa dague, je vais en avoir besoin pour la suite, il tourne son regard vers Ivankov, qui lui même dirige son regard vers Luffy, je tourne donc mon regard vers lui, droit dans les yeux et guette sont assentiment, qu'il me donna.

Je reviens sur mes pas, et arrive a la hauteur de Luffy,

\- J'aurais besoin de quelques minutes seule a l'arrière, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, je vous rejoins dans les escaliers.

\- Je te connais ! N'est ce pas ? Me dit il, je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu quelques part. Mais où ?

\- Oui, Luffy, on se connaît, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parlé de ça, pour l'instant, fais moi confiance. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni a toi ni a Ace. Au contraire. Je ne veux que votre bien, quitte a mourir, si besoin est.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Je sens que Luffy a utilisé le haki récemment, voyons voir s'il en est conscient, je me concentre et fais vibrer le mien pour qu'il rentre en résonance avec le sien même s'il n'a pas conscience de se qu'il se passe, je sens qu'il le perçoit, je mets dans mon haki le peu d'amour et d'amitié qu'il me reste et laisse de coté la colère, la rage, la vengeance, la honte, et l'humiliation. Je veux qu'il est confiance en moi, pas qu'il me craigne. Je me détourne de Luffy, une sorte de signal, qu'il devine être la preuve du départ, car tous se dirigent vers les escaliers, je vois Crocodile ouvrir le mur grâce a son pouvoir, le sable, intéressant.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans les étages d'ImpelDown

J'ai enfin rejoint l'équipe de Luffy, je remonte toute la file de prisonniers qu'ils libèrent au fur et a mesure de leur progression, bonne idée, ça fait plus de boulot pour les gardiens. J'avance et vois, le gamin, entrain de mettre une raclée a Hannyabal, je le laisse après tout il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Je m'appuie contre un mur et attend la fin du combat, il faut se dépêcher de remonter pour aller a MarineFord. Luffy a enfin terminé de faire joujou, évidemment le brun ne change pas, pareil qu'il y a 10 ans, têtu, sur de lui, d'apparence niais, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. La progression reprends, puis je ressent deux présences hostile qui approche, une par en haut et l'autre évidemment par en bas, alors l'aura que je connais pas ou Magellan qui arrive par en bas. Magellan. Bien que fatiguée, affamée, je peux le ralentir suffisamment, pour que les autres fassent le ménage en montant.

Luffy me regarde, je lui souri en dirigeant mon regard vers l'arrière avec un signe de tête pour indiqué la direction, lui continue son chemin et entraîne tout le monde dans son sillage, génial la place est libre, car il faut pas se leurrer, Magellan, est un sacré morceau mais évidemment comme la plupart des utilisateurs de fruits du démon il ne jure que par lui, sa causera sa perte, foi de moi, il est en haut de ma liste de vengeance.

J'attends, je sais qu'il approche, je sais qu'il sait que je suis là a l'attendre, je sais qu'il sait pourquoi je le hais et encore c'est bien trop doux pour lui.

Il arrive, son pouvoir actif, évidemment, pfff, pitoyable, rigolons un peu .

\- Alors, Magellan, t'est pas sur ton trône ? Ah non, c'est vrai, Luffy a éclaté Hannyabal, alors t'as décidé d'aller chier sur les prisonniers plutôt que dans ton cagibi. C'est ça ? Hein ?

Je le vois approché, rouge de colère, limite la fumée sort par les oreilles. Il faut que je réussisse a me rapproché suffisamment de lui, pas simple avec son pouvoir, mais après, il aura du mal a me contrer. J'active les hakis combatif et sensitif, avec lui il vaut mieux être prudente, il faut que je me rapproche, sais impératif pour la suite, alors jouons l'esquive, je le laisse attaqué en avançant progressivement, il ne faut pas que le jeu dure trop longtemps non plus, économise tes forces Rox, la journée n'est pas fini.

Ah ça y est une ouverture il est trop en colère, nous avons salis sa belle réputation, et celle de sa chère prison, nous méritons tous la mort, ah trop drôle de l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe. Allez je vais en rajouter une couche.

\- Beh alors, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Directeur Magellan, quelque chose de pas digérer du repas d'hier soir ? Ou une contrariété aujourd'hui ? Mais non ! Faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour des broutilles.

Alors, c'est l'explosion. Je vois Magellan changez de couleur, du violet au rouge. Euh, je suis peut-être aller un peu loin avec l'ironie. Bon en même temps, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait aucun humour, c'est pas ma faute s'il est susceptible aussi.

Je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture, qu'il a élargis quand il a perdu le contrôle, je lui balance un bon coup dans le ventre histoire de lui soulagé l'estomac, voilà je l'ai, maintenant on lutte a arme égale. Je vais en faire du hachis de ce salopard, je m'éloigne un peu pour tester, oui sa marche, je me concentre et liquéfie mon corps rouge pour allez vers lui. Ah je crois qu'il a pigé, il sait que j'utilise un fruit, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est réellement, même moi j'ai du mal, pourtant quand devant lui, il voit ce que lui fait, il est choqué. J'avoue que la première fois ça fait bizarre. Allez, tant qu'il est ailleurs en train de réfléchir, finissons en.

Les bras et jambes armés, je m'élance vers lui, saute et balance mon poing vers son crane ( beh oui une fois qu'il voit des étoiles, c'est plus simple d'enchaîner). Maintenant que j'ai l'avantage , je vais en profiter, finis le sourire sarcastique, non c'est la rage qui prime, lui plus que les autres aurait pu tout arrêter, si une seule fois il avait fait preuve d'humanité je l'aurais épargnés, mais non il n'as rien fait, non il a laisser Sadi faire, elle si je la croise, je la crève. Finis la compréhension, de toute manière, je crois que maintenant c'est plus possible. La seule chose qui me guides , c'est la colère. Je m'acharnes sur sa tronche, il est déboussole, et oui comme tout bon logia, il se croit invincible, je vais lui prouver le contraire. La colère me domine et je laisse libre cours a la rage, je frappe et enfonce mes pieds et mes mains, en permanence sur sa tronche que je veux réduire en bouillis. Il s'écroule, enfin ! Je continue, de toute manière, il doit mourir, il fait parti de la liste, il meurt. C'est la règle. Ma règle.

J'entends son crane exploser, son souffle ralentir, et enfin son dernier râle. Des larmes coulent le longs de mes joues est tracent des sillons plus clair, sur cette peau sale et crasseuse. Pourquoi des larmes pour cet enfoiré ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est peut être moi qui meurt un peu plus a chaque nom, mais tant pis je me vengerai, sinon quoi qu'il en soit, je pourrais plus avancer. Et là, je sais qu'il vaut mieux en finir définitivement. J'ai encore des choses a faire en ce monde, alors Vengeance, c'est peut être pas la bonne solution, mais pour l'instant c'est la seule que je vois.

Je tombe sur me genoux, putain, il faut que je manges, que je dorme, que je me lave ( oh oui une douche, putain sa fait si longtemps) et quelques fringues aussi, je peux pas arriver a MarineFord comme ça. En plus cette cape a été bouffé par le poison. Pas le temps de s'en occupé, on verras plus tard.

Allez c'est reparti pour l'ascension, je passe devant Hannyabal, que Luffy, a laisser en vie, je l'achèves avec une bonne dose de poison c'est le rouge il n'existe pas d'antidote, crève charogne, j'espère que ce seras long et douloureux. Je continue a monter, et je trouve Sadi m'attendant bien gentiment ficelé avec ces propres fouets, que rêver des mieux, en passant, je fais comme avec tout les gardiens que j'ai pu trouve depuis que je remonte, je les achèves, et je laisse les denden muchi allumer, je veux qu'ils voient, je veux qu'ils comprennent, je veux qu'ils est peur, qu'ils trembles d'effrois, je les tuent tous sans exception. Sadi sera morte dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures je sais pas trop la virulence du poison, j'espère que se sera long et douloureux.

J'arrive au premier et rejoins Luffy et compagnie, nous n'avons plus d'adversaires derrière, je m'en suis assuré. Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, au plus vite. Parmi eux, je sais qu'un, peu changer d'apparence a volonté, il me sembles qu'il s'appelle Bonclay, où est il ? Je le cherche du regard, ah le voila, je me dirige vers lui.

\- C'est vrai que tu peux prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui, me répond t il

Clair, concis, j'aime

\- Peux tu prendre l'apparence de Magellan pour ordonner l'ouverture de la porte de la justice, c'est le plus cours pour aller a MarineFord ?

\- Oui, pas de souci, je l'ai en mémoire.

Il se touche la joue et prend l'apparence de Magellan, si je le savais pas mort, je l'aurai combattu une nouvelle fois. Il se dirige vers le local technique et fais ouvrir la porte. Le bouton étant en évidence je rentre dans la pièce et lui dis de rejoindre les autres, pendant que je fais le ménage, un peu plus ou un peu moins, aucune importance, je vois qu'il est possible de refermer la porte après un certain laps de temps parfait, par contre il va pas falloir ce louper niveau timing. Ok, bon c'est fait maintenant il faut rejoindre le rez de chaussez, arriver la haut. Il nous faut tous monter dans les cheveux d' Ivankov, demande de Luffy, qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé cet idiot. Bon allez, je vais lui faire confiance, et grimpe.

Bon, on est sur un bateau de guerre de la marine, c'est plutôt pas mal, comment on est arrivé ? Bin, a dos de poisson. Si, si je vous jure. Jimbei j'imagine. Bon je rentre dans le navire, si je pouvais trouver a manger, prendre une douche et trouver des fringues sa serait un bon début.

Pour avoir voyager sur un navire de la marine, je pense qu'ils sont tous fait pareils, a la base donc allez je me lance et entre dans le bateau un couloir, un autre, une pancarte « CUISINE »Cool.

J'entre, un frigo, zou, j'ouvre, des fruits, de la viande, de l'eau oh comme j'ai soif. Depuis 2 ans, c'est privation, il faut que j'y aille doucement quand même et puis j'imagine que Luffy a faim aussi. Je prends de quoi manger tout de suite, et trouve un sac pour y mettre quelques trucs en provision. Je sors retourne sur le pont, me dirige vers Luffy, l'entraîne a ma suite vers la cuisine, quand j'ouvre le frigo, je vois des étoiles dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il a besoin de force, je sais qu'il a lutté contre le poison de Magellan et qu'en échange du traitement, il a perdu 10 ans de sa vie je sais qu'il a besoin de force pour la suite. Je me redirige vers la sortie et j'entends :

-Rox, comment il va ?

\- Je ne sais pas Luffy, cela fais trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je sais de qui il parle, il m'as reconnu,

\- Trois ans ? A cause de ta marque dans le dos.

Je baisse la tête et en sortant pour la suite de mon programme, je lui réponds :

– Oui, Luffy

Je trouve facilement les cabines et les dortoirs, celui des filles et par la aller allons voir. En fouillant je trouve une paire de botte corsaire dans ma taille , un top noir, et un jean tout aussi noir pour compléter le tout bon c'est un bon début. De plus je m'aperçois qu'une salle d'eau se trouve dans la même pièce. Pratique. Direction la douche, je fais chauffer l'eau, après tout ce temps, je vais me faire un peu plaisir, voila c'est a bonne température, je me glisse sous l'eau après avoir jeter la cape plus loin elle est en lambeaux. Oh putain, ça fais du bien, gel douche, shampoing, 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, rhaaaa, ça fait du bien tout de suite on se sent plus léger. Une fois satisfaite, je sors, prend une serviette que j'enroule autour de mon buste, une autre pour mes cheveux que je commence a sécher, une brosse, les peigner, ouais il va falloir coupe un minimum, ça franchement sa ressemble plus a rien au bout des nœuds, des fourches, affreux. Allez un ciseau, je m'en doutais un peu quand même que se serais pas beau a voir, deux ans a ImpelDown, pas cool pour les cheveux, je me mets devant la glace pour bien voir ce que je fais. Bon visiblement, je fais toujours 1m72, bon j'ai pas de mètre ruban sur moi mais je vois pas comment j'aurais pu perdre des centimètres au niveau de ma taille, par contre au niveau poids c'est une toute autre histoire. Alors les filles je vous recommande le régime ImpelDown, a savoir un guignon de pain, un verre d'eau par jour, c'est miraculeux. Je continue l'examen, des cicatrices récentes et anciennes s'étalent sur tout mon corps, je pourrais compter mes cotes tellement elles se voient sous ma peau, une horreur. Bon allez je coupe 10 bon centimètres de cheveux bruns que je jette dans la poubelle, ensuite rebelote, lavage de cheveux, démêlage, voila comme ça c'est bien, j'égalise derrière. Bien, c'est mieux. Je m'habilles, merde le top ne couvre pas le bas de mon dos, il faut que je trouve une cape. Je rentre dans le dortoir, refouille toutes des armoires, ah voila ce que je cherche, simple noire arrivant au chevilles parfait. Tiens un élastique vais pouvoir me faire une queue de cheval sa sera plus pratique. En sortant je récupère mon sac a dos, avec quelques vivres, avec se trouve un sabre que je mets a la ceinture, il est un peu lourd mais en attendant mieux il feras l'affaire, un poignard dans la botte droite et hop dehors. Ah le soleil, il m'avait manqué sa fait si longtemps. J'ai envie de calme, je monte en haut du mat et guette l'horizon. Direction MarineFord.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas, le capitaine au chapeau de paille me rejoindre, il s'assoit a coté son épaule contre la mienne, il est juste la, assis, je peux sentir son pouvoir m'envahir. Quelques minutes pour assimiler, c'est toujours aussi dur de garder le contrôle.

\- T'as un fruit du démon. C'est quoi ? Me dit il

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Il a raison donc pas besoin de biaisé.

\- Oui, je suis une utilisatrice d'un fruit, quand a savoir lequel, aucun livre ne le mentionne.

Il a compris que j'ai pas envie d'en parler, il reste encore quelques minutes puis descend rejoindre le paladin des mers a la barre. D'un coup, je sens que le navire ralenti, oh je crois que la guerre a commencé. Je saute du mat, m'accroches a une corde et descend jusqu'au pont. Jimbei dirige ensuite le bateau dans la vague qui nous touche, on monte, on monte, oh putain sa va faire mal. Et d'un coup, tout se fige, plus un mouvement, rien. Je me penche pour regarder la mer, mais ce n'est plus de l'eau mais de la glace et pour nous aidé évidemment on est a plusieurs mètres de la surface de combat. Et merde, c'est pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse.

* * *

Voila si cela vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs. Faites m'en part. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


	2. MarineFord

One Pièce n'est pas a moi mais a Oda

* * *

Outch, ça va faire mal. Je regarde le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, vous me direz, l'important, c'est pas la chute, c'est l'atterrissage. Oui ! Mais non ! Comment on en est arrivé là ? Bin, c'est simple, c'est encore une idée de Luffy qui a mal tourné. Heureusement, la plupart tombe dans l'eau, pour ma part, j'arrive à atterrir avec un minimum de classe. Un genou à terre, l'autre plié en angle droit ainsi qu'un poing au sol pour évité de glisser. Ouf, merci Luffy, sans toi je me serai fracassé au sol. Jimbei sort les enclumes de la flotte. J'ai nommé, mon petit brun, Bonclay, Baggy, un type avec un trois dans les cheveux, ouais, bon d'accord, bizarre quand même, ainsi que deux autres que je ne connais pas.

Je me redresse, il faut que j'aille voir le vieux avant tout, je le cherche du regard, évidemment il est à la proue du Moby Dick. Je me dirige donc vers lui.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

\- **LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !**

Ah ! Les deux frères se sont vu !

En arrivant à bord de l'imposant navire, je vois Crocodile mordre la poussière par le pied du gamin au chapeau de paille. Je me précipite pour le stopper avant qu'il ne s'en prenne en retour au brun. J'attrape le croco par le cou et le balance hors du navire. S'en suit une discussion entre Barbe Blanche et le gamin. C'est assez drôle de voir tout le monde atterré par le comportement de Luffy envers le vieux. Bin quoi les mecs ! Vous avez jamais côtoyé de D ?

Barbe Blanche tourne la tête vers moi. Ah ! Ça y est, il m'as remarqué !

\- Tu veux ma tête, toi aussi, Rox ?

\- Non, du tout, je suis là pour lui ! En pointant mon doigt vers l'échafaud, où se trouve Garp, Ace et Sengoku. Je suis juste venu aidé à le sauver, il est hors de question qu'il meure.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je vole à plusieurs mètres de là. Sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, sauf que j'ai pris un coup que je n'ai pas su détecté. Quelle conne je suis ! Franchement, le haki me sert à quoi si je ne l'utilise pas ? J'essaie de me relever tant bien que mal, je sens un pouvoir m'envahir, puissant. Du calme Rox, respire doucement, garde le contrôle, **putain** il faut que je m'éloigne de tout ces mangeurs de fruits ! Ça **craint**.

\- T'approche pas de père ! Dis une voix qui claque derrière moi.

\- Laisse-la Marco ! Elle n'est pas là pour moi ! Rox veut juste aidée. Le calme Barbe Blanche.

Je me redresse, me retourne, jette un regard sur le poulet rôti. Bon ! Je lui aurait bien balancé une vanne du style « Bah, le poulet frit, t'as pas chier ce matin ? » Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas apprécié. **Du tout**.

\- Salut Marco, en forme ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ?

\- Et ton capitaine, il est où ? Me répond il, en ignorant superbement mes questions

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela fait plus de trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Quoi ? T'avais pas remarqué ! Pourtant vous avez du vous rencontrer ces dernières années ? Je suis déçue, que tu n'es pas remarqué mon absence avec lui. Un sourire sarcastique vissé sur mes lèvres.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et vais au bout de la proue et saute du bateau en même temps que Luffy qui avait regardé la scène en se marrant. Non Lu', c'est même pas drôle de prendre une coup de pied du phœnix. Je le fixe d'un regard noir, ce qui à le don de lui faire redoublé son rire.

Bon passons, si ça le fait marrer, autant le laisser se bidonner. Nous atterrissons au bas du bateau parfaitement synchrones. Il a repris son calme. Nos regards se dirigent l'un vers l'autre, et d'un même mouvement, nous passons à l'attaque.

Se joint à notre suite, la troisième flotte du vieux, guidé par Joz, ainsi que Jimbei et Ivankov avec ses hommes. Que la bataille commence ! S'enchaînent coups de pieds et coups de poings, attaques sur attaques, sauts, esquives, tout en courant vers l'échafaud.

\- Ne viens pas me sauver, **Luffyyyy** ! Crie Ace

Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Sérieux ! Sortir cela sur un champ de bataille, alors que nous sommes tous là, pour ça. Quel **crétin**.

\- Je suis ton **frèèèèèère** , je te sauverai même si je dois en **mouuurrirrrr** !

Gros blanc dans la marine, (ah ah ah, trop drôle), ça mériterais une photo souvenir. Bien dit, Luffy, j'aurais pas fais mieux. Sengoku, notre cher amiral en chef, a l'air de vouloir bouffer sa casquette.

\- C'est non seulement le frère spirituel d' **Ace** aux poings ardents, mais c'est aussi le fils biologique du chef révolutionnaire, **Monkey D. Dragon**. Contre-attaqua l'amiral.

Et **merde !** La bombe est lâchée. Quel con, ce Sengoku ! Faire payer aux enfants les crimes de leurs parents. Voila, leur justice de merde. Bon visiblement, il ne m'a pas vu ou reconnu, peu de gens connaissent mon nom de famille. Mais lui, en fait partit. Si je peux éviter qu'il lâche une autre bombe au mauvais moment. Ça serait bien quand même.

\- Et je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul ! Tu as trouvé ou retrouvé quelqu'un. (Oups, espérons que ce ne soit pas de moi dont il parle). Mais, je ne crois pas que tu la connaisses ! (Ah si, je crois qu'il m'a vu et reconnu, quel con, il va pas faire ça ici ? C'est vraiment pas le moment...) Alors, je vais faire les présentations, si tu permets ?

Non ! Moi, je permets pas. Mais au contraire pour lui, c'est parfait si ça pouvait faire basculer les événements en faveur de la marine, ce serait une bénédiction.

\- Ta chère voisine de droite n'est autre, que ta sœur, **Monkey D. Roxane** , membre de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux, visiblement évadée d'ImpelDown où elle a été enfermée pendant trois ans.

\- En fait, comme tu le sais ! Deux seulement, puisque la première année, je l'ai passer en tant qu'esclave auprès d'un dragon céleste, grâce a toi. Rappelle toi qui m'as capturé et vendu. Tu as oublié Sengoku, car moi non ! J'ai une marque immonde qui me le rappelle **tous les jours.**

J'enlève la cape que j'ai sur les épaules et expose mon dos à la vue de tous. Ben voilà, les bombes sont lâchées, j'aurai préféré ailleurs (autour d'un verre par exemple), mais non, ce connard d'amiral en chef en a décidé autrement.

J'en vois quelques-uns tomber sur leurs culs devant ces annonces, tout le monde connaît Dragon le révolutionnaire, mais peu savent son nom de famille. Je regarde Luffy, j'ai peur de sa réaction, que va t-il penser ? Il ne bouge pas, me fixant. Puis un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage, il me saute dans les bras en me disant, à moi et au monde entier :

\- C'est génial ! J'ai une sœur !

Je suis troublée, je m'étais imaginée **tout** , mais pas **ça.** Ce gamin m'étonne, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, en lui disant :

\- Je suis bien ta sœur, et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je te lâcherai plus. Nous devons aller sauver Ace ! Reprenons le combat.

\- Tu as raison ! Tout en descendant de mes bras, il remet son masque sérieux. Allons sauver mon frère !

\- **Notre !**

\- Oui ! **Notre** frère.

Je regarde vers l'échafaud, mes yeux se posent sur Garp, j'ai toujours voulu savoir s'il était au courant pour moi. Si lui aussi devait rejoindre ma **Liste.** Il a la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, tout comme Ace. Visiblement non, aucuns des deux n'étaient au courant pour moi. Bon Ace, c'était plus que probable, mais Garp, j'avoue que j'avais un doute, je suis soulagé sinon grand-père ou pas, je me serai vengée.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut continuer d'avancer. La course recommence, les combats s'enchaînent, la marine contre les pirates. La fatigue commence à se faire ressentir, je vois Luffy, trébucher, se rattraper et continuer de courir. Je le suis de près, je veux pas le perdre sur le champ de bataille, il s'apprête à sauter par dessus la muraille, quand soudain, un autre grand mur de fer se lève devant nous. Bloqués. Barbe Blanche essaye de faire tomber l'obstacle grâce à son pouvoir, mais peine perdue, ça ne l'érafle même pas. Dernière solution, passer par dessus le corps de Oz. Ou, j'essaie de passer par dessus en usant de son pouvoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Luffy arrivé en dessus de la muraille grâce à Jimbei, il me faut le rejoindre au plus vite, il ne pourra faire face aux trois amiraux en mêmes temps. Pas le choix ! Je me transforme partiellement, mes bras deviennent des ailes, et mes pieds des serres, d'un superbe bleu électrique et de jaune. Je m'aperçois que certain sont choqués par ce que je fais, Marco vole dans le ciel, et forcement, tout le monde fais le rapprochement avec sa forme, j'entends des « C'est pas possible ! Deux pouvoirs identiques ! ». Bon les gars, j'expliquerais plus-tard, là c'est, ni le lieu, ni le moment, de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je vole vers Luffy, le dévie de la trajectoire de Kizaru et me pose à coté de lui. Putain ! Ce pouvoir est dur à contrôler, il est génial mais fatigant. Je reprends forme humaine, je regarde l'ananas dans le ciel qui me fixe, interloqué. Je sens qu'il va me falloir une bonne explication sinon je vais me faire couper en petits morceaux.

Je me tourne pour voir Luffy au prise avec Kizaru. Il l'envoie voler direct sur Barbe blanche, qui vient de débarqué sur la place avec tous ses hommes, il le rattrape et l'envoie à ses médecins pour qu'ils soignent mon petit frère. Mon brun est fatigué, d'après ce que je sais, avant ImpelDown, il s'est battu sur Sabaody, puis maintenant ici. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. J'ai rien à dire car je suis à peu prés dans le même état, je me précipite vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il soit vivant. Oui, il l'est, ouf. Je le vois supplié Ivankov, de lui faire une injection d'adrénaline, ce dernier le lui refuse, puis cède, car de toute manière, Luffy est tellement déterminé qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le résonner, même moi n'y arriverait pas et en plus je n'en ai pas envie, je ferais comme lui à sa place. **Ouah !** Ça a un effet bœuf son truc, par contre je suis certaine qu'une dose sur moi, aurait pour conséquence une explosion, qui tuerais ou blesserais beaucoup de monde dans n'importe quel camps. D'ailleurs depuis le début de cette journée, j'essaie de limité mes approches vers les porteurs de pouvoir, j'aimerai autant évité l'accident. Putain de pouvoir.

Je m'élance derrière Luffy, Ace n'est plus très loin, il faut persévérer et continuer notre chemin, Sengoku ordonne une nouvelle fois la mise à mort du prisonnier. Mon frère panique et hurle un « **NON** » en libérant son haki. Une énorme vague d'énergie déferle sur la place, touchant sans discernement la marine et les pirates, son fluide est puissant mais  incontrôlé. Il va falloir travaillé ça, petit frère. Je le regarde, il n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire, il continue de courir, content que l'exécution soit reportée. Inazuma lui fabrique une rampe, qu'il gravit jusqu'en haut de l'échafaud, je décide de rester en bas pour protéger ses arrières. Garp se dresse sur sa route, mais retient sa force, d'un coup de poing virulent, Luffy l'envoi voler plus loin. La voie libre, il atteint la plate-forme, pour protéger Ace, il dilate complètement son corps, encaissant un coup de poing de Sengoku qui se transforme en bouddha.

L'échafaud s'effondre sous l'impact, je vois une paire de menottes tomber à coté de moi. Ace est libre. Depuis une colonne de flamme, je vois l'emblème de Barbe Blanche qui se troues, pour laisser passer les deux bruns. Ils tombent à mes côtés.

\- Salut, grande sœur ! Clament-ils en cœur

\- Hello, les frangins ! Bon, si nous nous tirions d'ici ?

\- Euh ouais ! Ça paraît pas mal comme idée. Dépêchons. Déclare Ace.

Barbe Blanche ordonne la retraite pour rejoindre les navires.

La fuite est lancée. Les marines essaient de nous bloquer. Pour clairsemer les rangs, je laisse mon haki se relâcher en prenant pour cible les soldats. Une lame d'énergie s'abat. Ma vague est plus puissante que celle de mon petit frère et surtout, elle est mieux dirigée, ne frappant que les Marines. Les deux plus jeunes sifflent d'admiration. Je leur souris et la course continue.

Nous voici arrivés sur la glace d' Aokiji. J'aperçois Luffy trébucher et tomber à genoux, en essayant d'attraper un bout de papier, devant lui se dresse Akainu, prêt à frapper. Ace veut s' interposer.

Il est con ou quoi ? Il veut vraiment crever, c'est pas possible... **Crétin**! Je saute vers eux et pousse cet idiot en prenant le coup de l'amiral à sa place, le poing me passe au travers. Je relève et tourne la tête vers lui, d'un regard en coin et un sourire sarcastique je lui dis :

\- **Raté !** Ça marche pas avec moi. **Try Again** !

Pour sortir sa main de mon corps, je fais un pas en avant. J'attrape Luffy et le jette à Ace :

\- Prends-le et dégage de là ! V **ite !** Je m'occupe de le ralentir.

Je me recentre sur mon adversaire.

\- Très bien, me dit Akainu, je vais commencer par toi ensuite, ce sera leur tour.

\- Tu vois bien que ce sera pas aussi facile, je te laisserai pas les toucher. **Jamais** !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Il enchaîne sur une autre attaque, mon corps prend l'apparence du sien, il n'en revient pas.

\- Surpris ! Amiral ?

\- Co...comment ? C'est impossible !

\- Demande au gouvernement, tu verras bien s'ils te répondent, _ **Du con**_.

Marco apparaît à coté de moi, encore plus surpris que quand j'ai utilisé son pouvoir pour voler.

\- De l'aide ?

\- Ça serait pas de refus, j'apprécierai.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ?

\- Plus tard, tu veux bien ?!

Le phœnix envoie l'amiral valser plus loin, nous permettant de continuer à fuir. Ace a confié Luffy à Jimbei, qui court vers les navires ancrés un peu plus loin. Le chien rouge s'est relevé et recommence à nous poursuivre. Je vois plusieurs commandants s'interposer pour le stopper, mais rien à faire, il continue d'avancer en lançant des attaques à distance. Il réussi à touché Jimbei dans le dos, le coup passe à travers son corps et percute Luffy de plein fouet.

\- **NOOOOOON** ! crions-nous en cœur Ace et moi.

Je me retourne vers cet enfoiré, verte de rage, transformant mon corps en lave comme lui. J'arme mon haki, lance une attaque pareille à la sienne. Il recule d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de tomber au sol, sonné. Je reprends ma course jusqu'aux deux hommes inconscients, Ace m'a devancé, arrivée peu après lui je vérifie qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie, avant de demander de l'aide en hurlant.

\- Je suis **médecin** , je vais les **soigner**. Montez-les à bords !

Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois un sous-marin jaune à quelques mètres de nous, Ace prend notre frère dans ses bras, avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, tandis que Marco s'occupe de Jimbei. Je récupère le chapeau de Luffy, et me lance à leurs trousses, de toute manière plusieurs bateaux sont déjà entrain de partir, Barbe Blanche et ses hommes sont presque tous à bord du Moby Dick, le signal du départ est donné.

Plus un blessé ni mort pirate ne reste à MarineFord. Notre groupe, sur le pont du sous-marin, a déjà confié les blessés aux hommes du submersible. Le phœnix leur dit de partir devant le bateau amiral de son paternel, prévenant que le vieux va utiliser son pouvoir pour précipiter notre fuite. Effectivement la mer se coupe en deux derrière le Moby Dick, créant deux lames de fonds, une se dirigeant vers MarineFord, en fracassant les navires de la marine contre les quais, et l'autre nous éloignant de l'île.

Je rentre à la suite de l'homme qui nous a pris à son bord, l'escorte jusqu'à une porte. Il me regarde, me dit sèchement d'attendre ici. De toute manière je suis crevée, je me laisse glisser au sol et m'assieds à coté de la porte, bien décidé à attendre la fin de l'opération. Ace arrive, me surplombant, je lui fais un signe de s'installer, lui aussi n'a pas envie de quitter les blessés, il se pose à mes cotés, vite rejoint par Marco. Je vois bien que des questions vont être posées, mais pour l'instant, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour répondre. Je les regardent :

\- Je sais ! Vous voulez des explications ! Je vous en donnerai, mais pas maintenant, j'attendrai que Luffy soit en état pour cela, j'ai aucune envie de devoir recommencer.

Marco ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, d'un coup de coude d' Ace, il se ravise et se tait. Je laisse ma tête se poser sur mes genoux repliés contre mon torse, les entourent de mes bras. L'attente commence.


	3. Frère

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, je commence a sortir doucement de l'histoire originale. J'essaie de faire en sorte que les personnages ne soit pas trop OOC, mais leurs caractères changeront et évolueront dans la suite.

En esperant que cela vous plaise, je vais vous laisser a votre lecture.

One pièce ne m'appartient pas. Il est a Oda

* * *

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, derrière la porte, où j'ai alternée entre éveil et somnolence. Le toubib sort et nous fait signe de le suivre sur le pont. Nous le suivons, arrivé dehors, nous ne voyons que deux vaisseaux à nos cotés, le MobyDick à droite et le RedForce à gauche. **Le RedForce** ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, ici ? Il n'était pas à MarineFord à ma connaissance, il a dût arriver après. Je regarde le pont de l'imposant navire, mais yeux se fixe sur le visage de mon capitaine, je sens que je vais prendre cher, il n'y a pas de doute, même d'ici je peut voir qu'il est aussi rouge que c'est cheveux, c'est dire. Détournons le regard, faisons comme si j'avais rien vu. Mais soyons logique, on n'ignore pas un empereur des mers comme ça. Je vois deux embarcations se dirigeaient vers nous, contenant chacune un yonkou. Si je le pouvais, je fuirais mais je ne me leurre pas, ça serait pire après et surtout, je veux des nouvelles de mon frère. J'ignore superbement les esquifs pour me concentré sur notre cher médecin. Brun avec un chapeau tacheté, grand, svelte, un sweat jaune et noir, un jean tacheté lui aussi. Plutôt beau gosse, il faut bien le reconnaître.

\- Comment va Luffy ? Demande Ace

\- Je vais attendre que tout le monde soit là pour parler, j'ai aucune envie de recommencé. Dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

\- Tu peux me dire ton nom ? Je ne te connais pas moi.

\- Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Me réponds le phœnix

\- **ROXXXXXXX** !

Je me tourne vers Shanks qui vient de monter à bord, j'avais raison, il est furax. Ace vient se placer devant moi, me faisant rempart de son corps.

\- Pas la peine de te cacher derrière lui, je t'ai vu. D'ailleurs, je suis ravi de voir que ta tête est toujours à sa place, Ace.

\- Merci, moi aussi, lui repond Ace avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'ai vu et entendu, tu passes pas inaperçu, Shanks.

Un certain nombre de témoins de la scène retiennent leurs rires, d'autres s'esclaffent bruyamment. Il s'avance vers nous. Barbe Blanche est lui aussi sur le navire. Le roux me mets la main au collet et me tire vers lui puis me serrer dans son bras avant de me dire.

\- Putain, ça fait trois ans que je te cherche, où étais-tu ?

\- Je sais que je te dois des explications mais d'abords je voudrais des nouvelles de Luffy, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- J'ai fait tous ce que je pouvais, les blessures sont soignées et bandées. Reprend le toubib. Maintenant, c'est à eux de jouer, ils sont tous les deux dans le coma celui de Jimbei est moins profond que celui du chapeau de paille. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il faudrait trouver un endroit où nous pourrions accoster pour les laisser se remettre.

\- Suivez-moi jusqu'à Amazone Lily, je vous cacherais sur mes terres, de plus sur Calm Belt, la Marine ne nous suivra pas.

Euh **Hancock** , qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Je la vois rougir, elle minaude à propos de Luffy. **Non** ! J'y crois pas ! Elle est amoureuse du plus jeune, je me tourne vers Ace pour voir s' il a compris, et quand nos regards se croisent, nous explosons de rire devant cette situation. Mais il faut bien admettre que l'idée est excellente, Sengoku n'ira pas nous chercher là-bas. Un regard de nos capitaines nous fais subitement revenir a la réalité et nos rires cessent.

Barbe Blanche se retourne vers moi :

\- Merci Rox, pour ton aide, sans toi, cet idiot (regardant Ace) serait mort de la main Akainu, et au lieu de gagner cette guerre, nous l'aurions perdu.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Barbe Blanche. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, mais j'apprécie le geste. D'ailleurs Ace ?

Je me dirige vers lui et le gifle en ayant enduit ma main de haki. Il tombe sur ses fesses de surprise,

\- **Aie** ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

\- Ça va pas dans ta tête, dire à Luffy, en plein combat pour te sauver, qu'il fallait pas qu'il vienne, que tu le méritais pas. **C'est quoi cette histoire** ? Qu'aurait dit maman ?

Dites-moi que la fin de ma phrase je l'ai pas dis a voix haute. Vu comme il me regarde, oups, j'aurai voulu attendre pour lâché l'info. **Zut.**..

\- Ma...maman ?

Bon, maintenant autant continué :

\- Oui, **Maman** , **Portgas D Rouge** , elle a donné sa vie pour **toi** , et **toi** , tu la remercie en voulant mourir ?

Je me mets à genoux devant lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux, il faut qu'il comprenne que je lui en veux pas, au contraire, je l'aime. Marco se penche a mon oreille pour me dire :

« Il pense qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre à cause de son père ».

\- Oh **putain** , mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle a préféré mourir pour te laissé vivre, pendant 20 mois, elle et moi t'avons attendu. Ton père aussi, moins longtemps, certes mais lui aussi te désiré, il était tellement content et en même tant si déçu de ne pouvoir te connaître, il s'est rendu à Garp avant que la maladie ne le tue ainsi que pour éloigné de nous la Marine. Ne crois pas, un seul instant que tu n'étais pas désiré, bien au contraire. Ace, regarde-moi ! **Regarde moi, je te dis !** Je lui prend le visage pour le levé vers moi. Je suis ta sœur de sang et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne veux que tu te sentes coupable, tu n'as rien à te reproché. Tu es mon frère, au même titre que Luffy et je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Il se propulse dans mes bras en pleurant, je le serre fort, il y a tellement longtemps que je souhaite cet échange que des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Combien de temps, nous sommes restés ainsi ? Aucune idée, c'est un raclement de gorge qui nous fais sortir de notre transe. Je vois bien que des questions sont sur le point de fusées, je me redresse, Ace m'enlaçant, son torse collé à mon dos.

\- A tous, (mon regard se fixant sur Shanks qui été resté mué pendant l'échange) je vous donnerai des explications, mais je souhaiterai attendre que Luffy se réveille. Que je n'ai pas à recommencé mon récit. En plus, je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis crevée, j'aimerai prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

\- A bord du RedForce, tes affaires sont toujours a leurs places, tu auras tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais demandé à Ben de te ramener sur le pont. Me dit mon capitaine.

\- C'est pas la peine, j'irai toute seule, par contre, j'aimerai bien de quoi mangé.

Du coin de l'œil je vois, mon frère réagir à ces mots, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Encore un gouffre sans fond.

\- Dans deux heures, nous serons sur Amazone Lily, un repas nous y attend. Nous dit l'impératrice pirate.

\- Mais, j'aurai une demande à formuler avant de partir, je me tourne vers Marco. Est ce que tu voudrais bien me donner une goutte de ton sang, s'il te plaît, ainsi que toi, mon frère ? Ne me posez pas de question, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Jamais je ne me battrai contre toi, à moins que tu ne fasses du mal à Ace ou à Luffy.

Mon instinct me dicte que c'est la chose a faire, pourquoi je n'en sait rien, mais je suis sure qu'il le faut. Je tends mes mains devant eux . Ace n'hésite pas, mais Marco a un doute, finalement il utilise la lame de mon frère faite en granit marin, il entaille sa main, celle de mon cadet, prend les miennes et fait de même avant de collé nos paumes les unes aux autres, pour mélanger nos sangs.

Par la puissance du choc, je tombe à genoux devant eux, je tremble sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Qu'est ce qui ma prie de faire ça. Ouah ! Tout compte fait écouter mon instinct n'était peut être pas la chose a faire finalement. Plusieurs minutes passent, je sens que quelqu'un essaye de me secouer mais je suis incapable de bouger, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je garde le contrôle de mon corps le temps que l'effet passe. Je sens mon haki fluctué en moi. Calme. Respire. Il veut sortir. Mais il ne faut pas. Contrôle toi Rox, il le faut, sinon cela pourrais être dangereux. Doucement, mes tremblements se calment, je reprends pieds dans la réalité, des bras sont autour de mes épaules, je lève la tête et vois un bon nombre de visages inquiets, je me relève doucement soutenu par Ace a qui appartiennent les bras. Je souris faiblement, comme pour lui dire que ça va aller. Je sens subitement un afflux d'énergie me transcendé. Il faut que j'évacue un minimum sous peine d'explosé.

\- Faites partir les plus faibles, vite.

\- C'est pas possible, me réponds une voix. Retiens toi quelques secondes.

Je ressens deux serres m'enserraient les épaules et décoller du pont.

\- Marco, c'est dangereux, je vais pas pouvoir le contenir, je risque de te blesser. Lâche-moi !

\- Certainement pas, si je te lâche, tu tombes dans la mer.

\- Justement, je sens que je vais explosé, j'arriverai pas a contrôlé cette nouvelle puissance. Au fond de l'eau l'impact sera moindre, il suffira d'envoyé quelqu'un me repêchait.

\- Non, je supporterai ton haki, mais je te lâcherai pas. **Jamais**.

\- **Marcooooooooooooo** !

Je ne peux rien faire, plusieurs mètres au dessus du trio de navires, j'évacue le haki qui me contrôle. Dans une énorme explosion, je sens le vide d'insinué en moi. Je ne vois plus rien, ne ressent plus rien. C'est le black-out.

Je sens de la chaleur autour de moi, que sait-il passé ? Je me remémore les derniers événements, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, pour voir 5 visages inquiets au dessus de moi.

\- Reculez ! Laissez lui de l'espace !

Merci Trafalgar, merci.

J'essaie de rouvrir les yeux, mais bon sang, c'est super dur, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim. Et j'ai aucune envie de donné des explications à qui que ce soit.

Je sens des bras me tirer vers le haut et m'appuyer sur un torse, me pose en position assise, tout en me maintenant, pour ne pas tombé. Je fini tant bien que mal par ouvrir les yeux. Barbe Blanche, Shanks, Marco (ouf, il est pas blessé), Law. Donc, je suis dans les bras de Ace. Mon cerveau fonctionne encore un minimum.

\- Désolée Marco. Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète, me dit-il

\- Faim.

\- Elle a faim, allez lui chercher quelque chose à manger, merde.

\- Ace, la politesse, tu connais ?

\- Oui, sœurette, je connais. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolée.

Je vois apparaître dans mon champ de vision, des fruits et de la viande, arff, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît.

Il attrape un bout de viande, je secoue la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que non, je veux les fruits. Ils semblent si juteux, si murs, ils me font vraiment envie. Il prend une pêche, l'approche de ma bouche, je croque dedans. Oh bon sang, que c'est bon, frais, gorgé d'eau et de soleil, un délice. Après plusieurs minutes, où mon frère m'aide à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, en me nourrissant un minimum, je sens mes forces me revenir.

\- Merci Ace, à toi aussi Marco. J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire ? **Non, mais t'es dingues ou quoi ?** Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu savais ce qui allez ce produire ?

\- Shanks, s'il te plaît, crie moins fort. Tu veux bien m'amener sur le RedForce ? J'aimerai prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

\- Non, tu n'as blessé personne. **Tête de mule**. Ben, amène ton cul ici. Prends Rox et porte la au navire. Messieurs, je vous abandonne pour m'occuper un minimum d'elle.

\- Je viens avec vous. Dis Ace.

\- Non. Dans les bras de Ben, je le regarde dans les yeux. Reste auprès de Luffy. Je te rejoins dés que possible, essaie de dormir un peu quand même.

Je demande au second du RedForce de bien vouloir me tourner vers le chirurgien.

\- Law, veux-tu bien surveillé mes petits frères et me faire appeler en cas de besoin ? Shanks, on continue à suivre le sous marin ?

\- Oui, me répondent les deux en cœur.

Cool, pas besoin de les persuader. De toute manière, je sais pas si j'en aurai eu la force.

Arfff, bon sang, mais c'est froid. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? De l'eau me coule dessus, je suis soutenu par une main qui m'enserre la taille, ma tête posé contre un torse. Allongé dans une baignoire, je suis incapable de réagir et surtout de bouger.

\- Dors. Je m'occupe de tout.

* * *

Une petite review ! SVP


	4. Reveil

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout chaud.

Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés une reviews, cela fait toujours plaisirs. Pour la question que tu l'on ma posé, je ne dévoile pas tout d'un coup, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Comme toujours One Pièce ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je sens une douce chaleur contre moi. Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement, les laissent naviguer sur l'espace qui m'environne. A première vu, je suis dans notre cabine, enfin jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse i ans, dans son bras, la tête posé sur son torse. Ok. Il me fixe avec ses superbes yeux verts, les même qu'Enora.

\- Ça va ? Bien dormi ? Tu as faim ? Demande t il précipitamment.

\- Oh, doucement, laisses-moi émerger. Puis en plus, j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger. Je suis bien là. Il y avait longtemps.

\- Reposes-toi, Rox. Je vais te chercher de quoi te nourrir.

\- Non, Shanks, s'il te plaît, me quittes pas. Pas encore. Je veux être sûre de ne pas rêver. Ça serait trop cruel.

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te quitte plus. Je vais aller te chercher a manger à la cambuse. Ne bouges pas.

\- Shanks, comment vas Luffy ? Il y a longtemps que je dors ?

\- I jours que nous avons accosté sur l'île d'Hancock. Luffy est toujours dans le coma. Jimbei s'est réveillé hier.

\- Je voudrais aller le voir. S'il te plaît.

\- Plus tard, d'abord tu manges, ensuite douche ! Après on verra ! Je veux l'accord de Trafalgar, avant que tu ne bouges. ETTTT, je t'avertis tout de suite, aucune négociation n'est possible.

\- Où est-elle ?

Il se stoppe, il sait de qui je parle.

\- Enora est en sécurité, je l'ai laissé à Shirley sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Je ne pouvais pas l'amener au beau milieu d'une guerre, surtout à MarineFord.

\- Je comprends. J'attends.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il revient dans la cabine suivi de Ben portant un plateau. La nourriture est posée sur le lit. Le second s'éclipse alors que Shanks s'assoie sur le lit.

\- Mange ! Ordonne t il de son ton de capitaine.

Je picore le plateau, portant mes doigts sur les fruits qui y reposent. Je mange quelques tranches de viandes, mais sans plus. Mon repas fini, je me retourne sur le dos et le regarde.

\- Tu vas arriver à te lever ou tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me lève ? Je suis bien là.

\- Je suis navré de te dire ça, mais franchement tu sens le chacal, il est temps d'allée à la douche.

\- Non, non, non et **non**. Je reste sous la couette.

\- Je pense que Law refusera de rentrer dans cette pièce tant que cette odeur sera présente. Maintenant tu fais se que tu veux.

L'enfoiré, c'est pas juste. Comment je fais pour sortir de se lit alors que je suis incapable de bouger mes jambes. Et en plus ça le fait bien marrer vu le rictus ironique qu'il affiche.

\- Tu veux bien m'aidais ?

\- J'ai pas bien entendu, tu disais ?

Non, mais sérieux. Il plaisante, il voudrait pas les formules de politesse en plus.

\- Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je préfère ça.

Il se lève, fait le tour du lit. Me tends sa main, j'y glisse la mienne et il me relève doucement vers lui. Il m'entraîne vers la salle de bain, m'assoie sur le rebords de la baignoire et y mets de l'eau a coulés, sans la boucher. Il me soulève pour que je puisse poser mes pieds et m'installer à l'intérieur. Il se retourne et s'en va dans la cabine, me laissant me déshabillé seule. Je me glisse sous l'eau une fois nue. Je ferme les yeux en reposant ma tête sur mes genoux. Une autre porte se fait entendre. Je prends le shampooing et me lave les cheveux ensuite viens le tour du gel douche pour mon corps que je ne prends même pas le temps de regarder tant il me fait horreur. Je me rince. Cela fait, je bouche la baignoire pour qu'une eau propre et chaude la remplisse. Je m'y allonge avec quelques sels de bain et attend. Je sens une serviette venir se caler sous ma nuque. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour faire ça. Shanks. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et attend qu'il parle.

\- **Monkey D** Roxane ? Tu aurais pu me le dire. Tu sais que je t'aurai pas vendu au gouvernement.

\- Bien sur que je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas livré, seulement, je ne voulais pas que tu ai a faire un choix entre moi et l'équipage. Quand Sengoku m'a trouvé, il m'a laissé le choix, entre toi et notre enfant libre, ou moi ? Mon choix a été vite fait.

\- Raconte !

Je prends le temps de peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement :

\- Tu te rappelles l'île sur laquelle on était ?

\- Oui, nous avions décidé de passer la journée tous les trois avec Enora. J'avais laissé quartier libre à l'équipage.

\- Oui, nous étions sur la plage. Puis je me suis éloignée pour aller dans la foret qui était derrière, pendant qu'Eno' faisait la sieste. Plus loin sur le chemin, je suis tombé sur Sengoku.

 _\- Monkey D Roxanne, je suis content de te revoir !_

 _Je scrute l'amiral. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu par le passé. Je sais qu'il y est, évidemment. Mais comment sait-il pour mon nom de famille, je le cache depuis que j'ai 2 ans._

 _\- Je suis honoré que l'amiral en chef de la marine connaisse mon nom entier, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà rencontré. Lui dis-je sarcastique._

 _\- Oh, si ! Il y a longtemps, a l'époque je poursuivais ton père, Monkey D Dragon. Tu te souviens de lui ? Je t'es juste entre aperçu, mais tes yeux mon tellement marqué, que jamais je ne les oublierais, jamais._

 _Il est vrai que mes yeux sont étonnants, enfin leurs couleurs surtout, plusieurs personnes les avaient comparés à de l'or en fusion. Cela n'esplique pas pourquoi l'amiral est venu en personne a ma rencontre, il aurait pu seulement envoyé ses sous fifres, je suis certaine qu'Akainu aurait était ravi de se charger de la besogne._

 _\- Si vous cherchez mon père, je suis navré mais j'ai aucune idée de là où il se trouve. Tentais-je._

 _Je suis peut être la compagne d'un empereur des mers mais faire face a l'amiral en chef, c'est de la folie, je n'est aucune chance contre lui, c'est couru d'avance. Ne pas tentait le diable, c'est plus prudent, je peux parfois, et même souvent, n'en faire qu'à ma tête, et me mettre dans des situations pas possible, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire pouvoir me mesurer à lui. Je le sais, il le sait, nous le savons._

 _\- Tu ne sais peut-être pas où il est ! Mais si je lui montre que je te tiens, il viendra te chercher. Et je pourrais le capturer !_

 _\- Si je comprends bien, vous espérez vous servir de moi, pour faire sortir mon géniteur de son trou ? Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marché ? Sérieux !? Si c'était pas aussi pathétique j'en rigolerais ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre ? Tu te leurres, jamais je ne te laisserais te servir de moi pour appâter une personne que je n'est pas vu depuis plus de 20 ans. Plutôt mourir !_

 _\- Non, il n'y aura pas de combat entre nous. Tu es trop faible pour te mesurer à moi, nous le savons tout les deux. Je te battrais sans souci._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserai m'arrêter sans combattre, quittes a mourir de ta main ?_

 _\- Le fait que ton capitaine est en ce moment même sur la plage à moins de 500 mètres et que si tu ne me suis pas de ton propre chef, les 6 navires se trouvant a proximité feront feu sur lui et son navire n'épargnant pas l'enfant qui se trouve avec lui, et qu'ensuite nous tuerons ou arrêterons tous les membres de l'équipage !_

 _Il est parfaitement au courant des détails, il ne peut pas bluffer._

 _\- Si je te suis ?_

 _\- Si tu me suis, je les laisses tranquille. Je te le jure._

 _\- En gros, c'est eux contre moi ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _Quelle solution me reste t il ? Ma reddition ou la mort des personnes à qui je tien le plus !_

 _\- Ok ! Tu as gagné, moi contre eux !_

 _\- Détache ton sabre et jette le loin de toi ! Et vouvoie moi !_

 _J'obéis je détache mon précieux Yorushi de ma ceinture et le plante à ma droite. Je regarde avec haine l'amiral, attendant la suite._

 _\- Avance vers moi les mains vers l'avant que je les vois ! Ordonne t il_

 _Une nouvelle fois, j'obéis. Je suis en rage de devoir me soumettre de cette manière, mais dés que mon équipage sera loin je pourrais toujours essayé de m'enfuir, leurs vies sont plus importantes que la mienne. Que pourrait il m'arriver de pire que de me retrouver a ImpelDown ?_

 _\- Arrêtes toi ! Retournes-toi et mets les mains dans ton dos !_

 _Je m'exécute. Lui présentant mon dos, mes bras tendus vers l'arrière, je l'entends s'approcher. Il est juste derrière moi, plus moyen de faire marche arrière, des bruits métalliques se font entendre et des fers se referment sur mes poignées. Il prend le temps de me fouiller pour vérifier que je n'ai pas d'armes cachées quelques part._

 _\- Satisfait ! Je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Rappelle tes navires ! J'ai remplis ma part du contrat à toi de faire de même ! Salopard !_

 _\- Un peu de respect, veux-tu ? Mes navires sont déjà entrain de faire demi tour, maintenant avance et ferme la !_

 _Il me guide vers la ville, me faisant passer plus loin. Shanks ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Espérer une aide de sa part est illusoire, à moins que quelqu'un nous est vu ! Mais je n'ai rien sentis à proximité. Il va falloir que je me débrouille par moi-même._

 _\- Dis au revoir a ta liberté ! Me dit il avant de monter sur le navire de la marine. Ce n'est que le début pour toi._

 _\- Que pourrais-tu me faire de pire que m'emprisonner a ImpelDown ?_

 _\- Te vendre ! Me souffle t il a l'oreille_

 _Je le regarde choqué, depuis quand la marine s'abaissait à se genre de pratique ?_

 _\- Tu es la dernière D à notre connaissance, les dragons célestes vont se battrent pour toi, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvent, sans en trouver une ! Ton prix va atteindre des sommets !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je suis une pirate, je devrais être emprisonnés à ImpelDown, depuis quand la marine, et surtout l'amiral en chef pratique la vente d'esclaves ?_

 _\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Sois-en fière !_

Mon récit terminé, je reste silencieuse attendant qu'il parle. Il ne dit rien, digérant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je peux connaître la suite ?

\- Laisse moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît ! C'est pas évident !

\- D'accord, j'attendrais pour la suite.

Je lui tends ma main droite pour qu'il me sorte de la baignoire et remarque un anneau a mon index, je le regarde interloqué, je ne porte jamais de bague, j'ai horreur de ça, qu'est ce qu'elle fait la ? Mon regard se tourne vers Shanks,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un anneau en granit marin, si tu arrives a te contrôler, tu dois pouvoir l'enlever sans risquer de mettre le feu au navire.

\- Hein, de quoi tu parles ? Si je dors depuis 6 jours, je ne peux plus avoir le pouvoir de Ace ou de Marco. J'ai remarqué que je ne gardais pas la capacité longtemps, après un certain laps de temps que je ne connais pas, je le perds.

\- Je t'ai vu avec des plumes en feu rouge orangé et des flammes bleu verte, je pense qu'avec l'échange de sang, tu as pris leurs pouvoirs définitivement mais qu'ils sont différents sur toi.

\- Génial comme pouvoir. **Trop classe !** Mais ça n'explique pas l'anneau.

\- Dans ton sommeil très agité, ils se sont déclenchés. J'ai du te le mettre pour que tu évites de mettre le feu accidentellement. C'est Law qui en a eu l'idée et qui me l'a donner pour toi, le temps que tu arrives a te contrôler.

\- Ok. Tu veux bien m'aider a sortir, s'il te plaît ?

\- Si j'étais toi, je me prélasserai dans cette baignoire le temps que la cabine soit nettoyé et aéré. De plus Trafalgar ne peux venir que dans une heure. Profites, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Vu comme ça. Je dis pas non.

Je ferme les yeux, et je crois bien que je m'endors. Une main frôle mon épaule et l'eau du bain est presque froide. Une serviette posé sur l'épaule, Shanks me tend sa main pour sortir du bain. Je m'en saisie, il me tire doucement vers lui, jusqu'à m'enrouler le drap de bain autour du corps. Il m'aide a me sécher et me montre la brassière et le slip qu'il a trouvé dans mes tiroirs. Après trois ans et un séjour a ImpelDown, tout est trop grand. Je mets un peignoir par dessus et me réfugie sous la couette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law entre dans la pièce et Shanks s'éclipse. Le brun se poste a côté du lit.

\- Enlève cette couette et laisse moi faire.

Je resserre la barrière entre lui et moi.

\- Ok, compte pas voir Luffy tant que je ne t'es pas examiné. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Attends.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

\- Peux-tu me promettre que ça sortira pas d'ici ?

\- Je t'ai déjà examiné tout les jours depuis qu'on est ici, je veux juste voir où en est ta guérison, et je te promets que ça sortira pas de cette pièce sauf si j'ai ton autorisation.

\- Très bien. Fais ton boulot.

\- Enlève ta couette, et le peignoir.

Je m'exécutes, non sans mal.

\- Allonges-toi et laisses-moi faire.

Après quelques minutes où il regarde les cicatrices qui s'étalent sur mon corps, devant, derrière, il marque un temps d'arrêt face a la marque au fond de mon dos. Je déglutie.

\- Certaines cicatrices disparaissent, d'autres s'estompent. Je suppose que c'est du a ton fruit.

\- Je pense aussi. Puis-je te demander un service ?

\- Demande toujours.

\- Est ce que tu m'aiderais a comprendre mon fruit et ce qu'il fait car plusieurs pouvoirs a la fois, c'est pas commun ? Étant médecin, tu me parait le mieux placé.

Je vois qu'il prend le temps de la réflexion, c'est pas anodin ce que je lui demande et j'en ai parfaitement conscience.

\- Si je t'aide, t'imagine bien que je vais étudier **chaque** évolution ? Je voudrais **tout** savoir, j'aurai besoin de **chaque** détail, depuis le moment où tu as mangé le fruit ainsi que tes capacités d'avant ? Tu devras **tout** me dire, même si ça te paraît anodin, ça prendras du temps. Si tu es prête a tout ça, je veux bien t'aider, en contre partie je serai ton médecin attitré et tout passera par moi niveau médical. Rien ne sera fait sans mon aval. Réfléchis bien, parles-en a Shanks. Pour le moment tu peux venir voir tes frères. Je t'interdis de marcher pendant encore quelques jours.

\- Merci, Trafalgar **D** Law.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Me dit-il, ébahi. Personne n'est au courant.

\- Je le ressens. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais je peux essayer de te le faire ressentir.

\- Montre-moi !

Je m'assoie, lui prend les mains et décharge un léger haki que je charge d'énergie positive, je le sens entrer en résonance avec le sien, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien un D. Il me regarde interloqué avec des questions plein les yeux, pour lesquelles malheureusement j'ai peu/pas de réponse.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela fait partie des questions que je me pose. Et des réponses que je cherche.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je t'aiderai, mes conditions restent les mêmes. Surtout que ta petite démonstration me fais me poser encore plus de questions.

\- Je vais en discuter avec Shanks, et te donnerai une réponse demain quand tu viendras m'examiner, car je suppose que tu voudras le faire tous les jours.

\- Tu supposes bien. Quelque soit ta réponse, je te demande de pas bouger, en tout cas, le moins possible, si tu veux venir sur mon navire, tu dois y venir sans poser le pied par terre ET sans utilisé de pouvoir. Et ceux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Compris ? Et je vais le dire de ce pas, au rouquin.

\- Promis. Shannnnnnnks !

La porte s'ouvre dans la seconde, mon empereur rentre suivi de Ben.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Leur dit Law

\- Pas de problème, de toute manière, c'était pas dans mes projets qu'elle cavale partout.

\- Peux tu me trouver un moyen pour allez a bord du Heart s'il te plaît, sans que j'ai besoin de lever le petit doigt ?

\- Si le chirurgien est d'accord, tu seras a bord du sous marin dans une dizaine de minute.

\- Une heure, d'abord je voudrais te parler.

\- Pas de souci.

Ben et Law quitte la cabine.

\- Qu'as tu entendue de notre conversation et comment as tu ressenti le haki ?

\- J'ai tout entendu, même si je comprends que tu te tourne vers lui pour avoir des réponses d'un point de vue médical, j'ai quand même des doutes sur les résultats. Au sujet du haki, je l'avais jamais ressenti de cette manière. Et je suis d'accord avec Law, ça amène encore plus de questions. Sache que quoi que tu décide, je te soutiendrais.

\- Merci. Peux tu me trouver des fringues pour sortir, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout sera trop grand, ces trois années ne t'ont pas fait du bien.

Ignorant sa remarque, je lui demande :

\- Le jean et le top sont propres ? Au moins, c'est a ma taille.

\- Tu veux les bottes aussi ?

\- Oui, merci.

Une fois habillée, Ace rentre dans la cabine me fait un énorme bisou sur la joue, me soulève dans ses bras et me porte dehors. Une véritable tornade.

\- Bonjour, petit frère.

\- Salut ! Il paraît que t'as besoin de bras pour te déplacer, alors me voila.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Et tu nous amènes comment sur le sous marin ?

\- Tu va voir ! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Et monsieur saute dans le vide. Putain ! Mais on va se noyer. Et il atterrie tout en souplesse sur une espèce de barque, je le voie enflammer ses pieds et l'esquif se dirige vers le sous marin.

\- T'es **malade** , c'est pas possible tu veux nous tuer?

\- Du calme, je gère.

\- « Je **gère »** qu'il me dit ! Non, mais sérieux, mon frère est complètement dingue.

J'ai a peine le temps de finir ma phrase que me voila a bord du navire des Hearts. Ace se dirige direct vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et m'amène auprès de Luffy. Il me pose au bord du lit, j'enlace le plus jeune, il est frigorifié. Je tire la couverture sur nous.

\- Allez, petit frère, reviens vers moi, j'ai beaucoup de chose a t'apprendre. Luffy, reviens moi. Ace, il va s'en sortir, hein ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

\- Oui, bien sur. Il est fort, il s'en sortira.

\- C'est ma faute, j'aurais du achever Akainu, je suis désolé, Ace, pardonnes moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, au contraire, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort et Luffy aussi certainement, tu n'as rien a te reprocher, grâce a toi, nous sommes tous les deux en vie. Et en plus, nous avons trouvé une grande sœur qui resserre nos liens, tu es du même sang que nous deux. Toute cette histoire auras au moins eu un bon coté.

Après un moment, où je me suis assoupi, je me réveille a cause du froid, Quand Law est passé plutôt, il m'as remit un anneau en granit marin, du coup les pouvoirs d'Ace et Marco sont endormis et moi, j'ai froid. Je demande a mon frère de m'amener sur le pont pour prendre le soleil. Tout le monde est réuni sur le bord de la plage, sur une bande de terre entouré d'une barrière de tissu, il m'y amène et me pose prés du feu entre les jambes de Shanks, mon buste collait a son torse. Je frisonne, il enlève sa cape et m'en couvre avant de me resserrer dans sa propre chaleur. Je me rendors, bien au chaud. Combien de temps est passé depuis ? Je sais pas, par contre mon estomac crie famine.

Pas moyen que cela passe inaperçu, puisque mon ventre a décidé de s'exprimer bruyamment. Toutes les personnes au bord du feu se bidonnent a mes dépends.

\- Si au lieu de vous moquez de moi, vous me donniez a manger, j'apprécierai.

\- Si au lieu de râler, tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais qu'il y a une assiette a côté de toi. Me réponds mon roux du tac au tac.

\- Humf

\- Elle est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur quand elle se réveille ? Demande Ace

\- Oh, c'est rien là, elle se contrôle. Lui réponds Shanks

\- Quand vous aurez fini de parlé de moi comme si j'étais pas là, vous me préviendrez.

\- Gwahahaha, ça promets.

Je me redresse, ouvre doucement les yeux, et m'aperçois qu'il fait nuit. Ouah, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Longtemps sans aucuns doutes, car je suis aller voir Luffy c'était en fin de matinée et je suis sorti du navire jaune en tout début d'après midi.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Ordre du médecin, repos complet, te laissais dormir autant que possible. Me dit l'empereur roux.

Le matin suivant, je me sentais déjà mieux. Réveil au milieu de la matinée, douche, et la même galère que la veille. Je me dirige vers mon armoire pour y chercher des fringues. Plus rien ne me vas, tant pis, j'attrape un jean noir, une ceinture en cuir, un tee-shirt rouge même si c'est trop grand c'est pas trop grave, par contre pour les dessous c'est plus délicats, en fouillant, je trouve un maillot de bain deux pièces que je peux resserrer grâce aux ficelles , voilà qui fera l'affaire. Je m'habilles.

\- Shannnnnnks ! J'ai faiiiiiim !

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Ben passa la porte de la cabine suivi par l'empereur, Le plateau est déposé sur le lit, le capitaine m'intime d'un mouvement de me rallongé, je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, je vais pas m'écrouler, ça fait 8 jours que je suis au lit ou autre pour dormir, je peux bien me lever un peu.

\- Sans l'accord de Trafalgar, tu restes allongés, point. D'ailleurs il sera là d'ici dix minutes.

\- Humf

Je prends un café noir, sans sucre et le sirote. Humm que c'est bon.

Effectivement 10 minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte nous signalent l'arrivé du médecin. Il entre après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, jette un œil a mon plateau et a se que je tiens dans les mains. Oups, froncement de sourcil, il a pas l'air content ce matin. Le roux prend le plateau et le pose sur le guéridon au pied du lit et sort de la pièce.

\- C'est tout ce que tu manges ? Les fruits ne suffisent pas, il faut que tu manges des féculents et sucres lents, c'est important.

\- Ça me dégoûtes, j'arrive pas a les avaler. Beurk.

\- Mange au moins de pain avec du beurre. Ça remplacera.

\- Pareil c'est sec. Je encore du mal avec ma trachée, au niveau du plexus, sa brûle...

\- Ça finira par disparaître d'ici quelques jours, il faut qu'elle se réhabitue au passage des aliments.T'as qu'a trempé dans ton caf….

\- Non, mais ça va **pas !** Je trempe rien dans ma tasse, c'est un sacrilège, en plus après la tartine, elle est pas bonne, il y a pas de sucre dans mon café.

\- Il faudra bien que tu reprennes une alimentation varié, tu vas pas manger que des fruits toute ta vie ?

\- Je sais, mais tu oublie que j'ai mangé de la viande hier, quand même.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, répond t-il sarcastique, vu la quantité que tu as mangé tu risquais pas te t'étouffer. Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas ça qui va te redonné assez de force. Allez, enlèves ton jean et ton tee-shirt que je t'examine.

Il m'ausculte tout en notant sur un carnet ce qu'il voit, d'abord couché ensuite debout, devant, derrière, même les pieds.

\- Tout a l'heure j'aimerai continué l'examen dans mon infirmerie, je manque de matériel ici.

\- Pas de souci. J'ai bien réfléchis a notre conversation d'hier, tes conditions me semblent justifiées, alors on fera comme ça, si tu es toujours d'accord évidemment.

\- OK, je vais appeler Shanks, je veux qu'il écoute aussi ce que j'ai a dire.

Il sort de la pièce et revient avec son homologue roux.

\- Voilà comment je vois les choses, j'aurai besoin de tout savoir, point de vue médical, entraînement, capacités, avant ces trois dernières années.

\- Mon médecin de bord à tous ses renseignements, dans un dossier à son nom a l'infirmerie, il le fait pour chaque membre d'équipage. Je lui demanderai de te le faire parvenir.

\- Ensuite, depuis quand tu as mangé, ce fruit du démon ? Et quel est-il ? J'ai plusieurs livres qui traite du sujet mais dans aucuns, il n'est fait mention d'un pouvoir pareil.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir aussi, car depuis que je navigue sur ses mers, j'en ai pas entendu parler non plus. Surenchérit Shanks.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, et que vous avez pris plaisir a me lire. J'ai corrigé au mieux mes fautes, il peut en rester. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Une reviews fait toujours plaisirs et motive pour continuer et publier plus vite. Peut-être a la prochaine fois !


	5. Essai

Un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Comme d'habitude l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas a moi (sauf Rox) ils sont a Oda

* * *

\- C'est le premier fruit du démon synthétique, créé par Vegapunk et cela fais deux ans environs que je l'ai manger. Leur avouais-je.

\- **Quoi** ? Un fruit synthétique ? Ils ont réussi a crée un fruit synthétique, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle pour nous, si ils sont capable de le reproduire, ils pourraient en équiper leurs soldats, ce serait une catastrophe ! S'exclame l'empereur.

\- Laisse moi finir ! Après sa conception, le gouvernement mondial voulu le tester. Des scientifiques me l'on fait manger de force. Je serai resté une semaine dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, et après plusieurs semaines de tests, d'études, d'analyses, d'expériences et qu'aucun pouvoir ne se soit manifesté, considérant que leur recherche était un échec, ils m'ont enfermés a ImpelDown. Ils ont détruits tous documents, toutes preuves et ont arrêté de perdre des milliards dans ces recherches.

\- C'est déjà ça ! S'exclame mon roux. Des esclaves a Marijoa, c'est pas ce qui manque. Pourquoi toi ?

\- A ce que je sais, celui qui a remporté la vente, si je puis dire, se lasse très vite de ses jouets, soit il les tue de manière barbare ou alors il les offre aux scientifiques. Et comme le gouvernement me voulait vivante a cause de Dragon, c'est sur moi que c'est tombé.

\- Quand ton fruit s'est-il manifesté pour la première fois ? Demande le toubib.

\- Quand j'ai bousculé un détenteur de pouvoir, a ImpelDown, j'ai ressenti une force s'insinuer en moi, j'ai entendu des pensées qui ne m'appartenait pas, c'étaient celles du colonel qui m'escortait. Je n'ai rien dis car je ne voulais pas retourner au laboratoire.

\- Combien de temps gardes-tu le pouvoir ? Tu as toujours la faculté de lire dans les pensées ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, car ensuite j'ai été attaché avec des chaînes de granit marin jusqu'à ce que Luffy me libère, et depuis je me suis pas posé la question, mais je n'ai entendu aucune pensée des autres, je peux donc en déduire que je ne l'ai pas gardé.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris le sang de Marco et Ace, tu avais une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Je ne saurais pas le dire exactement. Mon instinct me disait de le faire, alors je l'ai fait. Au final, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, puisque apparemment je garde les pouvoirs dans ce cas là.

\- Tu es inconsciente, ça aurait pu te tuer ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Ton corps a réagi violemment au phénomène. Même moi, qui ne fais que découvrir le fluide suprême, je l'ai ressentie bizarrement, il fluctuait, je sentais que tu essayais de le maîtriser, de le contrôler, mais au final il a explosé, si Marco ne t'avais pas éloigné, tu aurais fait de gros dégâts.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait, je vous le garantie. J'ai écouté mon instinct. Je suis une D, je vous rappelle, n'en soyez pas étonné.

\- C'est pas une excuse !

\- D'ailleurs je voudrais bien voir ce que donne mes nouv…

\- N'y penses même pas, je te l'interdis, et je plaisante pas, tu gardes l'anneau de granit et tu l'enlèves pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Me dicte Law

\- Maiiiiiiiis !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, on verra dans quelques jours, quand tu te nourriras mieux, c'est sans appel.

\- Je peux me lever quand même ou ça aussi tu vas me l'interdire Law, lui lançais-je, mauvaise.

\- A la condition que tu manges un peu plus ce matin et que tu restes pas debout toute la journée, tu peux te lever. Quand tu auras fini rejoins-moi sur mon navire que je finisse de t'examiner. Shanks, je voudrais le dossier médical.

\- Suis moi, lui dit ce dernier et ils quittent la pièce.

Je reprends mon p'tit dej, en me faisant une tartine, mouais bof, c'est pas super mais je me force a la manger, quelques fruits en plus, ah ça c'est meilleur y a pas a dire. Retour par la salle de bain, attacher mes cheveux avec une pince. Cape sur les épaules, bottes mises, je me dirige vers le pont du RedForce, peu de monde sur le navire, Ben viens vers moi.

\- B'jour, tu vas bien ? Shanks est sur l'île, il discute avec Hancock, si tu le cherches.

\- Salut Ben, je vais bien merci, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille sur le sous marin.

\- Je t'y amènes si tu veux.

Dans le ciel je vois Marco qui se dérouille les ailes :

\- Attends, j'ai peut être plus rapide. Marcooooooo, tu me poserais sur le Heart ?

Il descend, j'attrape ses pattes, et il s'élève direction le sous-marin jaune. Il me dépose, après un merci de ma part et un hochement de tête de la sienne, il repart. Pas causant le Phoenix ce matin. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, tombe sur Shachi, qui me dit que Law est dans son bureau et qu'il m'attend, parfait. Je toque à la porte.

\- Entre.

\- Comme prévu, me voilà.

\- Je suis entrain de lire ton dossier, votre médecin est très méticuleux, c'est appréciable, il y a tous tes antécédents, impressionnant. Je vais le compléter, d'abord prise de sang, ensuite radio. Assieds toi !

Je me pose sur la table d'examen, lui tends mon bras, il y plante une aiguille, et remplis plusieurs flacons, qu'il note a mon nom, ensuite les radios, des pieds à la tête. Plus tard, je le vois observés les clichés, puis les premiers résultats d'analyses, d'un air de plus en plus déconcerté. Depuis que je le connais, je l'ai vu avec des sourires narquois, sadiques, manipulateurs mais choqué a ce point, jamais.

\- Il y a un problème, Law ?

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est une aberration génétique.

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

\- Tu n'as plus de groupe sanguin défini, il change régulièrement, dés que les échantillons sont loin du granit marin, il y a en 3 différents. Le tien, le même que Marco et un autre et c'est pas celui d'Ace car vous avez le même, pareil pour Luffy.

\- Tu en déduis que j'ai peut-être un autre pouvoir, si je te suis bien. Mais je te garantis que le mélange de sang je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et tu étais présent.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on verra, les analyses se poursuivent, j'en saurai plus dans quelques jours. Sur les radios j'ai pu voir que tu n'avait plus aucun tissus cicatriciel autour des anciennes fractures. Ça doit venir du pouvoir du phœnix, il faut que je demande à Marco, si c'est son cas aussi, ça me donnera des débuts de réponses. Je te laisse partir.

\- Et Luffy, comment va t il ?

\- État stable, léger mieux sur le coma qui est moins profond ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- J'aimerai savoir si il y a moyen de faire disparaître, la marque sur mes lombaires, quand penses-tu ?

\- Il me faudrait l'examiner plus en détail si tu veux que je te réponde.

Je me dirige vers la table d'auscultation, enlève la cape et le débardeur et m'allonges a plat ventre, même si je déteste cette marque au fer, il faut bien qu'il la voie de près pour me répondre. Il s'approche, avec ses doigts il palpe et replis la peau en la faisant rouler dans ses doigts.

\- Je constate que depuis l'évasion massive d'esclave a Marijoa, ils ont perfectionnés leur technique, ça ressemble plus a de la scarification qu'a une marque au fer. Que se soit par la brûlure ou le tatouage, La marque des dragons célestes sera toujours visible, c'est la seule cicatrice qui ne s'estompe pas, donc je pense que même tes pouvoirs ne te serviront pas pour l'enlever. Je suis navré, je peux pas t'aider à la faire disparaître.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les responsables me le paieront. Merci, Law.

Je me rhabilles et sors de l'infirmerie. Je me dirige vers la pièce où mon petit frère repose en attendant son réveil. Je m'allonge près de lui pour lui raconter tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, il paraît que les comateux entendent ce qu'ont leurs dits et il est même conseillé de leur parler. Alors chaque fois que je viens lui rendre visite, je lui raconte quelque chose.

Deux heures plus tard je rejoins la crique où nous avons accosté, Hancock est présente, d'après ce que j'entends elle est venu prendre des nouvelles de Luffy. Ben dis donc elle est bien accroché, si un jour on m'avait dis que l'impératrice pirate serait amoureuse, j'aurai bien rigolé. Je me dirige vers elle et la sauve par la même occasion, du chirurgien de la mort qui commence a dégainer son nodashi.

\- Hancock, je pourrais te parler ?

\- Oui, bien sur de toute manière ce mâle refuse de me laisser voir mon fiancé.

\- Humpf, fit Law en tournant les talons.

\- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir permis d'accoster sur ton île, le temps que Luffy et moi nous remettions sur pieds.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Il n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

\- Je voudrais te remercier à ma manière, et si tu le veux bien je souhaiterai qu'on aille a l' abri des regards, j'aurai une proposition a te faire.

\- Allons derrière la barrière, me répond elle.

Je la suis, nous éloignons des hommes se trouvant derrière le rideau. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes,

\- Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai faire disparaître ta marque.

\- Co...comment tu sais ça ? Je ne l'ai montré qu'a peu de personnes. C'est Luffy ?

\- Non pas du tout, je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

Je me retourne, enlève la cape et remonte le tee-shirt pour qu'elle voit la mienne.

\- Si tu le veux, dans quelques temps, quand Trafalgar aura donné son autorisation, je pourrais la brûler et peut-être en faire autre chose. Sauf si c'est la même que moi alors là il n'y aura rien a faire, mais si c'est l'ancienne, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Tu ferai ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui je le ferai, parce que je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on est marqué comme un animal, mon sceau ne peut être enlevé ou modifié, mais si c'est en mon pouvoir de faire disparaître ce stigmate, alors toutes personnes me le demandant, je l'aiderai.

\- Si c'est possible, alors je te le demande : Délivre-moi de cette infamie. Et si tu le permets, j'en parlerai a mes sœurs qui elles aussi la portent.

\- Pas de problème, dés que j'aurai le feu vert, je m'entraînerai un peu et nous reprendrons cette conversation et si tes sœurs le souhaitent je ferai la même chose pour elles.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup

Sur ces paroles nous repartons bras dessus, bras dessous, vers le campement. Où les personnes présentes restèrent interdits devant le nouveau comportement de la princesse serpent à mon égard. Je crois bien que je me suis fait une alliée de poids.

Les jours suivants se calquèrent dans une routine ennuyeuse, je n'avais toujours pas le droit de me servir de mes pouvoirs, donc je mangeais, dormais, et me reposais, en passant par la case infirmerie tout les jours, Law attendait toujours les derniers résultats des analyses. Donc nous n'avancions pas dans les recherches.

Et enfin un matin, après ma visite médicale quotidienne, mon médecin me dit que je vais pouvoir enlevé la bague que je porte désormais a mon index droit. Je fais mine de l'enlever de suite

\- Attends, on va allez dans la salle d'entraînement d'abord, on reviendra ici après.

\- Cool, un peu de sport.

\- Par contre doucement, et tu reprends pas encore l'entraînement, on verra dans quelques jours.

\- Et si on allez dehors, il fait beaucoup...

\- **Non,** il y a trop de détenteurs de fruit dehors et je voudrais voir comment réagis ton corps a un nouveau pouvoir temporaire, donc il n'y aura que moi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien, enlève le granit marin, me dit il en refermant la porte de la salle

\- Et maintenant, tu veux que je me transforme en phœnix ou en feu ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre j'ai aucune envie que mon navire parte en fumée, merci. Tu va approcher de moi doucement et tu me diras a quel moment tu copies mon pouvoir.

J'avance vers lui, la pièce est très grande. Des armes, des cibles accrochés sur les murs. Des tapis sur le sol ... Bien équipée... Un pas, deux pas, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que j'arrive à un mètre de lui. Là, je perçoit enfin un flux d'énergie me parcourir. Je le regarde il a compris. Avec sa main, il crée une sphère bleu, puis la rappelle, il me demande de faire la même. Je me concentre et une faible lueur bleu sort de ma main, mais je n'arrive pas a grand-chose, je manque de tomber sous l'effort, il me rattrape, me redresse, s'éloigne, je retente l'expérience et cette fois ça fonctionne très bien, par contre son pouvoir demande énormément é prend une aiguille et deux flacons et me fais une prise de sang.

\- Bon maintenant on sait que pour avoir la main mise sur le nouveau pouvoir il vaut mieux qu'il aie un contact avec toi. C'est un bon début, on a plus qu'a attendre pour savoir combien de temps tu va le garder, je te referai une autre prise de sang après. J'amène ça au labo et je reviens. Tu bouges pas d'ici.

\- A tout'

Je le regarde sortir puis me balade dans la pièce, je fais le tour matant toutes les armes devant moi, mais même si la salle est grande, j'en ai vite fait le tour. Par ennui, je me mets au centre de la pièce, et commence doucement a faire quelques mouvements que je veux fluides et contrôlés, voyant que tout se passe comme prévu. Je force un peu plus et commence mon enchaînement de Taï-chi, Ce n'est plus aussi fluide et performant qu'avant, mais après trois ans sans pratique, c'est normal. Ces techniques m'ont toujours permis de faire le vide tout en développant mon corps. Après une petite demi-heure de cette pratique, je rouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que le brun et revenu et qu'il m'observe.

\- Je vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, c'est moins bien qu'avant, mais bénéfique quand même.

\- Tu sais que sur certaine îles, cette pratique est reconnue comme ayant des vertus thérapeutiques ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant, c'est là que j'ai appris, le Taï-chi est aussi un art martial et une technique de relaxation.

\- C'est le seul sport que je t'autorise pour l'instant, quand tu seras à nouveau capable de finir ton enchaînement sans être essoufflée, et que tes mouvements seront fluides, tu pourras intensifier l'entraînement. Mais pas plus de deux heures par jour.

\- Super, ça fait longtemps que tu es parti ?

\- Un peu moins d'une heure, tu as toujours mon pouvoir ?

Je refais le mouvement de la main « Room » et la sphère apparaît, il faut attendre encore, je me dirige vers le mur où sont les katanas et regarde fixement celui qui m'interpelle depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce, il est quasi identique à celui que j'avais sauf que les couleurs sont inversées, le rouge à la place du noir, et noir à la place de rouge et le motif qui se trouve sur la poignée et la forme de la garde de l'arme sont légèrement différents.

\- Je peux ?

\- Si tu veux mais aucun entraînement avec !

Je décroche le sabre, le sort de son fourreau, il est magnifique, la lame est, elle aussi, noire et rouge, il est de toute beauté, il est léger pour une arme pareille, il est surprenant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est le mien.

\- Il est superbe !

\- Personne ne l'as jamais décroché du mur depuis que je l'y ai mis.

\- J'en avais un qui lui ressemblé beaucoup, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai remarqué tout de suite.

Je raccroche, mon coup de cœur, à sa place et me retourne vers Law, de ma main droite, j'essaie d'invoquer le pouvoir de Law, mais rien ne se produit. Fini.

\- Remets la bague que je te refasse une prise de sang.

\- Après je pourrai partir, est ce que dehors je peux essayer de me transformé s'il te plaît, dis oui, ?

\- Ok mais pas longtemps, tu ne forces pas et d'abord tu manges. Il faut que tu reprennes du poids, il te manque au minimum 15 kg, Tu es squelettique alors tu va doucement sur le sport et tu t'alimentes plus.

\- Promis, mais déjà je recommence a avalé normalement et j'ai très envie de pâtes donc des sucres lents, c'est un bon début.

\- Effectivement, c'est un progrès.

Après une douche et un bon repas, je me rends sur la plage, j'enlève l'anneau de mon index, le pose sur une pierre un peu plus loin. Je sens la chaleur m'envahir, je me concentre pour canaliser le pouvoir qui s'écoule en moi, l'effet est jouissif, de plus en plus de force, de plus en plus de puissance. Je fixe dans mon esprit l'image de Marco se transformant et doucement mon corps en fait autant, mes jambes et mes pieds se transforment en pattes et serres, mes bras se changent en ailes, pour finir par le superbe oiseau mythique. Je commence doucement a battre des ailes pour décoller et partir voler, j'entends vaguement des voix autour de moi, mais je suis trop concentré pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. Je veux voir d'en haut, voler dans le ciel, plus libre que jamais. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux , pour voir un minimum a quoi je ressemble : J'ai la même forme que Marco ,à un détail près : J'ai 2 plumes très longues en plus sur la queue (un peu comme les paons) se terminant toutes par un motif en forme d'œil. Par contre, là ou nous différons, c'est la couleur autant lui est bleu électrique et jaune, autant moi je suis rouge avec un dégradé de orange pour arriver sur du jaune. Ouah ! **Trop classe !**

Et maintenant, si j'allais faire un petit tour dans les airs, je relève la tête, j'entends vaguement un « STOP ! », mais n'y prêtes pas attention. Si il veut m'arrêter, il n'a qu'a essayer de me suivre, que j'en rigole. Et je décolle c'est un pur moment de bonheur, libre et sans entrave, difficile a décrire. Marco me rejoint :

\- Poses-toi, Law est furax après toi.

\- Une minute encore, la première fois que tu t'es envolé, t'as fait quoi ? Et ment pas.

\- Crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressent mais poses-toi, sinon, il y en a un en bas qui vas te découper en morceaux.

\- Ok, je te suis. Mais, merde ! J'aurai bien continué.

\- Si Law est d'accord, demain... Et je viendrai avec toi.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Au fait, tu es superbe.

\- Je trouve aussi, Merci.

Mon atterrissage est moins bien réussi que le bleu, mais bon comme je me suis pas vautré lamentablement, je peux dire qu'il était, à peu près, maîtrisé. Je reprends ma forme initiale remets la bague, avant de me tourner vers les quelques personnes présentes sur le bout de plage. Certains ont le sourire, Marco, Ace, Ben, et deux trois autres, par contre deux visages sont clairement furax, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit, à moins d'un miracle, je vais pas y couper. A cet instant un énorme bruit se fait entendre du côté du submersible suivi d'un déchirement de tôle, le toit du sous-marin se retrouve avec un trou béant, nous voyons dans les airs un petit brun couvert de bandages qui hurle :

\- AAACE, ROOOX...

Nous nous précipitons vers lui pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Il tombe a genoux au milieu du bout de terre qui nous sers de campement. Nous le serrons dans nos bras, chacun d'un coté pour qu'il se rende compte que nous sommes la, tout les trois, et que tout le monde va bien. La guerre est finie. Je pense qu'il a tilté car il se met a pleurer, heureux,

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez morts et que j'étais tout seul, me laissez pas seul, jamais.

\- Nous ferons notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais c'est la seule chose qu'on peux te promettre.

\- Je m'en contenterai, me répond t il. Comment ça s'est fini ? Tout le monde va bien ? On a réussi ?

\- Doucement,nous avons tout le temps pour en parler, juste, saches qu'on a gagné la guerre et sauvé Ace, donc, on peut dire que c'est une réussite. Mais je pense que Law va vouloir t'examiner.

Mon petit frère se retourne, l'examine, puis son visage s'illumine :

\- Tra-O !

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Qu'est ce tu fous ici, _ **Tra-O**_ ?

\- Je te soigne et accessoirement je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- Ah OK, ben merci, alors.

\- Suis-moi, chapeau de paille, et toi Rox, crois-pas que je t'ai oublié : après lui, c'est toi.

\- D'ailleurs, à se sujet, repris Shanks, **NON** , mais t'es sérieuse, t'es pas dingue de partir comme ça, mais tu veux ma mort ? C'est pas possible et regardes moi quant je te parle, t'es plus une gamine, assumes tes conneries.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi c'est gentil, mais je vais bien, un peu fatigué peut être, sinon ça va. Et puis en plus c'était trop cool, et rien de ce que vous pouvez dire toi et Law ne me feras changer d'avis, cela valait la peine, quitte à se faire engueuler. C'est trop bon de voler, n'est ce pas Marco ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse, son sourire parle pour lui, je tourne les talons et part me chercher a manger car vraiment, là, j'ai la dalle. Ace me rejoint, il met son bras autour de mes épaules et nous partons au bord du feu, pour récupérer de quoi manger, une fois le plein de nourriture fait, on s'installe contre un arbre pour engloutir notre repas. Le phœnix bleu nous rejoint et s'installe entre le brun et l'arbre, en prenant Ace dans ses bras. Ils sont mignons tout les deux depuis la fin de la guerre, ils se sont pas lâchés.

\- Alors Ace, rouge ou bleu pour le phœnix ? Demande Marco

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rouge ou bleu ?

\- Choix difficile, c'est nos deux pouvoirs combinés, superbe.

\- Justement non, c'était uniquement le pouvoir du zoan. J'ai pas utilisé le feu.

\- Mais a MarineFord, tu avais la même couleur que moi, comment, sinon un mélange des deux pour expliquer le résultat.

\- Parce que cette fois là, je t'avais emprunté le pouvoir temporairement alors que maintenant c'est définitif, et je pense que quand je me servirai du pouvoir de Ace, les flammes ne serons pas de la même couleur que lui. Réfléchissez ! Il ne peut exister deux pouvoirs identiques au même moment, donc pour contourner le problème, mon fruit fais en sorte d'intégrer une variante, et la loi de la nature est plus ou moins rétablie.

\- Ça se tiens, théorie intéressante, t'en a parlé a Law ? Il est venu me voir pour m'en parler à cause des modifications que tu subis sur tes anciennes fractures.

\- Non, pas encore, mais avant de lui exposer ma vision des choses il va falloir que je subisse sa colère, mais c'est pas grave, c'est trop fun de voler. Et sinon, les fractures ? Ça se voit encore chez toi ou pas ?

\- Comme si j'en avait eu aucune, tout comme toi.

\- Il est trop cool ton pouvoir Marco !

\- Euh, je vous dérange pas, sinon je m'en vais. Se vexe mon frère

\- Mais non Ace le tien aussi il est génial, je le teste dés que j'ai l'accord de Law. Promis. A ce propos, vous seriez d'accord pour m'aider a maîtriser vos pouvoirs ?

\- On en a déjà discuté, tout les deux, et c'est d'accord. Et puis maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, tu va pas repartir comme ça, c'est hors de question, en plus, on a tous besoin d'entraînement. On commence dés que tu as le feu vert de Law. Pas avant.

\- Ça me vas. J'ai hâte de commencer. A toutes les garçons ! Je vois Luffy revenir, je vais voir le toubib, pour me faire engueuler, je reviens.

En croisant le plus jeune, je lui dit que je reviens dés que j'en ai fini avec Tra-o. Et je continue mon chemin vers la salle de torture personnelle de notre chirurgien préféré. J'entre, je m'assois au bureau et attends en silence : Évitons de le mettre plus en colère.

\- Tu mériterais que je te découpe et éparpille les morceaux sur les trois bateaux présents, tu maîtrises encore aucun pouvoir et tu vas te balader dans les airs à la première transformation.

\- Tech…

\- Tais-toi ! J'ai pas fini. Refais un plan comme ça et pendant une semaine tu auras pas le droit de te transformer, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris, je suis désolé ! Selon ton point de vue, j'aurai pas du m'envoler, mais c'était libérateur, j'étais libre comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Tout le monde dit que si le moral va, tout va. Je peux te dire que je me sens bien mieux que tout a l'heure. Et j'ai mangé après, beaucoup, 4 fois moins que Ace quand même. Et puis techniquement, aujourd'hui n'était pas la première fois que je me transformais en phœnix, puisque je l'ai fait a MarineFord. De plus la première fois il était identique a Marco alors que : pas cette fois, tu l'as vu par toi même.

-Tu as une théorie sur le phénomène ?

\- L'idée c'est Shanks qui la eu. Et toi ?

\- Aussi, mais vas y je t'écoutes.

\- Pendant la guerre, j'avais juste copié son pouvoir pour une durée limitée, alors que maintenant c'est définitif. La loi des fruits du démon fait qu'il ne peux y avoir deux capacités identiques. Donc mon phœnix est différent pour contrecarrer cette contrainte. Et avant que tu demandes : Non, je n'ai pas utilisé le feu d'Ace pour y parvenir, d'ailleurs, je suis sure que si j'essaye son pouvoir, il sera d'une couleur différente.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, ça me paraît l'hypothèse la plus probable, mais il pourrait y avoir d'autres variables que l'on découvrira avec le temps.

\- C'est bien possible, tu veux m'examiner ou je peux y aller ?

\- Table d'examen ! Tout de suite !

Après quelques minutes de travail consciencieux il reprend :

\- Ta dernière transformation a fait disparaître la quasi totalité des cicatrices, les autres ne partiront pas, elles sont trop profondément ancrées. Il faudra t'y faire. Sinon, ta trachée est guérie, même ton physique à l' air mieux. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée, inconsciente mais utile.

\- Je peux aller faire un petit tour dans les airs, alors ? S'il te plaît, dis oui… lui dis-je avec un petit air de chien battu.

\- Non, demain. Par contre tu peux invoquer les flammes et uniquement au sol. Seule concession que je t'autorise.

\- Tu viens ? Quelques choses me dit que la grande conversation va avoir lieu sous peu.

\- J'arrive, j'ai des dossiers a finir avant.

* * *

En espèrant que ce nouveau chapître vous est plu. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisirs. Merci.


	6. Lien

Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus sombre que les précédents. Une autre facette de la personnalité de Rox va se montrait.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite.

Comme toujours l'univers OnePièce et ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Me voici de retour auprès de mes frères et de Marco, appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre abattu, avec la tête de Luffy reposant sur mes jambes, tandis que les deux autres n'ont pas bougé, j'enlève l'anneau de granit marin. J'ai droit a un regard noir des deux commandants, mais je m'en fous, j'ai l'accord de Law. Je demande a Ace de me montrer comment il fait pour pouvoir reproduire le mouvement, après une minute de concentration, une flamme bleu et verte s'inscrit dans ma main. La théorie a un nouvel argument, je m'amuse quelques temps avec, la faisant grossir, rapetisser, essayant de la modifier au grès de mes envies, difficile, fatigant mais fructueux. Si je veux tenir ma promesse, il faut que j'y travaille. La flamme est apaisante, fascinante et hypnotique. Combien de temps je me suis amusée comme ça, je ne sais pas, mais par contre j'ai super faim, il faut que je me lève pour aller chercher a manger, mais j'en ai aucune envie. Luffy étend son bras pour attrapé de la bouffe prés du grand feu. Mais oui ! La voilà la solution. Je fais comme lui mais le retour est moins bien réussie que celui de mon petit frère, mais bon c'est pas évident de contrôler des membres en caoutchouc. Ce dernier est tellement étonné qu'il s'en étouffe presque avec son morceau de viande, Ace se bidonne et Marco a un petit sourire en coin.

\- T'es trop forte ! Comment tu fais pour avoir mon pouvoir ? Me demande t'il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai copié. Comme celui d'avant.

\- C'était mon pouvoir, lui dit notre frère, de couleur différente mais c'est le même. D'ailleurs t'avais raison au sujet de la variante, comme elle est présente pour le phœnix, elle l'es présente pour le feu. Par contre, pas pour le pouvoir du caoutchouc.

\- Exactement. Je suis convaincu, que ça vient du temporaire ou du définitif.

\- Je le pense aussi, ça nous éclaire un peu plus. Nous dit Trafalgar en arrivant.

Il avait du nous regarder de loin. Pour savoir de quoi nous parlions. Il s'assied avec notre petit groupe suivi par Shanks et Barbe Blanche. Le premier viens se caler derrière moi, du coup, je me retrouve affalé contre son torse, avec toujours le benjamin des bruns, la tête posée sur ma cuisse, et le second referme le cercle. La conversation, tant attendue de chacun, ne va pas tarder a commencer.

Dans la baie de l'île, un énième combat entre monstre se déroule, mais l'énergie déployé n'as rien d'entièrement animale, j'ai déjà ressentie c'est aura, je me tourne vers mon roux puis vers le vieux, visiblement je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir perçu. Nous nous tournons vers la berge, quand sors de l'eau un vieillard au cheveux blanc. Le seigneur des ténèbres : Silvers Rayleigh. Nous savons pour la plupart, que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, la marine ne la pas suivi. C'est sur. Il s'installe dans notre groupe.

\- Shanks, Rox, Luffy, Newgate, Law, Marco et Ace. Et bien, si je m'attendais a tous vous retrouvez ici, sur l' île des femmes. J'aurai pas parié la dessus. J'interromps une discussion peut être ?

\- Nous allions commencer, répliqua le plus vieux. Rox, à toi. Tu nous as tous promis des explications, maintenant que le gamin est réveillé, et je pense parlé au nom de tous, nous les voulons.

J'allume une flamme dans ma main et tout en jouant avec, je plonge dans mes souvenirs

\- Je suis née sur une petite île de NorthBlue, ma mère était Portgas D Rouge et mon père est Monkey D Dragon. Il venait souvent nous voir, mais un jour il a été suivi par la marine, alors qu'il commençait a se faire connaître, et le gradé qui l'a filé, n'est autre que ce cher amiral en chef. C'est la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Le lendemain nous quittions l'île, pour Baterilla. 2 ans plus tard, Rouge a rencontré Roger, et ont conçu Ace. Le jour de la naissance, des mois après l'exécution, j'ai quitté la maison avec des voisins, et n'y suis jamais retourné. Je suis resté avec eux jusqu'à ce que je monte sur le navire de Shanks, le jour de mes 15 ans. I ans, sur une île Sengoku m'as retrouvé et arrêté. J'ai été vendu comme esclave a San Charlos, 1 an plus tard, il s'était lassé et le gouvernement voulait testé une de leur expérience : un fruit du démon 100% synthétique. J'ai ensuite passé plusieurs semaines dans un labo pour étude, et ne voyant aucun résultat, ils ont décidés de stopper les recherches. J'ai passé les deux années suivante à ImpelDown où Luffy m'a libéré. La suite vous la connaissez.

J' observent mes compagnons, Shanks m'a resserré dans son bras, Luffy c'est collé contre mon torse entre mes jambes, Marco enlace un Ace fou de rage, je lui fais un sourire. C'est fini maintenant, il faut avancé coûte que coûte, les autres sont soit choqués, soit attentif, voire les deux. En repensant a ces trois dernières années, je ne peux empêcher la colère de me submerger, un sourire sadique et satisfait, se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je me repasse la remonté d'ImpelDown. Barbe Blanche me dévisage depuis un moment, il semble intrigué par l'enchaînement des événements, peut-être essaie t il d'assemblé les pièces comme avec un puzzle.

\- C'est toi ! N'est ce pas ? C'est toi ! Qui a fais ça a ImpelDown ? L'article de journal ?

\- Quel article ? Demande Rayleigh, Ace et Luffy

Barbe Blanche fouille les poches de sa cape et en sort un journal, le déplie en nous montrant la première page.

 **L'ABATTOIR : LE NOUVEAU NOM D'IMPELDOWN**

 _La marine n'as toujours aucune idée de se qui c'est vraiment passée dans la célèbre prison sous-marine, le jour de la guerre de MarineFord. Tous les gardiens ont été empoisonnés par ce qui ressemble au poison du directeur Magellan, qui lui aussi a été retrouvé mort mais de blessure corporelles cette fois, certainement du a un combat contre un prisonnier. La totalité des prisonniers non évadées ont été retrouvés atrocement mutilés. Une véritable boucherie que personne ne peux expliquer._

Pour illustré, il y a une photo de cet enfer vu de l'extérieur.

\- La marine sait parfaitement qui a fait quoi dans la prison, les escargophones de surveillance étaient actifs. Je m'en suis assuré. Elle veux juste taire les faits.

\- Explique toi ! Me demande mon capitaine.

\- Après que Luffy et sa clique m'est libéré, j'ai emprunté une dague, et je les ai laissées passées devant, J'ai ouvert toute les cellules une par une, les résidents sont soit remontés a la surface soit mort.

\- Pourquoi ?Me demande mon coussin.

\- Aucune importance.

-Tu as dis que tu répondrais a toutes les questions, je veux une réponse précise et non survolée, comme tu le fais depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Vous n'avez aucune envie de savoir et moi aucune envie de raconté. Passons a autre chose !

\- **Si !** Nous voulons savoir et toi tu va raconter même si tu n'as pas envie et enfin ont passent pas a autre chose. Raconte. Me contre Law. Je te rappelles que tu nous a promis, à Shanks et moi, de répondre a toute nos questions.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu. Dés que je suis arrivées à la prison, Sadi s'est bien amusé avec moi et quand elle s'est lassée. Elle s'est servi de moi comme récompense, soit pour faire parlé les prisonniers, soit, quand ils lui donnaient du plaisir. Certains, ont bien pris leur pied. Je leur ai promis que si j'arrivais a fuir, je me vengerai.

Une fois libre, ceux que je j'ai jugé comme innocent libérés et partis. Je me suis amusé avec la dague, je me suis occupé de tous les prisonniers restant. Je leur ai coupé leur service trois pièces, pour le leur mettre dans la bouche pendant qu'ils hurlaient comme des porcs et qu'ils se vidaient de leur sang. Sans aucune pitié, ni scrupules. En remontant, j'ai croisé Magellan. Grâce a l'effet de surprise, j'ai pris l'avantage, je l'ai tué avec son propre pouvoir couplé au haki. Et tout en continuant mon ascension, j'ai achevé tout les gardiens ainsi que les cadres de la prison que j'ai trouvé, avec la forme virulente du poison, aucun antidote possible. J'ai laissé personne derrière moi, aucun risque d'essuyé un revers.

\- Tu as croisé Barbe Noire ? Lui, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui botte le cul. Me dit Luffy.

C'est la surprise générale, a part mon petit frère et moi personne sur cette île n'était au courant que Teach était a ImpelDown, ils sont tous sciés.

\- Trop tard Lu', c'est fait. Lui et tous ses hommes sont morts à la prison, par le poison de Magellan. Un véritable carnage. Je voulais pas qu'ils puissent nous suivre à MarineFord.

\- Marshall est mort ? Cool. Mais j'aurai bien pris ma revanche. Dit mon frère

\- Tu as vu le résultat de ton combat contre lui, Ace, tu avais l'intention de réitérer l'exploit ?

\- Humpfff.

\- Te vexe pas. En plus, il était hors de question que je le laisse vivant après ce qu'il avait fait. J' était bien trop en colère, quand il s'en ventait devant Luffy à ImpelDown. Thatch, puis toi, soit mort, soit livré a la marine. J'étais en rage. Une fois de plus, je suis resté en arrière et dés que lui et ses hommes sont passés, je leur est balancé une grosse dose du poison rouge de Magellan et je les ai laissé agoniser.

\- Tu veux que je brûle la marque ? Demanda l'allumette doucement

Ah, domaine médical, le toubib n'a qu'a répondre, je le regarde et il prend le relais.

\- Même brûlé, elle sera visible. Après la fuite des esclaves de Marijoa, et des méthodes employées pour la faire disparaître, ils ont mis une nouvelle technique au point. Ça ressemble plus a de la scarification qu'a un emblème au fer rouge. Impossible a faire disparaître, elle sera toujours visible.

\- Et le fruit ?

Tant de questions dans une si petite phrase, merci Luffy, de l'avoir posé.

\- Comme je l'ai dis c'est un fruit synthétique crée par le docteur Vegapunk . Ne voyant aucun résultat après des milliards investi, ils ont arrêtés les recherches et ont détruits les preuves.

Il me permet de copié tous les pouvoirs des fruits du démon, soit pour un laps de temps très cours comme avec celui de Marco a MarineFord

\- D'ailleurs il été bleu comme lui, la bas, me demande Barbe Blanche.

\- Cette fois la, j'ai obtenu son pouvoir par contact physique, pour un laps de temps cours, 1 heure environ. J'ai pris la même apparence que lui. Quand on est arrivaient ici, nous avons mélangés nos sangs, ce qui m'as permis de le conservé définitivement, idem pour le feu de Ace.

\- Et si tu détient un pouvoir est que son proprio légitime meurt, tu le gardes ou tu le perds ? Demande mon cadet.

Surprise. J'avoue que c'est une question, que je me suis pas posée. Je regarde Law, qui lui aussi y réfléchit. Tilt. Ça expliquerai, le troisième groupe sanguin. Le doc' a du faire le même cheminement que moi.

\- Il faut que tu essayes, c'est le seul moyen d'être sur de la réponse.

\- Euh, il faut que je te rappelle les dégâts que peuvent faire ses capacités. Beurk, c'est immonde le poison et les ténèbres. Je préfère le feu et le phœnix.

\- Je te demande pas de t'en servir au quotidien, mais la question de ton frère est pertinente. Si tu le fais, je te laisse allé voler ce soir.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Vu sous cet angle, je veux bien faire un effort. Je me lève donc, j'essaie vainement d'extraire le poison de mon corps. Ouf, ça marche pas, tout a l'heure pour le feu, c'était très facile. Marco se lève, viens vers moi.

\- Comment tu as fais, tout a l'heure, pour te métamorphoser en phœnix ?

\- Je me suis remémorée toi entrain de le faire.

\- Empathique. OK. Alors visualise ton combat contre Magellan ou Teach ! Et essaie vraiment.

Je me concentre et me souvient de ma course dans ImpelDown, le directeur se dresse devant moi, le combat commence, les coups fusent jusqu'à se que j'arrive a le touché et que son pouvoir déferle en moi. Mes membres gorgés de poison et de fluide, s'abattant furieusement sur l'officier supérieur de cet enfer. Dans le présent, du poison apparaît sur mes mains. Et merde ! Pas cool, je m'arrêtes tous de suite, j'aime pas cette capacité.

-Je crois que sa répond a la question. Par contre ça me demande beaucoup plus d'effort qu'avec les deux autres.

Avant de retourné m'asseoir, je vais me cherché quelque chose a mangé. J'ai faiiiim. Je me réinstalle à ma place tout en me nourrissant. Je laisse Luffy me piquait un morceau de viande. Et attend la suite.

\- Et toi Rayleigh, t'es la pour quoi ? Demande Shanks

\- J'étais venu proposer a Luffy de l'entraînai, avant de reprendre sa route. J'ai pris cette décision a Sabaody. Et sur les conseils de Shakky, je suis venu ici. Mais j'ai l'impression que les trois D ont besoin d'entraînement, et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas vous séparés.

\- Non, m'est ça va pas, on vient de se retrouvés ! Les trois en cœur.

\- Gwahahahaha, bon courage Silvers avec ces trois là. Tu auras de l'aide, Marco va resté aussi quelques temps, et Le Roux idem. Tu vas pas t'ennuyais. Gwahahahaha.

\- Je restes aussi, j'ai une promesse a tenir. Nous dit Law.

\- Si vous avez d'autres questions, ce sera pour plus-tard, je vais faire un tour. Un couché de soleil vu du ciel ça doit être magique. Tu viens Marco.

\- Je te suis.

Ni une, ni deux, on s'envole de la clairière.

\- Comment tu vas ? Si tu as besoin de parlais a quelqu'un, n'hésites pas. Me dit mon aîné.

\- Honnêtement, Marco, je ne sais pas comment je vais, et j'ai aucune envie de me posé la question ce soir. J'ai juste envie de penser a autre chose et de profiter de ce moment.

Le bleu n'insiste pas et profite de l'instant pour me donner un cours de vol, en regardant la nuit prendre la place du jour, le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. En revenant vers le campement je me demande combien de temps il faudrait pour allez sur l'archipel Sabaody, en volant. Je pose la question a mon voisin, après un temps de réflexion, il me réponds 3 ou 4 jours. Nous nous posons dans la clairière, le sourire aux lèvres, j'avais raison, c'était **fa** - **bu** - **leux**.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reprends.

\- Doc', il faudrait que j'aille sur l'île des hommes poissons, le plus rapide, c'est que j'y aille en volant. Quand penses-tu que ce soit possible ? Il faudrai jours de vol environ, aller-retour, plus quelques uns sur place.

\- Un mois au moins, le temps que tu remettes totalement et apprennes a te servir correctement de ce pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller sur l'île ? Car je viens avec toi, aucun moyen que je te laisse partir toute seule pour entreprendre ce voyage, car même 2 mois ne suffirons pas pour que je t'enseigne les courants du ciel correctement, en plus sur CalmBelt, il n'y a pas de vent, donc ce ne sera que de la théorie. Donc je t'accompagnes.

\- Rassures-toi, je le voyais pas autrement. Je veux allez sur l'île des hommes poissons car quelqu'un m'y attend. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans et même si je n'ai pas envie de vous quittez mes frères. Il faut que j'aille voir, ma fille.

\- Notre fille, me reprends Shanks.

Différentes expressions se succèdent sur les visages de nos interlocuteurs, surprise, amusement, incompréhension, et autres. Avant que les questions fusent je vais en dire un peu plus.

\- Elle s'appelle Enora, elle est née le 26 juin elle aura 8 ans dans quelques semaines, elle est brune, comme la plupart des D, à les yeux verts de son père, et aussi gloutonne que ses oncles. Pour l'instant, Shanks l'a déposé chez Shirley, c'est Cami qui s'en occupe, mais elle me manque.

\- Cami, c'est une amie, et Octy aussi, Les dragons célestes voulaient les acheter, et je suis aller les cherché.

\- C'est pour ça le coup de poing, Luffy ? Demande Rayleigh

\- Il disait que Octy et Cami lui appartenait, mais non, ce sont des êtres vivants comme toi et moi, il était hors de question qu'ils soient privés de liberté. Alors j'ai frappé se soit disant noble « San Charlos ».

J'attrape mon petit frère par le col de sa chemise, choquée :

\- Tu as fais quoiiiii ?

\- Je l'ai frappés. Pourquoi ? Bon après y a un amiral qui a débarqués, puis Kuma et les faux Kuma, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Tra-O et le papy. Et moi et mes camarades ont a été séparés. Après y a eu Hancock, puis ImpelDown et MarineFord pour sauvé Ace.

Pas de doute, c'est un D. Naturel et souriant ( complètement dingue ), c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, il est un rayon de soleil a lui tout seul. Plus chaud que les flammes d'Ace.

Après, ma discussion confidentielle avec mon doc'. Je mets mon plan a exécution. Autour de ce feu ce trouve plusieurs D, plusieurs capitaines, mais toutes les personnes présentes ont une chose en commun, le fluide suprême, le haki des rois.

Une question se pose dans mon esprit, depuis la prison avec Luffy, depuis Ace a MarineFord, ou depuis Law sur le RedForce ? Nos hakis se perçoivent et s'appellent. Pourquoi ? Par le passé, j'ai pu ressentir le fluide de Shanks, Marco, Rayleigh et Barbe blanche, mais pas comme avec mes frères ou Traf'. Il me faut une réponse. Comme les fois précédentes, je libère une faible dose de fluide en n'y mettant que mon calme, ma paix, mon amour, mon amitié, pour voir comment ils réagissent, mais je sais que deux D ne savent pas s'en servir, alors qu'il est là, je le sais, je le sens. Il faut que je les aident a le transcendé. Je les attirent vers moi, Ace qui le maîtrise aussi comprend mes intentions et m'aident dans mon entreprise en ce mêlant a mon aura. Doucement nos 4 fluides se mélangent pour ne faire qu'un, nos pensées se mêlent, nos esprits fusionnent. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restons ainsi, les uns imbriquaient dans la tête des autres, pouvant accéder au tréfonds de nos conscience, dévoilant le moindre de nos secrets. Nous créons un lien qui jamais ne pourra disparaître. Seule la mort pourra nous séparées désormais. Puis doucement d'un commun accord, nous revenons chacun dans nos têtes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Nous demandes nos spectateurs

\- Le fluide de 4 D qui fusionnent. Répond Law, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Il en manque 3. Dit Ace doucement.

\- Oui trois. Acquissent Luffy

\- Effectivement. Trois. Il nous faut les trouvé. Lu' il nous faudrait voir Robin au plus vite.

\- Quels 3 ? Pourquoi 4 D? Quel rapport avec Nico Robin ? Reprennent Barbe Blanche et Marco

Tandis que du coté de Rayleigh et Shanks :

\- URANUS ! La symbiose de 7 membres, dont un est l'amalgame des 6 autres, au service d'un seul. C'est ce qui écrit sur un ponéglyphe que l'on a vu dans le nouveau monde. Un pouvoir pouvant détruire le monde. Tout comme Poséidon et Pluton. Nous a expliqué Roger.

\- Il nous faut ramenés Enora au plus vite, il faut qu'elle nous rejoigne. C'est urgent. Dit Law. Rox ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est toi l'amalgame de nous tous. Dis Ace.

\- Il faut trouver et ramener les trois autres pour être au complet. Rajoute Luffy.

\- Tu devras absorbés mon pouvoir ainsi que celui de Lu'. Finis Traf'. Au final ce sera lourd de conséquence pour toi, car chacun d'entre nous pourras contrôlé ton corps. Il faudra que tu puisses utiliser et maîtriser chacun de nos pouvoirs pour garder un minimum, ton libre arbitre. Je suis prêt a parier qu'Enora va manger un fruit, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ainsi que les deux membres que l'on ne connaît pas encore. Tu devras assimiler tous nos pouvoirs. C'est ça : l'amalgame des 6, qui devient le gardien de tous, au service d'un seul.

\- Roger avait raison. Une connexion existe entre les ponéglyphes et les D. Dit le seigneur des ténèbres. Il en était persuadé. Et je peux parier que les « 4 D » ici présent, se considèrent comme frères et sœur. N'est ce pas ?

\- Oui

\- Assurément.

\- Aucun doute.

\- Qu'est ce qui ta poussé a faire cela, Rox ? Tu savais ce qui aller se passer ? Demande Shanks

\- Je sentais qu'il fallait le faire mais je n'avais aucune idée des conséquences que ça entraînerait. Une fois de plus c'est mon instinct qui m'a poussé a agir. Je suis désolé de vous contraindre a subir ce lien, car maintenant il n'y a aucun moyen de faire marche arrière.

\- Nous le savons, nous l'avons vu. Me réponds l'un d'entre eux.

C'est l'allumette il me semble, j'ai plus d'affinités avec lui, je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai absorbé son pouvoir.

\- Exactement, me réponds Law. Et oui, j'entends tout se que tu penses, tout comme Ace et Lu'. Tout comme toi tu n'as plus aucun secret pour nous, nous n'avons plus de secret pour toi.

Je remets mon anneau de granit marin, j'aimerai bien être seule pour réfléchir aux conséquences. Je regarde mon nouveau frère, le doc'. Le fixant.

\- En mettant l'anneau, tu as coupé la connexion. Tu auras la possibilité de nous sortir de ta tête. C'est une bonne nouvelle. En plus, je n'entend plus Ace et Luffy. Me dit il.

Nous prenons tous quelques minutes pour réfléchir a ses nouveaux événements.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde c'est un peu calmé, qui fait quoi ? Nous demande le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Je repart avec le MobyDick, dans le nouveau monde, pour l'instant tout est calme, notre victoire a MarineFord, a calmé les plus belliqueux, mais ça va pas durer. Mais avant de partir, je souhaiterai demandé aux capitaines pirates ici présent, de former une alliance. Le Roux ? Propose Barbe Blanche.

\- Pour ma part, je vais rester aider Rayleigh pour l'entraînement. Par contre, je vais renvoyer le RedForce dans le nouveau monde. Même si ma flotte peut gérer les éventuels problème sur mon territoire, il est bon que mon navire soit vu la bas. Et si Ben a un souci, je lui dirai de t'appeler à la rescousse. Ensuite, pour gagné du temps, il serait bon que nos deux bateaux fassent route ensemble, pour montrais que nous sommes alliés et qu'en cas d'attaque, c'est a nous deux qu'il va se frotter. Après ça BigMom et Kaïdoo se tiendrons tranquille un moment, ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. Marco, Ace, Rox, vous en pensez quoi ? Car après tout, même si vous n'êtes pas capitaine, vous êtes des parts essentielles des équipages. Rox ?

\- Tu es mon capitaine...

\- Seulement capitaine ? Me souffle t il a l'oreille

\- Et pour l'alliance c'est a toi de voir. Mais une chose est sure jamais je ne combattrai, Marco, Ace, Lu' et Law, jamais. Marco, Ace ?

\- Idem pour nous. Law ?

\- Je pensais moi-même a en proposer une, donc cela me va ! Luffy ?

\- J'ai une super grande famille, c'est génial. Mais pour mes compagnons, je fais comment ? Il était prévu que l'ont se retrouve sur Sabaody dans les trois jours quand nous avons été séparés.

\- Il faut annoncé une nouvelle ère ! Le coupe Rayleigh. A MarineFord !

\- Tu veux qu'ils retournent la-bas ? Dis Newgate ahurie.

\- Oui, il faut juste rappelait Jimbei pour la fuite sinon j'ai un plan. Surtout avec cette alliance.

Si il y a eu une suite a la conversation, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je dormais.

* * *

Petit commentaire ! C'est le bouton juste au dessous et cela motive de savoir se qu'en pense les lecteurs/lectrices. Merci!


	7. Retours

Chapitre en avance, mais j'ai décidé que je publierais tout les vendredis désormais. Comme j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance, ce n'est pas grave ( a ce jour j'ai écrit 23 chapitre et le 24ème et en cours). Vous verrez par la suite je sors carrément de l'histoire originale. Et le caractère de chacun évolue aussi différemment puisque l'histoire est différente, bien que j'essaie de rester au plus proche.

J'espère que vous aimez, j'avoue que parfois j'ai des doutes, vu le peu de reviews. Mais bon, je continue a publié quand même. Sachez tout de même qu'une reviews fait toujours plaisir.

Comme toujours, One Pièce n'est pas de moi (sinon Ace ne serait pas mort), mais a Oda.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **J'en ai maaaarre !**

Imaginez ! Avoir 3 esprits en plus dans votre crâne, qui répondent à vos interrogations avant d'avoir posé la question, qui sont jamais d'accords sur rien, qui se mêlent de tout se qu'ils ne les regardent pas, « Si, **TOUT** nous regardent, t'es notre sœur !» Alors au début, c'était marrant. « C' **EST** marrant ! ». Mais maintenant, par moment, c'est fatiguant, mais **vraiment** épuisant parce que les garçons ça pensent : au sexe, encore au sexe, encore et toujours au sexe et de temps à autres, à la viande et à la dissection. « Euuuh Rox, on t'as entendu, tu sais, et c'est pas vrai, on pense pas qu'à **ça !** ». Voilà, c'est ce que je disais, jamais seule. Je les aime, n'en douter pas, « Merci », mais ils me font doucement chiés « C'est pas sympa, ce que tu dis ». **Aceeeee** , sort de ma tête et ta **gueule**. Merci !

Vous me direz, j'ai un moyen radical de les expulsés. Mettre l'anneau en granit marin. Mais quand je le fais, ça me laisse un énorme vide. Je me sent incomplète, inachevée, fragmentée. C'est extrêmement désagréable, alors je finis systématiquement par l'enlevé. Quand ils sont calmes, si si, ça arrive, je ressent leurs présences qui papillonnent dans ma tête, et je sais que c'est pareil pour eux, comme un doux bourdonnement. C'est agréable. C'est rassurant. Mais quand Ace et/ou Luffy ont décidaient, qu'ils voulaient s'amuser, aux dépends de Law et/ou de moi, ça devient vite, chiant, et pas moyen d' allé se cacher évidemment. A chaque fois, c'est un moment ou on est concentrait sur quelques choses. Quand je fais mon Taï-chi, ou les katas, ou quand Law lit un bouquin, fais une expérience ou encore quand il prépare les médocs. D'ailleurs hier, le chirurgien les a découpés en morceaux, et les a laissés comme ça, une bonne heure. J'ai enfilé le granit pour ne plus entendre leur cris, maudire Law en le menaçant des pires représailles, mais il s'en foutait. Pour une fois, c'étaient nous qui nous marrions.

Nous attendons Jimbei, depuis un peu plus de trois jours, il devrait bientôt arriver. Ensuite, MarineFord, puis Sabaody et l'Île des hommes poissons et enfin le bout de terre que l'on va utilisé comme terrain d'entraînement : Ruskaïna.

Quelques heures plus-tard, nous sommes au complet, le paladin des mers est mis au courant du plan. Le départ est donné. Le RedForce et le MobyDick navigue côte a côte, suivant le navire Kuja et celui de la marine que Rayleigh a volé hier, direction MarineFord. Arrivés a quelques encablures de l'île, les vaisseaux des empereurs et corsaire s'arrêtent, ils vont tous attendre, ici.

Sur le navire de la marine, le seigneur des ténèbres à la barre, Luffy sur la proue, Ace et Law sur le pont, Jimbei dans l'eau, Marco et moi sur le grand mat en mode phœnix, nous faisons le tour de l'île. Avant de venir, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y ai aucun amiral sur place, le but n'est pas de nous battre. Juste de faire passer un message. Nous repoussons quelques tirs de canons, puis les trois bruns sautent sur la place, suivi de l'ancien corsaire et de Rayleigh pendant que Marco et moi les survolons en les accompagnants jusqu'à la cloche « OX BELL ». Nous nous perchons sur le haut de la suspension pendant que Luffy l'a fait sonné 16 fois, en mettant en évidence son nouveau tatouage «3D2Y »( le 3D étant barré), sous le rappel combiné des 3 D. Ace et Law le protègent depuis le bas de l'imposante cloche. Ensuite, tous les 5, nous dirigeons vers le bord de la tranchée crée par Barbe Blanche, Lu' s'arrête au bord, puis légèrement en retrait arrivent le doc' et l'allumette et enfin nous deux, les phœnix. Minute de silence. Les journalistes ne se privent pas et prennent des photos par dizaines. Je sens que ça va donner de superbes photos. Vivement le journal et espérons que les compagnons de mon petit frère comprendrons le message. Un énorme requin-baleine apparaît dans la baie, Marco et moi nous ré-envolons, pendant que les 5 autres montent sur le poisson. Et nous repartons vers les bateaux nous attendant plus loin.

Le bleu atterrit sur le pont du MobyDick, pendant que moi, j'en fais autant sur le RedForce, nous irons sur l'île des hommes-poissons avec les navires. Tandis que tous les autres, sauf Jimbei qui vient avec nous, prennent pieds sur le bâtiment d' Hancock, pour retournés sur CalmBelt, direction : Ruskaïna, pour nous y attendre et commencé l'entraînement.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour atteindre Sabaody, mais le temps de posait les enduits est long, trop long. Heureusement, Barbe Blanche a ses propres revêteurs, cela nous évite d'attendre le bon vouloir de ceux de l'archipel. Il va nous falloir attendre 3 jours à quai avant de plonger dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Cela permettra aux navires de refaire des réserves en vue du voyage qui les attendent, mais moi, franchement, je m'en balance, je m'ennuiiiiiie ! Les boutiques c'est pas mon trucs, je les fais si j'en ai besoin, mais c'est tout. Puis autant voyager léger, le retour se fera en volant. Et j'en ai marre de passer mon temps dans un bar, même si c'est celui de Shakky, ou sur le bateau. Au moins, le calvaire est bientôt finit, nous immergerons demain matin.

Enfin, les fonds sous-marins, nous tendent les bras, et l'île n'est plus qu'a quelques heures de bateaux, je tourne en rond sur le pont. J'ai interdiction de m'entraîner sur le navire. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de se noyés, brûlés….etc. Je m'ennuuuie. Puis je vais pas faire du Taï-chi toute la journée, je sais que c'est bon pour le corps et l'esprit mais faut pas exagérer, non plus. Alors, je patiente tant bien que mal, en cassant les pieds, pour pas dire autre chose, aux gens. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que eux aussi aimeraient bien arriver au plus vite, ils ont ont sérieusement marre de mon humeur de dogue. Ça leur fera des vacances. Putain, j'aurai du prendre le striker d'Ace, je serais déjà arrivé et reparti. Mais non, monsieur a pas voulu me le prêter, soit disant « j'ai pas le niveau ». Ouais, il est juste égoïste, c'est tout. J'ai eu droit à toute une panoplie d'excuses pour son refus. Pas plus de deux sur l'embarcation, je sais pas piloté le petit bateau (en même temps, il veut pas m'apprendre, a qui la faute ?), je sais pas maîtriser son pouvoir, etc … Mais non, il est juste pas préteur. Et **NON** , je suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Nous arrivons, enfin, sur l'île de hommes-poissons. A peine passés l'entrée du royaume Ryugou, je me transforme en oiseau de feu, et m'envole vers le café des sirènes rapidement suivi par mon homologue bleu. Je me pose à la porte du bar, j'entre, me dirige vers Shirley qui visiblement m'attendait. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle prend la parole.

\- Elle est partie avec Cami au cap des sirènes, tu la trouveras là-bas. Tu veux un plan ?

Demi tour vers la sortie,

\- Bonjour, quand même ! Me dit-elle

\- Oui, excuses-moi. Bonjour. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Direction le cap des sirènes, je commence à marcher dans la rue, tout le monde veux dire bonjour ou poser des questions. Comme si c'était le moment, franchement, ils me prennent la tête... Je me retransforme et file vers la baie où je sais trouver les demoiselles. Je me pose près de la crique, et tout en avançant, je cherche Cami du regard ainsi que ma petite tête brune. Les voilà. Entrain de batifoler dans la mer, je ne dit rien et attend près de la berge que ma fille s'aperçoive de ma présence. Cela fait plus de trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, comment va t-elle réagir !? Va t-elle me reconnaître ou pas ? Ce n'était qu'une toute petite fille quand je l'ai laisser, elle a maintenant 7 ans, se souvient-elle ?

Je la regarde encore quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers moi, ces superbe yeux verts s'ouvrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Visiblement, elle m'a reconnu, un grand sourire se fixe sur son visage, elle plonge dans l'eau et vient me sauter dans les bras. En tout cas pour l'instant, elle sait nager, donc pas de fruit du démon. Elle atterrie dans mes bras en criant :

-Mamaaan !

Oh putain, que ça fait du bien de la revoir. Je la serre dans mes bras et nous pleurons toute les deux, enfin ensemble, la chair de ma chair enfin dans mes bras, le bonheur retrouvé. Je remercie Cami et repart avec ma fille qui prend le temps de se sécher et de s'habiller. Quelques mètres, plus loin, Marco nous attendait. Nous repartons tous les trois, d'abord vers le port, pour trouvé un bateau en partance pour Sabaody, et pour qu'Enora dise bonjour à l'équipage qui l'a vu naître et grandir. Elle saute dans les bras de Ben pour lui faire un gros câlin, ensuite elle fait ses yeux de chien battu pour que Lucky lui donne de la viande, puis dans les bras de Yassop qui lui passe tout, avant de revenir dans les miens.

\- Et papa, il est où ?

\- On part le rejoindre dés qu'on trouve un navire pour nous amener à Sabaody, ma puce.

\- On a qu'a prendre le bateau de papa. Et c'est moi le capitaine. D'abord c'est papa qui l'a dit. Quand il est là, je veux bien lui laissé la place mais sinon c'est moi. Na.

\- Le RedForce et nous, ne prenons pas la même route. Pour rejoindre ton père, il faut retournés à Sabaody et le bateau part pour le nouveau monde. Ben reviendra nous cherchés plus-tard.

\- Comment on va faire ?

\- On cherche un bateau pour remonté a la surface et après surprise.

\- Mamaaan ! C'est pas juste, dis-moi.

Marco revient a ce moment là, pour nous dire que Doma montait vers l'archipel et accepte de nous prendre a bord et qu'il partait dans deux heures.

\- Oh maman ! C'est le poulet grillé. Me dit-elle en criant, je veux volé avec lui, s'il te plaît.

\- Je doute qu'il soit d'accord si tu l'appelle poulet grillé, tu ne crois pas. Et si tu commencé par lui dire bonjour, puis te présenté et lui demandé gentiment. Peut-être qu'il serait d'accord.

Elle descend de mes bras, fait un grand sourire, le regarde et lui dit :

\- Salut, moi, c'est Enora, j'ai 7 ans, et je veux voler alors amène-moi.

\- Tu appelles ça, gentiment, il manquerait pas quelques chose ?

\- S'il te plaît, Ananas !

Sourire pour certains, amusement pour d'autres et blasant pour notre poulet chéri.

\- **ENORA** !

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as dis pas poulet grillé, je t'es écouté.

\- Je reprends : Pas de surnom débile, Enora. C'est ce qu'on appelle la politesse, attend que j'en touche deux mots a ton père.

\- Mais c'est lui qui l'appelle comme ça. J'y suis pour rien.

Je sens que notre phœnix bleu va perdre patience.

\- **ENORA** , ça suffit. Marco a un prénom utilise-le. Compris ?

\- Compris, maman. Excuse-moi Marco, tu veux bien m'amener voler, s'il te plaît ?

\- Ravie de te connaître demoiselle, et oui, je t'emmènerai voler mais plus tard, il faut préparé notre départ, avant.

Nous voici donc parti pour le café des sirènes afin de récupérer les affaires de la petite. Puis revenir sur le RedForce, pour refaire son bagage. Tenue pratique et chaudes exigées. Jean, Short, Tee-Shirt, Bottes, Pull et autres. Pratique et confortable. Nous montons tous les trois sur le bateau allié de Barbe Blanche après un dernier au revoir aux membres de l'alliance. Après quelques heures, nous voici de retour sur l'archipel. Marco et moi sommes bien reposées, nous avons dormis tout le voyage. Nous prenons un repas au bar de Shakky, où la petite semble comme chez elle, ne sortant pas des jambes de la tenancière, qu'elle a conquis d'un sourire. Le même pouvoir attractif que Luffy. Aucun doute, c'est bien une D.

Mon homologue et moi, nous transformons devant les yeux ébahis de la petite, lui demandant sur lequel des deux elle veux monter en premier, nous la porterons à tour de rôle, pour évité de trop nous fatigués. Elle est légère mais quand même.

\- Trooooop classe ! Je pars avec maman! Après Marco.

\- Par contre, Enora, je t'avertis, tu fais pas l'idiote sur nos dos, nous sommes pas des jouets. Le voyage va durer 3 ou 4 jours. Alors, du calme.

\- D'accord maman, je serai sage.

\- Monte ! Tu cales tes jambes devant mes ailes, le temps que je décolle et tu te tiens à mon cou.

\- Évites de tirer sur les plumes, ça fait très mal et après tu pourras te tenir assise sans problème, rajoute le bleu.

Et nous voici partis, c'est la première fois que je vais volé aussi longtemps, mon homologue a répertorié toutes les îles, sur lesquelles nous pourrons nous reposer en chemin. Après quelques heures de vol, nous apercevons notre première escale, Enora, c'est à peu prés tenu tranquille. Il est temps que l'on s'arrêtent, elle en a marre de resté assise, il faut qu'elle puisse se défouler. Nous nous posons sur la plage, Marco part en direction du village pour nous réservés des chambres pour la nuit ainsi qu'un bon repas. Pendant ce temps, je m'assieds sur la plage laissant la petite criée, jouée, nagée, se défoulée tranquillement, sans gêné personne. De plus, voler toute une demi journée, c'est super fatiguant et je sais que les trois prochains jours, ce sera pire. Je veux retrouver tout le monde au plus vite, car même si j'ai retrouvé ma fille, ce dont je rêvais depuis trois ans, j'ai un énorme gouffre au fond de mon être. Les 3 D me manquent, je ressens qu'ils vont bien, mais je ne les entends pas. Et cela dure depuis des jours. Même sans vivre-card, je sais dans quelle direction les trouver. Je me demande si c'est l'instinct du phœnix ou le lien qui nous unis.

\- Rox ?

\- Humm

\- Il restait une seule chambre a l'auberge, mais il y a deux lits. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non du tout, Eno' dormira avec moi, t'inquiète. On peut manger vers qu'elle heure ? J'ai faim et je suis crevé. Je veux partir dés que possible demain.

\- Dans une heure pour le repas, mais si tu veux dors, je surveille la petite et te réveille après ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non, je suis insupportable quand on me réveille surtout si je suis en manque de sommeil. Première règle : tant que j'ai pas bût mon café, ne me parle surtout pas, si tu veux pas t'en prendre plein la gueule, sans raison.

\- Ok, c'est noté. Si je dois te réveiller, je t'amènes le café. Dit-il en riant.

\- Au fait, si tu avais pas de log, tu arriverais à retrouver les autres ?

\- Non, c'est pas possible.

\- Pourtant, moi je sais où les trouver, je saurais prendre le cap sans problème.

\- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu, tu m'as suivi toute la journée.

\- Je te promets Marco, je les ressent, si j'étais pas aussi crevé je te dirai que l'on reparte maintenant mais c'est absolument pas raisonnable. Je te propose que demain je prennes la tête et toi tu me suis. Si jamais je me plante, tu seras la pour rectifier la trajectoire. C'est un bon test ?

\- Ok, je marche.

Un bon repas, une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil plus-tard, nous voici repartis. Comme prévu, je prends la tête, c'est Marco qui porte la puce, j'ai juste le sac à dos. Nous décollons, direction CalmBelt et Ruskaïna. Après quelques minutes, il regarde son log, petit hochement de tête mais ne dit rien. Les heures de vol s'enchaînent, et je ressens mes trois D de plus en plus fort. Est-ce qu'eux aussi le perçoivent, il faudra que je pense à leur demander. Avant d'arrivé à notre deuxième étape, le phœnix bleu me dit qu'il va falloir qu'ont se posent, car le vent va se lever et qu'il sera violent. Une petite île sauvage n'est pas loin, autant s'y posé que de prendre des risques inutiles.

Petit tour du minuscule bout de terre, il y a une grotte où on pourra dormir, des arbres fruitiers, du poisson, il n'y a qu'a pécher, plus quelques provisions du sac à dos, c'est pas énorme mais cela fera pour ce soir, demain on s'arrêtera faire un gros repas, a une ou deux heures de vol, sur l'île où on devait arriver se soir.

En guise de réveil matin :

\- Beurk, c'est vraiment pas bon ce truc !

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, le soleil se lève a peine sur la mer, je regarde ma fille qui vient de hurlé a mes oreilles. Non, mais elle est sérieuse, c'est quoi se raffut de bon matin. Je les referme.

\- Enora, tais-toi !

\- Mais **Mamaaan** ? Ce fruit, il est degeu, mais vraiment vraiment degeu. **Mamaaan** !?

\- Tu me fais chier ! De quel fruit tu parles ? Ils sont tous bons ceux qu'on a ramenés hier.

\- Oh Merde !

- **MARCO** ! Putain, il y a une gamine.

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et regardé ce que tiens **TA** fille dans les mains et qu'elle a allégrement commencé à consommer. Me dit il sarcastique.

\- **Ooooh** , vous me prenez le chou, sérieux !

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, sur ma fille debout au dessus de moi, me montrant, un fruit bizarre bleu et blanc. **BIZARRE.** Oh merde. C'est pas vrai, elle a pas fais **ça**. Je referme les yeux, secoue la tête, c'est un cauchemar, pas possible autrement. Je ré-ouvre les yeux, non non, c'est la réalité. Fait **chier**.

\- **Monkey D Enora** , mais qu'est ce que tu as **fait** ? Mais c'est pas **possible**. **Pourquoi** tu manges toujours tout ce que tu trouves ? **Combien** de fois, on t'a dit de nous demandé avant ? Mais tu va me **répondre** à la fin !

\- Bah quoi, j'avais faim. Tu dormais, je suis allé demandé à Marco, il m'as dit de prendre un fruit au fond et j'ai pris celui la, il était trop beau. Pourquoi j'ai fais une bêtise ?

\- **MARCO** ! Tu crois vraiment que j'avais besoin de ça, franchement ?

\- Tiens ! J'étais entrain de faire du café, commence par le boire. Ça ira mieux après.

\- Pour la diplomatie tu repassera, hein, et n'essaye même pas l'ironie ou je t'étrangle.

\- Maman, je me sens bizarre.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Et sous nos yeux, une queue, des pattes, des ailes, un tête avec des oreilles pointus prennent la place de ma fille, et nous nous retrouvons avec un superbe loup-ailé bleu cyan sur la moitié supérieure du corps et le dessus de ses ailes d'ange, et blanc sur toute la partie inférieure. Un autre zoan mythique selon Marco. Et maintenant, mademoiselle veut voler avec nous jusqu'à la prochaine île, et évidemment, elle ne veux pas en démordre. L'ananas ne veux même pas s'en mêler. Lâcheur.

Je réussi a trouvé un compromis et c'était pas simple, mais alors pas du tout. Elle vole entre Marco et moi jusqu'à l'île du petit dèj, après elle se repose et elle pourra reprendre le vol environ 1 heure avant d'arrivé a l'escale. Et à la seule condition, que si elle fatigue trop, elle reprenne forme humaine et se pose sur nous. Promesse qu'elle me fait, elle sait que j'en démordrais pas, quitte a se qu'on reste sur cette île jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Nous lui faisons faire un ou deux tour de l'île, quelques atterrissages pour qu'elle évite de se gaufrer lamentablement en public, ainsi que les atterrissages sur nos dos. C'est pas au milieu de la mer qu'il faudra s'en inquiété. Nous sommes un peu en retard sur le programme mais SÉCURITÉ avant tout.

La journée se passe, phase de vol et de repos, a peine posé qu'elle s'endort. Pratique, a retenir. Pendant ce temps, Marco m'enseigne, les courants aériens, les vents, comment me laissé porter pour récupérer, etc ... un vrai papa poule. Le soir, on rallonge le vol pour compensé la perte de temps du matin. Demain, nous aurons rejoins les autres. Enfin !

Le lendemain, départ aux aurores, maintenant plus de pose, on file vers Ruskaïna. Je ne réfléchis plus, je laisse mon instinct me guidé a travers le ciel, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus. J'arrive enfin à les entendre, ce trou béant que j'avais au fond de moi se comble.

« J'arrive à votre rencontre, on se rejoint à moitié chemin, tu nous as manqué, sœurette. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, les garçons »

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, hier matin, t'avais l'air furax »

« Vous l'avez ressenti ?»

« Ces dernier jours, je ne sentais que tes humeurs, pareil pour Lu' et Law »

« Idem pour moi »

« Alors il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Marco a laissé Enora mangeait un fruit du démon ! »

« **Quoi** ? »en cœur les trois.

« Je vous expliquerai en arrivant ou demain, Marco et moi sommes crevés et affamés »

« Message reçu, on prépare a manger »

« A tout a l'heure »

« A tout' »

\- **Rooox** ! **Mamaaan** !

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelles. Ça va ? T'étais où ? Me dit Marco

\- Oups, pardon, je discutai avec Luffy, Law et Ace. Il nous rejoint d'ailleurs,

\- Tonton Ace. Super. Dis maman, je peux me transformé, allez s'il te plaît, dis oui !

\- Si tu le fais maintenant, tu pourras pas faire ton entrée sur l'île en loup, je te laisse le choix. A toi de voir.

\- Plus-tard alors. Me répond t-elle.

Le brun arrive enfin au-dessous de nous, on se rapproche du striker, Enora, pas intimidé pour deux berrys , lui saute dans les bras, elle fera le reste du chemin avec lui. Câlin, bisou et j'en passe... Il l'a met sur ses épaules et zouu direction l'île qu'on aperçoit au loin, c'est pas que, mais flâner dans ses eaux est dangereux, alors ne traînons pas. J'ai pas envies qu'ont se fassent bouffer par un monstre marin. Un moment plus tard, la petite se change en loup et prend son vol entre les phœnix bleu et rouge, comme d'habitude. Si elle ne veut pas rester au sol, il y a des règles, elle doit les respecter. Elle le sait.

Enfin, nous allons pouvoir atterrir, manger et dormir. Je suis claquée. Nous nous posons près d'un immense arbre au tronc blanc. Le feu de camp est juste à coté. Enora se jette dans les bras de son père. Et je pars m'affaler près du feu suivi de Marco. Je ne bouge plus jusqu'à demain ! Même si ma vie en dépendait, je sais pas si ça serait possible. Ace nous rejoins. Ils font tous la connaissance d'Enora, puis ils viennent s'installer autour de moi. Shanks joue du coude pour me servir de dossier tandis que la puce s'installe entre mes jambes, appuyée contre mon torse.

\- Le voyage c'est bien passé ? Me dit il

\- Hummm, ouais. Ça aurait put être pire. Si tu veux savoir comment elle a mangé son fruit, t'as qu'a demandé a Enora **et** Marco !

\- Eh oh, j'y suis pour rien. C'est pas moi qui l'ai mis là. Dit le blond

\- Et toi, Rox t'étais où ? Reprends le roux

\- Elle dormait. Répondent les trois D en cœur. Et après elle a engueulé Marco.

\- Balances ! Le soleil était même pas levé, je vous rappelle. Sortez de ma tête tout de suite. En fait, vous m'avez pas manqué tout les trois.

\- Mai-euh, c'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

Trois gamins !

\- Et si on mangeaient, j'ai les crocs. Demande ma fille.

Tout le monde rigole de la remarque. Le repas débute, chacun raconte son voyage, je les laisse parlé, de toute manière à part Rayleigh et Shanks qui ne savent pas grand chose, les autres sont au courant donc pas besoin de m'en mêlé.

Pour le reste, je verrai demain.

* * *

J'ai modifiée la photo de l'histoire cela vous donnera une idée de se que j'avais en tête la forme animale d'Enora

Commentaire ?


	8. Ruskaïna

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles et vos proches.

Disclaimer ; One Pièce n'est pas a moi (malheureusement snif snif)

* * *

Le Heart est amarré dans la baie, son capitaine l'a fait recouvrir avec de la peinture à base de granit-marin, en plus, il paraît que les couleurs résistent mieux au passage du temps, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire aux membres de l'équipage. Au moins, nous dormons dans un lit, avec des douches chaudes, des repas convenables. Sauf quand il part refaire le plein au large, Law refuse que son navire parte trop loin sans lui, se séparer de sa salle d'opération c'est comme dire a Luffy qu'il n'y a plus de viande. Vous voyez le tableau ! Il a même un dossier médical pour tout le monde, c'est vous dire. Désespérant.

Une routine s'est établie.

Le matin, entraînement au haki,d'abord le sensitif, puis le combatif et pour finir le royal, pour les trois, qui ne les maîtrisent pas : J'ai nommé Law, Luffy et Enora, avec pour prof, dans l'ordre, Shanks, Rayleigh et Marco. Les pauvres, je les plains. Tandis qu'Ace et moi, perfectionnons ce que nous savons déjà. L'après-midi, apprentissage et perfectionnement des pouvoirs de chacun.

Traf' et moi avons décidé que j'absorberai un nouveau pouvoir à chaque fois que je maîtriserais le précédent. D'abord le sien, ensuite, celui de Luffy et enfin celui d'Enora, quand elle même saurait le maîtriser, hors de question que je lui laisse le contrôle de mon corps, si elle ne peux pas en contrôler la puissance.

Un matin, alors qu'il neigeait dehors, nous nous entraînions dans la salle d'armes du sous-marin. En observant les murs, je m'aperçois qu'à la place du sabre que j'avais admiré quelques mois plutôt. Il y en avait deux entrecroisés. Intriguée, je me rapproche et vois MON sabre, que je croyais perdu, accroché au mur. Je le prends, le soupèse, le sort de son fourreau, aucun doute c'est bien le MIEN. Je me tourne vers Shanks puis Law montrant le katana. Bin oui, depuis la symbiose, je suis pas toujours dans la tête des mes frères, comme eux ne sont pas en permanence dans la mienne. Nous ressentons la présence des autres mais nous ne voulons pas nous immiscés dans la vie privé de chacun, ça deviendrais vite invivable pour tous. Surtout avec Ace quand il va s'isoler avec Marco, dans ces cas là je mets carrément l'anneau de granit marin. J'ai aucune envie de vivre cette expérience. Merci. Et Law et Luffy qui se tourne autour de longue sans se parler ça devient lourd a force. Il va falloir qu'ils se parlent et **vite** , s'ils veulent pas que je m'en mêle.

\- Je l'ai récupéré sur l'île, quand je te cherchais il y a trois ans. Me réponds le Roux Je l'ai juste gardé en attendant de te retrouver. Puis, j'ai demandé a Traf', s'il voulait bien le prendre à son bord avant qu'on se sépare du RedForce. Et il l'a mis avec celui qui lui ressemble.

\- Ce sont des sabres jumeaux, il est normal, qu'ils soient ensemble. Reprends Law. Celui que tu tiens se nomme « Yorushi » -Pardon- l'autre « Fukushù » -Revanche-. L'histoire raconte, qu'ils ont étaient forgés pour deux frères jumeaux. Un blond et un brun, avec les lames ils faisaient régner la justice sur leur île. Un jour, l'un des frères a disparu, et les katanas n'ont jamais plus étaient réunis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu en connaîs beaucoup sur l'origine de ses sabres, lui dit Rayleigh.

\- Fukushù est dans ma famille depuis plus de 400 ans, nous avons eu le temps de faire quelques recherches, mon grand-père a longtemps chercher le deuxième sans jamais le trouver. Ou était-il ?

\- C'est mon ancien capitaine qui me l'avait donné quand j'ai commencé à manier le sabre, je m'en suis servi jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'épée que je porte qui convient beaucoup mieux à ma main. Ensuite, quand Rox a intégré mon équipage, comme tu le sais, c'était sa méthode de combat, sabre et haki, alors je lui ai offert le katana le jour de ses 17 ans. Elle l'a adoptée sans souci, comme si il était fait pour elle. Quand j'ai retrouvé Yorushi seul, sur l'île, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ne l'aurai jamais laissé de son plein gré. Rayleigh, tu sais où le capitaine l'avait trouvé ?

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'avait avec lui, quand nous nous sommes rencontré. Rien de plus. Pourquoi, tu te sers du nodashi, alors que tu avais ce katana ?

\- Il ne m'était pas destiné. Il devait revenir à Lamy, pas à moi.

\- Lamy ?

\- Ma petite sœur. Décédée a Flevance. Lors de l'incendie de l'hôpital.

Law est dévasté par cette histoire, et ce qui en a découlé par la suite. Ace, Luffy et moi savions tout cela. Depuis ces derniers mois, il allait mieux, grâce à nous. Mais même nos présences, ne suffisait pas a comblé le vide qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de sa sœur. Il avait besoin d'autre chose, que je ne comprenais que trop bien : La Vengeance. Lu' vint posé sa main sur l'épaule du doc' :

\- Dés que l'occasion se présentera, ensemble nous réglerons ça. Il ne s'en tirera pas a aussi bon compte. Puis nous on est là ! On ne t'abandonnera pas. Promis.

\- Je sais, merci. Rox tu devras t'entraîner a utiliser ta main gauche, si tu veux pouvoir manier les deux sabres à la fois.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir me le donner ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sur, ils sont fait pour être ensemble, c'est leur destin. Dans l'armoire à côté, tu trouveras un harnais qui te permettra de les portaient dans ton dos, ce sera plus pratique qu'au côté, pour le vol.

J'ouvre le placard, attrape l'objet. Des bandes de cuirs noires et rouges d'environ 5 cm de large, deux bretelles réglables pour y mettre les bras, les lanières s'entrecroisent dans le dos avec en bas 4 boucles pour fixer le harnais sur une ceinture. Sur chaque courroies dorsales, trois fixations pour y glissé les sabres. Un ustensile magnifique et pratique. Je le passe, glisse mon sabre à droite, décroche l'autre et le place à gauche, Law s'approche, les fixent grâce à une petite attache pour qu'ils ne glissent pas. Ouaaah, génial, pas de gène dans les mouvements, il faut que j'essaye en me transformant, normalement ça devrait le faire mais c'est-on jamais. Je sais que Law l'a fait faire exprès quand il a vu le deuxième sabre dans les mains de Shanks, un de ses hommes d'équipage travaillant le cuir dans son autre vie, il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Je suis touché par l'attention car il l'a fait fabriqué pour moi, pile à ma taille. Je me retourne vers lui et l'enlace.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'en prendrais soin, je te le promets, et si un jour, tu veux le récupérer, je te le rendrais.

\- De rien, il est à sa véritable place.

Depuis ce jour, tout les matins après le Taï-chi, je m'exerce aux katas et a la maîtrise de ma main gauche avec Rayleigh comme prof'. Car seul gaucher parmi nous. Je ne serais jamais aussi doué de la main gauche que de la main droite mais a force d'entraînement, je devrais être capable de ne pas faire honte à cette arme superbe.

Pour moi, la journée type d'entraînement :

Le Taï-chi : avec Law et Enora tous les jours, puis de temps a temps avec Marco et Ace, Luffy a essayé mais a vite abandonné. Ensuite kata, avec les manieurs de lames, le chirurgien et ma puce (digne fille de son père, extrêmement doué au maniement d'une faux) avec Rayleigh pour instructeur. Puis l'après midi cour de vol (toujours avec Eno') et perfectionnement des pouvoirs accumulés, plus phase de combat avec chaque concernés. Épuisant mais bénéfique. Aujourd'hui 6 mois après notre arrivés sur l'île, les techniques d'Ace sont dans mon répertoire, ainsi que celles de Marco. Je reproduit la plupart des spécialité de Lu', Law et Eno'.

Le plus dérangeant pour moi, c'est quand le feu follet prend le contrôle de mon corps pour combattre a distance. C'est vraiment bizarre, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il se passe, c'est ma personne qui bouge, mais je ne suis rien de plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Le but pour moi c'est de reprendre l'ascendant sur mon être. C'est une nouvelle forme de duel, d'obstination cette fois. Et sa volonté est bien plus grande que la mienne, il n'y a aucun doute. Ça me perturbais énormément. J'étais incapable de lutter contre lui, tout mon être s'y refusé. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. Comme j'avais une promesse a tenir c'était l'occasion de souffler et de faire le point. Je comptais sur mes frères pour me foutre la paix et ne pas intervenir dans mes pensées. J'en avais besoin et ils le savaient. Quelque semaines auparavant, Ace et Lu' en avaient fais l'amère expérience, quand ils avaient voulu se mêler de ma relation avec Shanks, cela ne les regardaient absolument pas, ils avaient insisté encore et encore, jusqu'à se que je pètes un plomb devant le manque évident de savoir vivre. Je me mêle pas du couple Ace/Marco ni de la prise de tête constante de Law et Luffy, alors on me fou la paix. Merci.

Me voilà donc en route pour Amazone-Lili, seule et au calme, ça fait du bien je vous garantis, même Marco n'est pas venu, c'est vous dire. Tranquille. J'arrive sur place, Hancock me reçoit dans ses appartements en compagnie de ses sœurs,

\- Bonjour Hancock, ravie de te revoir

\- Moi de même, Rox.

\- Je suis venue honorais ma promesse envers toi si tu es toujours d'accord ? Par contre ça va être extrêmement douloureux pour toi, je vais te brûler la peau au 3ème degrés. J'espère que tu en as conscience, et vous aussi Sandersonia et Marigold, je ne peux faire autrement, je suis navré. Réfléchissez bien avant de me donner votre réponse. Quoi que vous décidiez rien de sortira de cette pièce, je vous en fais la promesse.

\- Je suis toujours déterminé ainsi que mes sœurs. Nous avons parfaitement conscience que se sera une épreuve mais elle sera bénéfique pour nous. Alors Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras quand ce sera fait. J'ai réfléchis a comment je pouvais faire et comment faire passé la brûlure pour un acte voulu ou destiné. Et j'ai pensé a ceci.

Je lui montre un bout d'écorce d'arbre où en fond noirci se trouve une forme de serpent, enroulé, à sa base un bout de queue qui descend en plein milieu, vers le haut, une partie du corps qui se déroulent pour finir avec la tête du reptile.

\- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus approprié pour toi, maintenant si tu as d'autres idées, je t'écoutes.

\- Non, c'est parfait. On croirait voir Salomé. C'est incroyable.

\- C'est l'impression que je voulais donner. Par contre pour que se soit fin et élégant il faut que je te brûle jusqu'au milieu des omoplates sinon ça fera lourd et pas joli, en gros comme sur le bois. Toujours Ok ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Ben dites donc quel enthousiasme, on croirait pas que je vais lui brûler le dos au troisième degré. Elle s'allonge, après avoir enlevé sa cape et dégrafer son haut, sur une table de toubib dans l'infirmerie. Bonne idée, les brûlures ça se soignent alors c'est mieux que tout soit a porter. Ses sœurs la maintienne sur le meuble pendant qu'elle mors dans un bout de cuir. Je vais pouvoir commencer. Je chauffe mes doigts au maximum, engrangeant le plus de feu possible pour calciner la peau se trouvant dessous. La princesse finit par s'évanouir de douleur, c'est bien mieux pour elle, ça doit faire un mal de chien. Sous les hurlements, les médecins sont entrés et essayent de m'arrêter, sous peine de se faire carboniser, avant que les sœurs n'interviennent et leurs disent de me laissé faire. La marque à complètement disparu, il me reste a faire les extrémités, c'est pas évident, même si je touche ma bille en dessin, ce que j'ai sous les mains c'est une personne vivante, se sera indélébile, irrémédiable, et non une vulgaire feuille de papier. Je me dois de faire le mieux possible. Grâce a elle, nous sommes à l'abri depuis plusieurs mois, je lui dois bien ça. Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé. Les médecins me regardent avec colère et haine mais s'empressent de venir au chevet de la patiente dés que je me suis reculé. Je sors de la pièce pour leur laissé le champ libre.

Une heure plus tard Marigold viens vers moi avec une assiette de nourriture quel me tend avant de s'asseoir a côté de moi.

\- Hancock, c'est réveillé.

\- Comment elle se sent ?

\- Heureuse et libre. Se sont ces propres mots. Merci pour elle.

\- Je suis contente pour elle, et de rien, c'est peu de chose.

\- Si, c'est énorme ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Oh que si, je comprends, trop bien même. Ta sœur ne t'as rien dit ?

Et je lui montre mon propre emblème si semblable et si différent du sien. Elle le regarde presque choqué, non, Hancock a gardé mon secret même envers ses sœurs, j'en suis honoré.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas disparaître ? Avec ton pouvoir tu pourrais.

\- Non malheureusement c'est impossible, cette horreur est indélébile. Pour toujours et a jamais.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi. Je me sens coupable de venir avec ma requête.

\- Tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a marqué donc décompresse ! Parles-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, si je le peux je le ferai.

\- Bien. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait mais j'aimerai plus quelque chose qui ressemble a ma forme définitive quand je me change en serpent et je sais que Sandersonia le souhaiterai aussi. Bien évidemment, si tu es d'accord sinon, ce que tu as fait sur notre sœur sera parfait n'en doute pas.

-Non, vous voulez un autre motif, il n'y a aucun souci, par contre il va falloir que tu me montre ta transformation ainsi que ta sœur, et me laisser un peu de temps pour faire quelques choses de correct.

Quelques heures plus tard, chacune des sœurs Boa avaient une brûlure représentant au mieux leurs serpents favoris. J'étais assez satisfaite de moi. Je décide d'aller faire quelques magasins, mes jeans commencent sérieusement a être usé et surtout tous avec des traces et des trous de brûlure. J'aime pas faire les boutiques, mais vraiment là, j'ai pas le choix en plus Eno' grandit a une vitesse vertigineuse et a aussi besoin de fringues. N'ayant aucun argent sur moi, je fais noter à mon compte, en promettant de revenir dans quelques jours avec l'argent voulu. Avant de repartir, je passe voir Hancock, pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, Rox pour ce que tu as fait pour moi et mes sœurs, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. J'ai pris la liberté de payer toute les commerçantes que tu as vu aujourd'hui, tu ne dois plus rien a personne. C'est le minimum que je pouvais faire pour te remercier.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dut. C'était avec plaisir. Mais je te remercie.

Inutile de discuter, c'est la princesse de ce royaume, sa parole fait loi, et elle n'acceptera jamais que je la rembourse, autant me faire a l'idée.

Le soir venu de retour sur Ruskaïna, installée au bord du feu, je fais les comptes de la journée : en tout point bénéfique. Promesse tenue, ça de moins a faire. Il serait temps que j'intègre le pouvoir de Law ou Luffy, l'entraînement doit être poursuivi et j'aimerais savoir si c'est la volonté d'Ace qui fait que je n'arrive pas a lui résister, ou, si c'est pareil avec les autres ? J'ai besoin de réponse, et vite si je veux pas devenir dingue. Le doc la compris et me propose de faire l'échange entre lui et moi, le lendemain. Prise de tête rapide avec Lu' parce qu'il voulait être le suivant, après d' âpres négociations, il fini par céder.

Mais pour se soir, ma fille a décidé de nous faire un défilé de mode avec les habits que je lui ai ramenés, elle est ravie. Autant je déteste faire les boutiques, autant elle adore, elle passerait des heures dans les magasins. Les garçons sont en pure adulation devant elle, elle les manipule a sa guise, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir, heureusement que je suis là pour mettre le hola, car sinon, elle serait déjà capitaine de navire. Elle en as parfaitement conscience et en joue a sa guise, ce qui a le don de m'exaspérer.

Le doc cherche par quel moyen me transmettre son pouvoir (ou un autre), nous savons que le mélange de sang fonctionne (testée et approuvée), mais faut-il obligatoirement un échange ou une simple absorption suffirait. Law a prévu de commencer par m'injecter de son sang, sinon après de me le faire boire (je lui est assurée que j'étais pas un vampire mais il n'a pas était réceptif a la plaisanterie), et ensuite si le reste ne marche pas on procédera a l'échange. Le matin après la visite médicale mensuelle (et obligatoire) avec Traf' (c'est une obsession chez lui, je vous jure même Marco a son dossier médical, la mention utilisé chez lui, c'est R.A.S, a toute les pages). Ensuite prise de sang et autre pour voir si des changements se font au sein de mon corps.

La piqûre et la ration de sang n'ont eu aucun effet. Nous sommes absolument sur qu'il faut un échange de sang. Pourquoi ? Là est la question.

J'ai bien du mal a maîtriser la réaction de mon corps. Je sens une énergie incroyable me parcourir. Mais grâce à l'entraînement de ces derniers mois, c'est bien plus facile à contrôler. Je relâche quand même une bonne dose de haki, dans le sous marin mais rien de comparable a la première fois. Quelques hommes du doc' s'évanouissent, rien de grave, il me prend quelques fioles de sang pour analyses. Première impression, notre lien c'est resserré, il est plus profond, plus intense, plus violent.

Law et moi nous comprenons encore mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes, comme avec Ace. C'est troublant. Nous sortons pour tester mon nouveau pouvoir, voir si il y a des différences. J'invoque « ROOM » elle se matérialise en rouge, et j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité a utilisé les techniques du chirurgien. Mon entraînement d'aujourd'hui avec le ope ope no mi est moins difficile que les jours précédents, un véritable bonheur. C'est le pouvoir le plus technique dont je me sois servi jusqu'à maintenant. Et le savoir de Trafalgar, en matière de médecine et de chirurgie, sa connaissance parfaite du corps humain, le rendent plus précis, plus rapide et plus dangereux encore. Après Ace, c'est a Law de me mettre au supplice et de s'exercer au contrôle à distance, lui aussi, sa volonté et sans faille et je ne trouve aucun moyen de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. C'est frustrant et exaspérant.

Cela fait maintenant un mois, que j'ai absorbé le pouvoir du toubib est quand il utilise mon corps il est plus précis que moi, c'est humiliant, de ne pouvoir le surpasser alors qu'on utilise le même outil que moi, a savoir mon corps, même Ace a une meilleure prise sur ses pouvoirs depuis mon être que moi. Si ils décident de prendre le contrôle, je ne peux rien y faire et ne peux que subir leur influence, c'est avilissant ! Seule consolation, personne a part moi ne peut utiliser mon haki. Ace et Law pouvaient se servir de mon corps pour combattre, mais mon fluide non. Si lors des affrontements, ils avaient besoin de s'en servir, c'était a moi de l'invoquer et à personne d'autre. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je gardais le contrôle. Et je vais pas m'en privé. Jamais.

Il y a un an, Luffy me libérait d'ImpelDown et nous sauvions Ace de l'échafaud. J'ai copié les pouvoirs de mon petit frère ainsi que celui de ma fille. Avec une différence de couleur, pour Lu' c'est dans une de ses attaques : le « RedHawk » pour lui les flammes sont rouge alors que pour moi elles sont bleue-verte, pour ma fille son pelage et bleu électrique et blanc, pour moi il est rouge sang et noir. Il va falloir maintenant englober Enora dans le lien qui m'unit au trois autres D. Je repousse cet événement depuis un moment déjà. Je la trouve bien trop jeune pour avoir accès a nos souvenirs qui pour certain sont immondes.

J'ai déjà énormément de mal a lui cacher mes cauchemars, j'espérais qu'ils cesseraient ou s'espaceraient au fil du temps. Main non, ils sont toujours là, la journée je suis tellement occupé que je n'y pense pas, mais la nuit, c'est une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui encore, toute les nuits je me réveille une, deux voirr trois fois en hurlant de peur, de douleur, de colère et de rage. Shanks essaye tant bien que mal toute les nuits de me rassurer, il me berce, me parle doucement, me calme mais rien n'y fait, les ténèbres reviennent. Law m'a fait prendre des somnifères pour que je puisse faire une nuit complète, c'était encore pire, j'étais enfermé dans mon inconscient, avec tous mes sentiments destructeurs, a hurler, sans que personne ne m'entende, sans pouvoir sortir de mon sommeil. La pire nuit de ma vie depuis 1 an. Il a même fait insonoriser la cabine dans laquelle mon roux et moi avons emménagé. Au moins je ne dérange personne a part Shanks. Je crois que c'est pour lui que c'est le plus dur, il est impuissant face a ses événements, il se reproche de n'avoir pas su me protéger, de ne pouvoir repousser mes tourments. Mais il a beau être un empereur des mers, il n'est pas tout puissant, me libérer de mes démons ne peut pas faire parti de ses capacités, se serait bien mais impossible. Invariablement, toute les nuits sont identiques, je dors 3 ou 4 heures, ensuite cauchemar, puis je me lève, m'habille, monte a la vigie et prend le dernier quart, quand Marco ce lève je part sur la plage faire mon Taï-chi et après, entraînement quotidien.

Et si moi, je n'arrivais pas a gérer ses trois années de ma vie, comment une gamine de 8 ans, le pourrait ? En tant que fille de pirate, même si nous avons essayé de la préserver de toutes les atrocités perpétrer par les dragons célestes et/ou par la marine mais aussi et/ou par les pirates, elle connaissait le monde dans lequel elle évoluait, elle avait vu, les esclaves a Sabaody, le racisme envers les hommes-poissons, la haine et la cruauté. Elle n'était plus innocente de la nature de certain Homme, mais dans le cas de nos souvenirs, c'était différent, violent, sordide, inqualifiable. Hors de porté d'une enfant de son âge. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger une si cruelle leçon sur notre monde, dans un même temps, elle souhaitait établir la connexion et ne comprenait pas que je le lui refuse, tant que j'avais pas absorbé son pouvoir, elle avait patienté mais maintenant je n'avais plus cette excuse. Nous en étions tous conscient, le sujet était très souvent évoqué le soir quand Eno' était couchée. Mais la décision finale m'appartenait, a moi et rien qu'a moi, bien que Shanks, étant son père, avait son mot a dire.

J'aimerai trouver une solution pour reléguer ses souvenirs, aux fonds de ma mémoire, cachés derrière un mur ou une barrière. Il va falloir que je parle a Eno', que je lui fasse comprendre, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

\- Rox ?

\- Hum. Bien dormi Marco ?

\- Oui, merci. Tiens ton café comme tout les matins.

\- Merci.

\- Et toi toujours tes cauchemars ?

\- Comme toute les nuits.

\- Tu veux en parlé ?

\- Que veux tu que je te dise. Que j'en arrive a avoir peur de dormir, que j'en ai assez de déranger Shanks toutes les nuits, que j'arrive pas a avoir de relation sexuelle avec lui sans dégoût, que je dois prendre une décision pour Enora, que j'ai peur de lui refilé mes cauchemars et mes angoisses, que je ne sais pas quoi faire a sa me prends sérieusement la tête, cela te suffit ou tu en veux d'autre… ?

\- Du calme voyons ! Pas besoin de me sauter a la gorge de bon matin.

\- Excuse moi Marco, je n'ai pas a m'en prendre a toi de cette manière, je suis désolé. Pardonnes moi !

\- Pas grave, t'inquiètes.

\- Si, Marco, je m'inquiètes, je suis déjà prise de tête avec toi, Shanks, Eno' et Rayleigh, mais c'est encore pire avec mes frères. Imagine, eux trois arrivent a voir et ressentir mes interrogations et je sais que ça ne les laissent pas indifférent. Depuis quelques temps, je suis imbuvable avec tous. Je le sais, je le vois. Tu ne peux dire le contraire.

\- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais en même temps, nous te comprenons …

\- Non, Marco, vous pouvez essayer de comprendre. Je suis désolé, mais même si vous pouvez essayer de l'intégrer, vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous n'avez pas été esclave et vous n'êtes pas des femmes.

\- Effectivement, tu as raison. Mais rien ne dit que je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Je ne suis pas passé par les même épreuves que toi, mais je suis plus vieux, même Shanks est plus jeune que moi. Laisse moi le bénéfice du doute et dis moi se qui te tracasse vraiment. Nous pouvons peut-être trouvé une solution au problème, ensemble. Tu le sais, même si le lien qui nous unit et moins fort qu'avec les D, il existe. Est-ce parce que tu as pris mon sang et moi le tien, ou le fait que je sois en couple avec Ace mais cette attache existe et j'y tiens. N'en doute pas.

\- Merci, cela me touche. C'est vrai qu'il existe un lien entre nous, je ne sais pas si c'est dû a nos pouvoirs, nos instincts aviaire ou encore du comment je te perçois, mais il est là, je le ressent aussi, ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec les D, mais il est là, j'y tiens, il m'apaise et me rassure.

\- Comment me vois-tu ? Si c'est pas indiscret. UN seul mot pour qualifier notre relation.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, je m'interroge, c'est vrai je me suis jamais posé la question depuis que je le connaît, pour moi notre accointance est naturelle.

\- En un mot : Naturelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Naturelle ? Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment m'expliquer. A longueur de journées, depuis 1 an, j'ai trois D, constamment ou presque, dans ma tête, ce sont plus ou moins des adultes, ils sont plus jeunes que moi, Law est la maturité, Ace la controverse, et Luffy la candeur mais aussi la manipulation. Je dois jongler a longueur de temps entre chacun de leur caractère. Ne crois pas que, parce que cette union existe entre nous, ils soient liées entre eux, comme ils le sont avec moi. Je reste le maître de cérémonie. Je peux parfaitement créer une interférence qui les empêches de se lire entre eux, une sorte de tampon, si tu préfères. Toi, tu es ma bouée, mon phare, tu me permets de ne pas me perdre, car avoir trois personnes de plus dans son crane, sa ressemble carrément a de la schizophrénie. Et avoir une ancre me permet de ne pas perdre pied.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort pour toi, ne te méprends pas, j'en suis honoré. Si je suis autant pour toi, peux tu me poser la question fondamentale qui te hantes, une fois que tu auras résolu ce problème, tu pourras régler les autres.

\- Comment fusionnait Enora a nous, sans lui révélées, tout mes secrets ?

\- Reprends moi si je me trompe. Au début de notre coalition, Ace, Luffy, Law et toi avaient fusionné vos hakis jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un, vos pensées, vos souvenirs. A partir de ce jour vous n'avez plus eu aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres. Ensuite, a cause ou grâce a ton pouvoir qui te permet de copier et d'enregistrer leurs pouvoirs, vous êtes rentrés dans une nouvelle sorte d'union. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre aux cours de vos entraînements, si ils décident d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs a travers ton corps tu ne peux rien faire pour les contrer, tu es complètement a leur merci, ce qui, par ton passé, doit être particulièrement pénible. Un rappel constant. J'oublie certaine propriété de votre lien. Mais ma question est : Puisque tu peux cacher des éléments des uns aux autres, ne peux tu bloquais des parcelles de souvenirs, derrière une barrière, un mur, ce que tu veux pour préservé Eno' des horreurs que tu as vécu ?

\- C'est bien là, le problème, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrives pas. Isoler les uns des autres, oui. Mais me bloquer moi même par apport aux autres, je ne sais pas le faire. Je sais même pas si c'est possible.

\- Est ce que vous en avez parler tous les quatre où chacun a un avis sans en discuter avec les autres ? Ne peuvent ils pas t'aidaient ?

\- Ils savent tous les trois se qui me prend la tête, mais aucuns n'a voulu intervenir. Ils marchent sur des œufs et en ont parfaitement conscience. Dans un sens c'est de ma faute. Mais Enora est ma fille, je me dois de la préserver de la cruauté de se monde, c'est mon rôle en tant que mère.

\- Et ton rôle en tant que gardien il te dit quoi ?

\- De procédé a la fusion sans me préoccupés des conséquences, elles se réglerons d'elle même.

\- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ton instinct dans ce cas ? Il t'as toujours bien conseillés jusqu'à présent, alors suis le.

\- Facile a dire, quel regard portera t elle sur le monde après ça ? Elle n'aura 9 ans que dans quelques semaines, elle est trop jeune.

\- Rox, ce n'est que la vérité ! Des faits ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que la réalité, les autres seront là, pour t'aider a le lui faire accepter, et comprendre ton passé, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. En plus, elle a beau être jeune elle est bien plus mature que les enfants de son age, elle comprendra, elle ne pardonnera pas mais elle te soutiendra. Que c'est elle au juste ?

\- Elle sait que je me suis fait arrêter par la marine il y a quatre ans et que Luffy m'a libéré a ImpelDown avant que l'ont aille sauver Ace.

\- Tu lui doit la vérité ! Parle lui ! Honnêtement, clairement et laisse lui le choix. Chacun de vous 5 êtes malheureux de la situation, il vous que vous y remédiez.

\- Merci Marco.

\- De rien, je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Allez va faire ton Taï-chi, réfléchis, parles-en avec les autres et prends une décision. Pour votre bien a tous, le plus vite sera le mieux.

\- Les autres sont d'accord avec toi, ils attendent derrière la porte pour entrer. RENTREZ.

Mes trois frères entrent dans la vigie et se joignent a nous, chacun de nous ressassent les paroles de notre phœnix, il n'a pas tort, nous le savons, je le sais, il va falloir que j'assume mes responsabilités, mes démons, mes choix et que je parle a Enora. Tout le monde est d'accord mais personne ne dit rien.

\- Et vous trois, vous pouvez pas l'aider a bloquer ses souvenirs afin de les cacher a Enora ? Demande Marco

\- Non malheureusement, réponds Law, nous y avons réfléchis, chacun de notre côté mais ont en revient au même, ce n'est pas possible, pendant la fusion, personne ne contrôle rien, nos consciences se mêlent sans que l'on décide quoi que ce soit. La petite aura forcement connaissance de ses éléments.

\- Il va falloir que chacun de nous quatre lui racontons notre passé, pour la préparée au mieux pour la fusion, et par la suite la soutenir si c'est un fardeau trop lourd a porter, nous pouvons encore attendre, mais elle pose beaucoup trop de question et je me refuse a lui mentir même si c'est que par omission, il est temps que je lui parle.

\- Que nous lui parlons, me reprennent mes frères, et Shanks voudra être là aussi.

\- Exactement, fit celui ci en entrant et s'installant a son tour, suivi par notre fille.

Un pot de café viens se matérialiser devant nous et Rayleigh s'assoit avec nous, a croire que les insomnies sont contagieuses, chacun se sert. Je m'apprêtes a ouvrir la bouche mais je ne sais pas comment commencer cette conversation, certainement la plus difficile de toute ma vie et tout compte fait c'est elle qui commence.

\- Maman, je sais que ce que vous m'avez raconté, papa et toi, sur tes trois ans absences, n'est qu'une partie de la vérité, je pense que ce que tu me caches et la cause de tes cauchemars, que c'est pour ça que tu veux pas fusionné avec moi.

Ok, Marco avait raison, elle est bien plus mature que ce qu'elle paraît.

\- Ma puce, Law, Ace, Luffy est moi allons te raconter notre passé, quand ce sera fait, ce sera a toi de décidé si tu veux les images en plus de la connaissance. Si nous nous décidons a fusionner, aucun de nous ne pourra t'épargner les horreurs que nous avons pus vivre ou voir.

\- Je vous écoute.

Tout au long de la matinée, nous lui avons narrés notre histoire sans rien omettre mais en choisissant nos mots avec attention, maintenant, cela fait, la balle est dans son camp, a elle de prendre une décision. Nous la responsabilisons très tôt, mais dans le monde dans lequel elle vit avons nous vraiment le choix ?

\- Voilà, Enora tu sais tout ou presque, maintenant a toi de voir. Je te laisse un moment pour réfléchir, sache que tes oncles, ton père et moi sommes là, si tu as des questions ou juste envie de parlé. J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, je reviens vite.

Je sors du sous-marin, dans un sens je suis soulagé, mais dans un autre je la trouve encore trop jeune pour se genre de révélation, maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est fait, plus de retour en arrière possible. Marco m'accompagne dans ma balade aérienne, nul besoin de parlé pour ce comprendre, il est juste là en soutiens. Un moment plus tard elle vient me rejoindre dans le ciel, le bleu s'éclipse pour nous laissées seules.

\- Maman, je suis désolé d'avoir été en colère après toi quand tu as disparu, je comprends maintenant que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais depuis que je vous ai tous rejoint sur cette île je vous est entendue parlé du lien qui t'unis aux D et même si j'en suis une, je ne fais pas partie de ça.

\- C'est bien ce que tu veux Enora ? Réfléchis bien, pas de retour en arrière possible, irréversible. Tu devras subir tes oncles et moi dans ta tête pour toujours sauf si je mets l'anneau mais tu as remarqué que je le mets de moins en moins. Tu en as parlé avec ton père. Quand pense t il ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. J'en ai discuté avec papa. Pour lui comme pour toi, c'est a moi de choisir, c'est ma vie, donc ma décision.

\- Comme tu voudras. Redescendons et procédons.

Un soir au bord du feu, j'observais ma fille, une chose avait disparu dans son regard, la même que Luffy des mois plus tôt lors du même rituel, l'innocence. Ce n'étais plus une gamine de 9 ans mais une ados de 15 ans en colère contre (une partie de) la société. Par contre sa complicité avec moi était fusionnelle, une entente parfaite.

Au bout de 18 mois, Marco, Shanks et Rayleigh, nous ont laissés sur l'île. Nous voulions nous entraînés entre nous 5, les maîtres mots ces derniers mois c'est synchronisation et laissé aller. Synchronisation, pour que chacun puissent se servir de mon corps et de mes aptitudes, en toute intelligence et savoir faire. Laissés aller : pour moi, acceptés cet état de fait et les laissés opérer.

Au bout de deux ans nous étions près a affrontés ce monde. Enfin c'est ce que nous croyons.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus,

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mon correcteur m'a lâché, désolé. Et bien que j'ai relu se chapitre encore et encore, il reste certainement des fautes sur les a/à ou les ce/se, c'est/s'est ... En gros les fautes de grammaires.

Je vous dit a vendredi prochain, enfin si vous le souhaitez. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


	9. Retrouvaille

Nouveau chapitre, plus court que celui de la semaine dernière. J'en suis navré. J'avoue que j'en suis pas très satisfaite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Promis la semaine prochaine, je rentre dans le vif du sujet. Et l'action commence. J'en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous même.

Disclaimer : One Pièce n'est pas a moi mais a Oda

* * *

C'est la date butoir. Nous voici de retour sur Sabaody après deux longues années. Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis que le QG de la marine a été transféré dans le nouveau monde. L'archipel entier est devenu une zone de non droit, des bagarres dans tous les coins, et cela même dans les groves qui par le passé étaient calmes. Zoro, le second de mon petit frère est le premier à nous rejoindre, on se demande comment il a fait avec un sens de l'orientation aussi déplorable que le sien. Même moi, qui avant d'absorber le pouvoir de Marco, fût une bille en navigation, je n'en étais pas à ce point. Quand Franky est arrivé, Lu' lui a demandé d'apporter des modifications sur le Sunny.

Il est temps pour moi d'aller faire les boutiques avec Enora. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée, des heures et des heures d'essayage dans tous les magasins. Arff... Bon sang, pourquoi elle grandit aussi vite ?

Je l'attends depuis 1 heure dans le bar de Shakky. Pourquoi les mecs ne sont ils jamais a l'heure ? C'est inscrits dans leur code génétique ou quoi ? J'ai laissé trois D aller faire un tour. Espérons qu'ils ne détruirons pas l'archipel. Tout le monde se souvient encore du dernier séjour de Luffy sur l'île. Une rousse rentre dans le bar. Jolie, cheveux longs , forte poitrine : Tout à coup, je me sens légèrement complexée. Nami, la chatte voleuse, la tenancière lui sert un verre et revient vers moi.

\- « Tu penses qu'ils seront bientôt là? »

\- « Ils sont en route, à moins d'un contretemps ils devraient être ici dans cinq minutes. »

\- « Je t'ai déjà vue quelques part ? Non ? », me demande Nami

\- « Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, toi, a part sur ton avis de recherche, je ne t'ai jamais vue. J'en suis sure. »

La porte s'ouvre sur Luffy, Ace et ma fille, la rousse se jette dans les bras du plus jeune, puis dans les bras de Ace,

\- « Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et que ta tête soit toujours à sa place. »

\- « Moi de même. Je te présente ma nièce Enora, et ma sœur Rox. Les filles voici Nami, la navigatrice de Lu'. »

\- « Enchantée de te connaître. Merci d'avoir aidé mon capitaine a MarineFord. Luffy je vais allé faire les boutiques et on se retrouve plus tard. »

Ma fille me regarde suppliante, Ok, j'ai compris, elle préférerait aller faire les magasins avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Signe de tête de ma part.

\- « Nami, je peux venir avec toi, il faut que je refasse intégralement ma garde robe, j'ai plus rien a me mettre. »

\- « Si ta mère est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun problème, au contraire. »

\- « Tu es sure Nami, car il faut tout racheter, chaussures, tee-shirt, jeans, shorts... Enfin tout pour son âge. D'ailleurs, Shakky, j'ai deux gros sacs de fringues trop petites, je te les laisserai, tu pourras les donner a ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Je donne à la rousse une liasse de billet.

\- « Et elle n'a que 10 ans, je préférerais des vêtement pour son âge. »

\- « T'inquiètes pas, je gère. »

\- « Enora, pas de conneries, tu écoutes Nami et tu restes avec elle. »

\- « Je la protégerais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiètes, Enora est un aimant à ennuis. »

\- « T'es sure que c'est pas ta nièce ou ta fille, capitaine ? Elle me fait drôlement penser a toi. »

Tout le monde rigole, et les filles s'en vont.

\- « Je pars aussi, j'ai moi aussi des trucs a acheter. Il faut que je vois Law aussi. Je vais aux bateaux, on se retrouve pour manger ce soir ? »

Je monte à bord du Heart, rentre dans l'infirmerie, notre chirurgien est en train de lire, comme d'hab.

\- « Salut, tu as fait le plein ? »

\- « Pas tout a fait, il me manque encore des poches de sang, je finissais ma page avant de partir. Pourquoi ? »

\- « Tu peux me filer un coup de main pour amener des sacs de fringues chez Shakky ? Et j'aimerai bien venir avec toi, j'ai des courses à faire. »

\- « Écoutes, je t'adore, mais il est hors de question que je fasse les boutiques avec une fille et surtout pas avec la petite. »

\- « Elle est déjà partie avec la navigatrice de Lu'. Allez... Dis oui... Il n'y a que moi... J'ai repéré hier ce que je voulais et je te promets que j'en ai pas pour des heures. »

\- « Bon, Ok, mais si tu me retardes je te laisse en plan. Te voila prévenue. »

Nous voilà partis vers les groves commerçants, Traf' entre dans l'hôpital, demande des poches de sang de tout les groupes, paye et nous repartons, direction la boutique de fringues. Quelques pantalons de cuirs noir, des shorts, quelques hauts et brassières noirs et rouges, les dessous, chaussettes... 20 min montre en main, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je rejoins Law. Maintenant, les chaussures... Il y a six mois, quand Shanks est parti, il a passé commande pour moi et les a fait faire sur mesure. Je n'ai qu'a aller les chercher. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Deux paires de bottes de combat basses, une noire, l'autre rouge sombre et deux paires de bottes corsaires aux couleurs identiques aux précédentes. Les 4 paires sont de toute beauté. Nos achats effectués, nous retournons aux bateaux. Et oui, maintenant, Lu' et Law sont ensemble. Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Ils nous ont vraiment cassé les pieds. Ace et moi avions bien essayé de leurs parler mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre, et c'est Enora avec tout le tact qui la caractérise qui avait fait le boulot.

« Bin, mes tontons pourquoi vous vous faites pas des câlins, alors que vous vous aimez ? »

« C'est compliqué, lui avait répondu Law »

« Vous vous aimez, alors c'est pas compliqué »

Et le lendemain, ils étaient ensemble. Trop mignon...

Les navires sont amarrés a coté. Le soir venu, tout les membres d'équipage présents sur l'archipel sont arrivés. Nous nous retrouvons au « bar de l'arnaque » pour notre repas. Il y a Nami, Enora, Law, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Franky, l'équipage du Heart au grand complet et moi même. Un joyeux merdier s'installe. La nourriture est dérobée, et dévorée...

A un moment, pour une remarque idiote de la part de Lu', sa navigatrice lui colle une calotte derrière la tête. La rage me prend, je lui saute dessus, la prend par la gorge et la plaque au mur, mes yeux dans les siens, haineuse, d'une voix mortellement calme je lui dit :

\- « Tu touches encore a mon frère, je te découpe en morceaux et je te donne a manger aux poissons. Tu m'as bien compris » ?

\- « Ou...Oui, j'ai compris. Désolé Luffy. »

\- « Rox ! Lâche ma navigatrice ! Ça suffit ! C'était juste pour rire. »

\- « Personne n'a le droit de vous frapper ! Jamais ! »

Je repars m'asseoir et la rousse n'en mène pas large. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte. J'ai bien vu qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais juste eu envie de la tuer.

\- « Désolé, j'aurais pas du réagir si violemment. Je te prie de m'excuser Nami. »

Je me lève et je sors. Je peux même pas aller faire un tour dans le ciel. Nous avions décidé de passer inaperçus. Et un phœnix rouge, on ne fait guère plus voyant. Vivement que tous le monde soit là, qu'on se barre de cette île et que l'on plonge pour le nouveau monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les compagnons de mon frère, ou presque, sont arrivés. Rayleigh a posé le revêtement. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir partir. Mais d'abord, Lu' veut donner une leçon a un pirate de pacotille qui se fait passer pour lui. Ace et moi le suivons, vers le grove 46 où il s'est installé pour recruter des membres.

\- « C'est mon combat ! Vous n'intervenez pas.», nous dit Luffy.

\- « Mais Lu', soit pas égoïste. Nous aussi on veux s'amuser.», supplie Ace.

\- « Non ! Ce gars se fait passer pour moi : C'est à moi qu'il aura affaire, et à personne d'autre.

\- « Juste un peu, après tout il porte aussi mon nom, moi aussi j'ai droit. »

\- « Non ! N'insistez pas tout les deux. »

\- « Mais euuuhhh ! » Tous en cœur

\- « Non, Non, non et non ! Pas touche ! Promettez le moi ! Tous les deux ! Ace ? »

\- « Ouais, promis, mais tu fais chier. »

\- « Rox ? »

\- « Promis, mais t'es qu'un égoïste.»

En arrivant, sur place, la marine est là, elle aussi. Ace et moi nous regardons en souriant. On a promis pour les pirates, mais pas pour les soldats…. Chouette ! »

\- « Ok, pour les soldats, de toutes manières je pourrais pas vous arrêter. Amusons nous un peu. »

Luffy monte sur le mur qui sert d'estrade au faux chapeau de paille. Arrivé sans bruit en haut, il abaisse sa capuche et regarde l'usurpateur d'un air mauvais.

\- « Alors ! Comme ça, tu es moi ? Intéressant... Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de s'accaparer le nom d'un autre ? »

\- « Moi, je le cramerai ! », dit Ace a allumant ses flammes depuis la lisière gauche de la clairière.

« Et toi, Rox ? »

\- « Je le lacérerais bien de mes serres » en me transformant depuis la lisière droite.

\- « Il est a moi ! Vous avez promis. »

\- « Oui, oui, on sais. Pffrrrr... »

A cet instant, Santomarou entre en scène avec deux pacifistas,

\- « Monkey D Luffy : 400 000 000 millions de berrys ! Portgas D Ace : 550 000 000 millions de berrys ! Monkey D Roxane : 500 000 000 millions de berrys ! Vous êtes tous les trois en état d'arrestation . Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre ! »

\- « Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu penses pouvoir nous battre ? Vous avez entendu ça les garçons ? C'est trop drôle. »

\- « Rox, franchement, t'es pas sympa avec lui ! Il vient juste faire son sale boulot et toi tu es désagréable. Le savoir vivre ? Tu connais ? », rajoute l'allumette.

\- « PX5, PX7 arrêtez-les ! »

L'un se tourne vers Luffy, l'autre vers Ace et ils font feu. Grâce au haki, mes frères esquivent les tirs. Nous sautons tous les trois dans les airs, Ils arment leur poing, et moi ma serre, de fluide combatif. Eux, les robots et moi le nouveau gradé. Une énorme explosion se produit au moment de l'impact au sol des tas de ferraille. La plupart des pirates présents sont assommés par le souffle. Luffy éclate la tête a l'usurpateur. Avant de repartir, pour assommer les pirates et marines restant, nous relâchons dans le même instant notre haki des rois. Durée du combat : moins de 1 min. Même pas drôle. En chemin, nous récupérons Sanji et Zoro.

\- « Ah Luffy ! Toujours en train de faire du barouf ! » dit le blond.

\- « On vous cherchait. On part dès que nous sommes sur le bateau. La marine nous suis ! » ajoute le vert.

\- « Zoro ! Montes sur mon dos ! »

\- « C'est bon Rox, je vous suis. »

\- « Non, tu serais foutu de te perdre, alors montes ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, gente demoiselle, mais vous connaissez bien le marimo ! »

\- « Tu veux te battre ? Cuistot du dimanche ! »

\- « Zoro allez monte on ira plus vite, les présentations attendront. On se dépêche. »

Et nous voila en route pour le Sunny. Rayleigh viens nous dire au revoir ainsi que tout les compagnons d'entraînements des amis de mon frère. Chopper nous rejoint sur le dos d'un énorme oiseau, je ne fais pas le poids. Il embarque Luffy, Sanji et Ace. Je vais pouvoir voler plus vite maintenant. Arrivé sur le navire, le blond nous fais un malaise, et pisse le sang, putain, le voyage commence bien. Zoro saute sur le bateau et j'en fais autant après avoir pris soin de me métamorphoser. Ça serait bête de retarder notre départ de trois jours parce que j'aurais fait éclater le revêtement soit avec mes flammes soit avec mes serres, ça serait vraiment très con, et j'aurai pas fini d'en entendre parler, c'est sur. Chopper met une perf de sang au cuistot et les voiles sont larguées. Même Hancock est là pour le départ. Et voilà que l'autre nous refaits un malaise, pathétique, sérieux. Enfin c'est la plongée, une fois en petite profondeur, Law peux arrimer le Heart au Sunny et monte a bord avec Enora.

Les derniers arrivés sont choqués de voir, le chirurgien monter a bord, embrasser Luffy et faire comme chez lui sur le Sunny, Sanji le frappe d'un grand coup de pied, Law qui ne s'y attendait pas, n'esquive pas et vole a travers le pont, il se relève en dégainant le nodashi, mais trop tard j'ai déjà sauté sur le cuistot pour l'envoyer mordre le gazon du bateau. Je sais pourtant que c'est juste pour protéger Lu' mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dés que je réalise, je le relâche et m'excuse.

\- « Rentres tes flammes, tu vas brûler mon navire. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? L'autre jour, Nami et maintenant, Sanji. Calme toi, bon sang. »

\- « Désolé Lu', je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais si quelqu'un vous frappe, je peux pas faire autrement que leur sauté a la gorge. Navrée. »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave douce demoiselle, c'est une joie de prendre un coup par vous. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Peut-être, êtes vous la petite amie de notre cher capitaine ? »

Tous les D, sauf Law, qui a envie de faire du hachis de blondinet, s'écroulent de rire sur le pont.

\- « Hey ! Luffy ! Ton cuistot : Il a mangé un clown ce matin ou il est simplement aveugle ? », dit Ace

\- « Ou idiot ? », rajoute Traf'

\- « Si on faisait les présentations ? Cela nous éviterait de faire des théories fumeuses. A toi l'honneur Lu', c'est ton bateau ! »

\- « Tu as raison. Membre de mon équipage, la demoiselle qui vient de parler... Et de vouloir égorger notre cuisinier, c'est ma sœur : Monkey D Roxanne ! Enfin si vous voulez pas goutter a ses serres, appeler-la : Rox. La petite demoiselle est sa fille, notre nièce : Monkey D Enora. Pour la plupart vous connaissez Ace, mon frère et voici Trafalgar Law, chirurgien, petit ami, frère, etc … Ensuite pour les membres des D, Zoro, mon second, Nami, la navigatrice, Ussop, le tireur d'élite, Sanji, le cuisinier, Chopper, le médecin, Robin, l'archéologue, Franky, le charpentier et Brook, le musicien. »

\- « J'ai pas rêvé : Elle était en flamme. C'est une caractéristique de son pouvoir ? », demande le petit renne.

\- « Si l'on puis dire... Oui. C'est un des attributs de son fruit. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. », réponds Law

\- « Il est prévu que l'on vous en parle pendant la plongée. C'est une raison qui fait que l'on soit tous a bord aujourd'hui. Je vous rassure : Ce sera rare de nous avoir tous les 5 en même temps sur le Sunny. », reprends l'allumette

\- « Chacun de nous, ou presque, avons des obligations et un équipage. Pour l'instant le plus important, pour vous, c'est l'alliance que nous avons formée après MarineFord. 4 équipages avec des D a bord. »

Ace avec Barbe Blanche, Law avec les Hearts qui en est le capitaine, idem Luffy avec le Sunny, Enora sur le RedForce, et moi qui ferai la liaison entre les membres. Les 4 capitaines sont d'accord avec ça.

\- « On sait tous que les alliances pirates sont qu'un ramassis de trahison en tout genre, je vois pas en quoi cela serait différent ici. Luffy t'es vraiment inconscient ou quoi ? », dit le blond

\- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sanji. Cette alliance ne pourra pas avoir de trahison. Jamais. »

\- « Ouais, je peux comprendre ton point de vue avec Barbe Blanche puisque Ace en fait partie, mais je vois pas pourquoi le chirurgien et Shanks s'y conformeraient. »

\- « Je vais parler pour moi. Étant présent, je vais pouvoir donner quelques tuyaux. Tout d'abord, je les ai sauvé tout les trois a MarineFord. Sans moi, Luffy serait mort. Ensuite, Ace, Rox et Eno' c'est ma famille : Je vais pas les attaquer. Et en dernier, vu que je couche avec Lu', je vais pas venir me battre contre lui, je garde ça en privé. »

Law roule une énorme pelle a son amant pour bien appuyer sa réponse et ne laisser planer aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- « Cela répond pour Law, je pense que tu est rassuré. Ensuite Shanks est le modèle de Lu' et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne viendra pas le bombarder. S'il le faisait, il se retrouverait avec sa compagne et sa fille a lui voler dans les plumes. »

\- « Que je sache, ses femmes ne sont pas a bord. »

\- « Si justement, Sanji. Enora est la fille biologique de Shanks comme je suis sa compagne. Ensuite Ace et Luffy sont mes frères biologiques. Et en dernier Law est mon médecin, entre autre. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui fait la conjonction des équipages. »

\- « La fille biologique, la sœur biologique mais attend Luffy et Ace sont frère de saké pas de sang, alors tu ne peux pas être la sœur des deux c'est impossible. »

\- « Mais si, il suffit que Rox et Ace aient la même mère et que Luffy et elle aient le même père : Ce qui est le cas. Pour preuve, on a le nom de famille. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour la compréhension de tous que vous repreniez par le commencement. En plus, je pense que vous n'avez pas tout dit sur le lien qui vous unit les uns aux autres. », explique Robin

Elle n'a pas tort, elle est vraiment intelligente et intuitive. Nous nous asseyons tous sur le pont après la capture d'un capitaine pirate ayant des capacités de logia. Il va dans le nouveau monde celui la, il a pas peur, il va se faire éclater et vite. Enfin, ça ne me concerne pas. Luffy, Ace, Law et moi nous racontons nos 2 dernières années avec quelques interférences d Eno' de temps an temps. Je veux bien faire confiance, mais certains secrets doivent pour l'instant rester enterrés. Nous leur révélons nos liens familiaux, ImpelDown (en partie), MarineFord, l'entraînement. Pour l'instant, nous passons sous silence, notre lien de D, mon fruit, le comment et le pourquoi de mon massacre a la prison, et le contenu du ponéglyphe. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons révéler au fur et a mesure. La confiance : Oui, mais aveugle ? Non. Et au final, je découvre mon dos et leurs montre l'œuvre que Law a inscrit avec de l'encre. Sur la colonne vertébrale, dans l'ordre, de haut en bas s'inscrit, un D calligraphié, puis une main, paume vers le haut avec le majeur de levé et enfin l'emblème des dragons célestes. De chaque coté, en haut a gauche le Jolly Roger du chapeau de paille, en haut a droite, celui des Hearts, en bas, a gauche, celui du Roux et en face celui de Barbe Blanche : L'unité dans son ensemble. Certain sont choqués, la preuve de notre alliance et de mon esclavage, s'étale sous leurs yeux. J'ai eu l'accord de tous les capitaines pour arborer leur emblème, je m'en suis pas privée, si je devais en choisir un, je ne sais pas lequel je prendrais et je pense que je serais incapable de choisir entre les quatre. Mon doc' a fait un travail magnifique, mon tatouage est superbe, je n'ai plus honte de faire voir mon dos. Law a même voulu que je lui montre comment tomber le harnais de mes sabres pour que les lanières ne cachent aucun motif du tatouage.J'arrive a mieux dormir la nuit, je ne dirai pas que je fais plus de cauchemars, mais j'en fais moins.

\- « Tu es dingue d'arborer le signe des dragons célestes. Ils vont croire que tu es une ancienne esclave. »

\- « Elle a été une esclave, Ussop. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est récent. Tu n'as pas fait partie de ceux libérés par FisherTiger. »

\- « Effectivement , c'est Lu' qui m'a libéré d'ImpelDown, il y a deux ans. »

\- « Il y a autre chose derrière tout ça, n'est ce pas ? », repends Robin.

\- « Il y a autre chose, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Sanji, Zoro, il y a une grosse bestiole. On va chasser ? », coupe Luffy.

\- « Lu' je viens aussi. »

\- « NON ! Ace, tu viens pas. C'est mon bateau... Alors, non, tu restes ici ! »

Un moment après leur escapade, tout le monde s'inquiète a bord, sauf les D évidemment. Nous savons que le dernier va bien, et qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou. Quelque minutes plus tard, les voila qui reviennent pendant une altercation avec un espèce de poisson-humain géant vivant et une baudroie qui nous ont interceptés. Enfin bon, problème résolu rapidement grâce à Sureme, le nouvel ami bizarre de mon petit frère, direction l'île sous marine. Arrivés sur place, nous sommes pris a partie par des hommes poissons et devons nous éclipser rapidement avant que cela tourne au vinaigre.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine.

Reviews ?


	10. Ponéglyphe

One Pièce n'est pas a moi mais a ODA

* * *

Après le coup de Burst qui nous a permis d'échapper à l'accueil glacial des hommes poissons, nous nous retrouvons tous séparés. Petite vérification. Enora a été sorti de l'eau par Zoro, Luffy et Law par les sirènes, et Ace, moi ainsi que Robin par Franky. Quelque chose de malsain est a l'œuvre ici, je n'arrive pas a définir quoi, mais il y a un problème. Une chose est sure, Barbe Blanche n'est pas au courant, la semaine dernière quand nous avons eu des nouvelles de Marco, il ne nous a rien dit alors que l'on passait par ici. Bizarre. Mon frère demandera à Neptune ou à Jimbei, étant commandant de l'équipage protecteur de l'île, il devrait pouvoir avoir des réponses.

Après avoir remercier le cyborg pour son aide, il part en direction de la ville avec Ace pour le guider. Pour ma part, je préfère suivre mon instinct et part avec Nico Robin. Je n'est pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle.

\- Kuma t'as envoyé faire un tour chez Dragon pendant ces deux ans, n'est ce pas ?

\- Belle déduction.

\- Pas difficile a deviner, il suffit de savoir que les autres ont été envoyés sur des îles en accord avec leurs spécialités. De savoir que Kuma était un révolutionnaire et même si je n'es pas vu mon père depuis plus de 25 ans, je sais qu'il t'appelle la lumière de la révolution. Tout ses éléments mis bout à bout permette de déduire que l'ourson t'as envoyée vers lui. En plus, ton pouvoir peut être très pratique en matière d'espionnage. Je suppose qu'il voulait te recruter.

\- Logique.

\- Hum, oui, logique. Tu comptes aller voir le ponéglyphe ?

\- Oui, bien que je ne sache pas où il se trouve. Bien caché, je suppose.

\- Pas tant que ça en fait. Tu sais ici ça n'a jamais été une île du gouvernement, ils ne risquent pas un BusterCall, par contre il est a l'abandon, et je suis bien certaine que moins de 10 personnes sur cette île savent qu'il existe. Si tu veux, suis-moi, j'y allais.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tu préfères faire du tourisme, où y aller rapidement ?

\- Le plaisir d'abord, allons-y au plus court.

\- Hahahaha, le moyen le plus rapide, c'est de monter sur mon dos. Si ça te dit ?

\- Je risque pas de te gêner pendant le vol ?

\- Non, rassures toi, j'y arrive avec Ace et/ou Luffy. Mets toi derrière moi, passe tes bras autour de mon cou, et quand je suis dans les airs, passes tes jambes devant mes ailes et assieds toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

\- Tu es confortable, c'est super agréable de voler de cette manière. La liberté. Je t'envie, grâce a mon fruit, je peux me faire des ailes mais elles ne durent qu'un dizaine de secondes, vraiment trop peu pour s'envoler.

\- C'est vrai. La première fois que je me suis transformée reste un moment inoubliable, cette liberté est unique.

\- C'est quel genre d'oiseau ? Tu ne peux pas être un phœnix ? N'est ce pas, puisque c'est Marco qui a ce pouvoir ?

\- Bien essayé Robin, ça a presque failli marcher.

\- Fufufu, excuse ma curiosité.

\- Pas de souci. Nous arrivons, prépares toi, j'atterris.

Je suis déjà venue en ce lieu, une clairière dans la foret sous marine, je l'avais trouvé par hasard en me baladant, j'avais compris ce que c'était mais ne pouvait pas en faire la traduction d'où ma présence en ce lieu avec Robin, seule personne connue a pouvoir les comprendre. Elle s'approche, contemple la stèle et commence à en faire la traduction qu'elle note dans son carnet, je la laisse travailler tranquille, elle s'installe sur une souche pour être plus à son aise. Je m'approche doucement vers cette pierre, une force me fait avancer toujours plus près, jusqu'à se que je puisse la toucher. Une voie résonne dans ma tête, me racontant l'histoire d'une promesse faite par JoyBoy, homme ayant vécu 900 ans auparavant, promesse qu'il n'avait pu tenir, mais qu'une personne viendrais tenir à sa place et qu'il fallait protéger le Noah à tout prix en l'attendant.

\- « C'était quoi, ça ? Tu vas bien ? Me demande Law à distance »

\- « Je suis dans la foret marine, et en touchant le ponéglyphe, j'ai entendu une voix. »

\- « Nous l'avons tous entendu», Me reprend Ace

\- « Demandes a Robin, elle pourra nous aider, après tout s'en est la spécialiste, pour les autres membres de mon équipage on verra plus tard mais elle : C'est impératif », me sermonne Luffy.

Il est vrai que depuis le début, je m'oppose au fait de tout révéler a ses compagnons, c'est un secret bien trop lourd a porter, si le gouvernement apprends que tous les D réunis forment Uranus, nous sommes encore plus mal barrés qu'avant, et plus de gens sont au courant, plus le risque de fuite est grand.

Je me tourne vers l'archéologue, elle me regarde , attendant visiblement que je parle, je m'installe a coté d'elle.

\- Robin, que sais tu de l'histoire oubliée et des armes antiques ?

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, je viens d' Ohara, et depuis mon enfance, mon rêve est de trouver et décrypter tout les ponéglyphes. Je pense que toute les stèles mises bout à bout nous révélerons le secret du siècle oublié. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'en ai lu six. Une a Ohara, détruite après le BusterCall, une quand j'avais 16 ans sur une petite île, une autre a Alabasta, deux sur l'île céleste et celle ci. A part deux d'entre elles, chaque stèle, nous parle d'un morceau des 100 ans passés sous silence par le gouvernement mondial. Ce ne sont que des fragments et je n'en ai pas assez pour émettre une hypothèse. Les autres sont l'emplacement de deux armes antiques Pluton et Poséidon.

\- Dirais tu a quelqu'un où elles se trouvent ? Je parle des armes, mais aussi des autres stèles.

\- C'est pour cette raison que Dragon me voulait dans son organisation et même si j'adhère a ses idées, il était hors de question que je lui dise quoi que se soit sur les armes, quand aux petites information autres, je les lui est données. C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir ? Donc non, j'ai refusé sa proposition, de plus si il veux des nouvelles de mon capitaine, il se prend par la main et viens les lui demander en personne.

\- Excellente réponse.

\- Tu te demandes toujours si tu peux me faire confiance ?

\- Hum.

« Parles lui, fais lui confiance.» Insiste Luffy.

\- Tu sais Rox, cela fais plus de 20 ans que le gouvernement et la marine me pourchasse, je vous trahirais pas, je te le promets. En plus si il s'agit de ponéglyphe je suis la seule a pouvoir les traduire.

\- Qui est JoyBoy ?

Elle me regarde choquée, son impassibilité légendaire volant en éclats :

\- Comment connais tu ce nom alors que je viens juste d'en entendre parlé pour la première fois, justement sur cette stèle ? Tu sais aussi les lire n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas décrypter ce langage. Je l'ai simplement entendu quand j'ai touché la pierre.

\- Entendu ?

\- Oui, entendu, je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Je me demande d'ailleurs si pour les autres ce serait identique, je suppose que oui.

\- Tu étais déjà venu ici, et ça n'avais pourtant pas été le cas la dernière fois. Tu l'avais touché ? Il s'est passé autre chose depuis ta dernière visite ? Une chose liée aux ponéglyphes, tu as du réveillé cette capacité depuis, je ne vois que ça. Les autres ? De qui parles tu ?

\- « Je viens vous rejoindre je suis juste a coté, j'arrive dans 5 min. »

\- C'est vrai que je suis déjà venu, et oui j'avais touché la stèle et non, j'avais rien entendu. Ace va arriver, on va l'attendre.

Nous l'attendons en silence tout en réfléchissant à l'idée de l'archéologue. Quand mon frère arriva, il toucha la dalle à son tour et comme pour moi, nous entendons tous les mots inscrits dans la pierre.

\- Il faudrait que les autres essayent pour confirmer notre théorie, mais pour ma part je ne vois que ça. Dit Ace.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plaît ?

\- Si nous te disions que nous connaissons plus ou moins l'emplacement de la dernière arme antique et qu'elle est en cours de réveil, tu nous dirais quoi ? Demande le pyromane

\- Que c'est un secret dangereux ! Je connais l'emplacement de Pluton et de Poséidon, raison pour laquelle le CP 9, m'a capturé a WaterSeven et que votre frère a déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial, raison encore, qui fait que Dragon veux certainement me voir rejoindre son mouvement. Je dirai que c'est extrêmement risqué, qu'il ne faut surtout pas que le gouvernement ou la révolution l'apprennent et y mettent la main dessus, que cette arme ainsi que les deux autres devraient, **surtout** , ne jamais être réveillées.

\- Au cours des deux dernières années, nous avons fait une découverte. Nous avons pris connaissance de la teneur d'un autre ponéglyphe caché dans le nouveau monde qui dit : l'amalgame des 6, qui devient le gardien de tous, au service d'un seul. Il serait lié a Uranus, la dernière arme antique.

\- Je ne comprends pas se que ça peut vouloir dire, je suis navré, mais je ne vois pas le rap…. Oh merde ! c'est toi Uranus, me dit elle en me regardant.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, nous pensons plutôt que je suis le gardien dans cette phrase. Tu as compris que j'avais été esclave, pendant ce laps de temps, des scientifique m'ont fais manger un fruit du démon 100 % synthétique, qui me donnent la capacité de copier tous les pouvoirs, pour un temps défini ou non.

Rien de vaut une petite démonstration, je lui touche le bras, me concentre :

\- TresFleurs,

Immédiatement trois bras apparaissent sur Ace et l'empêchent de bouger, Robin regarde mes mains choquée.

\- Impressionnant. Tu peux le faire avec tous ?

\- Oui, a priori, j'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui me résiste. Je garderais ton pouvoir environ 1 heure, tu le possède toujours et peux t'en servir, je te rassure.

\- Alors c'était bien le phœnix tout a l'heure, pourtant je n'ai pas vu Marco, comment fais tu pour avoir encore son pouvoir ?

\- Mélange de sang : Pouvoir définitif pour moi.

\- Donc, si je traduis bien le reste, tu dois absorber 6 pouvoirs différents pour que vous ne formiez plus qu'un, ensuite l'un d'entre vous aura le pouvoir sur les autres.

\- C'est a peu prés ça. Mais nous ne savons pas très bien ce que veux dire la dernière phrase, j'espère trouver ce ponéglyphe et le voir de visu maintenant que je sais que l'on peut entendre ce qui y est écrit

\- Les individus sont spécifiques ? Cela ne marchera pas avec n'importe qui ? Le seul est un des six ou un autre ?

\- Se sont des personnes bien précises, jusqu'à aujourd'hui uniquement des D, nous supposons aussi que le seul, soit l'un des six. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais Roger oui, Rayleigh et Shanks nous en ont parlé.

\- Des D ? Ce qui veux dire que Luffy, Ace et Enora en font partie ?

\- Law aussi. Trafalgar D Water Law. A ce jour, j'ai absorbé chacun de leurs pouvoirs, et nos hakis sont liés les uns aux autres. Pour info, actuellement tu ne discutes pas qu'avec Ace et moi, mais aussi avec Traf, Lu' et Eno, même si ils ne sont pas là physiquement, ils sont quand même parmi nous.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez compléter Uranus avec les éléments manquants ? C'est dangereux et fou. Laissez-le endormi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Une telle arme ne devrait pas exister.

\- Nous ne cherchons pas les membres, mais ils viendront a nous, nous en sommes certains. Ensuite, nous avons parfaitement conscience de la dangerosité de ce pouvoir par contre il nous faut finir de l'assembler. Dans quel but ? Franchement, nous ne le savons pas, mais il le faut. Et enfin, je te rassure notre objectif n'est pas de dominer ou de détruire le monde, ni de déclencher une guerre. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas recherché ce pouvoir mais qu'il est venu à nous quand nous avons été réunis tout les quatre a Ruskaïna.

\- Si le gouvernement l'apprend vous serez encore plus recherché qu'aujourd'hui, et la marine essaiera de vous capturer vivants, tous, pour vous faire parler ou pire vous obliger a vous servir de ce pouvoir à leur guise. Si elle n'y arrive pas, ils vous détruiront tous jusqu'au dernier.

\- Aucun doute a ce sujet, ils préféreront nous tuer plutôt que de voir une telle menace à leur porte. Nous en avons parfaitement conscience, nous le savons depuis le premier jour. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas laisser filtrer les informations, c'est bien trop dangereux. Pour nous mais aussi pour tous ceux qui le sauront.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Sinon, vous conduirez ce monde à sa destruction.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison. Nous le savons ! Shanks, Rayleigh et Barbe Blanche nous-en ont fait la remarque il y a deux ans, d'ailleurs je soupçonne Newgate d'avoir proposé cette alliance pour pouvoir nous garder un minimum sous contrôle, un pouvoir si grand dans les mains de gosses aussi instables et perturbés que nous, pourrais être extrêmement dangereux pour la population de cette terre. Mais il existe une petite sécurité, enfin je pense, une fois Uranus complet, il faudra que les 6 soit tous d'accord pour activer son pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi 6 ? Alors que c'est toi qui aura tous les pouvoirs.

\- Parce que chacun, ensemble ou séparément, peuvent diriger mon corps à distance. Et que je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Ace montre lui.

Il se lève, je ferme les yeux, fais le vide et le laisse prendre le contrôle. Il me fait me lever, me fais m'embraser :

\- Appel aux flammes !... Colonne de feu !…. Dis Ace.

Ma flamme augmente jusqu'au point de rupture et je projette la masse incandescente vers le ciel. Il relâche la pression qu'il avait sur moi pour me laisser libre de mes mouvements.

\- Incroyable.

\- Il va falloir qu'on repousse la fin de cette discussion, Robin monte sur mon dos, vite.

Ace est déjà parti vers l'entrée de la foret marine. L'archéologue ne pose pas de question et grimpe entre mes ailes, je m'élève attrape mon frère dans mes serres et 3 min après nous avions rejoints Luffy.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous faites exprès de vous attirez des ennuis ? C'est pas possible. Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi ma fille se retrouve enfermée dans une cage ? Et toi Jimbei, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Barbe Blanche qu'il y avait des soucis sur l'île ?

Nami allait ouvrir la bouche quand un escargot-phone vidéo apparut parmi nous, un écran s'affiche et une retransmission démarre avec HodiJones en tant que protagoniste principal. Il nous fait un discours sur les mauvaises intentions des humains envers le peuple des hommes-poissons. Et évidemment il a trouvé une solution au problème, il va exécuter Neptune, place de la Thon-corde afin de prendre sa place, d'exiler et/ou de tuer tout les hommes-poissons ayant signé la pétition de la reine Otohimé, et enfin de faire mourir noyé Zoro, Eno', Brook et Ussop alors qu'ils sont enfermés dans une cage dans une des grande pièces du palais.

Il est complètement malade ce mec, il faudra que je pense à demander à Law de lui filer des médocs, sait on jamais, ça pourrait aider.

\- « Il n'existe aucun remède contre la connerie humaine, mais ça vaudrait le coup d'entamer des recherches, me dit-il »

Il nous faut étudier un plan pour libérer tout le monde, et en plus, il faut que notre idée empêche le ressentiment des hommes poissons envers les humains de s'accentuer. Un jeu d'enfant, pfff, fichu racisme. Notre tactique au point, avec pour ordre une nouvelle fois de Luffy de ne pas nous en mêler car il veut en apprendre plus sur le niveau de ses coéquipiers. Nous le comprenons fort bien et j'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir ce que son équipage vaut. Nous voici en route, je suis le Sunny pour aller récupérer ma fille avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et que j'aille moi même éclater la tronche d' Hody, depuis que j'ai appris l'enfermement d'Enora, j'ai la rage qui bouillonne, un peu plus et rien de pourra m'arrêter, même pas la colère du benjamin. Après la récupération des prisonniers nous nous rendons sur le lieu de l'exécution. Le bateau atterri sur la place, Law, Ace, Eno' et moi allons nous installer en haut d'une falaise de corail, pour assister au spectacle.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es venu avec ton frère et ta sœur. Tu es incapable de te défendre seul chapeau de paille ? Comme c'est risible. Vous allez venir vous battre aussi, ou vous n'êtes que des faibles qui me laisseront exterminer votre petit frère ?

\- Ils ne s'en mêleront pas, alors laisses les en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te faire mordre la poussière. Réplique Lu'

\- Bien, une fois toi a terre, je me chargerais personnellement d'eux pour qu'ils viennent te rejoindre en enfer, ensuite, je me chargerais de ce monde et de ses mers, tous les pirates seront à mes ordres, je serais le roi des pirates Jihahahaha….

Alors lui il est suicidaire, je vois pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier, il pouvait dire n'importe quoi à Luffy mais vouloir lui ravir son futur titre n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'espère qu' Hody a numéroté ses abattis, ça va faire mal. Ni une, ni deux, Lu' décoche un coup de poing chargé de haki et envoie l'homme requin faire un tour au fond de la place.

Le combat commence. A 10 conte 100 000. Luffy s'avance et relâche son fluide suprême, choisi consciemment d'en assommer que la moitié, bin oui, son équipage a aussi le droit de s'amuser. Ensuite, Zoro et Sanji s'en mêlent, leurs attaques sont surpuissantes, des engins sortent des cales du navire avec Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Pappug et Nami. Puis Surume (le kraken) vient prêter main forte a Hody pour finalement se retourner contre et protéger la princesse. Mon frère est un aimant a ami des plus improbable. Le Noah fais son apparition au dessus de l'île faisant peser une menace de destruction définitive. Luffy et Hody partent se battre en mer, mon frère est aidé par les princes et la princesse. A chaque fois que l'adversaire frappe le caoutchouc, j'ai une furieuse envie d'aller lui coller la raclée du siècle. A chaque coup, la haine, la rage et la colère prennent le dessus. A chaque coup l'envie de le protéger est plus forte, plus grande, plus puissante. Bien que j'ai promis a Lu' de ne pas intervenir, ma fureur s'accentue à un tel point que je prend mon envol vers la mer, aucune parole n'arrivant a me raisonner en désespoir de cause, Ace prend le contrôle de mon corps, il ne peut qu'arriver à me ralentir, ma colère grandit encore sous ces restrictions. Law décide de prêter main forte, encore une fois, les chaînes mentales qui me retiennent se renforcent. Rhaa, ils vont me lâcher, oui ! Luffy est en danger, sa morsure a l'épaule saigne encore et toujours, a chaque goûte qui tombe, mon exaspération pour les deux D qui me contrôlent devient plus grande.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Non, tu as promis, tu restes avec nous, on te libérera pas fais toi une raison. Enora aide nous. dit Ace

Ma fille se prépare et obéi à son oncle. Ils m'énervent tous les trois et je leur hurle,

\- Lâchez moi tous les trois, il faut que j'y aille, Eno' Lâches moi immé-dia-te-mment !

\- Reprends toi ! Rox, bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Reviens avec nous ! Luffy va s'en sortir.

\- Law, il est blessé ! Comment peux tu dire ça ? Laissez moi y aller ! Lâchez moi !

Le Noah continue de tomber sur l'île, Luffy après une dernière attaque bât Hody. Maintenant il va falloir arrêter ce bateau gigantesque dans sa chute, sans le détruire. Une idée nous transperce a tous le crane, Lu demande a Shirahoshi de le ramener vers nous. Les 4 D forment un cercle avec moi au centre. Eno me fait prendre sa forme semi humaine (juste les ailes dans le dos, elle ressemble a un ange comme cela, j'adore c'est trop la classe), et je m'élève dans les airs, les bras relevés vers le Noah. Je sens un flot d'énergie me traverser pour poursuivre vers le navire. L'arche se stoppe dans sa course, mais ne recule pas, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir tenir, mais nous ne résisterons pas longtemps a ce monstre. La princesse se remet a pleurer. Au loin des voix nous interpellent.

\- Nous vous remercions d'avoir épargné le Noah, il est tout aussi important que vous, ou nous, mais vous n'avez pas a vous servir de ce pouvoir en ces lieux, les régions sous-marines sont sous notre garde, pas la votre.

\- Nous sommes désolés de cette intrusion, nous n'avions aucune intention de nous immiscer dans vos affaires, mais il fallait impérativement, sauver l'île et ses habitants, tout en épargnant le Noah. Veuillez nous pardonnez, Rois des Mers, mais nous ne pouvions laissez faire.

\- Nous le comprenons et respectons votre choix, car grâce a vous, même l'arche n'as pas était détruite. Quand la prophétie se réalisera, nous en aurons besoin. Merci. Soyez prudent vous êtes encore bien jeunes pour utiliser un tel pouvoir, de plus tant que vous serez incomplet cette force restera instable.

\- Merci a vous !

Je redescend vers le sol pendant que le bateau tracté par les Rois des Mers repart vers la foret marine et son lieu de repos. En regardant la scène, tous les témoins s'interrogent. Inscrits sur leurs visages, l'incompréhension, le choc, la surprise, mais aussi et surtout la peur. Luffy s'écroule au sol, Law et Chopper, porté par Robin, se précipitent tant bien que mal vers lui pour le soigner, il a besoin de sang, et vite, très vite. Ace et moi chancelons vers eux, mais Jimbei, en meilleure forme que nous, se propose. Malgré la loi qui interdit le don de sang entre les races, la transfusion est placée sur les deux allongés au sol. Doucement la vie se répand dans les veines de Lu', lui redonnant des forces. La peur, la colère et la rage me quitte en même temps qu'il revient a lui.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Si on vous le demande il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Rien ! J'espère pour vous, que vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire, pour votre propre sécurité ! Dis je en fixant les pirates présents.

Nous remontons tous a bord du Sunny, pour éviter les questions embarrassantes, les remerciements ininterrompus et finir de soigner Luffy. Suite du programme, Manger, Douche, Dormir. Quant un soldat de Neptune nous rejoint pour nous inviter au banquet donné au palais. A peine a-t-il dit le mot viande, que le petit brun, en bon estomac sur pattes, fait virer le navire de bord pour suivre le poisson volant. Adieu douche et lit moelleux. Bonjour fête et repas.

En compagnie de Law, je m'éclipse de la salle de réception. Nous retrouvons la quasi totalité de l'équipage. Ne manquent que Luffy, Ace et Enora qui nous suivent de très près avec Jimbei, Neptune et la princesse. Tous les D présents nous inclinons,

\- Poséidon !

\- Uranus ! Elle fit de même.

\- U-RA-NUS ? PO-SÉ-I-DON ? Dirent tous les autres

\- Nous nous excusons de notre intrusion sur vos terres, euh dans vos eaux. En ignorant les questions.

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire, sans vous, le Noah, l'île et tous ses habitants auraient été détruits. C'est a moi de vous remercier. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans cette partie du monde, si vous avez un jour besoin d'un refuge, n'hésitez pas a venir ici.

\- Nous vous en remercions. Si un jour vous avez besoin de nous, nous viendrons vous aider, nous vous en faisons la promesse.

Nous nous retournons vers le roi, Ace s'avance et prend la parole. En tant que commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, c'est son rôle, pas le notre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Père de ce qu'il se tramait sur l'île ? Il serait intervenu dès le départ, cette situation aurait pu être évité. Quelles auraient été les conséquences si vous aviez été décapité ?

\- Nous ne pensions pas que la haine s'était incrustée si profondément dans le quartier de Noah. Cela ne se représentera plus, j'y veillerai ! J'en discuterai avec ton capitaine la prochaine fois qu'il passera par ici.

\- Je lui en ferai part dés que je le contacterai.

Ce qui, en clair, voulait dire que la rencontre serait rapide, très rapide, le vieux tient particulièrement a cette île, il l'aime et veut la protéger a tout prix. Le roi reprend.

\- Maintenant, je souhaiterai savoir, ce qu'il s'est passé tout a l'heure ? Je savais que ma fille était Poséidon, mais je ne connaissais pas le nom d'Uranus.

Je demande a Robin de prendre la parole et d'expliquer à tous ce qu'il en est. Après tout, en tant qu'archéologue, c'est la mieux placé. Elle relate, a tous, les tenants des aboutissants. Une fois son récit terminé, ses auditeurs réfléchissent a ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre, c'est lourd de conséquences pour tous et ils en ont parfaitement conscience.

\- Nous savons tous que vous avez des questions. Certaines ont des réponses, d'autres non. Parce que nous n'en avons aucunes. Mais, sachez tous ceci, que ce soit Poséidon ou nous Uranus, ce doit être un secret absolu, pour notre sécurité mais aussi et surtout pour la votre. Si cela tombe entre de mauvaises oreilles, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. J'y veillerai personnellement vous pouvez me croire.

\- Arrête Rox, tu va leur faire peur. Me dit Luffy

\- C'est le but !

Mon frère doit être fatigué sinon il l'aurait su. Les autres n'ont rien dit mais ils n'en pensent pas moins.

\- Robin a raison, maintenant, encore plus qu'avant, nous sommes dangereux, tu as vu de quoi a vous 4 vous avez été capable, à la seule force de votre esprit, vous avez arrêté un navire de plusieurs centaines de tonnes. Imagine le pouvoir qui s'accumulera par mon intermédiaire, quand vous serez 6 ! Ce sera colossal. Me dit pas que tu as confiance en tous, je le sais. Mais c'est notre responsabilité de protéger le monde sinon nous le détruirons et je préfère mourir que de livrer notre pouvoir a la marine, mais aussi tuer si c'est nécessaire. Je veux que tous ai conscience du secret qu'ils détiennent et des conséquences s'ils le révèlent. Je n'hésiterai a aucun moment à détruire quiconque s'en prendrait a vous.

Pour moi, la discussion est close, le plus important pour moi ce sont : les D. Point final. Mon petit frère est conscient de tous cela, mais il aime son équipage, et ne crois pas en sa trahison. Je ne demande pas mieux qu'ils me prouvent que l'on a bien fait de tous leur dire. Sincèrement.

Un peu plus tard alors que la princesse est partie se coucher, elle se fait kidnapper par le capitaine marécage, aussitôt ou presque les trois membres les plus forts de l'équipage du Sunny, l'envoient voler trèèèèès loiiiin du palais.

Non seulement il voulait enlever et vendre la Reine des Mers, mais en plus il avait dérobé le trésor. La navigatrice de Luffy, l'envoie lui, Zoro et Sanji à la récupération du dit bien car le roi est prêt a le leur donner. A peine a-t-elle frappé mon frère que je lui saute a la gorge, prise d'une haine subite à son encontre. Il faut une fois de plus, l'intervention d'Ace, Law et Enora pour m'éviter de lui arracher la tête. Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup car trop attachée a l'argent et aux biens matériel, mais elle ne mérite pas ça. Je ne comprends pas moi même ce qui m'arrive, et une fois de plus je m'excuse, mais le mal est fait. C'est Robin qui, interpellée par mon comportement explique :

\- Je pense que ton rôle de gardien, t'oblige à défendre les membres des D, c'est viscéral, tu ne peux t'y opposé. C'est ton instinct qui te guide au même titre que les membres d'Uranus prennent le contrôle de ton corps. Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvait t'y opposer et je pense que dans ce cas, c'est pareil. Tu es le gardien, donc tu les protèges, peu importe qui, même si cela reste amical. Je vous conseille a tous de ne pas toucher aux D, si vous ne voulez pas y laisser des plumes. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Rox.

Le jeu de mot, vu son sourire, j'ai des doutes. Mais sur le reste, elle a raison. Ainsi formulé, c'est une évidence. Je lui souris pour la remercier de son intervention, sourire qu'elle me rend. Je l'apprécie énormément et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Ace et Eno viennent me rejoindre sous la couette après leurs douches , un rituel qu'ils ont pris depuis le départ de Shanks et Marco, pendant que Law veille sur Luffy dans la cabine contiguë. Toutes les deux insonorisées du reste du bateau, ainsi que nouvel ajout de la part de Franky pour notre petite communauté. Bien qu'Enora aie sa propre cabine, elle vient dormir avec moi quand il n'y a pas son père. L'architecte du navire a aussi conçu, en plus des 4 chambres, un emplacement pour le striker et un arrimage pour le sous marin. Il a compris que chaque installation ferait usage très souvent. Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine ou pas, ce sera votre choix.


	11. Nouveau Monde

Voila le nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout chaud.

Je m'excuse d'avance, il doit rester des fautes, mais mon béta habituel n'est pas là, donc il n'a pas pu corriger. Dés qu'il l'aura fait j'apporterais les modifications nécessaire, mais soit je publie comme cela, soit il vous fallait attendre une semaine supplémentaire.

Comme toujours One Pièce n'est pas a moi, mais à Eiichiro Oda.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain de la bataille contre Hody, Ace prend le denden-mushi de Lu' pour appeler le Moby Dick et racontait à Barbe Blanche ce qu'il c'était passé sur l'île. Comme prévu, l'empereur est fou de rage.

\- Ace, tu remercieras ton frère pour son intervention, mais comment a-t-il fait pour arrêté Noah ?

\- Père, je préfère que se soit Rox qui t'en parle.

\- Passe-moi la !

Mon frère me donne le denden et après les formules de politesse d'usage, on en vient au sujet qui l'intéresse :

\- Barbe blanche, excuse moi mais je ne peux te raconter cela par escargophone, c'est trop dangereux. Par contre, je viendrai bien en personne te le dire. A quelle distance le MobyDick se trouve de l'entrée du nouveau monde ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'appelle Marco, il pourra, sans doute, te répondre.

J'entends au loin des pas ce rapprocher du petit animal,

\- Marco, j'écoute !

\- Salut c'est Rox, Tu va bien ? Dis moi le bateau est à combien de l'entrée du Nouveau monde ? Je voudrais vous rejoindre, j'ai des choses à vous raconter.

\- En volant, il te faudra une grosse semaine, tu as toujours ma vivre-card ?

\- Oui, pas de souci, et j'ai un bébé denden au cas où.

\- Parfait, alors, je te dis à dans une semaine.

\- Ok, à toute.

Et Marco raccroche. En suivant, j'appelle le RedForce.

\- Ici le RedForce, Ben à l'écoute.

\- Ben, c'est Rox, Shanks est disponible ?

\- Je te l'appelle. Shannnnnnks ? Rox au denden, elle veux te parler. Tu reviens bientôt ? Et Enora ?

\- Eno' va bien et je prévois une visite sur le bateau, c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

\- Ah Rox enfin, je désespérai de pouvoir te parler. Dis Shanks

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- J'ai eu deux visites ces derniers jours et toutes les deux te concernent.

\- Qui ?

\- La première est de ce cher Aokiji.

\- Quoi ? Kuzan ? Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Il voulait te parler en privé mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Je lui ai dis que c'était hors de question et que s'il te voulait, il avait plutôt intérêt à numéroter ses abattis avant que moi et Barbe Blanche lui bottons le cul pour son impudence. Il n'a pas recherché la bagarre, il est parti en disant qu'il reviendrait et que c'était important. Je l'attends de pied ferme, tu peux me croire.

\- Et la deuxième ?

\- De ton grand-père.

\- Garp ?

\- Oui, il voulait te rencontrer, cela fait deux ans qu'il te cherche. Tu sais qu'il a démissionné de la marine ? Il s'occupe juste de l'entraînement des jeunes recrues.

\- Oui je suis au courant.

\- Il a été outré de savoir ce que tu avais subi par la faute de Sengoku. Il est venu s'excuser et demander a te rencontrer, il a aussi pris des nouvelles de tes frères. Je ne lui ai pas dit ou te trouvais mais il m'a laisser sa vivre-card et un numéro de denden pour toi si tu voulais le voir.

\- Ok, tu peux me donner le numéro ? Je l'appellerai. Je vais revenir à bord du RedForce si tu es d'accord, pas longtemps par contre mais il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses. Tu es loin de l'entré dans le nouveau monde ? Mais d'abord je vais passé sur le MobyDick.

\- Je pense être a 3 semaines de l'île des hommes poissons, je prévois d'appeler notre allié, il faut que je le vois aussi, tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui a peu près, je devrais y être dans une grosse semaine, à moins d'un contre-temps.

\- Ok, on se rejoint la-bas, alors.

\- J'ai pris un bébé denden, je te donne le numéro, seulement en cas d'urgence.

\- Ok a la semaine prochaine au fait et Eno' elle revient avec toi ?

Je regarde ma fille, qui me fait non de la tête, elle veut rester avec ses oncles et je n'arrive pas a la faire changer d'avis. J'en fais part a mon empereur qui est déçu mais qui ne force pas sa fille a revenir à bord de son bateau.

\- A dans une semaine.

Le lendemain, nous reprenons la route, le revêtement est enfin posé, après une dernière promesse à la princesse, nous mettons les voiles. Direction : Le nouveau monde.

\- Tu rentres avec moi, Ace ou tu restes ?

\- Je vais te suivre, il faut que je vois père et Marco me manque.

\- Ok, Dés que nous sommes arrivés en surface, nous partons. Tu prends le striker ou tu viens sur mon dos ?

\- Je prends le striker, et je te suis. Comme ça nous irons plus vite et tu pourras te reposé si tu as besoin.

\- Super, préparons nous.

Ace prend des vivres les fourrent dans un sac qu'il jette sur l'embarcation. Nous regardons les cartes pour voir la route que nous devons prendre et voir les îles proches pour les escales. Nous sommes fin prêt. Je dois voir Robin avant de partir, je me dirige donc vers elle. Nous nous éloignons de tout le monde.

\- Robin es-tu au courant qu'il y a deux ponéglyphes en Alabasta ?

\- Deux ? Non, je connais celui du mausolée mais c'est tout, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'un deuxième. Tu en es certaine ?

\- Oh oui, je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Luffy, ce jour là, il était avec Zoro et Chopper. Après ma visite sur les navires alliés, je voudrais aller y faire un tour, pour le voir. Est ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

\- Et comment, bien sur que je viens. Je serais furieuse si tu me prenais pas avec toi.

\- Je m'en doutais. Quand je reviens, nous irons ensemble.

\- Il faut que je demande à Luffy.

\- T'inquiètes, je t'aurais pas fait une telle proposition si il ne m'avait pas déjà donné son accord.

\- Très bien. Pars vite et reviens encore plus vite. Il me tarde déjà de le voir.

\- A bientôt Robin. Fais attention à ma famille, je te prie.

\- Pars tranquille. Et fais attention à toi aussi.

Après avoir été entraîné dans un tourbillon, une récupération grâce à des baleines ressemblant à Laboon et quelques hallucinations, Ace et moi nous mettons en route après avoir dit au revoir à nos hôtes. Le soir venu, nous nous arrêtons sur une île déserte, nous nous endormons à peine notre repas terminé. Le lendemain et le surlendemain se passe de la même manière. Réveil, Manger, Avancer sur la journée aussi longtemps qu'ont le peut. Arrêt puis manger et dodo. Dans deux ou trois jours, nous devrions être à bord du MobyDick. Grâce à la bourde des compagnons de Luffy et l'entrée dans le tourbillon, nous avons gagné du temps et nous serons bientôt arrivés.

Au matin, du quatrième jour, alors que nous partions, nous voyons à l'horizon, un navire de la marine, le G5. Et merde. Et si nous allions nous amuser. Et nous voila parti, vers le bateau, le chasseur blanc est à la tête de ce ramassis de bons à rien, j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé quand j'étais à ImpelDown, plus ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de mes frères, je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire. Sa fidèle Tashigi est à ses cotés, ils font parlés les pirates libérés par Luffy et sa bande après le royaume Ryugou. Les fils de p…, comment osent ils balancer mon frère, je vais leur faire la peau, en plus la plupart, nous ont vu œuvrer pour arrêter le Noah, c'est vraiment pas bon qu'ils se soient fait attrapés. L'air de rien, Ace saute à bord tandis que j'atterris à ses côtés.

\- Vice amiral Smoker, c'est un plaisir de te connaître. Je me permets de te tutoyer, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Monkey D Roxanne, Portgas D Ace, je suis ravie de vous avoir à bord. Vous laisserez vous passer les menottes sans rechigner ? Non. Je suppose donc que vous êtes venu vous battre.

\- En fait, nous n'avons aucune envie de nous battre mais nous te ferons cette joie, si tu ne libère pas les pirates que tu as capturé. Comprends nous ! Notre petit frère, c'est donné un mal de chien pour les libérés d' Hody et toi tu les captures dés qu'ils émergent dans le nouveau monde. C'est vraiment pas sympa ! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de compassion pour ces personnes.

\- L'ironie ne te va pas Rox. Je préférerais que tu sois enchaîné à fond de cale, jusqu'à ce que je te ramènes à ImpelDown. Tu veux pas me faire ce plaisir ?

\- Smoker si tu tiens à la vie, évite de parlé de cet enfer devant elle. Telle que tu la vois elle se pose la question de savoir si elle te tue en premier ou si elle coule avant ce navire après avoir exterminé tout tes hommes et Tashigi devant tes yeux. Mesure bien tes paroles.

\- Ouais, je demande à voir, de toute manière, je suis pas là pour vous. Je me dirige vers PunkHazard, pour retrouver votre cher petit frère. Cela fait presque trois ans que je lui cours après et je compte bien être celui qui l'arrêtera.

\- Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu veux crever. Laisse mon frère tranquille. Tashigi si tu veux pas mourir, recule ! Je te conseille vivement de ne pas toucher à mes sabres. Zoro m'a raconté ta passion pour les katanas, surtout si tu estimes qu'ils ne sont pas à leurs places à la hanche ou sur le dos de gens. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, même ton chef ne l'est pas, alors si tu tiens un tant soit peux à la vie, retourne a coté de lui. Et vite, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ses armes ? La légende dit que la seule fois où ils ont été réunis, c'était avec leurs premiers propriétaires, et que depuis la disparition de l'un des frères, les sabres étaient séparés. Ils font partis des 21 grands sabres. Mais étant des sabres jumeaux, ils sont exceptionnels.

\- Je l'ai est réuni il y a un peu plus d'un an. N'est-ce pas Ace ?

\- Euh, franchement les filles, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous croyez que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Vous voulez pas un café et des gâteaux, pendant qu'on y est ?

\- Quoi ? Ace, tu sais que j'adore mes katanas. Il ont trop la classe. Regarde !

Et pour accentuer l'effet, je fais un petit tour sur moi même, habillée uniquement de cuir, mes bottes corsaires noires sur un pantalon noir et un dos nu rouge, le harnais contenant Fukushù et Yorushi dans le dos, laissant en évidence mon tatouage. Tashigi et Smoker sont choqués de le voir. Le chasseur blanc comprend tout de suite se qu'il représente, sa collègue, elle est complètement dans les choux.

\- Votre prime va encore augmenter, vous en avez conscience ? Je doute que les dragons célestes apprécie l'humour de ton dos, Rox. Alors, tu as vraiment été esclave ? Je dois t'avouer que j'avais un doute mais plus maintenant. Par contre, que ce soit du à l'amiral en chef, je n'y crois pas.

\- Si tu le vois, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Et si tu veux pas que je te tue, je te conseille vivement d'éviter le sujet. Bon, tu va les libérer ou je dois le faire moi même ?

\- Revanche et Pardon réunies. C'est extraordinaire. Contre-amiral, il faut arrêter cette femme et l'emprisonner. C'est notre devoir.

\- Tashigi ! Arrêtes de fantasmer sur ses lames. Si on avait a faire à un seul d'entre eux, nous aurions peut-être une chance, mais les deux réunis, c'est la défaite assurée. Ils étaient déjà forts, i ans, mais maintenant, c'est encore pire, j'en suis sur. Alors, va libérer les pirates.

\- Mais….

\- Discutes pas.

\- Merci, Smoker. Nous allons donc prendre congé, nous te remercions pour ton accueil. Messieurs les pirates si vous voulez pas que je vous crame sur place, je vous conseille de filer d'ici en vitesse. Et si vous redites encore un seul mot de ce que vous avez vu sur l'île des hommes poissons, quoique vous subissiez sous la torture, dites vous que si c'est nous qui vous attrapons, ce sera bien pire. Rox si nous y allons maintenant ? On a encore de la route à faire.

\- Une dernière chose Smoker, si tu as appris quoique ce soit avec ses hommes, je te conseille vivement de te taire, si tu veux pas que je vienne pour toi et alors, je serais pas aussi gentille.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Luffy a libéré les hommes poissons et que tu arbores un tatouage qui ne va plaire à personne. Côté pirate ou marine. C'est bien suffisant. Une alliance entre deux empereurs et deux rookies devraient satisfaire mes supérieurs.

\- Ace, attends. Smoker, je veux te parler en privé, **maintenant**.

Il se dirige vers la proue du navire tout en éloignant ses hommes, je le suis.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont raconté ?

\- Votre tour de passe passe avec le bateau, mes hommes n'ont rien entendus, le pirate me l'a dit a l'oreille.

\- Ce n'était pas un tour de passe passe, et j'ai bien envie de vous tuer tous pour éviter les fuites, et dis toi qu'Ace ne viendra pas à votre secours, il est d'accord avec moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon frère relever son chapeau avec son index en feu.

\- Tu vois, il est d'accord, maintenant qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance pour taire notre petit secret. Réfléchis, je reviens. Je te donne 5 min.

Je décolle du bateau avec les ailes de loup dans le dos, et me dirige vers l'île sur laquelle, nous étions avec mon frère un peu plus tôt et vers les pirates qui nous ont trahis, je les avais prévenu, maintenant viens le temps de mettre ma menace a exécution. Je fais apparaître la « ROOM » de Law, et les découpes avec mes sabres, et les enflammes grâce au pouvoir de Ace, pour les achever. Cela fait une jolie et très joyeuse démonstration pour la marine, ils hésiterons à nous faire chier maintenant. Ensuite, je retourne auprès de Smoker, pour qu'il me donne une réponse.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça comme çà. Honnêtement, je ne vais pas pleurer sur des pirates, mais tu aurais pu faire dans la dentelle et non dans la boucherie comme à ImpelDown.

Je me jette sur lui et le colle au mat, le regarde dans les yeux tout en lui disant et détachant chaque syllabes :

\- Si tu veux vivre, ne me parle jamais de ce trou. Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'est que j'avais des raisons, et non, je ne regrette rien, absolument rien.

\- Tu n'en fais pas des cauchemars la nuit ? J'y suis allé, j'ai vu ce que tu as fais.

\- Si je dors mal la nuit, c'est certainement pas du à mon carnage entre les murs de la prison. Mais demande à Sengoku, demande lui pour voir les enregistrements d'avant l'emprisonnement d'Ace. Après, tu pourras me faire la leçon, en attendant le sujet est clos. Que vas tu faire ? Je dois couler se bateau ou ça ne sera pas la peine ?

\- Je ne dirais rien, j'ai déjà bien assez pour une nouvelle promotion que je ne veux pas. Je voudrais pas finir amiral en chef sans t'avoir arrêter avant.

\- Si un jour tu arrives a m'arrêter, fais moi une promesse. Tue moi, ne m'amènes pas à ImpelDown.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Tu veux mourir ?

\- Désolé, je n'en parlerai plus, tant que j'en saurais pas plus. Je te promets aussi, que le jour ou je t'arrêterais, je te tuerais.

\- Merci.

Inutile de s'éterniser, et je rejoins Ace. Je passe le reste de la journée à me demander si j'ai bien fait de le laissé en vie. Il détient un secret dangereux et c'est un marine. Le soir nous abordons une île habitée faisant partie du territoire de Barbe Blanche et je continue encore et toujours à me triturer les méninges. Je sens bien l'exaspération de mon frère, mais rien n'y fait.

\- Inutile de te prendre la tête et la mienne par la même occasion, tu l'as laissé partir. Si vraiment tu regrettes, dans quelques jours, il aura rejoint Lu' et Law a PunkHazard, tu as qu'à leur dire de les tués comme tu l'as fait avec les pirates.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse, mais en même temps, tu n'avais qu'à m'arrêter, après tout la dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas gêné. Luffy était en danger cette fois-là, je te rappelles, tu préfères donc les pirates vendus à la marine plutôt que ton frère.

Je sais que ce n'est pas juste que je lui dise cela, mais j'avais envie de me battre et il était parfaitement capable de me tenir tête, c'était la première fois qu'une dispute nous diviser. Et c'était notre choix, lui m'en voulait d'avoir tués les pirates et moi, je lui en voulait pour ne pas me soutenir et chacun de nous deux malgré le fait que nous utilisions nos pouvoirs en continue depuis quatre jours, nous avions besoin d'évacuer le trop plein de frustration.

Après nous être épuisés l'un sur l'autre, nous sommes allés à l'auberge, manger, prendre une douche, et dormir. Le matin suivant, quand nous sommes descendu dans la salle, les gens nous évitaient, même le proprio de l'auberge n'osait pas nous regarder. Pourquoi réagissaient ils tous comme cela, alors que nous ne leurs avons rien fait ?

En même temps avec Ace nous nous regardons, et nous comprenons qu'ils ont eu connaissance de notre combat d'hier. Nous explosons de rire, ce n'était qu'une petite querelle, commune entre frère et sœur. Le problème avait été oublié depuis longtemps, dès le premier coup porté.

\- Mais, qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Nous demande le pauvre homme en tremblant de peur.

\- Vous. Nous n'avons aucune envie de nous en prendre à vous. Dit Ace

\- Excusez-nous, mais franchement, c'est pas l'impression que vous donniez hier en arrivant. Quand un commandant de Barbe Blanche, réchappait d'une exécution, il y a deux ans et la grande sœur de son sauveur se battent sur votre île, cela n'augure rien de bon.

\- Me battre contre ma sœur ? Mais non, c'était juste pour évacuer la fatigue. Veuillez nous excuser nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur. Père ne voudrait pas que je fasse du grabuge sur une de ses îles.

\- Bein, c'était pas l'impression que cela donné. Je croyais que vous et Luffy n'étiez pas frère de sang, elle ne l'est pas non plus alors ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieux, vieil homme !

\- J'avoue que moi aussi cela m'intrigue, dis une voix derrière nous.

Ace se ratatine sur place, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Un petit tour dans sa tête. Oh merde ! Garp ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je le croyais plus loin dans le nouveau monde. Je me retourne, me place devant Ace, pendant que le vieux s'élance poing en avant pour frapper mon frère, au même moment qu'il le touche, je lui envoie un coup emplis de haki dans l'estomac. Tandis que le jeune s'effondre au sol, le vieux vole vers la rue. Je sors à sa suite.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 2 ans et tu trouves rien de mieux que de le frapper ? Et cela avant d'avoir dit : Bonjour ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?

\- Ro...Roxanne, calme toi, je ne lui voulais rien de mal, je te le promet. Le roux ne t'a pas dit que je voulais te voir ?

\- Si, il me l'a dit, mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tout compte fait, j'ai plus envie de te renvoyer sur ton navire, d'ailleurs il est où ? Nous ne l'avons pas vu en arrivant hier soir.

\- Rox ! C'est ça manière de dire bonjour. Il fait ça depuis toujours, même à Luffy.

\- Ça explique bien des choses !

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, Ace.

\- Bwawahahaha, c'est bien une Monkey, bienvenue dans la famille, petite.

\- Pas sur que tu dises cela encore très longtemps.

\- Nous pouvons parler tout les trois, où vous ne le souhaitez pas.

\- D'abords, on déjeune, ensuite on verra, et c'est toi qui invite.

\- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, Ace. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Merci Rox, d'être venu.

\- Après, d'abord petit dèj !

Le petit déjeuner pris, j'aimerai bien voir la tronche du comptable de la marine, quand il verra la note, heureusement Luffy et Enora n'étaient pas là. Nous aurions ruinés la marine si nous nous étions engagés dans cette voie. Nous partons discuter sur la plage, il est hors de question que quiconque puisse entendre la conversation qui allez suivre. Houleuse, sans aucun doute.

\- Étais-tu au courant ?

\- Non, Rox, je te jure sur mon D que je ne savais pas. Je n'aurais pas laissé faire, je te le promets. J'ai du mal a croire que se soit Sengoku qui est fait cela !

\- Il a des enregistrements d' escargophones de surveillance, je le sais, je les ai vu après qu'il s'en soit vanter. Je sais même qu'il en a envoyé à Dragon. Demande leur.

\- Dragon ! Encore lui. Mais quel rapport avec Ace ? Il n'a aucun lien biologique avec les Monkey, a part l'affection que Luffy et moi lui portons. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact entre vous avant MarineFord ?

\- Oui et non. Nous avons la même mère en commun, donc je suis bien liée à Ace comme je le suis à Luffy. Aucun doute, moi je me souviens de toi à l'époque de la naissance à Baterilla.

\- C'était toi, la gamine ? J'aurais du m'en douter à cause de tes yeux ! D'ailleurs sais tu d'où ils te vienne ? Non, hein. C'est ma mère qui avait des yeux or comme toi. Mais je ne comprends pas, Dragon m'as amené Luffy, pour le mettre à l'abri, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait avec toi avant ? Et comment Sengoku avait connaissance de ton existence alors que moi non?

\- Quand j'avais environ trois ans, il est venu nous voir sur NorthBlue, mais il a été suivi par l'amiral, c'est comme ça qu'il a su, ce jour là, il ne nous a pas trouvé. Le lendemain, Rouge et moi quittions l'île pour allez nous cacher. Comment il m'a reconnu il y a trois ans, il m'a dit que c'était mes yeux, il me chercher depuis plus de 20 ans, il n'a pas perdu l'occasion, Shanks et Enora été ensemble sur la plage, seuls, un navire entier en serait venu à bout et je le savais alors, je me suis rendue avec la promesse de les laisser partir. Ce qu'il a fait. Ensuite, il m'a vendu, puis j'ai été enfermé à ImpelDown. Demande lui, si c'est ton ami, il devrait te le dire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me chargerais de son cas. Je récupérerais les vidéos. Je te le promets.

\- Je m'en fous, sérieusement, aucun intérêt, ça ne me fera pas plus de mal, ni du bien d'ailleurs. Ce qui a été fait est fait. C'est bien trop tard. Et tu peux lui dire de ma part qu'un jour, je me vengerais, je lui ferais regretter ses actions.

\- Comment va Lu' ? J'étais inquiet après la guerre, heureusement je vous ai vu tout les trois, sain et sauf revenir à MarineFord. D'ailleurs, vous êtes des dingues, c'était une idée de Silvers, n'est ce pas ? Il était là et c'est bien sa patte, de frappé là ou on l'attend pas.

\- Il va bien, il est en route pour PunkHazard ou il va retrouvé Smoker d'ici deux ou trois jours.

\- Ok, pas d'inquiétude alors, gwawahahaha, s'il a passé ces deux dernières années avec vous, il doit être fort maintenant et maîtrisé les fluides.

\- Effectivement, il est devenu très fort. Sur ce, nous allons partir, nous avons encore de la route à faire.

\- Je vous reverrez ? Je peux avoir un numéro de denden ?

\- Le jour où tu auras tenu tes engagements, et prouvais que nous pouvons te faire confiance, je te trouverai avec ta vivre-card et je te donnerai tous les renseignements que tu veux mais pour l'heure, c'est pas le moment.

Pour prouver mes dires, je laisse fusé une vague de haki, qui comme avec mes frères se mêlent, c'est carrément moins fort, mais je pourrais savoir a n'importe quel moment c'est émotion, et cela fonctionne avec Ace aussi, donc forcement avec les autres. Un bon espionnage, en fait, même si ce ne sont que ses ressenties.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Une assurance, répondons-nous, pour toi comme pour nous. Je pense que même toi, tu pourras savoir si chacun de nous va bien ainsi que nous nous saurons si tu va bien. En gros, un téléphone a émotion.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il reprend la parole :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 5 émotions différentes. Mais je suppose que je n'en saurais pas plus. Je vous laisse, je retourne sur mon navire. A la prochaine les gosses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère et moi étions en route pour notre rendez-vous.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. A partir maintenant, je sors complètement de l'histoire d'origine, je fais allusion a PunkHasard et Dressrosa mais c'et tout. Enfin j'en dit pas plus, je ne vais pas spolié.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, please, ça fait toujours plaisirs.

Voulez vous un lemon Marco/Ace et/ou Law/Luffy, je n'en ai jamais écrit mais je veux bien essayé si ca vous tente, a vous de me dire. Je peux déjà vous annoncé un lemon Shanks/Rox pour Noël, ce sera mon cadeau.

Voila pour cette semaine, je vous dit a vendredi ou samedi prochain.


	12. Moby Dick

Bonjour a tous, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : One Pièce ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Merci Oda.

* * *

Deux jours de voyage plus tard, nous montions a bord du MobyDick. Toujours aussi impressionnant ce bateau. Nous sommes accueillis par Marco et Barbe Blanche sur le pont.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Nous demande le phœnix

\- Fatiguant, mais grâce a l'équipage de Luffy on a gagné trois jours.

\- Comment ils si sont pris pour arriver à cet endroit ?

\- Vous n'y croirez pas si on vous raconte. Ils pêchaient !

Ils me regardent complètement ahuris, puis ensuite ils regardent Ace pour voir si je ne me moque pas d'eux.

\- Non, non, c'est vrai, ils pêchaient. Juré.

\- Comment en pêchant, ils se sont débrouillés à arriver à cet endroit ?

\- Bin, ils ont attrapé un poisson des profondeurs d'une taille très honorable, puis un deuxième est venu gober le premier, puis un troisième les a avalés à son tour. Au final, nous avons été pris dans un énorme courant puis sauvé par un ban de baleines des îles qui nous ont ramenés avec elle vers la surface.

\- Gwahahaha, rien de plus normal pour un D, et si on multiplie le nombre de catastrophes par le nombre de D à bord du bateau, c'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé dans le nouveau monde. Gwahahaha, Je vais vous laisser aller vous reposer. Ace, ta sœur prendra la cabine a côté de la tienne, le temps que le RedForce arrive. Il devrait être là dans la nuit ou demain matin.

\- Je ne dirais pas non, pour un passage dans la cuisine aussi.

\- Moi, j'ai pas le droit d'y entrer hors des repas. Interdiction absolue.

\- Hahahaha, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. T'es à égalité avec Lu' comme ça.

\- Suivez-moi tous les deux je vous y conduit. On va pas vous laisser mourir de faim, bien qu'une douche serait pas du luxe aussi. Je me demande si je vais pas l'exiger.

\- Marcooooo, non. Réponds Ace.

\- Moi, je serais pas contre la douche en premier mais j'ai un souci, j'ai aucun change propre.

\- La dernière fois que Shanks est passé, il a laissé un sac pour toi, au cas où ! Il est dans notre cabine. Suis-moi, je te montre.

Sans prêter cas à Ace qui râle sur son repas remis a plus tard, je laisse le phœnix me guider a l'intérieur du navire, et j'entends sur mon passage un des pirates me demander de quel droit je portait l'emblème de cet équipage. Je regarde Marco,

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Pas de tout, il n'y a que les commandants pour l'instant, on vous attendait, avant d'en parler a l'équipage.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais couvert mon dos.

\- Laisses tomber, c'est pas grave, ils s'en remettront.

Si il le dit, je vais le croire. Il s'arrête au milieu d'un couloir, ouvre une porte et entre, c'est une cabine avec un grand lit, un bureau, trois chaises, une armoire ainsi qu'une salle de bain contiguë, avec baignoire, génial. Marco revient avec un sac qu'il pose sur le lit.

\- S'il te manque quelque chose, ma cabine est a coté. Viens me voir. Ace est déjà sous la douche. Quand tu auras fini, nous irons manger.

\- Ok. Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Et il repart. J'ouvre mon sac, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, fringues, produits pour la toilette, et Shanks a même pensé à mon kit pour entretenir mes katanas. Je prend rapidement une douche, puis me fais couler un bain, parce que patauger dans ma crasse n'est pas vraiment m'a tasse de thé.

Quel bonheur, après une semaine de voyage, rien de mieux que de se prélasser dans une baignoire. Je ferme les yeux profitant de se moment de calme.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et manque de boire la tasse. C'est Ace qui se bidonne devant le spectacle. Il me tend une serviette. Il est temps d'aller manger. C'est l'heure, je me lève, me sèche. Ace m'attend dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le rejoins.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, me dit-il.

\- C'est rien. Quelle heure il est ?

\- 7 heures. C'est le repas.

\- Oh, je pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ?

\- Je pensais pas que tu étais encore dans la baignoire, j'ai été étonné de pas te voir dans le lit quand je suis entré dans ta cabine tout a l'heure. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré dans la salle de bain. Je suis désolé.

\- T'inquiètes, j'avais compris, je ne t'ai demandé aucune explication.

On arrive devant une double porte. On entre dans l'immense pièce qui sert de réfectoire. Je suis Ace à la table des commandants. Le repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance. On discute. On rit, quelques éclats de voix, sympa. Nous sommes bien loin des joyeux bordels de la cuisine du Sunny, mais c'est reposant. Ace, par contre, est loin d'être de mon avis. Il prépare une connerie. Je le vois clairement dans sa tête. Non ! Il va pas faire ça ? Je baisse la tête de dépit et ferme les yeux en secouant la tête d'exaspération. De toutes manières, il ne m'écoute pas malgré ma tentative infructueuse pour le résonner. Il va le faire. Il a pas vu ses compagnons depuis 2 ans, et il trouve rien de mieux à faire que de déclencher une bataille de bouffe. Si Sanji était la, je l'aurais laisser frapper Ace.

\- Calmez vous tous, hurle Barbe Blanche. Ace tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement.

\- Mais, père, c'était involontaire.

\- Vu la tête de ta sœur juste avant, je jurerais que c'était prémédité. Par conséquent tu nettoieras la pièce après le repas.

\- Traîtresse, me dit mon frère.

\- Hé ! Oh ! Je t'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

\- Nous, on a rien entendu, réponds Haruta, et pourtant je suis a côté de toi.

\- Tu vois, t'as rien dis, donc, tu dois m'aider.

Bin tien ! Comme c'est facile. Mais je suis étonné de la réponse de la commandante de la 12ème division. Je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant de notre lien télépathique. Apparemment, ils ne sont au courant que de l'alliance. C'est tout. Je me tourne vers Marco. Il a compris ce a quoi je pensais, il me fais un signe pour me faire comprendre que nous en parlerions plus tard. Ok. Pas de soucis.

\- Très bien. Je t'aiderai Ace. Mais, je me vengerai.

\- Tsss, je te verrai venir.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

\- Je veux pas que tu la remettes. T'as pas le droit et puis en plus tu leur a promis. Alors, tu le feras pas.

\- Pas tout de suite, non, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Tu devrais savoir que la patience est une de mes qualités, n'est ce pas Ace ? En détachant bien, chaque syllabes avec un sourire sadique. Je le vois déglutir, satisfaite.

\- Bien ! Puisque cela est dit, nous allons vous laisser faire le ménage.

Tout le monde parti, nous nettoyons la salle de fond en comble, heureusement le système de nettoyage est perfectionné. On peut laver à grande eau, car une bouche d'évacuation s'écoule vers la mer, et toute les surfaces sont lessivable et résistantes à l'eau. En 1 heure, la pièce est clean. Nous sortons. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché. Je vais pouvoir aller faire ma promenade digestive. Je monte au mat et me transforme tout en sautant dans le vide, je vois du coin de l'œil Marco faire de même et me suivre.

\- Toujours cette habitude de partir voler au soleil couchant, je pensais que ça t'aurait passé.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Tous les soirs, sans exceptions, je vais voir le couché depuis les airs.

Une fois la nuit tombée, nous revenons sur le navire. C'est toujours aussi magique. Cela fais deux ans maintenant, mais je ne me lasse pas de ce rituel.

\- Bin, il y avait longtemps que j'avais pas vu mes deux poulets grillés voler ensemble.

Et bim ! Marco et moi frappons Ace derrière la tête. Et Oh Miracle, j'ai pas pas envie de sauter sur lui. Même Ace étalait sur le pont, est ébahi depuis qu'Enora était liée a nous. A chaque fois qu'un est frappé, je riposte, mais pas avec le phœnix. Bizarre, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse à mes moments perdus. Mais tant mieux, car frapper le 1er commandant de l'équipage de l'empereur des mers, pourrait être considéré comme un acte de guerre.

Je me mets au lit et m'endors rapidement, mais quelques heures plus tard, un cauchemar me réveille. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, mais c'était la première nuit depuis longtemps que je dormais toute seule. D'habitude j'avais Ace et Enora avec moi. Je me lève, me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je n'arriverai plus a dormir cette nuit. Autant me lever. Je prends mes sabres, le kit d'entretien et monte sur le pont. Je m'installe a la poupe du navire et étale devant moi sous la lampe tout mon matériel. J'aime m'occuper en briquant mes deux amis. Ils sont silencieux, mais plein de bon conseils. Pendant le temps nécessaire a l'entretien, je m'occupe l'esprit en réfléchissant aux événement de la soirée. Je sens une présence approcher derrière moi.

\- Bonjour Marco, c'est toi qui est du dernier quart.

\- Bonjour Rox, tu es bien matinale. Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

\- Cela faisait longtemps, mais oui, un cauchemar...

\- Tu en faisais moins. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? C'est la fatigue ?

\- Oui. Depuis quelques mois, ça allait mieux. Ce n'est pas la fatigue, c'est juste que j'avais personne dans mon lit. Ni Ace, ni Enora.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous en parler cette nuit ? Nous t'aurions fait une place.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Les murs ont beau être insonorisés, je te rappelle que je porte pas mon anneau en granit. Je sais pertinemment ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Rougis pas ! J'ai l'habitude entre Law et Lu'.

\- Désolé !

\- Hahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête. C'est drôle. Tu me donnes mon café, car c'est bien pour moi la deuxième tasse ?

\- Oui tiens.

\- Merci.

\- Tu aurais pu mettre l'anneau, c'est ce que tu faisait avant !

\- Je sais, mais aucun ne veut perdre le contact avec les autres. Donc, il m'ont fait promettre de ne pas le porter pendant que je serai au loin. Si je le fais quand même, ils s'inquiéteront.

\- Ace aurait pu me le dire quand même.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je l'aurais su quand même après.

\- Je sais, mais c'est quand même pas pareil que pendant l'acte. C'est gênant de se dire que tu nous espionnes.

\- Attend, je te rassures. Je m'incrustes pas dans sa tête ni dans celle des autres, si l'on puis dire je détourne mes yeux et ma pensée. Je ressens juste les émotions.

\- C'est déjà énorme.

\- Ne sois pas gêné. Je m'en fiche, pas toi. J'ai bien compris, mais tu le sais. Ce lien est indestructible. Jusqu'à ma mort, il sera là.

\- Je sais. Mais cela reste dérangeant. Vas rejoindre Ace, et dors encore un peu. Il n'est que deux heure du matin. Tu as le temps de dormir encore.

Je le quitte et me dirige vers la cabine des deux premiers commandants. J'y rentre et m'allonge et me cale contre le torse de mon frère.

\- Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Hum.

Il me serre dans ses bras protecteurs et je m'endors.

La course du soleil est déjà bien avancée quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours dans les bras de mon frère. Deux paires d'yeux nous regardent. Marco et Shanks sont au pied du lit.

\- Hmmfff ! Café ?

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Je me redresse dans le lit, le dos calé contre la tête. Hum... Mon empereur est arrivé depuis quand ? Quel heure il est ? A priori, je dirai qu'il est midi, ou presque, mais pas sur, j'ai pas encore les yeux en face des trous. Je secoue Ace, il ouvre les yeux, les agrandis en voyant nos visiteurs.

\- B'jour, j'ai droit au café aussi. Où il faut être imbuvable pour y avoir droit ?

\- Me cherches pas Ace, Je l'ai pas encore fini.

\- Vous faites quoi, ici, tout les deux ?

Très bonne question de la part de mon frère, preuve qu'il aligne ses neurones bien plus vite que moi au réveil.

\- On voudrait bien commencer la réunion. Père nous attend.

\- Elle doit avoir lieu cet après midi non ?

\- Il est deux heures ! Rox, je t'ai mis tes fringues dans ta cabine. La lingerie me l'a donné ce matin.

\- Ok, tu les remercieras pour moi, si je ne les vois pas. Laisses nous 15 min, on arrive. Allez debout Ace.

Je me lève, quitte la cabine du couple et entre dans la mienne afin de prendre une douche. Shanks m'a suivi, il ferme la porte derrière lui et viens m'embrasser,

\- Tu m'as manquée ! Votre voyage c'est bien passé ? Vous avez fait vite, 3 jours de moins, vous avez fais fort.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Le trajet a été plus court que prévu, Marco t'as pas raconté ?

Tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, j'enlève mon tee shirt informe et mon short, je fais couler l'eau avant d'entrer sous la douche.

\- Non, rien et puis j'ai passé mon temps avec Barbe Blanche on avait pas mal de choses a voir.

\- Des choses d'empereur ? Ou ça nous concernaient ?

\- Un peu des deux. Et Enora ?

\- En 6 mois, elle a grandi... Incroyable. Je suis désolée, j'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de venir avec moi. Par contre, elle sait que la prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas le choix.

\- C'est pas grave. Je la reverrai plus vite qu'elle ne le pense. Je compte rendre visite a Luffy. Yassop me prend tellement la tête avec son fils que j'ai décidé qu'ils allaient se voir. Donc, quand tu repars vers le Sunny, je te suis. D'ailleurs, toi qui le connaît, comment il est ?

\- Ussop ? C'est un phénomène. Je dirai que l'équipage ressemble bien a mon frère. Mais je te laisserai le découvrir par toi même. Juste une chose, enferme le trésor a l'abri de sa navigatrice, Caches le bien, et sous-clefs !

\- Tant que ça ?

\- T'as pas idée ! Dés qu'il s'agit d'argent, elle est intenable !

\- Et bien, heureusement que j'ai fais poser un coffre sur le bateau. Tu as fini ? Tu veux tes fringues ?

\- T'embêtes pas, j'arrive.

Je sors de la salle de bain une serviette enroulée autour de moi, je fouille dans les fringues que m'a ramenées Marco. C'est super, tout est propre. Je choisi comme d'hab, un pantalon de cuir noir, un haut de la même matière mais rouge sombre, mes bottes coordonnés au haut.

\- Tu veux que je sorte ? Je sais que ça te déranges.

\- Ça va mieux a se sujet, tu peux resté si tu veux.

Je part vers la salle de bain, je laisse la porte ouverte comme pour ma douche, j'enlève la serviette et m'habille. Je reviens dans la chambre pour passer le harnais, j'attrape ma ceinture pour le fixer. Shanks m'arrête d'un geste en m'en donne une nouvelle. Elle est magnifique, il l'a choisi noire, elle a exactement la taille qu'il faut pour les boucles de fixation du harnais, la boucle a la forme de son Jolly Roger. Magnifique travail. Je lui saute au coup et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

Mes goûts n'ont pas changé depuis 5 ans et il sait toujours choisir des objets que je vais adorer. J'aime le sobre, dans mes goûts, je suis extrêmement classique, j'aime pas les extravagances, par contre, j'aime les choses uniques qui ont une signification particulières pour moi, ou comme dans ce cas, pour celui qui offre le cadeau. Je ne portes que du noir et du rouge très foncé. Et depuis que j'ai le pouvoir du mera mera no mi, je ne portais que du cuir. Beaucoup plus résistant aux flammes que des fringues en coton, qui finissaient systématiquement avec des trous de brûlures.

J'avoue par contre que mon tatouage était loin d'être discret. Mais je voulais quelques choses de choquant, tout en modifiant la signification du sceau des dragons célestes. Il le fallait, j'en avais besoin, pour commencer a me reconstruire.

\- Ton tatouage est superbe. Il te représente a la perfection. Bien que, je n'aurais jamais penser que tu puisses arboré le motif central. Un doigt d'honneur, c'est plutôt le style de Law, pas le tien !

\- Tu as pas tout a fait tort. C'est une idée de Traf, mais pour modifier le message précédent, il fallait y aller fort. Puis tout les D étaient d'accord, donc pas de souci.

\- Law a fait un travail fantastique. Même avec les sabres, on voit parfaitement tous les motifs.

\- C'est fait exprès. Traf' et moi l'avons conçu ainsi. Comme les katanas ne me quittent jamais, à part pour dormir, je le voulais ainsi. Et encore, il est pas fini. On y va ? Ils nous attendent !

\- Je te suis.

Nous sortons de la cabine, je tape à la porte voisine. Ace et Marco en sortent. Nous les suivons jusqu'au bureau du capitaine. Une grande table avec une vingtaine de chaises et un grand fauteuil en bout. Sur un coté, un imposant bureau avec un fauteuil identique a celui de la table. Où était assis Barbe Blanche. Devant le meuble imposant, 4 chaises confortables. Nous nous y asseyons.

Nous leurs racontons les 6 derniers mois, la fin de l'entraînement, le retour a Sabaody, l'épisode avec le faux-Luffy, la descente vers l'île sous marine, l'accueil glacial de certain hommes poissons. Le protecteur de l'île et son second se montrent particulièrement intéressé par cet épisode, nous leurs racontons donc par le menu se qu'il c'est passé.

\- Et vous avez réussi à arrêter le Noah a vous 5 ? demande Barbe Blanche.

\- Nous n'aurions pas tenu longtemps, mais oui. Le plus étonnant, c'est que l'idée nous est venue à tous en même temps.

\- C'est le lien avec les ponéglyphes. C'est lui qui vous a dit quoi faire. C'est lié a votre instinct. Depuis le début, c'est lui qui vous guide. Réfléchis Marco a voix haute. En plus, maintenant vous êtes même capable de les entendre. Cela doit être lié !

\- C'est ce que Robin pense aussi. Lui réponds Ace.

Il continue de raconter notre voyage, la remontée du royaume sous marin, qui fait rigoler tout le monde. Puis notre rencontre avec Garp.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenir sa promesse, Rox ?

\- Je crois qu'il veux le faire. Quant-à savoir si il y arrivera, je ne sais pas. J'espère que tout se passera bien, et qu'il réussira à récupérer les preuves.

\- Quelles preuves ? Demande Shanks. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rappelles-toi. Il y a deux ans, je t'ai dis que je ne dirai pas certaine choses. Cela en faisait partie. Et si il n'y avait pas eu le lien, je n'aurais rien dit a personne. J'ai aucune envie qu'on les voit. Mais actuellement, deux gradés de la marine vont chercher les vidéos.

\- Quelles vidéos ? Quel deux gradés ? Garp et qui d'autre ?

\- Des enregistrements d'escargot-phone de surveillance d'ImpelDown. Et l'autre c'est Smoker. Avant d'avoir croisé le vieux, nous sommes tombés sur lui. il venait de capturer des pirates arrivant de l'île des hommes poissons. Et il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Trop. Je lui ai laissé une chance de vivre si il taisait la fin du combat chez Neptune. Il me l'a promis. J'ai quand même fais un exemple avec les pirates. J'espère que le message est passé.

\- Oh ! que oui ! Il est passé. Le journal de ce matin est très intéressant a se sujet. Apparemment, tu les aurais découpés en morceaux, puis brûlés.

\- C'est bien ça. Façon Law, Ace, et avec les ailes d'Enora, façon ange. Les autres hésiteront avant de parler. Puis personne va se plaindre, si, un ou deux équipages pirates sont en moins sur les mers.

\- Pas mieux pour attirer l'attention de tous sur toi. La discrétion, tu connais ? S'énerve le roux.

\- Je sais, mais sur le moment, ça ma paru être une bonne idée. C'était un peu excessif, je le reconnais. Et encore, j'ai pas touché aux marines. De quoi tu te plains ?

_ Un PEU ? Tu plaisantes, ta prime a augmenté de 100 000 000 millions d'un coup, la marine va pas te lâcher maintenant. En plus, je ne sais comment, elle a une nouvelle photo pour ton avis de recherche.

\- Ah bon, je peux voir !

Il me donne l'avis de recherche. Ouah ! Superbe photo ! Je suis de semi-profil, la tête tournée légèrement vers l'objectif. On voit parfaitement mon tatouage. La classe : Prime 600 000 000 millions de Berry. Ouh là ! J'ai dépassé Ace ! D'un coup d'œil, je vois une aura dépressive de la part du brun. Je jubile.

\- Bin quoi ? Il est super mon nouvel avis de recherche. Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ?

\- Rien, rien... Laisses tomber… Tu es désespérante !

\- T'inquiètes. Depuis que c'est arrivé, j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison mais elle s'en fout. Mais ce qu'elle dit pas, c'est…

\- Ace, La ferme !

\- Non, il faut qu'ils sachent. Donc, elle veut attirer l'attention sur elle pour la détourner de Luffy et Law. Visiblement, ça marche. Mais, jusqu'à quand ? Je te rappelles que c'est de Luffy dont on parle. Tu sais que la discrétion ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Ça ne durera pas.

\- Je sais. En même temps, plus on nous craindra, plus cela fera hésiter avant de s'attaquer a nous. Quel que soit l'équipage concerné. De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux revenir dessus.

\- J'aimerai voir les progrès que vous avez fait ses dernières années. Marco m'en a un peu parlé mais je souhaiterai le voir. Nous approchons une petite île désertique, vous pourrez nous faire une démonstration tout en épargnant nos navires. Demande Barbe Blanche, qui visiblement voulait changer de sujet, avant que ça tourne au vinaigre, et que mon frère et moi nous engueulions.

\- Ça nous fera du bien, a part notre petit combat sur l'île, on ne s'est pas entraînés depuis notre départ du Sunny. Dis Ace.

\- Pas l'un contre l'autre, chacun votre tour contre Marco. Premier combat Ace contre Marco, ensuite Rox contre Vista. Mais seulement a l'épée, pas de pouvoir. Et pour finir les deux phœnix, l'un contre l'autre.

\- D'accord. Quand vous voulez !

Et nous sortons tous sur le pont. Une heure plus tard, nous accostons sur l'îlot. Ace et Marco descendent du navire, pour se rendre sur la plage. Il se mettent en garde et le combat commence. Les coups s'enchaînent. Et même si Ace est très fort, c'est Marco qui domine l'échange. Ensuite vient mon affrontement avec le commandant de la 5ème division, j'ai aucune chance de l'emporter contre lui. Je le sais. C'est un des meilleur épéiste au monde, comme Shanks. Je l'ai vu combattre Œil de faucon a MarineFord, Il est excellent. Lui aussi utilise deux épées. Pour moi, c'est une première, je n'ai jamais combattu quelqu'un qui manie deux épées. J'ai bien fait quelques passes d'armes avec Zoro, mais trois sabres, c'est encore différend. On se met en garde. J'utilise le kenjutsu depuis seulement deux ans, mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. J'utilisais déjà un sabre par le passé, c'est juste une technique différent. Ma main gauche reste tout de même plus faible que la droite. Vista l'a bien compris, et m'oblige à m'en servir. Comme prévu, il me bat. Le combat s'arrête.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, mais tu as des difficultés avec ta main gauche. Mais, pour seulement deux ans d'entraînement, ta technique est efficace. Tes sabres sont magnifiques. Ils vont très bien ensemble. Me félicite mon adversaire.

\- Merci, les katanas sont jumeaux, ils sont faits pour être deux.

\- Belles armes. Tant que tu es là... Si tu veux t'entraîner, je m'en ferais un plaisir.

\- Alors je viendrais, ce sera un honneur…

Je tourne les talons pour rejoindre le phœnix sur l'aire de combat qu'est devenue l'île minuscule. Notre dernier affrontement date de 6 mois et depuis, j'ai mis au point quelques surprises à son intention. On décide de commencer par une joute aérienne. On se transforme et s'élance dans les cieux. Rapidité et souplesse sont les maîtres mots. Après quelques minutes de combat, j'arrive a me dégager de ses serres et prend beaucoup de vitesse en me servant du feu d'Ace. Ce qui me rend plus rapide que lui. Il est surpris et un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Je la joue pas très à la loyale non plus. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, j'utilisais peu d'attaques combinées, mais maintenant : Si. C'est déstabilisant pour l'adversaire. Après tout, je connais toutes les techniques des D. Autant m'en servir.

Il se pose. Maintenant, on va lutter au sol. Nous nous remettons en garde. En me servant du pouvoir de Law, je fais apparaître la « Room », tout en dégainant Yoshiri. Je vais essayer de lui piquer son cœur, au moins une fois. Il me faut faire vite, car le pouvoir du chirurgien est très rapidement épuisant. Comme il ne connaît pas cette attaque, il me reste l'effet de surprise. Si je veux pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, il faut impérativement jouer ce jeu. Sinon, c'est la défaite rapide et sans appel. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où nous nous tournons autour, tout en plaçant quelques attaques afin de jauger l'adversaire. L'attention de Marco est attirée ailleurs et j'arrive enfin a atteindre mon but. Il est abasourdi. Je le lui rends après l'avoir fait sauter dans ma main le montrant au public, assez fière de moi, je dois bien le dire. Il le remet a sa place. Il a un regard qui dit que je vais lui payer ce tour. Je déglutit, un sourire sadique s'installe sur ses lèvres. On se connaît bien. La partie est loin d'être gagnée. On continue le combat. Enchaînement de coup de pieds et de coup de poing, combinant les techniques de chacun. Mais bien évidemment, c'est lui qui a l'avantage. Il me clou au sol en maintenant mon cou au sol. Je tape deux fois au sol avec ma main. Comme prévu, à lui, la victoire.

\- Joli le coup du cœur ! Efficace ! Tu auras du mal à me refaire un coup pareil. Tu pourras le dire a Law ! Je saurais le voir venir.

\- Je sais. Mais je devais le tenter. Et ça a marché. Je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup là. Je savais pas si j'arriverais a placer cette attaque. Mais oui ! Ça a fonctionné. La classe ! J'ai piqué le cœur du phœnix. Dis-je en jubilant.

\- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps, très longtemps...

\- Hahahaha.

Nous repartons sur le bateau blanc. Certains me félicitent. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Je les en remercie.

\- Tu as fait de sacrés progrès sur les attaques combinées. Impressionnant !, me dit Shanks.

\- Je n'ai travaillé quasiment que cela, ces 6 derniers mois et j'y travaille encore.

\- Bravo ! Nous dit Barbe Blanche. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès, c'est deux années vous ont été bénéfiques, aucun regret de votre absence.

Si en plus, les empereurs nous jettent des fleurs ainsi que la plupart des hommes réunis autour de nous, nous pouvons être content de nous. Je prend congé et vais a bord du RedForce, je compte bien y dormir tant qu'il est là, je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien que sur ce bateau. Je rentre dans la cabine principale suivi de Shanks, une douche s'impose.

* * *

Voila pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous appréciez.

Pour les reviews c'est le bouton en dessous. Donnez moi votre avis !


	13. Intrusion

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, et que le père noël vous a gâté.**

 **Comme promis dans un de mes chapitres précédent. Voici, mon cadeau : un chapitre lemon. Soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier.**

 **Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celle, qui on mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou follow.**

 **One Pièce ne m'appartient pas. Son créateur est : Eiichiro ODA.**

* * *

En entrant dans la cabine, je vois qu'il y a eu quelques modifications. Un emplacement est réservé à mes katanas dans le râtelier, ainsi qu'une nouvelle patère pour le harnais. Depuis la naissance d'Enora, une règle avait été instaurée sur le navire, chaque arme devait être soigneusement rangée en hauteur ou portée à la ceinture. La salle d'armes devait être soigneusement fermée, dés qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Cette cabine m'a manqué ! Rien ne vaut son chez soi.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Tu en doutais ?

\- Un peu, je l'avoue. Tu as maintenant une cabine sur chaque bateau et j'avais un peu peur que celle ci ait moins d'attrait.

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi sur le RedForce, elle restera notre cabine. Celle ou je me sens le mieux. N'en doutes pas, ici c'est chez moi. Et j'ai très envie d'aller prendre la douche avec toi ! A moins que tu aies autre chose a faire ?

\- Dis moi juste que c'est pas seulement pour me faire plaisir. Dis moi que tu en as réellement envie ? Je me sens pas bien après ça. Je veux que tu prennes ton pied, vraiment !

\- Viens !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant mes bottes, ensuite mon pantalon et enfin mon haut, doucement. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux qu'il comprenne bien que j'ai envie de lui et pas dans des heures. Je brûle mon slip, apparaissant fièrement nue devant lui. Maintenant. Je me sens prête, je me sens libérée (en partie) des trois ans ou j'ai disparu. Je le vois déglutir, a cet instant il n'est plus possible de retourner en arrière. Il se déshabille a son tour pendant que j'atteins la pièce d'eau. Je fais couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à bonne température. Je me retrouve nue en face a face avec lui. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent de désir. Je rentre dans la douche et il me rejoint. Il prend le gel douche et doucement me lave, coté pile puis coté face tout en insistant sur mes zones érogènes. A mon tour, je prends du gel douche dans mes mains et commence a parcourir son corps que je connaissais si bien mais que j'ai oublié depuis longtemps. Par contre, mes doigts se souviennent et je les laisse faire, donner du plaisir sans contrainte. Un échange des plus délicieux. Son membre est déjà dur, je lui imprime de lents va et viens avec ma main. Je me mets a genoux et le prend en bouche. Ma langue se souvient parfaitement de comment lui donner du plaisir. Il se retient de venir dans ma bouche, mais l'y force en faisant jouer ma langue sur son gland. Il jouit dans mes mains, m'étant reculé avant. Il me relève, m'embrasse, me colle dos à lui et entreprend de me rendre la pareille. Ses doigts sont toujours aussi doués. Je m'appuie contre son torse me tenant a son cou, il caresse, malmène, mon bouton de chair jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus, dans un gémissement je jouis enfin. Depuis plus de 5 ans, ce n'était pas arrivé. Nous sortons de la salle de bain après nous être séchés. Nous allons vers notre lit. Il m'y jette puis me pénètre d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, dans un long râle de plaisir. Je bouge mon bassin, pour qu'il continue. Comme c'est bon, il s'enfonce de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, je me cambre pour le recevoir tout au fond de moi.

\- Oooh Shanks ouiiii… !

Il s'arrête, sors, je gémis de mécontentement, il me retourne sur le ventre me soulève le bassin et me pénètre sauvagement, profondément,

\- Pl..plus fort… !..ouuuiiiii !

Il m'exauce, son doigt reviens s'amuser avec mon clitoris, il le titille, le malmène, il n'a rien oublié, sa main est toujours aussi douée pour me donner ce que je veux.

\- Plus vite, huuuum, s'il te plaiiiit !

Une fois de plus il s'exécute, il se retire de plus en plus vite, pour revenir de plus en plus profondément. Dans une jouissance commune, il se repend en moi. Il s'affale dans mon dos, pendant qu'il reprend son souffle. C'était tellement bon, que j'en pleure, rien ne peut retenir mes larmes.

\- Non, non ne pleures pas, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais mal.

Et il me serre dans son bras après avoir roulé sur le coté.

\- Non, non te méprends pas c'était génial, Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais c'était excellent. Merci.

Il seiche les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, et je pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Depuis quand tu es en accord avec ton corps ? Je te sens libérée.

\- C'est tout a fais ça. C'est depuis que Law a commencé le tatouage, je ne me sens plus enchaînée. Je suis libre. Je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement.

\- C'était très clair, je te rassure. Je te retrouve enfin. Merci a toi.

Je m'endors pleinement satisfaite. Quand je me réveille, il est toujours là. Me serrant contre son torse.

\- Pas de cauchemars ?

\- Non. Parfois si, mais c'est de plus en plus rare et seulement quand je dors seule. Depuis ton départ de Ruskaïna, Ace et Enora dormaient avec moi, toute les nuits. Depuis que Law a fait le tatouage, les choses ont changé en bien. Je n'oublierais jamais, mais pourrais vivre avec.

\- Tu as grandis en 6 mois !

\- Merci.

\- Mais, tu sais, avant notre intermède, nous étions sensés retrouver tous les commandants dans la salle de réunion du MobyDick.

\- Elle a été reportée. Ace s'en est chargé. Lui dis-je quelques secondes plus tard.

\- T'avais pas l'anneau ?

\- Non, je ne le mets plus depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que ton frère a assisté a nos ébats ?

\- Non, enfin oui, mais non. Nous respectons la vie privée des autres. Je fais pareil avec eux. J'ai promis de ne plus le mettre. Si je le fais quand même, notre lien sera coupé et nous ne pourrons plus communiquer. Quand je suis au loin, si je le mets, c'est comme si ils étaient morts. Et pour eux, c'est pareil. C'est beaucoup trop perturbant. C'est comme si on t'enlevait le cœur et qu'on y laisse que du vide. Je ne vois pas comment dire cela autrement. Je suis navrée, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Je m'y ferais. J'aurais du mal mais je m'y ferais.

\- Merci.

\- Tant que tu avances, ça le fera. Je t'assure.

\- Je suis désolé de tous ça Shanks. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile ces 5 dernières années. Mon départ, ma disparition, la petite, mon retour, mes cauchemars, les deux ans d'entraînement, je t'en ai beaucoup demandé et mon retour n'a pas été facile. Je te remercie de ta patience, et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, et quand je suis rentrée dans cette pièce, j'ai vu le râtelier avec l'emplacement pour mes sabres. Et j'ai compris que tu m'aimais encore, malgré tout. Et mes dernières chaînes, mes dernières peurs, sont tombées. Je me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. Tout cela grâce a toi, Merci !

\- Je t'ai cherché, encore et toujours, mais personne ne savait rien. Quand j'ai trouvé Yorushi sur l'île, et toi nulle part, la petite avec moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Heureusement, Ben a pris les choses en mains. Mais pendant 3 ans, aucun indice, rien. Jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne le MobyDick juste après MarineFord, Barbe Blanche et Marco me remerciant de ton intervention, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le cauchemar était fini, je t'avais enfin retrouvé. J'allais pouvoir donner des réponses à Enora. Puis, j'ai vu tes traumatismes, tes cauchemars. Et je me demandais si tu pourrais passer au dessus de ça, et continuer a avancer malgré tout. Et je vois que, oui, rien ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir. Enfin si, notre fin d'après midi, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Je me sens enfin moi-même, incomplète, mais bien. Heureuse.

\- Incomplète ? Le lien ?

\- Oui le lien, mais un jour nous serons complet. Mais j'en ai peur !

\- Peur ? Ce sentiment te viens de ce que vous avez fait sur l'île des homme-poissons ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Hum, t'imagines la puissance qu'il nous a fallu déployer pour arrêter un bateau pareil ? Tu l'as déjà vu le Noah ? Il y avait 6 rois des mers pour le remettre a sa place. Et nous avons réussi a l'arrêter, temporairement soit, mais quand même. C'est un pouvoir dangereux et j'ai peur qu'ont se perde et que l'on s'en serve pour de mauvaises raisons et que nous détruisions le monde. Et dans quelques temps, quand nous serons réunis, Uranus, sera stable, puissant, nous pourrions détruire le monde a cause d'une mauvaise décision. C'est une énorme responsabilité. Et si nous n'étions pas à la hauteur ? Qui nous arrêterait ?

\- Moi. Je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserai. Et s'il le faut, je t'arrêterais. N'en aies pas peur. Si déjà tu as des cas de conscience, je suppose que les autres aussi. C'est que vous avez grandi. Vous n'êtes plus des gosses. J'ai bien vu la différence dans vos regards le jour de la fusion et maintenant qu'il y a un tel lien entre vous, vous êtes encore plus réfléchis. Vous vous posez les bonnes questions. Quand vous avez mêlé vos esprits, chacun a revécu les expériences des autres, vous permettant de percevoir le monde dans son ensemble de plusieurs point de vues a la fois. Et quand tout a l'heure, tu m'as dis que tu ne portais plus de granit marin, je savais que cela viendrait. Je l'ai su le même jour. Vous ne faites plus qu'un.

\- J'espère que l'avenir te donnera raison. J'espère que nous serons assez matures pour ne pas faire de conneries. La marine finira par apprendre pour nous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ma démonstration ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs dit à Smoker de l'annoncer lui-même si la rumeur s'intensifiait. Je ne me leurre pas. Il y a avait trop de pirates sur place, pour que l'un d'eux ne nous vendent pas a la marine, contre une réduction de peine. C'est la nature humaine. Le problème, c'est que ce jour là, aucun de nous ne sera a l'abri, nulle part. Et on nous enverras du monde, beaucoup de monde dont le seul but sera de nous éliminer ou de nous capturer. Imagines ce pouvoir entre les mains de la marine ! Je préfère mourir que de tomber une nouvelle fois entre leurs mains.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Et s'il le faut, alors je te le jure, je te tuerais moi même.

\- Merci.

Nous restons silencieux un moment, chacun repensant au paroles de l'autre. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. J'ai envie de ma balade.

\- Je vais voler. Je reviens plus tard.

\- On nous attend sur le MobyDick pour le repas. Nous avons déjà manqué la réunion. Un minimum de politesse s'impose.

\- Marco viendra certainement avec moi. On se rejoint pour le repas a bord.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai deux trois choses a voir en attendant. J'aurais préféré rester au lit mais l'appel du soleil est plus fort que moi. Me dit il d'un air faussement offensé. Je l'embrasse, me lève, m'habille et sors sur le pont. Juste a l'heure, comme prévu le bleu vient me rejoindre dans les airs.

\- Vous venez manger avec nous ce soir ? On vous as attendu cet après-midi. Mais Ace a dit qu'il fallait pas vous déranger. C'était bien ?

\- Je t'en pris Marco, j'en aurais bien assez avec mes frères s'en que tu t'y mettes aussi.

\- Ah, Non ! Toi, tu sais, et tes frères aussi. Ace s'est promené toute la fin d'après midi avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres sans que j'y sois pour rien.

\- Rhoooo ! Mais t'es jaloux ! Hahahaha….

\- Si je t'attrapes je te fais bouffer tes plumes !

\- Essayes... Si tu y arrives !

Et je combine le pouvoir de Ace avec celui du phœnix, pour me poser le plus rapidement possible sur le pont de l'immense navire. Mon frère qui a suivi l'échange s'écroule de rire dans mes bras, sans que personne ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, sauf notre cher ananas qui fulmine de rage. Et vlan, vlan, Ace et moi prenons un coup de poing chargés de haki sur le crane, qui ne fait qu'accentuer nos rires.

\- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, balance le bleu, de vrais mômes.

\- Rhooo, Marco te vexes pas. Lui réponds Ace

A ce moment là, Shanks arrive a bord du MobyDick suivi par le reste de l'équipage. Marco le regarde d'un air outré. Le roux rigole comprenant le sujet de notre dispute. Et nos rires redoublent.

\- Gwawawawa, rigole le vieux. Allez ! A table !

Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Ace ne prépare pas de connerie. La tête de Marco suffit à le faire marrer. Après le repas, tous les commandants, les empereurs ainsi que Ben et moi nous rendons dans la salle de réunion.

\- Vous savez tous qu'il y a deux ans, après MarineFord, j'ai signé une alliance avec Shanks, Luffy et Trafalgar D Water Law. Il est temps que l'on vous dise pourquoi. Ace, a toi...

Mon frère leurs raconte ce que nous avons déjà dit aux autres équipages, enfin, aux gradés des navires. En leur narrant les faits depuis ImpelDown, passant rapidement sur MarineFord, puis il leur raconte Ruskaïna, le lien (sans citer le nom de l'arme antique), puis l'île des hommes poissons. Quand il en arrive à l'épisode du Noah, l'incrédulité, la surprise, l'incompréhension, peux se lire sur tous les visages des commandants. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il attendit quelques secondes avant de regarder chacun d'entre eux, l'un après l'autre.

\- Je dois vous donnez un dernier élément, le plus important sans doute. Le lien qui unit l'ensemble des D a un nom. On le nomme Uranus.

La bombe est lâchée, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre l'explosion. 1 seconde, 2, 3, 4, certains ouvrent subitement les yeux, choqués. D'autres n'ont aucune idée du pourquoi de la surprise de leurs collègues.

\- L'arme antique ? Demande Haruta,

\- Une arme antique, qu'est ce que c'est? demandèrent Atmos, Curiel et Fossa

\- De par le monde, il existerait trois pouvoirs pouvant détruire l'humanité. Poséidon, Pluton et Uranus. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende liée aux ponéglyphes. Explique la 12ème commandante.

\- Non, ce n'est pas qu'un conte pour enfant. L'alliance a été crée après la découverte de notre pouvoir. A ce sujet, Barbe Blanche, tu l'as proposé a cause de note victoire a MarineFord, pour protégez les porteurs du D, ou pour avoir un œil sur nous afin de nous surveiller ?

\- Les trois Rox !

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu vois Ace, j'avais raison.

\- Hummmfff !

\- Ça ne te déranges pas ? Reprends le plus vieux, légèrement étonné.

\- Absolument pas ! Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais certainement fait la même chose. Un telle capacité dans les mains d'une allumette indisciplinée…

\- Héééé !

\- C'est vrai Ace ! Ne dis pas le contraire. Et rappelles toi bien que je suis dans ta tête.

Il baisse la tête, vaincu, sous le regard amusé de tous.

\- Je reprends ! Donc, une allumette indisciplinée, un jeune capitaine qui fonce sans réfléchir, étant capable de déclarer la guerre au gouvernement pour récupérer un membre de son équipage, un jeune chirurgien sadique que l'on connaît peu, et une ancienne esclave qui en veut à ce monde, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Shanks avait raison ! Tu as grandi. Il y a deux ans, tu n'aurais pas compris.

\- Hum... Possible...

\- Que doit on dire au reste de l'équipage ? Tous se posent des questions. Et depuis l'arrivée de Rox, à la vue de son tatouage, les hommes ont besoin de réponses. Personnes n'a rien dit, car ni Marco, ni toi, père, n'avaient rien relevé. Mais beaucoup estiment qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le porter, surtout, qu'elle ne t'appelle pas père. Dit Vista

\- Rox a parfaitement le droit d'arborer notre emblème, tout comme les trois autres. C'est elle qui fait la liaison entre les équipages. Le tatouage représente l'alliance. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Rox ?

\- En partie. Mais c'est cela. Quant a savoir quoi dire aux équipages je tairais le lien et le nom d'Uranus. Ils finiront par l'apprendre mais pour l'instant... Moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est. La marine finira par comprendre. C'est sur. Les pirates de l'île homme-poissons finiront par parler. En attendant, c'est un secret trop lourd a porter.

\- Quand le gouvernement l'apprendra, même Dragon deviendra le cadet de ses soucis. Vous serez les cibles numéro un. Je comprends mieux la nécessité de l'entraînement. Il vous faut devenir encore plus forts. Chacun de vous devrait être en mesure de battre Marco. Et là, vous auriez une chance d'échapper a la marine. Ensemble, vous êtes peut être puissants, mais séparément, pas assez.

\- Tu es dur avec eux, Vista, ils sont très forts.

\- Je ne le nie pas, Namur, mais ils ne le sont pas suffisamment. Même Rox qui a pourtant un pouvoir extraordinaire, n'est pas a son plein potentiel. Je le sais. Je l'ai combattue. D'ailleurs ma proposition est d'autant plus d'actualité qu'avant.

\- Demain matin. 8 h, si tu veux

\- Pas de souci.

\- Vous comptez nous présentez les autres membres. Quoique, 5 D a bord, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Gwahahaha, pas faux.

\- Eh oh, on a pas détruit Ruskaïna, ni coulé le Sunny. Se récrie Ace

\- Gwahaha, preuve que vous avez tous grandi. La séance peut être levée. Quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire ? Shanks ? Marco ? Quelqu'un ?

\- Une dernière, père ! Je soutiens Vista quand il dit qu'ils ont encore besoin d'entraînement. Je pense que l'on devrait tous aider, chacun avec nos spécialités.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais il reste un souci. Quand une personne s'en prend physiquement a l'un des D, Rox, ne peux s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du coupable. Le seul cas ou ça n'est pas arrivé, c'est avec Marco.

\- Et bien tu t'entraîneras avec moi. Shanks autre chose ?

\- Je compte rejoindre le Sunny et le Heart dés qu'ils seront parti de PunkHasard. Et toi, Barbe Blanche ?

\- Je dois me rendre au royaume Ryugou, mais un crochet ne me dérange pas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous sortons tous. Chaque commandant s'en va parler à ses hommes, pour résumer la réunion.

Le lendemain, a 6 h, j'étais sur le pont du RedForce entrain de boire mon café avec le soleil levant, quand une main vient se glisser sur mon ventre, tandis qu'un torse se colle dans mon dos.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Déjà debout ? Tu reprends tes habitudes ?

\- Bonjour. Dans 2 h je dois m'entraîner avec Vista. Si je veux faire ma base d'entraînement, j'ai intérêt a commencer maintenant.

\- Tes disciples vont pas tarder à rejoindre le pont.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rappelles toi. Tu faisais toujours ton Taï-chi le matin. Et avec le temps, d'autres venaient s'entraîner avec toi. Et bien qu'ils aient arrêté un moment, ils ont continué même pendant ton absence. Tiens, regardes ce que je te disais.

Me tournant vers la porte principale du navire, je vois une vingtaine de pirates la passer. Ils me demandent si ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Je pose ma tasse. Nous investissons le pont et l'entraînement commence. Pendant 1 h, les mouvements s'enchaînent. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée. Puis, arrivent les épéistes qui veulent faire les katas avec nous. Mais voilà, pour moi, les mouvements ne sont plus les mêmes. Maintenant, avec deux sabres, l'exercice est différent. Ils sont d'abord surpris, puis se séparent en deux groupes. Un avec tous ceux qui ne manipulent qu'une lame, l'autre avec deux. Les premiers reprennent les exercices comme d'habitude, pendant que je montre aux autres l'enchaînement dans le détail. Chacun se met au travail. Un moment plus tard, je vois mon nouveau prof demander la permission de monter à bord du RedForce. Il se mêlent à la foule qui se masse sur le pont, juste devant moi. Je fais mine de vouloir le rejoindre, mais il m'en empêche. D'un signe de tête, il me fait comprendre de continuer. Cool ! Car jouer les profs avec l'équipage, ne vous méprenez pas, cela ne me dérange pas. Le savoir doit être partagé, mais j'ai pas pu exécuter l'enchaînement entier. Je m'arrête quelques secondes, le temps de boire. Je me mets en position et commence une longue série de mouvements qui ressemblent furieusement à un combat avec un ennemi invisible. Je fais surtout attention à ce que je fais de ma main gauche. La droite ayant la fluidité nécessaire, je n'y prêtes pas attention. Comme si elle avait sa volonté propre, elle savait quoi faire. Mais sa jumelle avait encore besoin de travail et d'entraînement. Elle manque de souplesse c'est évident. Je finis la série d'exercice, insatisfaite, et en colère. Je remets mes sabres en place.

\- Devenir parfaitement ambidextre ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigt ?

\- Je sais, Vista, mais c'est frustrant.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu manques encore de coordination et de souplesse selon ton style de combat. Mais je vais t'aider a travailler ça. Pour commencer, obliges toi, au quotidien, à te servir de ta main gauche pour toutes les taches que tu fais, y compris écrire. Tu verras. Au début, ce sera difficile. Mais ensuite, cela deviendra de plus en plus facile. Quand tu arriveras a tout faire de la main gauche, tu auras appris ce qu'il te manque. Et en plus, chaque jour, tant que tu es là, on se battra l'un contre l'autre. Je me suis aperçu que tu ne t'étais entraînée qu'avec des personnes qui ne maniée qu'une lame.

\- Sauf Zoro, le sabreur de Luffy, il en a trois. Il est doué d'ailleurs. Mihawk l'a entraîné pendant deux ans.

\- Œil de faucon a pris un disciple ? Et en plus, un pirate du chapeau de paille ? Il me tarde de me mesurer a lui.

\- On s'y remet après un café ?

\- Hum.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le mess pour prendre une tasse du liquide noir. On mange un morceau, et retournons sur le pont. Et un nouveau duel commence. Les coups s'enchaînent. Les lames s'entrechoquent. Garde, attaque. Concentré l'un sur l'autre, nous nous jaugeons. Nous nous scrutons. Il cherche a passer a gauche, m'obligeant a travaillé mes faiblesses. Encore, et toujours a gauche, il ne se gène pas pour enfoncer sa lame, sachant qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Par contre, moi, je fais attention. A l'inverse, ce n'est pas un logia. Moi, oui, et heureusement, sinon, pendant l'heure de combat, je serais morte une dizaine de fois, sans compter les coups, non mortels, qu'il m'a porté. Tandis que moi, je ne l'ai touché qu'a deux reprises, et de la main droite en plus. Lamentable ! Je remets Fukushù et Yorushi a leur place, dégoûtée.

\- Pfffff, lamentable.

\- Tu t'amélioreras avec le temps. Patientes. Tu sais que l'escrime est une affaire de temps. Combien d'années as-tu passé a t'entraîner avec un sabre ?

\- 15 ans ! Peut-être plus.

\- Bin voila ! Tu vois ? Patientes ! Ça viendra. Obliges-toi a t'en servir au quotidien. Et ta main gauche deviendra comme ta main droite.

\- Merci. On recommence demain ?

\- Bien sur.

Je monte avec lui sur le MobyDick. Pendant que Vista et moi nous combattions, les deux premiers commandants de Barbe Blanche en faisaient autant sur le pont du navire baleine. Nous assistons a la fin de leur entraînement. Impressionnant. Ils finissent pas se séparer. Le combat terminé, ils viennent vers nous.

\- Laisses-moi un moment. Et je suis a toi, Rox.

\- Pas de soucis ! Prends ton temps. Au fait, ou on va ? Je vois qu'on a déployé les voiles.

\- Nous avons eu un appel du Sunny. Ils sont arrivés a PunkHazard. Nous les rejoindrons juste avant qu'ils arrivent a DressRosa, où nous voulions aller. Nous les aurons rejoints dans 3 ou 4 jours, peut être plus, selon les vents.

\- Pourquoi DressRosa ? C'est la ville de Doflamingo, non ?

\- Tu te rappelles que tu nous as dit que les recherches sur les fruit synthétiques avaient été arrêtées. Et que, seul, le tien existait ? Et bien, ce n'est plus vrai. Ces derniers temps, nous avons vu apparaître d'autres fruits synthétiques. Tous des zoans, et Kaïdou en arme tous ses pirates. Et se serait Joker, alias Doflamingo, qui fournirait. On voudrait arrêter ce trafic définitivement !

\- Ouais. Je vois pourquoi ! Direction DressRosa, alors !

\- On mange, et on se remet a l'entraînement. C'est l'heure, de toutes manières.

\- Ok ! Je meurs de faim.

Après le déjeuner, nous remontons sur le pont. Depuis un moment, Ace et moi ressentions l'excitation des autres D. Des combats, qu'ils terminaient rapidement, s'enchaînaient. Leurs sentiments ne laissaient aucun doute. Ils s'amusaient. Puis, une pointe de colère s'immisça dans leur ressenti. C'était palpable. Mon frère et moi, avons besoin de nous défouler aussi, car leur sentiment déteignait sur nous, nous rendant insupportable. Marco et moi nous transformons pour aller nous battre dans les airs. Barbe Blanche n'a aucune envie que l'on brûle le MobyDick. Il nous l'a clairement fait comprendre. J'adore ces joutes aérienne avec Marco. Il est doué, mais je suis plus rapide, moins puissante mais plus souple. On se complète. Il attaque systématiquement a gauche. Lui, il a discuté avec Vista...

Pendant le combat, une soudaine peur me paralyse. Luffy, Law et Enora sont en danger. Je le sais. Je le sens. Ace hurle à Marco de m'obliger a me poser, par la force si nécessaire. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Les rejoindre au plus vite, par n'importe quel moyen, et s'il se met en travers ? Qu'il ne se plaigne pas. Je me tourne dans la direction de PunkHazard et prend de la vitesse pendant qu'Ace prend le contrôle pour me ralentir. Mais il sait que dans ce cas, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Marco en profite pour me rattraper. Il imprègne ses serres de haki, me projette sur le pont du RedForce et viens me maintenir au sol avec toute sa puissance. Combien de temps se passe ? Aucune idée. Mais, je sais que Luffy n'est plus en danger immédiat. Il va bien. La tension retombe et je finis par me calmer. Mon frère relâche sa prise mentale tandis qu'il dit a Marco qu'il peut me lâcher. Celui-ci s'exécute. Je m'assois, les regarde d'un regard noir. Je suis furieuse.

\- Tu veux bien te calmer Rox, et nous dire ce qui ce passe ? Ace ?

\- Lu', Eno et Traf ont quelques petits soucis a PunkHazard.

\- Quelques petits soucis ! T'es dingue ? C'était plus que ça. Tu l'as senti, non ? Il faut les rejoindre. Si on part maintenant, on sera avec eux demain. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'y vais.

\- Tu veux bien attendre cinq minutes, on va les appeler pour savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Tu as 5 minutes Marco !

\- Trop aimable ! me répond t il sarcastique.

Il part vers la salle de réunion et ressort avec un escargotphone. Il appelle le Sunny. Aucune réponse, il tente les bébés dendens des équipages. Nous réussissons enfin a joindre Nami, qui ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qui arrive a son capitaine. Ils sont entrain de courir, poursuivis par une fumée violette. Euh... Ouais… Nami ? Arrête de fumer la moquette ! Non, mais sérieux... On patiente tandis qu'on entend Zoro et un samouraï découper une porte de métal à coup de sabre. Un samouraï ? Dans quoi se sont ils encore fourrés ? Nous pouvons enfin parler avec les D, qui nous expliquent, qu'ils s'éclatent bien, que Smoker est avec eux, qu'ils ont trouvés le scientifique de Joker et qu'ils s'apprêtent a détruire l'usine a SAD, qui sert a créer les smiles. Ouf ! Si tout le monde va bien, c'est l'essentiel, et que l'on se rejoigne comme prévu, dans trois jours. En clair, restes ou tu es Rox. Fous nous la paix !

Je part sur le RedForce prendre une douche. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre, l'un ou l'autre, me dire qu'ils m'avait prévenue. J'aimerai bien les y voir, à ma place, de temps en temps. Enfin, bon ! Passons ! Me voila arrivée dans ma cabine, je me déshabille et me dirige vers la baignoire. Je compte bien me détendre dans un bon bain. Shanks me rejoint sous la douche. On se lave. Je mets la bonde pour remplir le bac d'eau. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, aucun mot n'a été prononcé. J'ai aucune envie de discuter. Il l'a parfaitement compris. Il s'assied dans la baignoire, me laissant la place de m'asseoir devant lui. Je plaque mon dos sur son torse et me laisse aller contre lui. Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de faire le vide.

La main de l'empereur entame un long va et vient le long de mon bras, en signe d'apaisement. Ne se faisant pas rejeter, il continue doucement. Je savoure le moment, et le calme reviens peu a peu en moi. Sa main part faire un tour sur ma poitrine offerte a ses caresses, jouant avec les bouts roses qui durcissent sous le traitement. Des baisers se posent dans mon coup. Je tourne la tête, lui offrant mes lèvres, pendant que ses doigts descendent plus bas, toujours plus bas. Et, petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres, pour demander la permission de venir faire un tour dans ma bouche. Je l'y autorise. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne. Je le laisse dominer l'échange. Il se fait exigeant et vorace. Sa main parcourant mon corps, je me cambre violemment quand il atteint le centre de ma féminité. Ces long doigts s'immiscent dans mon intimité. Ma respiration s'accélère quand l'un deux vient titiller le cœur de mon intimité. Sous ce régime, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

\- Prends-moi, Shanks. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant.

Joignant le geste a la parole, je soulève mes hanches pour venir m'empaler de moi même sur son membre durci. J'ondule sur lui. Il gémit, mais la baignoire est pas pratique. Il se retire de moi. Il me force a me lever. Dans un gémissement de déception, j'obéis. Il se lève, me retourne, me plaque face a lui, contre le mur. Son bras me soulève par les fesses pour pouvoir me pénétrer à nouveau. Je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Mes mains derrière son cou, je le laisse mener la danse. Il entame un long mouvement de va et vient. Pour l'aider, j'agrippe le rebord supérieur de la douche. J'impose un mouvement plus rapide et plus profond. Tout a mon plaisir, je ressens un puissant sentiment de colère et de douleur de la part de Law, suivi par une vague de soulagement. Ace s'apprête a prendre le contrôle de mon corps au cas ou. Mais il se rend compte que le moment est vraiment très mal choisi. Il se retire en s'excusant. Putain de merde ! Comme casseur d'ambiance, il se pose là. Mon roux s'est arrêté. Il me regarde, interrogatif. Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas l'alerter sur l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il scrute mon visage. J'essaie de donner le change. Une lueur de colère s'allume dans les superbes yeux verts. Il jure entre ses dents. Il a compris, promettant mille morts au brun... Parfaitement compris, même... Il se retire, me tire derrière lui. Ruisselant d'eau, il attrape les serviettes, s'en passe une autour de la taille que je prend plaisir à fermer, tout en caressant son membre du bout du doigt. Une lueur de désir s'allume dans ses yeux. Je n'ai aucune envie d'interrompre notre échange. Ace devra attendre. Je me dresse, nue, devant lui, fière,le défiant de me laisser en plan pour aller s'occuper de mon petit frère. Il se ravise. M'attire a lui, s'emparant sauvagement de mes lèvres, déversant toute sa frustration dans ce baiser. Sauvage, exigeant, impératif, j'y réponds en l'attirant vers notre lit. Je me laisse tomber dos au lit pendant que, de ma main, je le guide a l'intérieur de moi. Il s'y enfonce d'un puissant coup de rein. Debout devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, il reprend un mouvement de va et vient puissant, rageur. Nos yeux rivés, nous nous défions. Le plaisir me submerge, il gagne notre échange. Victorieux, il plonge encore plus profondément, plus vite, plus fort. Chaque coup de rein devient un fulgurant plaisir. Je me perds dans ces méandres, vaincue. Mes gémissements ne pouvant plus être contenu, je hurle mon bonheur, me laissant submerger par la jouissance dans laquelle il me rejoint dans les secondes qui suivent. Il s'effondre sur moi, nous reprenons doucement notre souffle. Il roule sur le coté m'emmenant avec lui. Je me retrouve collée dos à lui, son bras enserrant ma taille. Protecteur, possessif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me dit :

\- Je vais tuer ton frère ! Tu t'en rends comptes, j'espère.

\- Je te laisserais les miettes ! Jamais ! Je me suis permis cela. Et crois moi, les occasions ne manquent pas. Entre lui et Marco, ou encore Law et Luffy, je suis rodée.

\- Law et Luffy ?

\- Oui, ils sont ensemble. Grâce a Enora du reste.

\- Ah bin tiens ! Voilà autre chose ! Note fille qui joue les entremetteuses a 9 ans.

\- Oh, tu verrais comme elle a mûri. On croirait pas a une gamine de 10 ans, dans quelques jours. Je savais qu'elle mûrirait plus vite a cause du lien. Mais là, vraiment, c'est plus que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne la préserves pas avec l 'anneau ?

\- Si... Au début, tout du moins.

\- Comment ça au début ? Plus maintenant ?

\- Te mets pas en colère ! Tu crois quoi ? Bien sur que je mettais le granit-marin. Mais quand je l'enlève, qu'est ce qui l'empêche d'aller voir par elle même ce qu'on lui cache ? Elle est pas idiote. Déjà avant le lien, et bien qu'elle n'était pas liée a nous, elle avait déjà la maturité d'une enfant de 11 ou 12 ans. Alors, imagines maintenant. Elle a vu notre mémoire. Tu sais qu'on ne pouvait faire autrement. Que crois tu qu'il ce soit passé après ton départ ? Elle a beaucoup cogité sur notre monde. Elle a une idée sur notre société bien plus précise que la plupart des adultes. Tout en ayant un regard d'une ado de 16 ans bien dans sa peau. Regard, qui couplé avec celui de Luffy, fais que Law , Ace et moi même, avons encore un peu foi en ce monde. Tu ne la reconnaîtras pas. Mentalement, j'entends. Physiquement, elle a pris quelques centimètre, mais c'est tout.

\- Désolé ! Mais ton frère entre toi et moi comme tout a l'heure, c'est difficile a digéré. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir notre fille qui s'incruste dans le futur.

\- Je sais. Moi, pareil. Mais elle est déjà allez espionné les pensées de ses oncles. Donc, elle sait a quoi s'attendre. Maintenant, elle respecte ces moments là. Et ne va pas voir.

* * *

 **Voila ! Cela vous a plus ?**

 **Encore une fois : JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	14. Ensemble

**BONNE ANNEE 2016 ! BONNE SANTE ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonne chose pour cette nouvelle année.**

 **Comme chaque semaine voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je viens de finir d'écrire la première partie de la fiction (ne rêvais pas, elle n'est pas corrigé). Elle comportera donc 27 chapitres. J'ai déjà commencé a écrire la suite.**

 **Je veux remercier Arya39 pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Et Yonachie pour le follow.**

 **Je vous laisse a votre lecture.**

* * *

Après une courte sieste, nous sortons sur le pont. Nous avons accosté au port d'une île habitée, avec un îlot juste a coté. Parfait. Les uns ferons le plein tandis que les autres irons visiter. J'irai mettre certain éléments au clair. Je me transforme, enduit mes serres de haki et fonds sur Ace. Je l'attrape par les épaules pendant qu'il se débat. Arrivés sur le bout de terre, je me pose avec toujours Ace entre mes serres, le plaquant au sol et m'asseyant sur son torse.

\- Jamais ! Au grand Jamais, je me suis permis de faire intrusion dans ta vie privée. Jamais ! J'ai toujours respecté votre intimité a tous. Toujours. Et toi ! Tu fais quoi ? Dés la première occasion, tu t'immisces dans la mienne.

Je ponctue chaque syllabes par un coup de poing, il me laisse faire, sachant que j'ai parfaitement raison.

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. Recommence ! Et, je te garantis que, chaque pirate, de chaque équipage sera au courant de tes ébats avec Marco. Et tu sais comme moi, que si je veux des détails je n'aurais aucun mal a les avoirs. Méfies toi bien Ace ! Je tolère beaucoup de chose, mais là ! Tu es allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Que ce soit la dernière fois !

\- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Je te promets de rester a distance. J'ai juste eu peur que tu partes sur un coup de tête. J'ai juste voulu t'arrêter, c'est tout ! Je t'assure !

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je t'arraches pas la tête. Tu devras t'excuser au près de Shanks. Lui non plus, n'a pas apprécié.

Je me retransforme, et m'envole, le laissant sur place. Si il veux rentrer, il n'a qu'a se débrouiller. Je me pose sur le pont du RedForce. Personne n'ose m'approcher. Je rentre dans la salle d'arme et éjecte tous le monde. Je veux être seule. Pendant deux heures, j'enchaîne les exercices de taï-chi et de katas pour retrouver mon calme, en pure perte. Quelqu'un toque a la porte. C'est Shanks. Personne n'aurait osé venir me faire chier. Il entre, referme la porte derrière lui et me scrute. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, en lui intimant du regard de me foutre la paix. Il ne cède pas.

\- Luffy a appelé ! Ils ont capturé César Clown, et font route vers DressRosa. Nous les aborderons dans trois jours, selon les dires combinés de Ben et Marco.

\- Bien !

\- Tu veux bien te calmer ? Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas vraiment a Ace ! Mais vu votre altercation, je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Personne, ne veux t'approcher ! Même pas Ace !

\- Cela fais deux heures qu'il s'excuse dans ma tête. Je sais. Mais il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il a fait. Point ! Je veux plus en parler.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi et tu le sais ! C'est pour cela que tu es autant en colère. Ace ne méritait pas ça. Tu en as parfaitement conscience. Moi aussi, je lui ai parlé. Je sais pourquoi il s'est immiscé dans ta tête ! Qu'est ce qui t'énerve vraiment ? Ce n'était pas délicat pas de sa part, soit. Mais ta réaction était disproportionnée !

\- T'en mêles pas ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâches moi !

\- Calmes toi !

\- Le jour où tu vivra avec quatre personne dans ta tête, nous en rediscuterons. En attendant, fous moi la paix. Tu comptes me dicter ma conduite ? Shanks, sérieux ! Tu crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge des leçons de morale ?

Je me mets en position défensive, le mettant au défi.

\- Tu mérites une raclée comme quand tu étais gosse ! Ton frère te laisse lui parler comme tu veux. Mais moi ! Je reste ton capitaine ! Du respect, je te prie ! Nous pouvons coucher ensemble, je te laisserai pas me parler comme ça. Sois-en sure !

\- Shanks ! J'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Alors ! Fous moi la paix !

\- Non ! Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est te battre. Peu importe avec qui ! Peu importe où ! Regardes toi ! Tu es tellement énervée que tu ne contrôles même plus tes flammes.

Non, mais ! Il cherche quoi ? La baston ? J'en ai tellement envie que franchement il ferait mieux de se taire. J'ai qu'une envie c'est lui faire ravaler se sourire si supérieur qu'il arbore. Putain, mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus. Je lui saute dessus. La rage m'aveugle, il m'attrape par une épaule et m'envoie voler a travers la porte de la salle d'arme, que j'explose en passant au travers. Il continue a me faire reculer vers l'extérieur du navire. Marco m'attrapes par les épaules tandis que Shanks saute sur le striker, pour me rejoindre sur l'île.

\- Tu veux te défouler ? Hein ? Viens te battre contre moi si tu l'oses !

Non ! Mais il me cherche ! C'est pas possible. Il me gonfle.

\- Quoi tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Allez ! Viens, si tu l'oses Rox.

Je vais le bouffer ! Je dégaine Revanche et Pardon, je me mets en garde. Il sors sa propre épée, m'enjoignant d'attaquer. Me défiant ! Je suis verte de rage. Je m'élance vers lui. Il pare mes attaques avec facilité, ne faisant qu'amplifier ma colère. Rien ne passe. Il anticipe chacune de mes actions, comme s'il été dans ma tête.

\- Tu es trop prévisible ! Renouvelles-toi !

Je m'épuise a frapper, alors que lui, esquive avec une facilité déconcertante. Je sais qu'il est très fort, mais a ce point, c'est rageant. Je range mes armes sachant pertinemment que cela ne sers a rien. Je ne sais pourquoi, la colère s'amplifie. Même cet échange musclé ne m'as pas calmée. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Mais la rage reste présente. Aux bouts de plusieurs heures d'échange, ma raison laisse toujours la place à ma colère. Marco viens prendre le relais de Shanks et c'est un meeting aérien qui prend place. Lui, n'étant pas fatigué, il prend facilement l'avantage, et domine notre échange se contentant de parer, mes coups rageur et sans aucune cohésion. Enfin, sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, ma colère diminue subitement. Et je comprends que ce n'étais pas la mienne, mais celle des 3 D manquants.

Épuisée, je me pose, sur l'île minuscule. Je m'effondre au sol. Ace s'approche suivi par Shanks et rejoint par Marco.

\- Calmée ? Me demande mon frère

\- Oui !

Si j'avais fait attention, cet incident n'aurait pas eu lieu. J'aurai compris que ce n'étais pas mes émotions, mais celle des D. Putain, mais merde ! Il va falloir que j'apprenne a faire la différence.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison !

\- Oui ! Bon beh, c'est bon. J'ai compris ! Vous allez me faire la leçon, ou je peux aller me coucher ?

\- On dira que c'était un entraînement musclé. Ace tu me dépose sur le RedForce ?

\- Bien sur Shanks.

Marco les suis depuis les airs. Je reste encore sur l'îlot un moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Law et Luffy avaient été dans une colère noire. Pour qu'elle raison ? Un moment plus tard, je m'aperçois que plus personne ne se trouve sur les ponts des navires. Il est temps de rentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me pose sur le RedForce. Ben a la vigie, m'ignore superbement. Mouais... Lui aussi n'est pas fier de moi : Aucun doute. Je me dirige tête basse vers la cabine que je partage avec mon roux. Il est déjà dans le lit. Il ne bouge pas quand je m'y glisse. J'essaie de me faire une place contre son torse, il me laisse m'installer resserre son bras pour me coller a lui.

\- Pardon, Shanks ! Je suis désolée.

\- Hummmm.

En clair, cela veux dire : J'ai pas envie de discuter. Dors ! Ok, je ferme les yeux, la journée défile dans ma tête tandis que le sommeil me gagne. J'ai vraiment abusé. J'aurais des excuses a présenter demain. Je me lève à l'aube après une, très, mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Je fais mes exercices matinaux. A l'heure du petit déj, je me dirige vers le mess. Arrivée dans la pièce, tout le monde fait silence, tant que je reste debout.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée de cette manière.

Et après avoir pris une tasse de café, je retourne sur le pont. Bon, une bonne chose de faite ! Reste le MobyDick. Bien que je n'ai a m'excuser qu'auprès de Marco, et surtout d'Ace. Je sirote mon café, et Ben viens me rejoindre.

\- Excuses acceptées de la part de tous. Mais hier, ils t'avaient déjà pardonnée.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas une raison. A la salle d'arme, j'ai vraiment pas été cool. Ils méritaient pas ça.

\- Laisses tomber. Ils t'ont pardonnée.

\- Pas tous. Il y en a un qui me fais toujours la tête. Pas un mot depuis hier. Rien.

\- Ça lui passera. Laisses lui un peu de temps et retourne t'excuser. Il te pardonnera, il te pardonne toujours.

\- Je vais commencer par le MobyDick, ensuite je verrais pour Shanks. A plus tard.

Je m'envole vers le pont de l'imposant navire. Même le RedForce paraît ridicule a côté. Je cherche Marco et Ace. Ils sont tous les deux ensembles, cool, un tir groupé... Je me pose devant eux.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, vraiment ! Pardonnez mon comportement ! S'il vous plaît ?

\- C'est bon pour moi, dis Marco, moi j'ai juste eu droit a un entraînement gratuit. Vois avec ton frère ! Je vous laisse. A plus !

Je me tourne vers l'allumette,

\- Ace ?

\- Tu sais que tu as une bonne droite, me dit il avec un grand sourire, mais Vista a raison, tu dois travailler ton crochet gauche. Excuses acceptées. En même temps, si tu étais venue espionner une de mes parties de jambes en l'air avec Marco, je crois bien que, moi aussi, j'aurais été en colère. Je suis navré. Aussi, ça ne se reproduira pas. Promis. Et après les trois autres qui se mettent encore dans les ennuis, tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Tu crois que je peux les ressortir a Shanks ? Lui, il ne me pardonnera pas aussi facilement.

\- Bin, il existe un moyen très simple.

Il se marre en me le disant avec un clin d'œil. Je lui souris, l'idée est a retenir. Vista viens vers moi, il veut commencer l'entraînement. Il ne fait aucun commentaire. Mais hier, il a pu observer mon combat contre Shanks et m'oblige a faire travailler ma main gauche et les mouvements que j'ai mal exécutés. Des heures durant, il me fait travailler les parades et les attaques. J'ai la vague impression que c'est sa manière de dire que j'ai abusé hier. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, a part pour me donner des indications. Glacial. A la fin de l'entraînement, je range mes sabres et le scrute,

\- J'ai été désagréable avec toi aussi , hier ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolée.

\- Non, non. Par contre j'ai été surpris par ton comportement. Surtout que je te connais comme quelqu'un de calme et posé. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on se côtoie, mais je pensais pas te voir dans un tel état sans raison.

\- Ce n'était pas sans raison, ma réaction était disproportionnée. Comme Shanks me l'a si justement reproché, mais pas sans fondements.

\- Tu veux en parler, cela restera entre nous.

\- Tu sais que tous les D, avons un lien télépathique ?

\- Hum, oui, vous l'avez mentionné.

\- Ace c'est incrusté dans ma tête à un moment, plus que malvenu.

\- Du genre ?

\- Personnel et intime.

\- Oh, puis un temps de réflexion plus tard. Oooooh ! Merde !

\- Comme tu dis ! Ensuite, je sais pas trop ce que faisaient les autres. Mais ils étaient très en colère et ce sentiment a rejailli sur moi. Et je m'en suis pris au premier venu, d'abord à Ace, puis à Shanks.

\- D'où votre dispute ? Et, comment il a dis ça déjà ? Ah oui : Entraînement musclé !

\- C'est ça. Et je crois que je vais aller aussi m'excuser auprès des hommes du MobyDick. J'attends le repas pour que tout le monde soit au réfectoire. Ça ira plus vite.

\- Avoues que tu espères gagner des points auprès de ton empereur.

\- Il y a des chances... Oui. Tout ce qui l'amadouera sera le bienvenu. Crois moi. C'est pas une première, jamais a ce point là ! mais je connais...

\- Bien, si tu veux aller a la cambuse, c'est le moment ou il y a tout le monde.

\- Ok, je te suis.

Nous nous y dirigeons, il rentre va s'installer a la table des commandants qui est présidé par Barbe Blanche, je me dirige vers lui, lui demande si je peux prendre la parole devant eux tous. Il me fait un signe d'encouragement et me laisse faire.

\- Hier, si, par mégarde, je m'en suis pris a l'un d'entre vous, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Bon appétit !

Je me retourne vers le vieux et le remercie d'un hochement.

\- Tu veux manger avec nous ? Ou ta tournée d'excuses n'est pas finie ?

\- Merci, mais non. J'ai encore une personne a voir, et ce sera loin d'être facile.

\- Gwahahaha, bon courage alors !

Je sors, et pars pour le RedForce. Je cherche Shanks du regard mais je ne le trouve pas. D'un regard, Ben m'indique le bureau. Je tape doucement a la porte. Pas de réponse. Je la pousse et entre dans la pièce. Je m'assoie sur une chaise en face de lui. J'attends qu'il veuille bien me parler. Oups, il est encore plus en colère que ce que je croyais. Une chose a savoir avec l'empereur, tant qu'il crie ou gesticule tout va bien, mais quand il est vraiment en colère, il est dangereusement calme, et aujourd'hui c'est exactement le cas. Mieux vaux faire profil bas et attendre qu'il soit mieux disposé. Il relève la tête, et se cale dans son fauteuil.

\- Alors ?

\- Excuses moi, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée, capitaine.

Je ne l'appelles jamais comme ça, sauf quand je veux vraiment faire preuve de respect envers lui, ou quand il rencontrait d'autres capitaines.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je pense que c'est la combinaison de ma colère personnelle après l'intervention intempestive d'Ace, couplée à celle des trois D manquants, qui m'a fait pété les plombs. Et le pire, c'est que je peux pas te promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas. J'en suis désolée.

\- Ça promets. Allez, viens la te faire pardonner.

Je me lève, contourne le bureau et viens m'installer sur ses genoux en l'embrassant.

\- Désolée.

\- Hum, hum, si on allait ailleurs. Cette pièce n'est pas faite pour te faire pardonner.

Je me lève, lui prend la main et me dirige vers notre cabine. Je me suis excusée toute la nuit, et plusieurs fois. Finalement, je crois que je me mettrais en colère plus souvent, mais alors, vraiment, très souvent... Au final, nous ne sommes sortis que le lendemain midi, et encore, parce que nous avions faim. Nous nous installons à la table principale sous les regards amusés de l'équipage que nous ignorons superbement.

\- Ben, quand est ce que l'on aura rejoint mon frère ?

\- Demain dans la journée.

\- Et DressRosa ?

\- Une journée de plus, environ.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Je suis juste allée m'entraîner avec Vista, pas très longtemps, qui plus est. Et ma balade au coucher de soleil que j'avais manqué deux soirs d'affilée, une première. Le lendemain, dans le milieu de la matinée, Ace et moi parvenons enfin à entendre Law, Eno', et Luffy. Preuve qu'ils sont a trois heures devant nous. Pendant le temps d'approche, ils nous racontent, par le menu, leurs aventures. Nous allons en parler avec nos deux empereurs. Luffy voudrait aussi transférer le scientifique dans une cellule en granit marin qu'il n'a pas. Mais la vraie raison, c'est qu'aucun n'a envie de l'avoir sous les yeux. Cela fait 3 jours qu'ils se retiennent de le massacrer. Et j'avoue, qu'après avoir vu leurs souvenirs, je ferais bien la même chose. Enfin , le Sunny est en vue. Le sous marin, non, car arrimé sous le premier navire : discrétion exemplaire.

Les deux bateaux sont maintenant tirés par le MobyDick, pendant que tout le monde monte a bord du plus gros des navires. César Clown est immédiatement conduit dans une cellule réservé a son intention, à fond de cale. Et un joyeux bordel commence, comme toujours, quand Luffy arrive quelque part, chaque pirate se présentant aux autres, et Enora nous quitte pas, son père et moi. Une fête est annoncée. Officiellement, c'est pour célébrer l'alliance, mais, nous savons tous que c'est un prétexte. Je ne sais pas à quel moment Yassop a retrouvé son fils, mais ils pleurent tout les deux comme des gosses... Attendrissant...

Je me dirige vers Robin que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de saluer. Elle est en grande discussion avec Vista. Enfin non, quand je m'approche je l'entend déclamer de la poésie. Et bien, le sabreur est charmé par l'archéologue. Je les rejoint mettant fin par la même occasion au supplice de la belle brune. Je propose au brun d'aller faire connaissance avec Zoro que je vois affalé contre un mat en train de siffler une bouteille de saké... Incorrigible…

Vista nous quitte donc pour aller rejoindre le vert.

\- Merci, me dit l'archéologue, avec un discret soupir de soulagement.

\- De rien. Alors cette visite sur le MobyDick ?

\- Bateau impressionnant... Par bien des aspects.

\- C'est vrai. Un peu de calme t'intéresse, ou tu veux continuer à faire la fête ici ?

\- Un peu de calme ferait du bien. Il fait maintenant nuit et le bruit est incessant depuis des heures.

\- Je voulais aller coucher Enora. Viens avec moi sur le RedForce.

\- Je te suis.

Je me dirige vers la fête, prend ma fille endormie dans mes bras, je la dépose dans ceux de Robin. Je me transforme, doucement elle se cale sur mon dos et nous décollons vers le navire. Je me pose doucement. Les deux brunes descendent. Je me dirige vers la cabine de ma fille. Robin la dépose doucement sur son lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures, la couvre d'une couverture et nous sortons. Je vais dans la cuisine prendre quelques fruits, gâteaux et chocolat. Je lui propose de l'alcool qu'elle refuse, préférant un thé. Une fois prêtes, je sors. Mes pas me guident vers les chaises longues sous les palmiers. Je pose mon plateau sur le guéridon se trouvant entre deux transat. Nous nous installons toute les deux.

\- Je préfère ce navire... Plus chaleureux, je crois, me dit-elle

\- Moi aussi ! Mais, bon ! Il y a presque 15 ans que je suis a bord en comptant ces 5 dernières années, mais c'est…

\- Ta maison !

\- Oui, ma maison. Comme pour toi avec le Sunny.

\- Hum.

Et le silence s'installe. Nous entendons le musique du MobyDick, mais cela reste un bruit de fond. La nuit est belle et calme. Je vois ma voisine frissonner. Je lui tend une couverture pliée sur le dos de mon transat. Elle s'y enroule dedans.

\- Merci. La nuit est fraîche. On a pas tous la chance d'être le feu.

\- Je te crois sur parole. Et oui, je ne ressens plus le froid. Ça n'a pas que des avantages. Ace m'a dit qu'il arrivait a faire stopper la neige. Mais moi, j'aime quand il neige ! C'est triste !

\- Fufufu... Il faut assumer ses choix.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'un silence bienveillant s'est installé, j'entends la respiration de ma voisine se réguler. Elle s'endort. J'hésite a la réveiller. Finalement, je décide d'aller lui chercher une autre couverture. Je reviens de ma cabine et la recouvre avec un nouveau plaid. Je me réinstalle sur mon transat, contemplant les étoiles...

Quand le soleil se lève, je me réveille. Robin est toujours là. Je vais faire du café. Une fois la cafetière sur le feu, je m'assois sur le plan de travail en attendant qu'il se fasse. Le doux bruit d'ébullition faisant remonter le café en surface, me sors de mon état second. Je ressors de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes, dont une avec un sucre et une pointe de lait. Je le lui tends alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle le prend. Je vais m'appuyer sur le bastingage. Tout en buvant mon café, je contemple le jour se lever. Robin est comme moi le matin : Elle aime le calme au réveil. Elle me rejoint sur la rambarde, regardant l'horizon.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ? Tu veux un autre café ?

\- Bonjour ! Très bien dormi même. Ton café est toujours aussi bon.

Sur le Sunny, comme j'étais toujours la première levée, je faisais le café. Et, paraît-il que je le dose bien. Je le fais comme je l'aime. Point. Comme je le bois noir. J'aime le bon café, pas un breuvage qui me retourne l'estomac.

\- Je reviens ! Donnes ta tasse...

Je lui ramène une nouvelle dose, qu'elle sirote tranquillement.

\- Tu veux rester ici pendant que je fais mon taï-chi ou tu veux que je t'amènes au Sunny ?

\- A moins que ça te dérange, j'essaierai bien avec toi. A moins que tu ne préfères le faire seule.

\- Non, tu peux rester ! Je sais pas si on sera nombreux ce matin. Mais, tous les jours, nous sommes plusieurs à le faire.

\- C'est toi qui les convertis ? On croirait pas que des pirates s'adonnent à cet art ! Où as-tu appris ?

\- Sur mon île, après avoir fuit Baterilla. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et pas d'enfant de mon age ou approchant. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais sur une plage, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui faisait tout les matins des mouvements sur la plage. Je l'ai observée pendant des mois, étudiant chaque déplacement. Tout les matins a l'aube, j'étais là. Jusqu'au jour ou je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre. Je devais avoir 8 ans ou 9 ans a l'époque. Elle a accepté. Puis, pendant quelques temps, elle a corrigé mes erreurs, toujours avec un calme olympien. Jusqu'au jour, ou nous le faisions toutes les deux, en synchronisation. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Quand je suis arrivée a bord du RedForce, les premiers temps, je ne les faisais pas. Et ça me manquait. Alors un matin a l'aube, je suis monté sur le pont et j'ai repris. Puis, au fur et à mesure, des membres de l'équipage sont venus me rejoindre. Certains connaissait les mouvements, d'autres avaient observé, comme moi, des années auparavant. Et à mon tour, j'ai appris ce que je savais. J'espère qu'un jour, eux aussi, enseigneront.

\- Le savoir se partage.

\- C'est ça ! Tiens, regardes ! Nous serons pas nombreux. Une petite dizaine, j'en attendais moins. Alors, les gars ! Vous avez mal aux cheveux ? Ou vous venez vous entraîner avec moi ?

\- On vient pour toi ! Voyons !

\- C'est gentil. Ce matin, nous avons une nouvelle avec nous : Nico Robin, archéologue de l'équipage de Luffy. Robin ! Je te présente les gars.

\- Bonjour a tous !

\- Euh... Rox ? Tu pourrais nous présenter à la jolie demoiselle !

\- Vous êtes assez grand pour le faire ! Allez ! On s'y met !

Robin se met a coté de moi, et je lui montre doucement chaque mouvement. Elle scrute religieusement l'enchaînement. Une fois la première partie enregistrée, elle se met en position et elle le fait en même temps. La série terminée les gars se précipite pour la corriger, et la séance se poursuis comme cela. J'y mets fin au bout dune heure. Dans la journée nous serons a DressRosa. Espérons que tous ce passe bien. J'ai quand même des doutes. Attendons le journal, on verra bien les nouvelles.

\- Alors quand penses tu ?

\- Que les pirates du RedForce sont prévenants... Fufufufu !

\- Hahaha !

\- Ça tiens toujours, notre escapade a Alabasta ?

\- Oui. Dès qu'on peut, on y va ! J'ai hâte de voir ce ponéglyphe !

\- Pareil ! Tu veux bien me ramener sur le Sunny ?

\- Oui bien sur !

Quand je suis rentrée dans la cabine, Shanks était entrain de dormir. Sans faire de bruit, je me déshabille pour aller a la douche. Je ferme la porte de la pièce derrière moi. Une fois douchée, habillée, je remonte sur le pont. Ben y est, en train de vérifier le cap.

\- Tout va bien, Ben ? Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, bonjour Rox. Les vents sont contre nous, nous n'arriverons que ce soir.

\- Je me demande si le vent est pas avec nous en fait !

\- Quoi ?

\- Bin oui ! tu as vu toute la viande cuite qu'on a à bord ? Et j'imagine même pas le Sunny, ou le MobyDick !

\- T'es conne ! Je te jure...

\- Hahahaha ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui se lèvent, le lendemain de beuverie générale ! Si Doffi, Kaïdou ou BigMom nous attaquaient maintenant, on serait pas dans la merde.

\- Où alors, ils seraient tellement choqués du spectacle, qu'ils en mourraient étouffés.

\- Hahaha ! Peut être, oui. Plus sérieusement, dis, dans ta collection d'EternalPose, tu en aurais un d' Alabasta ?

\- Je crois bien. Il faudrait que je vérifie. Pourquoi ? Tu projettes un voyage ?

\- Oui. Il faut que j'amène Robin la bas.

\- Si tu demandes a Shanks, on ira !

\- C'est pas le moment de quitter le nouveau monde. Il faut que vous restiez ici. Et puis combien de temps il faudrait pour faire l'aller-retour, Alabasta ici ?

\- 6 mois ! Peut-être plus !

\- J'irai bien plus vite avec mes ailes.

\- Deux mois ! Peut-être trois ! Suivant les courants. Cela fais long quand même, et c'est dangereux. Imagines qu'on vous repère ! Qu'est ce que vous pourrez faire toutes les deux, seules, face a je ne sais quoi ?

\- Nous savons nous défendre quand même ! Bonjour, la confiance !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, mais de bon sens. Et parfois, tu en manque cruellement. J'ai besoin de te rappeler combien de fois tu t'es retrouvée dans des situations pas possibles ? Et la dernière fois, tu as disparu pendant 3 ans.

\- Je suis plus prudente qu'avant. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était vous, ou moi !

\- Et tu crois que les hommes du RedForce accepterons une nouvelle fois cet état de fait ? Mais la prochaine fois, nous saurons ou te trouver. Et il se passera quoi ? Ce sera la guerre, comme a MarineFord pour Ace. Mais, cette fois ci, nous serons bien plus nombreux. Vu, ce que j'ai appris ces deux dernières années, c'est pas encore le moment. En plus, pour l'instant, tu es recherchée. Soit, la marine ne sait pas tout a ton sujet, mais le gouvernement est au courant pour Robin. La marine veut la capturer pour avoir accès aux armes antiques. C'est elle que tu devras protéger en priorité, et tu y arriveras, quitte à te sacrifier. Mais aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'avant, ta vie est précieuse. Shanks et Enora ne supporteront pas encore de te perdre, ni tes frères. Ça été très dur après ton départ : Pour tous...

\- Je suis navrée Ben. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous faire passer après moi. Je me suis livrée pour votre liberté.

\- Je sais. Je ne dis pas çà pour te culpabiliser. Et je sais que si le choix se représentai a toi, tu ferais exactement la même chose, même en pleine connaissance de cause. Car, cette fois, ils ne te laisseront aucune chance de t'échapper. Ils te tueront. Sois en sure...

\- Je préfère mourir, que retourner entre leurs mains. Ma vie n'est pas plus importante que les vôtres. Et Robin ne tombera pas dans leurs griffes, quitte à la tuer de ma propre main, s'il le faut.

\- Tu as bien changé. Jamais par le passé, tu n'aurais pu accepter l'idée de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Tu ne l'a jamais fait, du reste. Parmi nous, pendant les combats, tu as blessé, estropié ou handicapé. Mais, jamais, tu n'as tué.

\- Hum... J'en ai conscience. Mais certaines personnes doivent se salir les mains, et je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'eux. Il est vrai que mon passage a Marijoa et ImpelDown a laissé des traces. Pouvait-il en être autrement ?

\- Non, je suppose. Mais ton regard du monde a changé. C'est bien dommage.

\- Désolée, Ben. Je pensais pas que je te décevais a ce point !

\- Mais, non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Tu ne me déçois pas. C'est ce monde qui le fait ! Si ce monde était plus juste, nous n'en serions pas réduits à de telles extrémités. C'est pour cette raison, que ta vie est si précieuse, car : Toi, tu peux la changer. Uranus peut changer ce monde et le rendre meilleur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Imaginons, qu'avec le pouvoir que nous possédons, les D renversent l'ordre établi. Qu'en ferions nous ? C'est bien beau de faire le ménage ! Mais, ne saurons nous pas pire qu'eux ? Aucun de nous ne veut diriger le monde. Ce n'est pas notre rôle.

\- Ta dernière phrase est bizarre. Pourquoi, ce ne serait pas votre rôle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Drôle de réponse ! Enfin, passons. Promets moi juste de partir à plus de deux, pour ton voyage a Alabasta : Ce serait plus prudent !

\- Il n'y aurait que Marco, qui pourrait me suivre. Eno' est hors course, trop jeune et trop lente. Son vol est beaucoup moins rapide que ma vitesse de croisière. Donc, il ne reste plus que lui, et il a des obligations sur le MobyDick, donc il n'y a personne.

\- Parles-en a Shanks, Barbe Blanche et Marco, quand même. Tu peux au moins me promettre ça, pour me rassurer !

\- Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi manipulateur ! Mais, ok… Je leur demanderais.

\- Parfait ! Tu pars a ton entraînement avec Vista ?

\- Je vais aller voir, mais je pense qu'il dors encore. A plus.

Je décolle vers l'imposant navire. Comme prévu, mon prof dors. Je retrouve le phœnix sur le pont qui lui aussi me confirme que nous serons a DressRosa dans la soirée. Un martin-facteur fais son apparition. Nous payons deux journaux, les ouvrons et lisons. Il est plus que temps de réveiller tout le monde. Les nouvelles devraient plaire a tout le monde. Une heure plus tard, les 4 capitaines sont réunis dans la pièce qui sert de bureau a Barbe Blanche, chacun lisant le journal, devant une tasse de café et un petit déj copieux. Bin, oui ! Il faut éponger après cette folle nuit. A part Luffy qui mange sans se préoccuper du reste, lui, il veut aller faire sa fête au flamand rose. Il a promis a Law. Il tiendra sa promesse et il attend cela depuis longtemps. Le reste il s'en fout. Tout le monde prend un moment, pour réfléchir aux nouvelles. Le plumeau a abdiqué de ses titres de grand corsaire et donc de roi de DressRosa. A mon sens, bien trop facilement. C'est louche. Au même moment, un bébé denden se fait entendre, c'est celui de Law. Il pose le petit animal sur la table, décroche...

\- Trafalgar Law, j'écoute.

\- Mon petit Law, il y avait bien longtemps. As-tu lu les nouvelles ce matin ? Je suppose que chapeau de paille est avec toi. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Où et quand pour l'échange ?

\- Demain 15 h sur GreenBit.

\- Bien ! Alors, à demain. Je suis impatient de te revoir. Qui sait ? Peut-être, ai je quelque chose d'autre que tu voudras ?

Et il raccroche. Un mauvais pressentiment me prend. Et vu la tête de la plupart, je ne suis pas la seule a me dire que quelque chose cloche. Que voulait dire la dernière phrase ? Il se prépare un coup pourri. C'est sur !

Nous avons largué les amarres plus de 4 heures avant d'arriver a DressRosa. Le reste de la traversée se fera demain. Nous avons le temps. Ne jouons pas nos cartes trop vite. C'est plus prudent. Doflamingo est loin d'être un idiot. Mieux vaux ne pas le sous estimer. Même si, avec deux équipages d'empereurs et deux de rookies, il ne fait pas le poids. Il est préférable que les autres ne connaissent pas tous nos atouts. La route du rêve de chacun est encore longue. De plus, Luffy et Law veulent prouver la confiance que leur portent les deux empereurs. Ils veulent que nous n'intervenions qu'en cas d'urgence. A eux, de se battre et d'appliquer leur plan ! J'étais moyennement, voire pas du tout, d'accord avec leur plan. Mais personne dans la pièce, parmi Barbe Blanche, Marco, Shanks, Ben et Ace, ne voulait me soutenir. Ils trouvaient tout un tas de raisons pour que je n'aille pas avec eux. Bon, Enora et Ace, un peu moins ! Ils voulaient y aller aussi. Mais moi, tout le monde était d'accord : Je ne devais pas y aller. Ils étaient même prêts à me mettre du granit marin. Ils sont sérieux, là ? L'anneau, je l'enlèverai, et rien, ne me retiendra. Je dois leur promettre que je n'interviendrais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ces deux crétins voulaient faire leurs preuves. Mais je m'en branle. Moi, je veux qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Ils savent, tous les 8 en comptant Enora qui pourtant n'est pas dans la pièce, mais, assiste a tout quand même, que sans ma promesse, j'interviendrai. Si je ne promets pas, ils me mettrons des menottes ou en cage de granit-marin. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise devant cette découverte.

Une sourde panique, une intense peur et le manque d'oxygène me gagnent. Je recule toujours plus loin d'eux. Non ! Non ! Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Je sors sur le pont prise de panique. Mon instinct me mets en garde. Contre qui, contre quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Des voix se font entendre dans ma tête, me demandant de me calmer, de ne pas avoir peur. C'était une blague ? Ils ne le feraient pas. Je ne les écoute pas. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je ne me laisserais faire. Plutôt mourir, que vivre enchaînée. Plus Jamais ! Je continue de reculer loin d'eux. Ils continuent d'avancer. Laissez-moi ! Je ne vois qu'une solution : La fuite ! Des NON se font entendre autour de moi. Je lève la tête vers le ciel tout en me transformant. Je m'élève dans les cieux, les fuyant. Marco se transforme derrière moi. Il veut me ramener. Oh non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tout les D présents entrent en même temps dans ma tête voulant prendre le contrôle. Ah non ! Les gars, pas cette fois. Je vous aime, mais jamais je ne vous laisserai m'enchaîner. Jamais ! Ils sont quand même, en mesure de me ralentir suffisamment pour que le bleu arme ses serres de haki pour pouvoir me ramener au sol. L'enculé de sa mère ! Il va me lâcher ! Je me débats, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis prisonnière de ses serres. Le noir m'entoure, m'englobe, m'emprisonnant, je suffoque, les ténèbres m'avalent. Je sombre dans l'inconscience. La mort serait plus douce. Mes dernières pensées sont pour invoquer Davy Jones.

* * *

 **Et voila pour le chapitre. Je souhaite qu'il vous ai plu.**

 **Et oui, Arya39 tu avais raison pour le pétage de plomb.**

 **J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine. Bises a tous.**


	15. Nouvelle

_**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que vous avez bien repris l'école ou le travail.**_

 _ **Merci a Arya39 pour sa review, et a Kawa-D pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris ainsi que le follow de Sakurachan-gémini.**_

 _ **Comme toujours OnePièce ne m'appartient pas. Merci a Oda pour ce super manga.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Putain ! J'ai mal au crane ! Attends ! Depuis quand j'ai mal au crane moi ? Ça fais 2 ans que ce n'est pas arrivé. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, comme un lendemain de cuite. Doucement, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit, intensifiant ma migraine, je referme mes orbites immédiatement en gémissant de douleur.

\- Réveillée ?

\- Hum….Parles doucement s'il te plaît, Shanks. J'ai la tête comme une citrouille. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où est ce que je suis ?

\- Dans notre cabine... De quoi tu te souviens ?

Je me redresse dans le lit, m'adosse à sa tête.

\- De quoi je me souviens ? On était en réunion sur le MobyDick. Nous discutions du plan stupide pour DressRosa. Après ? Je sais plus... Je me répète mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Tu as fais une crise de panique selon Law. Luffy a suggéré de te mettre des menottes ou de t'enfermer dans une cage et tu es devenue carrément incontrôlable.

\- Dis moi que j'ai fait du mal a personne !

\- Non, Non ! Tu as opté pour la fuite... Aérienne, la fuite. Avec l'aide des D, Marco t'as ramenée à bord... Évanouie, et quand tu t'es réveillée, tu étais toujours aussi paniquée. Traf' t'a injecté un calmant, et depuis tu dormais.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- 19h !

\- J'ai la dalle !

\- Je t'ai fait venir un plateau.

Il l'amène devant moi. Tout en cherchant a remettre mon cerveau en marche, je commence a manger. C'est dur ! Très, très dur ! Mon repas terminé, Shanks me tends deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau, pour ma migraine... Une demi heure et une douche plus tard, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Cool.

Je décide d'aller faire un petit tour dans la tête des D pour leur faire coucou. Tiens ! C'est quoi cette douleur dans la tête de Law. Je croyais que j'avais fais de mal a personne. Après un examen approfondi, où, la colère me monte de seconde en seconde: Je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas moi, mais Doflamingo qui a fait ça. Je regarde Shanks d'un regard mauvais, très mauvais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Calme...

\- Ne me dit pas de me calmer ! C'était de l'inconscience ! J'avais raison ! T'as vu le résultat ? Et merde !

Sans un regard en arrière, je pars pour le Heart. Je rentre dans l'infirmerie, après avoir ignoré superbement, Ace et Marco. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de m'arrêter. De toute manière, mon frère sais très bien ce que j'en pense. C'est très clair dans ma tête ! Si ils m'avaient écoutée, Law n'aurait pas un bras coupé. Et évidemment, c'est lui le chirurgien ! Nous avons de très bon médecins, sur chacun des navires, mais un seul vrai chirurgien. Et replacer un bras n'est pas simple, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Aides moi, Rox. Aides moi a recoudre mon bras, et que j'en garde l'usage.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse ça comment ? J'ai beau avoir accès à ta mémoire, je n'ai pas ta dextérité.

\- Je sais, mais il existe une solution, une seule ! Et toi, seule, tu peux m'aider. Tu sais que je peux le faire ?

Un petit tour dans sa tête plus tard, je le regarde horrifiée :

\- Non, mais t'es dingue ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Si, je peux ! Mais je voudrais ta coopération, pleine et entière. J'ai aucune envie d'entamer un duel contre toi. Tu avais raison, on aurait du y aller à plus. Mais nous avons quand même gagné et …

\- Je sais. Je m'en occuperai après. Fais ce que tu veux, mais viens pas pleurer.

Je me plonge dans une espèce de méditation, me repliant dans un coin de ma tête et laisse Law prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour qu'il puisse s'opérer lui même. Quand je dis qu'il est dingue ! Plusieurs heures sont nécessaires pour terminer l'opération. Depuis les pensées de Law, j'observe son travail. Il est fabuleux, adroit, précis, méticuleux... Recoudre un bras, et qu'il en garde son usage n'est pas une chose aisée. Plus simple que le main, mais quand même. S'il a réussi, dés qu'il aura enlevé le clamp, et si les choses sont bien faites, le bras devrait rosir. Après un moment d'attente, nous voyons le bras rosir et reprendre vie sous nos yeux soulagés. Oui ! Opération réussie. Il fini de faire les points, pose le bandage et me relâche. Nous sommes tous deux épuisés. Mais son bras est sauvé. Il est l'heure pour lui de dormir et pour moi de voir les autres...

Je suis en nage. La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Tout est calme. Je savoure cet instant et en profite pour souffler quelques minutes. Enora dort depuis longtemps. Ayant senti ma colère, elle avait aucune envie de m'approcher. Ace m'évite comme la peste. Quant a Luffy, il est sur l'île, en train de dormir. Prochaine destination : DressRosa, mais après une douche et un changement de fringues. Me voilà en vol, suivi par mon homologue bleu. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Juste, il me suit. Je me dirige vers la maison dans le champ de fleur. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper. J'entre. Certains membres de l'équipage sont sur place. Ainsi qu'un blond que je sais être Sabo ! Bim ! un coup sur sa tête. Et vlan ! Un autre sur la tête a Luffy.

\- Mais ? Euh ! Ça fait mal. Dit Lu' en se réveillant.

Et bim !

\- Arrêtes Rox ! Ça va ! J'ai compris, tu avais raison et j'avais tort. T'es contente ?

\- Si je suis contente ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Bim !

\- Je viens de passer des heures avec Law pour qu'il recouse et revascularise son bras. Alors, non ! Je suis pas contente, mais alors, pas du tout ! Je savais qu'il y aurait des soucis. Je savais que votre plan était a chier !

\- Elle a pas tort…

\- Toi ! Je m'occuperai de ton cas après. Attends ton tour ! Sabo !

Luffy ricane dans sa barbe pendant que le blond s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

\- Te marres pas, Lu' ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Vous êtes deux inconscients ! Vous avez failli crever tout les deux, et un peu plus, Law perdait son bras. Ça suffit vos conneries ! Maintenant, il va falloir que vous grandissiez ! Et vite ! Même Eno' est plus mature que vous.

\- T'es dure.

\- Dure ? Tu te fous de moi ? Si ça avait été moi, tu aurais dit quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Oui, exactement ! Alors, me cherches pas ! Ou je te mets une raclée dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

\- Mais cette histoire a quand même une bonne conclusion.

\- Je vais aller la voir après ! Mais avant, Sabo, à nous deux ! T'étais où ? Pourquoi t'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Tes frères étaient anéantis ! C'est quoi, ton excuse à toi ?

\- Ce jour là, Dragon m'a sorti de l'eau et soigné. Ensuite, je l'ai rejoint dans la révolution. J'avais perdu la mémoire. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai vu la photo de Lu' allongé parterre, avec Ace et toi entrain de pleurer sur lui. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Ça a été un choc ! Et ma mémoire est revenue.

\- Ok, l'explication se tient. Mais on en rediscutera sur le RedForce, demain. Tout le monde se dirige immédiatement vers les navires. Nous mettons les voiles : Fissa ! Avant que la marine se pointe, j'ai pas envie de voir d'amiraux dans les parages.

\- J'allais partir justement...

\- Ni penses même pas Sabo. Toi, Hack et Koala, vous venez avec nous. On vous posera sur une autre île. Et si Dragon a quelque chose a dire ? Il peut toujours venir. Je l'attends de pied ferme !

\- Mais…

\- Vous venez ! Point final.

\- Sabo ! Laisses tomber ! C'est perdu d'avance. De plus, elle vous offre une fuite en toute sécurité. Viens avec nous ! On s'est pas vus depuis 10 ans. Rattrapons un peu le temps perdu ! S-il-te-plaît ?

\- Bon... Ok, je vous suis.

Marco prend Luffy sur son dos : Monsieur est incapable de bouger ! Bien fait ! Qu'il paye ses conneries !

\- Je vais chercher notre dernière recrue et l'emmène avec moi. On se rejoint aux navires.

Je sors de la maisonnette et la contourne. Une très jeune femme y est appuyée : Les cheveux châtains, ses yeux noirs perdu dans l'immensité de la nuit. Je lui tends ma main pour la relever tout en me présentant :

\- Monkey D Roxanne !

\- Trafalgar D Water Lamy.

\- Ravie de te connaître, Lamy ! Et si je t'emmenais auprès de ton frère ?

\- Tu le ferais ? Les autres m'ont dit qu'il était blessé. C'est vrai ? C'est grave ?

\- La blessure est sérieuse, mais cela devrait aller maintenant. L'opération est terminée et il se repose. Mais il t'attend : Impatient. Tu viens ? Je t'y amènes. Si tu le souhaites, pars avec nous, a moins que quelques choses te retiennent ici ?

\- Non, non ! me dit-elle paniquée. Rien ne me retient ici. Mais mon frère voudra t'il de moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Il veut de toi. Rassures toi ! Et s'il le voulait pas, tu viendrais a bord du RedForce. Shanks te ferais une place, soit en sure. Si tu veux, tu as trouvé une famille.

\- Une famille ? C'est vrai ?

\- Allez, viens ! Je t'amène voir ton frère ! Noues tes mains autour de mon cou, et colles ton corps au mien.

Perplexe, elle s'exécute. Je me transforme…

Une fois dans les airs :

\- Tu peux dénouer tes doigts et t'asseoir, tiens toi avec tes jambes, comme quand tu montes a cheval.

\- C'est génial comme pouvoir, tu voles ! Un oiseau, c'est fantastique.

\- Un phœnix pour être précise. C'est vrai que voler est merveilleux. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Si tu veux, on peut profiter du lever de soleil. Je préfère le coucher, mais je m'en contenterais.

\- J'aimerai, mais je voudrais voir mon frère !

\- Il dort, et le soleil sera bientôt lever. Puis, tu sens le poney ! Une douche te ferais le plus grand bien !

\- Je suis navrée.

\- T'excuses pas ! Je rigole. Allons profiter de l'aube. Après, je te prêterais quelques habits. Tu pourras prendre une douche. Ensuite, je t'amènerais voir ton frère. Il n'est pas sur mon bateau, il est sur le sien.

\- Toi aussi, tu es capitaine ?

\- Non, moi je suis une simple pirate sur le RedForce. Shanks le roux en est le capitaine.

Puis le soleil commence a faire rougeoyer l'horizon. Elle est complètement absorbée par ce spectacle matinal, subjuguée par la beauté de la nature. Je la laisse savourer ce moment en silence. Au loin, je vois le Sunny revenir vers les autres navires. Il en aura pour une heure environ avant de nous rejoindre. Tant mieux, j' aurais le temps de m'occuper de Lamy. Quand le soleil est totalement apparu a l'horizon, je me pose sur le pont et la conduit a la cabine que je partage avec Shanks. Il est a la proue. Il ne viendra pas nous déranger. Pendant qu'elle se douche, je cherche des fringues à moi qu'elle puisse mettre. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, mais je fais jamais d'ourlet sur mes jeans. Ça fera le temps que l'on trouve des boutiques sur la route. Les autres filles de l'alliance la dépannerons aussi certainement. Un jean, un tee-shirt, pour les chaussures il faut voir la taille. Elle sort de la salle de bain. Je lui donne les habits qu'elle part mettre dans l'autre pièce.

\- Par contre tu fais qu'elle pointure.

\- 39.

\- Des bottes de combat, ça t'ira ? Désolée, je mets pas grand-chose d'autre. Sinon, je peux aller voir les autres filles, si tu veux ?

\- Non, non. Ça ira. C'est ce que je mets d'habitude.

\- Alors parfait. Rouge ou noire ?

\- Hein ?

\- Les bottes rouges ou noires ?

\- Noires, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Non, du tout. Tiens, tu peux les garder si tu veux. Je ne les mets jamais.

\- Tu es sure ? Elles sont neuves pourtant.

\- Il y a peu, Shanks m'en a fait faire 4 paires sur mesure, alors que je venais d'acheter celles là. Du coup, elles sont restées dans leur boites depuis. Garde les, si elles te plaisent.

\- Merci pour tout. Tu veux bien que l'on aille voir mon frère ?

\- C'est parti. Le vol sera plus court, mais même technique.

_ Ok.

Je m'élance vers le sous marin. Une fois arrivées, je la conduit directement dans la pièce ou Law se repose. Il dort encore. Je vais voir son bras, refaisant son pansement au passage. Bien, aucun problème, pas d'inflammation, pas de boursouflures. Parfait. L'avantage du lien, même si je reste moins douée que le chirurgien, c'est que je sais ce que je fais, sans avoir fait de longues études. Pratique, sans aucun doute.

\- Tu es médecin ?

\- Non ! Enfin, un peu... Mais, c'est compliqué. Retrouves ton frère, ensuite nous discuterons. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Promis.

Et je la laisse avec son frère. Je repars vers le RedForce. Avant d'aller voir mes frères, j'ai décidé que j'allais faire mon Taï-chi. Ça m'aidera peut être a me calmer. Au bout d'un moment, je vois le Sunny s'amarrer au MobyDick. Chacun vaque à ses occupations : Certains, dormir, d'autres ,manger, ou encore les deux. Mais, tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde, m'évite. Personne n'a envie de subir ma mauvaise humeur et/ou ma colère. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser mais à eux. Je les avais prévenus. Ils ont gagné bien plus que ce qu'on espérait. Mais les dégâts sont conséquents, et ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Après 1 heure de Taï-chi et une heure de katas, je suis un peu plus calme. Je pars rejoindre Vista sur le MobyDick. J'enchaîne donc avec plusieurs heures d'escrime. Pas un mot n'est prononcé. Il a compris qu'il y avait un problème, mais il ne soulève pas la question : Intelligent... L'heure du repas est passée depuis longtemps mais l'envie de me défouler et plus grande que ma faim. Nous sortons de la salle d'arme peu après 15 h, Marco et Ace nous attendent derrière la porte.

\- Je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Plus tard Ace. Merci.

Tant que le premier mot qu'il prononce n'est pas pardon ou désolé ou encore excuse moi, je ne veux rien entendre. Et c'est valable pour tous. Quand, moi, j'ai tort, ils ne se privent pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, pour eux, il en serait autrement. Et je repars sur le RedForce, épuisée par cette journée qui est loin d'être finie. Je passe par la cambuse, m'assoie au comptoir qui sépare la partie cuisine de la partie salle a manger. Le cuistot me donne une assiette. D'habitude il faut parlementer pour avoir à manger en dehors des heures de repas. Mais aujourd'hui, sans rien demander, j ai une assiette avec tout ce que j'aime. Je le regarde interloquée :

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Tu as faim, non ? Tu as pas arrêté depuis hier soir et tu n'as encore rien mangé depuis, je parie !

\- Hum, pas faux, Merci Hans.

\- De rien. Bon appétit.

Mon repas terminé, je suis d'un peu meilleure humeur. Je dois repartir voir Law et Lamy, mais une douche ne serait pas du luxe. La troisième en presque 24 h, un record je crois. Me voila dans ma cabine, je m'apprêtes a me déshabiller quand ma fille toque a la porte.

\- Entre ! Enora.

\- Tu es toujours en colère, maman ? Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Et, a ma connaissance, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises.

\- Tu as parlé à Lamy. Tu crois qu'elle fait parti du groupe ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. On verra plus tard. Tu le sauras dés que je le saurai. Et certainement plus vite, si je peux prendre une douche rapidement.

\- Désolée. Je m'en vais.

\- Merci Eno' d'être venue voir comment j'allais. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Maman, viens pas dans ma tête !

\- Hahaha, comme si tu te gênais peut être.

\- Hihihi, jamais. A tout a l'heure.

Ah ma fille, un amour quand elle veut. Bon, la douche maintenant. Je fais couler l'eau pendant que je me déshabille, je me glisse dans la baignoire. Une porte s'ouvre est quelques minutes plus tard, Shanks apparaît dans la salle de bain.

\- Je peux me joindre a toi ?

Pas de réponse, je continue de me laver comme s'il n'était pas là.

\- Rox ?

\- …

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- ….

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te soutenir. Tu avais raison, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux surtout qu'au final, certains de l'équipage de Luffy ne sont pas allés sur l'île. Et nous étions trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir. Comment va Law ? Il récupérera son bras ?

\- Il va aussi bien que possible dans son cas. Seul l'avenir nous dira si il pourra s'en servir comme avant. L'opération c'est bien passée. Il ne reste qu'a attendre. A son réveil, nous en saurons plus. Après ma douche, je compte retourner sur le Heart, les voir, lui et sa sœur.

\- Sa sœur ? La fille que tu as ramenée tout a l'heure est sa sœur ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte a Flevance ! Que c'est il passé ?

\- Oui, c'est bien sa sœur. En tous cas, c'est comme ça que Doflamingo l'a présentée quant il en a fait le trophée du tournoi. Et elle s'est présentée comme cela a moi. Je compte en savoir plus dès que possible.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? Tu es sure d'elle ? Tu l'as testée ?

\- Confiance ? Après aussi peu de temps ? Certainement pas ! Non, je ne l'ai pas testée. C'est d'ailleurs dans mes projets immédiats. Ceci dit, elle me semble sincère et honnête.

\- Bon début.

\- Humm.

\- Je peux venir sous la douche avec toi ?

\- Navrée, mais non. Sinon, on ne sortira pas de cette chambre avant demain, et j'ai encore des choses a faire qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Fais nous préparer un repas pour 19 h, et que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Je me rattraperais, plus tard. Quel heure il est ?

\- 16 h ou presque. Tu auras assez de temps ? Je peux leur dire 20 h si tu veux.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser. La journée a été longue, très longue même.

\- Va pour 19 h. A tout a l'heure.

\- A tout.

Il me laisse finir de me doucher. Je sors de la salle de bain. Tout en me séchant, et m'habillant, je repense a ces dernières 24 h :

Seul le Sunny était parti. Le Heart restait avec nous. Law était parti sur GreenBit avec César Clown accompagnés par Robin et Ussop, pour l'échange avec le flamand. Celui ci, cachant une partie de sa généalogie, avait réussi a prendre l'avantage. Après un combat, il avait réussi a vaincre Law. Pendant ce temps, Luffy avait combattu au Colisée afin de récupérer la petite sœur, que l'on croyait morte, de Traf'. Doffi avait particulièrement bien préparé son jeu. Puis Sabo était arrivé et avait pris la place de son frère dans l'arène, pendant que Lu' partait aider Law, pris en otage et blessé gravement devant ses yeux, par le démon céleste. Un long combat s'était ensuivi, gagné par Luffy qui utilisa son attaque la plus puissante le « Gear Four ». Pendant l'échange Doflamingo avait coupé le bras de Law grâce a son pouvoir.

Marco, sous l'insistance d'Ace, était parti chercher le chirurgien. Dés que la birdcage fut détruite, il le récupéra. Il revenait de l'île au même moment que je rebranchais mon cerveau, après mon réveil de la veille. Le scientifique fou était de nouveau dans sa cellule du MobyDick. Qu'allions nous faire de lui ? Le livrer à la marine ? Pour qu'ils lui offrent un nouveau laboratoire et qu'il y continue ses expériences plus que malsaines ? Certainement pas ! Ils ont Vegapunk, c'est bien suffisant. Pour qu'il l'enferme a ImpelDown ou ailleurs ? Je ne souhaitais cela a personne, même pas a mon pire ennemi. Par ailleurs, le vaisseau de Barbe Blanche n'est pas une prison, mais un bateau pirate. Donc que faire ? Cette question, et tant d'autres, se bousculaient dans ma tête, que j'en avais le tournis. Des décisions devaient être prisent, et vite.

Quand j'arrive sur le sous marin, Law vient de se réveiller. Sa sœur est toujours avec lui. Elle ne la pas quitté de la journée. Bépo sort en même temps que j'entre dans la pièce. Je vais défaire le bandage de son bras. Tout m'a l'air normal. Il regarde son travail avec insistance, me demandant un petit miroir pour voir les parties cachées. Il a l'air satisfait. Je refais un pansement propre.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Ton boulot te plaît ?

\- Notre boulot me plaît. Merci de ton aide. Sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivée. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser. Nous aurions du t'écouter. Tu avais raison. Merci aussi d'avoir amené ma sœur a bord.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien. Mais j'avoue que je suis assez curieuse à son sujet. Mais, Lamy, je vais pas t'embêter ce soir pour des explications. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Je voulais te ramener sur le RedForce. Après, je ne serais plus disponible.

\- J'espérais rester avec Law, on a tant de temps a rattraper.

\- Demain, à la première heure, je te ramène. Promis. Mais pour l'instant, il y a d'autres visiteurs qui veulent le voir. Désolée. A demain Law ! Ace et Luffy attendent derrière la porte, je les fait entrer ?

\- Mouais. Bonne nuit les filles. A demain.

Je sors de l'infirmerie suivie de Lamy. Mes frères y rentrent à notre place. Arrivées sur le navire de Shanks, je la guide vers la cabine contiguë a la mienne. Et lui montre ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que son frère prenne une décision. Notre petit Law était méfiant et je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Après lui avoir fait faire le tour (petit le tour) de la cabine, j'ouvre la porte,

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! N'est ce pas ?

\- La confiance ça se mérite et je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures. Patiente !

\- Je ne ferais aucun mal a Law ! C'est mon frère !

\- Peut être. Tu es sensée être morte depuis longtemps. Que ferais tu as ma place ?

\- Probablement la même chose. Hum. Mais, c'est dur à admettre. Tu ne me laisses pas seule avec lui, toute la journée. Bépo, Shachi et Penguin se sont relayés dans la chambre, sans parler du brun aux taches de rousseur derrière la porte. Tu m'amènes sur ce bateau, et le pire, c'est que j'arrive pas a t'en vouloir. Il va falloir que je fasse mes preuves ? Je dois te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Je décharge une dose légère de haki. Après tout, deux personnes m'avaient demandé de le faire. Cela me fera en plus une bonne indication. Et comme avec les autres, une sensation différente se passe. Elle me regarde, interdite.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi le fluide réagi de cette manière ? Et puis pourquoi il est sorti de moi, alors que je le maîtrise pas ?

\- C'est compliqué. J'essaierai d'y répondre demain, mais sache que t'as passé, haut la main, le premier test. Bravo ! Tu arriveras à te diriger sur le bateau ? Car moi, je serais indisponible. J' ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'ai une idée ! Bouge pas !

Je sors de la cabine, rentre dans celle de droite et demande a Enora de me suivre. je reviens dans la cabine précédente.

\- Lamy, je te présente ma fille : Enora. Eno, voici Lamy. Tu voudrais bien la guider à travers le bateau. Tu peux lui présenter l'équipage, l'amener au mess... Enfin, tu vois, quoi. En clair, fais mon boulot d'hôte.

\- Bien sur, maman. J'ai quoi en échange ? Me demande t'elle avec un sourire espiègle,

Je la regarde, choquée. C'est qu'elle me ferait du chantage en plus. Je lui renvoie un sourire ironique,

\- A toi de voir ! Entre privée de sortie de ta chambre, tant qu'elle n'est pas rangée, et que tu a fait tes devoirs. Robin et Law m'ont dit qu'ils attendaient après toi. Sinon, je peux encore te faire nettoyer le pont, ou...

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris le message. Je me ferais un plaisir à servir de guide.

\- Merci Enora. Tu es un amour.

\- Humff !

Lamy est écroulée devant la conversation a laquelle elle assiste. J'ai bien envie d'enfoncer le clou. Elle veux jouer, pas de soucis.

\- Mais en plus, si tu pouvais ranger, un minimum, ta chambre, manière a ce qu'on puisse marcher sur le sol, et non sur un tas de fringues ainsi que faire les devoirs que t'ont donnés Law, Nami et Robin. Pas ce soir, hein ? Mais demain, ça serait mieux.

\- Mamaaaaan !

\- Si tu veux que je persuade ton père de refaire la déco de ta cabine... A toi de voir. Prouves moi que tu mérites une chambre autre que celle d'une petite fille. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, a demain.

\- Bonne nuit maman !

\- Bonne nuit Rox !

Et je sors de la cabine pour rentrer dans celle de gauche. Ouf la journée est finie. Je vais pouvoir me reposer. Je suis même a l'heure ! Shanks ne pourra pas me dire que je suis a la bourre pour changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à 19h à n'en pas douter, il rentre dans la cabine, suivi de Hans qui porte un plateau. Ce dernier pose sont chargement sur le bureau et ressort de la pièce. Les autres doivent l'attendre pour servir l'équipage. Shanks a l'air surpris de me voir.

\- Bin quoi, j'avais dis 19 h ! Je suis a l'heure.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'étonne, justement. Tu es toujours en retard. **Toujours.**

 **-** Oh ! Ça va, hein ! Et si on mangeait ?

\- Dahahahaha. Si tu veux.

Notre plateau englouti, mon roux part sous la douche. Je décide de l'attendre dans notre lit. Une fois déshabillée, je m'y allonge écoutant l'eau couler.

\- Tu en sais un peu plus sur Lamy ? Me demande t-il

\- Un peu. Je l'ai testée c'est bien une D. Mais c'est tout.

\- C'est un bon début. Elle n'est avec nous que depuis quelques heures seulement. Dis moi, tu lui fais si peu confiance que tu lui trouve une cabine sur le RedForce plutôt que sur le Heart ? Tu as demandé a Ben d'amener le navire en tête ? Il y a d'autre sécurité autour de Law ou c'est tout ?

\- Une dernière oui. Shachi, Bépo et Penguin se relayaient au chevet de Traf' quant elle était sur le sous marin. Et Ace était derrière la porte de sa chambre.

\- Le doc' n'a pas protesté ?

\- Franchement, même si il l'avait fait, je ne l'aurais pas écouté. Sa sœur est sensée être morte a la destruction de Flevance. Nous la retrouvons plus de 15 ans après, aucun signe de maladie apparente. Il y a de quoi douter. Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, elle ne restera pas seule avec Law. J'y veillerai.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Il est méfiant. Bien qu'il reconnaisse les traits de sa sœur sur cette fille, il a vu l'hôpital brûler. Depuis ce jour, il la croit morte. Donc, les mesures de sécurité autour de lui ne le dérangent pas. Il est encore trop faible pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Et le blondinet ? Tu le laisses avec Luffy ? Lui aussi, est sensé être mort. Pourtant ?

\- Nous y voila. J'en étais sure. Tu t'inquiètes pour Lu'. C'est bien Sabo, j'en suis sure. Il ne fera aucun mal a ton protégé. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je ne leur aurait pas offert un moyen de fuir. Les catastrophes, j'ai assez donné ces dernières 36 heures.

\- Il était où ?

\- Avec Dragon !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Le jour de la rencontre avec le dragon céleste. il était a Dawn. Il a sorti Sabo de l'eau, l'a soigné et emmené. Sab' avait perdu la mémoire. En voyant le journal après MarineFord. Le choc de voir Lu', le torse en sang et Ace et moi hurlant a l'aide, lui a permis de la retrouver.

\- Deux morts ressuscités, retrouvés en même temps. On ne voit ça qu'avec les D.

\- Hum. Demain sera encore une longue journée. Plus calme, j'espère...

Il vient s'installer sur le lit. Je m'installe contre son torse, pensive. Après un moment, il me demande :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout... Rien. Nous étions si bien sur notre petite île. Ils étaient à l'abri. Mais depuis Sabaody, Luffy a failli mourir contre Hody Jones, puis Law a DressRosa. Tout ça en moins d'un mois. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup. Si je le pouvais, je les enfermerais pour qu'il soit plus jamais en danger.

\- Et j'imagine, que ta crise de panique n'a rien fait pour arranger ton moral ?

\- ...

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu te rappelles toujours rien après la réunion ?

\- Non, rien. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- Il faut que tu en parles. Ne gardes pas ça pour toi…

\- Comme si c'était possible !

\- Pas de cette manière. Le lien ne compte pas. Tes cauchemars ont peut être disparu mais tes angoisses sont réapparues, et cette fois, sous forme de crise de panique. J'ai aucune envie de te revoir dans cet état. Tu t'en souviens pas mais moi : Si, ta fille aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle est rentrée dans ta tête, avec tes frères, je te rappelle. Ils ont, tout les quatre, dit la même chose : Le néant, Le vide... Des que Marco t'a attrapée, ton esprit s'est replié. Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'était toujours le cas. Quand tu t'es réveillé, en hurlant, la première fois, ils n'arrivaient même pas a t'atteindre pour te calmer. Heureusement que Law avait un sédatif assez fort pour t'endormir.

\- Vous avez même envisagé de m'attacher pour ma propre sécurité, mais vous avez eu peur que ça intensifie la crise. Je sais. J'ai vu la scène depuis la tête de Law pendant qu'il s'opérait et, en plus, de son point de vue de toubib. Alors, je vois très bien le problème.

\- Attends ! Law s'est opéré lui même ? Il est dingue.

\- M'en parle pas ! Il a de ses idées des fois !

\- Que comptes tu faire ?

\- Au sujet des idées folles de Law, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Arrêtes ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas de ça dont je parle.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que cette crise peut se reproduire ? Je sais. Que si il y a une prochaine fois ? Ça peut être dangereux ? Que ça peut arriver devant des ennemis, marine, pirates ou autres ? Oui ! J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Merci. Je voulais une soirée tranquille après cette journée de merde. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me … Non ! Laisse tomber !

Je me lève et commence a m'habiller,

\- Tu va où ? Me demande t il.

\- Faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avant de dire des choses que je regretterais.

\- Tu fuis !

\- Oui. J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi.

Et je sors de la pièce. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Bien sur, que je le sais. Rhaaa ! Il me prend le chou. Sérieux... Je voulais juste une soirée tranquille. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il mette le sujet sur le tapis. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pu…1 ! Fait chier ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ace retenir Marco. Tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule…

Un moment plus tard, beaucoup plus calme, je me pose sur le bateau. Il vaut mieux ne pas m'éterniser dans les airs car on fait plus discret qu'un phœnix, rouge ou bleu peu importe, dans l'obscurité. On nous voit à des kilomètres. Il manquerait plus qu'on nous attaque. Ce serait le pompon.

De retour dans mon lit, nous nous excusons en même temps. Je me place contre son torse et m'endors à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Si vous avez quelques choses a dire. Bin ! On verra demain.

* * *

 _ **Ou vous pouvez laisser une petite review !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine, enfin j'espère !**_


	16. Nouvel allié

Bonjour a tous, ou plutôt bonsoir.

Je tiens a remercier Arya39 qui comme chaque semaine me laisse une review, ainsi que les follows de Yuki Kyoko-29 et Maos07

* * *

Après un tendre réveil avec Shanks, nous nous étions réunis sur le MobyDick. Au tour de la table Barbe Blanche, Shanks, Marco, Ben, Law, Ace, Luffy, Enora, Lamy, Sabo, Bépo, Zoro et moi.

Law relate sa rencontre avec le capitaine corsaire, le fait que celui ci soit un ex dragon céleste, qu'il avait pu faire intervenir le CP-0, son duel contre le nouvel amiral et le blond, sa défaite. Puis Lu raconte son combat dans l'arène pour sauver la sœur de son amant, sa rencontre avec Sabo alors qu'il voulait partir a l'aide de Law que Doflamingo avait blessé sous ses yeux. Leur course jusqu'au château, son combat contre le flamand et enfin sa victoire. Pour finir par la destruction de l'usine de smile, la libération définitive de île et la récupération de Lamy par Sabo.

Puis viens le tour de Lamy de nous raconter son histoire :

\- Tout commence le jour de la destruction de la ville a Flevance. Alors que Law n'était plus dans l'hôpital, juste avant qu'il ne brûle, un homme est entré dans ma chambre, il m'a donné a manger un fruit en me disant qu'il me guérirait.

\- Quel fruit ? Demande son frère intrigué.

\- Le Rido-Rido no mi ou fruit minéral, grâce a lui j'ai pu survivre au saturnisme et le guérir. C'est un type logia. Ensuite cet homme m'a déposé sur une île et m'a confié à une famille qui m'a recueillie et élevée. Il y a trois ans, j'ai lu dans les journaux que mon frère, que je croyais mort, était devenu un capitaine pirate recherché, alors je suis parti a sa recherche. Malheureusement après la guerre à MarineFord, plus rien. Pendant deux ans, plus aucune nouvelle. Il y a 15 jours, j'ai rencontré Doflamingo par hasard. Quand je me suis présentée, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait mon frère, qu'il avait fait partie de son équipage, et enfin qu'il me conduirait a lui. Je l'ai suivi en confiance, j'aurai pas du. Vous connaissez la suite. J'ai servi d'appât.

\- Tu sais qui était l'homme qui t'as donné le fruit ? Demande Barbe Blanche.r

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est brun, grand et un tatouage tribal sur le coté gauche du visage.

Je me lève choquée. Je connais qu'une seule personne avec une marque pareille. Sur le mur du fond, il y a des avis de recherche, je vais chercher celui qui m'intéresse, lui montre.

\- Oui c'est bien lui qui m'a sauvé. C'est Dragon. Pourquoi vous avez l'air tous aussi choqués ?

\- Tu sais qui il est ? Demande Law, signe négatif de sa sœur. Dragon est le chef des révolutionnaires, le patron de Sabo et le père de Rox et Luffy. C'est l'homme le plus recherché sur cette terre.

Pourquoi il avait sauvé cette gamine a l'époque ? Que savait il ? Tout en réfléchissant a tous cela je scrute Sabo. Il y aurait un moyen de mettre cela au clair ! Mais il me faut son concours, c'est impératif, sinon je peux dire adieu a mon plan.

\- Tu es bien sure de toi ? Je peux effectivement te le faire rencontrer. Pour toi, je le ferais. Car lui seul pourra répondre a tes questions.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Pas besoin, il y a qu'a regardé ton visage pour comprendre. C'est inscrit en gros dessus. Me lance Sabo en rigolant. J'ai de la pratique avec les D, tu me la feras pas a l'envers.

\- Gurarara, grillée Rox. Il a pas tort. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le rencontres seule. Reprend Barbe Blanche

\- Je suis d'accord avec Newgate. Insiste Shanks.

Je comprends pourquoi ils sont inquiets, si Dragon sait la moindre chose sur Uranus. Et qu'il le convoite, c'est nous livrés à lui sur un plateau. Pas prudent. Mais pourtant, je ne peux me détacher de cette idée. Bien des questions trouveraient des réponses. Voyant aucune intention de ma part de lâcher l'affaire, les empereurs demandent a mes frères d'intervenir, sauf que le problème c'est que tous les D présents sont d'accord avec moi. Chercher un appui auprès d'eux, c'est peine perdue. Dommaaage ! Même Sabo a compris en voyant les visages des autres et me dit qu'il m'indiquera la route de l'île révolutionnaire.

Par contre, viens le moment du lien. Une discussion silencieuse entre D s'engage. Il faut en parler avec Lamy mais doit-on mettre Sabo au courant ? Telle est la question. Même si nous avons tous les souvenirs de Lu' et Ace, qui souhaite que l'on mette le blond dans la confidence, Law et moi somme septique, tandis qu'Enora ne veut pas prendre partie. Pratique, 2 contre 2. Les deux empereurs et Marco attendent que nous nous décidions. C'est pas la première fois qu'ils assistent à ce genre de discussion. Par contre les deux autres sont troublés.

\- Si vous souhaitez finir cette conversation sans moi je sors. Il n'y a aucun souci.

\- Sabo ! Attends ! Le retienne ses deux frères.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Demande les empereurs

\- Oui !

Law relate donc nos deux dernières années, a sa sœur et au blond. En omettant aucun détails. Ils sont choqués et surpris mais promettent de ne rien révéler sans notre accord préalable. Maintenant, c'est a Lamy de prendre une décision, en toute connaissance de cause. Nous lui proposons de prendre son temps et de réfléchir, car après il n'y aura aucun retour possible. Elle prend le temps d'y penser trois secondes avant de nous dire qu'elle acceptait, elle ne voulait plus perdre son frère maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et si au passage, elle gagnait une autre famille, ça lui aller très bien. Au contraire.

Après ce discours, je ne doute pas, elle est décidée et ne reculera pas. Au même moment, les 5 D liés allons chercher avec notre haki, celui de Lamy pour la faire fusionnée avec nous. Une nouvelle fois, nos pensées se mêlent, nos expériences respectives sont revécu par les autres. Nous sommes a présent 6, les pensées et les souvenirs de Lamy dans chacun de nous, comme elle a les nôtres. Elle fait partie de nous comme nous faisons partie d'elle. Indissociable. Un.

Après quelques minutes pour nous remettre, elle porte la main a la jambe de Ace pour lui prendre son couteau, elle s'entaille la main puis me tends les deux. Le message est clair. Je prends la lame, m'ouvre la main et serre la sienne. Nos sang se mêlent. Absorber et maîtriser le flux d'énergie et de plus en plus difficile. Je lutte contre le fluide qui veux prendre le contrôle et sortir. Je sens tous les D m'aidait a lutter pour garder la main mise sur mon haki. Au final, je laisse quand même une vague de fluide contenu sortir.

Je rentre dans la tête de ma nouvelle sœur pour voir comment elle utilise son pouvoir. Elle peut manipuler tout les minéraux, le plomb bien sur mais aussi l'or, l'argent, l'étain, le fer, etc... Sur son île, elle travaillé dans une forge. Elle connaissait les alliages, savaient les manipuler pour en faire des outils, des armes. Il suffit qu'elle absorbe la quantité désirait et elle le travaille comme personne. Son fruit est impressionnant. Seul hic, elle ne combat pas et ne sais pas se battre. Voilà une lacune qu'il va falloir comblé ainsi que la maîtrise des hakis. Des trois. Elle a des mois, des années d'entraînement devant elle. Son frère a bien l'intention de se charger de son éducation. Je la plaint sincèrement. Law est un sadique, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et puis, avec son bras il aura tout le temps nécessaire, entre les séances de rééducation, pour s'occuper de Lamy, qui va aménager sur le sous marin dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Il y a encore une chose que je voudrais soulever ? Que fait-on de César Clown ? Mon navire n'est pas une prison. Demande Barbe Blanche. Le garder un moment n'est pas un problème mais il faut trouver une solution. On ne peut pas le livrer a la marine et on ne peut pas le garder dans la cale indéfiniment.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui est réfléchie a la question. Et comme moi, pas de solution. Et merde !

\- J'ai peut-être une solution. Dis Sabo. La révolution possède une prison. Nous pouvons l'y mettre. Ce scientifique est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse dehors, cela faisait un moment que le mouvement le cherche sans le trouver. Si vous voulez, une cellule l'attend.

L'idée pourrait être viable, si nous avions un minimum confiance en Dragon. Comme pour les armes antiques, les compétences du savant fou ne sont pas a remettre entre toutes les mains. Une alliance avec la révolution serait un atout majeur, c'est clair. Une rencontre est nécessaire. Chacun réfléchis. C'est Ben qui a la meilleure idée : invité Dragon a une réunion avec les deux empereurs sur un des navires, sous entendus que nous serons là. Sabo est d'accord avec cette vue et se charge de faire passer le message. Il attendra d'être a bord du Sunny, en privé, pour le faire. La réunion est levée. Chacun part vaqué a ses occupations.

Luffy et Ace viennent s'excuser pour la veille. Désormais le sujet est clos.

Dans l'après midi, Sabo a réussi a joindre le chef révolutionnaire. Il nous rejoindra d'ici une quinzaine de jour. Une île déserte sans nom qui servira de lieu de rencontre. En attendant les trois révolutionnaires resteront avec nous. Parfait.

Une routine absolument bienvenue s'installe sur les 4 navires, rythmés par les entraînements. Luffy s'ennuie et nous le fais savoir bruyamment. Ace et Eno' se joignent a lui pour faire des blagues débiles à tous les équipages. En privilégiant les commandants du MobyDick et du RedForce. Seul Marco est épargné. Poil a gratter dans les lits, colle a la place du dentifrice, sel a la place du sucre, et j'en passe. Personne n'est épargnés. Une fois la connerie dévoilée s'en suis une course poursuite, inévitable, sur l'un ou l'autre des navires. Bien sur, Law, Lamy et moi sommes pris a parties, mais refusons catégoriquement de nous en mêler. Que chacun se débrouille. Les uns quand ils se font chopés doivent assumer et les autres pareils quand ils n'y arrivent pas. Chacun sa merde.

Une semaine après DressRosa, nous entendons la vigie qui nous annonce une île en vue. Nous allons pouvoir nous ravitailler, en nourriture, médicament, prévoir l'anniversaire d'Enora deux jours après la rencontre avec Dragon et autre. Il est prévu que nous restions deux jours sur l'île avant de reprendre la route. Chaque membre d'équipage doit resté joignable a n'importe quel moment et surtout ne pas faire de grabuge. C'est une île touristique sous férule de la marine. Donc du calme. C'est valable surtout pour un certain jeune capitaine qui a le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Il fera donc équipe avec Sabo qui a l'habitude de passer inaperçu. Espérons que ça suffira. J'ai des doutes mais c'est on jamais, les miracles ça existe. L'idée de l'enchaîner avec du granit marin nous a traverser l'esprit mais il nous le fera payer une fois repartis. Et franchement je préfère avoir affaire a plusieurs bâtiment de la marine en même temps, qu'a un Luffy qui veux se venger.

L'île est magnifique, mais aussi un piège a touriste. Les habitants vivent du tourisme, quel qu'il soit. Tout argent est bon a prendre. Pirate, marine ou civil pas de différence. Le problème c'était que Law, Luffy, Ace et moi étions a la une des journaux depuis des semaines. Les deux premiers avaient vu leurs primes augmenté après leur combat avec Doflamingo 500 000 000 de berrys chacun. Quant a Ace et moi, après la rencontre avec Smoker, nous y étions aussi. Dans ces conditions passaient inaperçu relève de l'impossible. Le lendemain matin de notre arrivait, je me promenais avec Zoro a la recherche d'une boutique de sabre. Quand les ennuis nous sont tombés dessus.

\- Monkey D Roxanne ! Comme on se retrouve ! Cela faisait longtemps !

\- Amiral en chef Sengoku que me vaux se déplaisir ? Fis-je sarcastique.

Gagné du temps, surtout gagné du temps, afin que les autres puissent nous rejoindre vite. Je n'est pas la prétention de me croire capable de battre le premier officier de la marine. Avec lui chance et effet de surprise ne serve a rien. Heureusement nous sommes prés des navires. Je vois le bretteur faire mine de sortir ses sabres. Je l'arrêtes d'un geste, si nous pouvons éviter l'affrontement direct ça serait bien. Mes partenaires sont en chemin au passage ils amènent du renfort.

\- Que fais tu ici ?

\- J'ai appris hier en fin de matinée, que tu étais sur cette île. J'ai décidé de venir te chercher moi même. Je te rappelle que la base du G1, est a moins d'une journée de navigation.

\- Je l'ignorais, sinon j'aurais certainement continué ma route. Tu peux me croire !

\- Me suivras tu tranquillement comme la dernière fois, ou la force sera nécessaire. En prime, je te trouve avec le bretteur de ton frère. Je vais l'embarquer aussi cela fera venir le chapeau de paille. Et j'aurais les enfants Monkey sous mon contrôle.

Je ressens une lourde aura de colère s'approchait a ma droite. Je sais a qui elle appartient. Mais que fait-il ici ? Je ne m'attendait pas a le revoir si vite après notre dernière rencontre.

\- Tu seras mort avant de pouvoir la touchée, je te le garantis.

\- Non, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là Garp ?

J'allais poser la même question.

\- Quand tu es parties hier, je suis rentrer dans ton bureau, j'y est trouvé des vidéos édifiantes dans ton coffre. Je suis venu te demander des comptes. Je pensais pas tomber sur la gamine au passage.

\- Et papy, tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la gamine ?

\- Bonjour et merci ça serait un bon début. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui aussi, mais c'est pas tout a fait ce a quoi je pensais. Mais bon je vais m'abstenir. Merci papy !

Zoro reste immobile, les mains sur ses sabres prêt a dégainer. Sengoku s'énerve, il n'avait pas prévu Garp dans le tableau et nous sommes rejoint par tous les D, ainsi que par Barbe Blanche, Shanks, Marco et Sabo.

\- Si tu la veux, il te faudra nous battre tous. Et même si tu es très fort amiral en chef, tu ne feras pas le poids contre nous tous réunis. Alors passe ton chemin et oublie la. Lui dit mon roux tandis qu'il me fait rempart de son corps.

\- Retournez sur vos navires, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Nous dis le grand-père. Si vous le permettez je viendrais vous rendre visite.

\- Gurararara, Tu viendras même si on te le permets pas Garp. Lui réponds le vieil empereur.

\- Bwahahaha, pas faux, Newgate.

\- Rox, tu recules et tu suis tous le monde vers les navires. Tous a bord.

\- Mais Shanks ….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, demi tour. Maintenant. Ordre du capitaine !

Nous faisons donc, tous route, vers les bateaux. Laissant sur place, les deux empereurs et Garp face a l'amiral en chef. Le calme est omniprésent, même les oiseaux ont arrêtés de chanter. Le moindre mouvement d'hostilités pourrait sonner le glas de cette île. Nous le savons tous. J'aimerai voir Sengoku mort, mais je ne veux pas avoir la destruction d'une île et de ses habitants sur la conscience.

Plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard, Shanks, Barbe Blanche, Garp et deux jeunes marins montent a bord, les amarres sont larguées. Depuis ma cabine, ou je suis aller me cloîtrer, tremblante et paniquée. Je sens le navire prendre le large. Mon roux me rejoint, me prend contre son torse tout en me serrant très fort contre lui.

\- T'inquiètes pas tu es en sécurité, il ne pourra pas t'atteindre. Laisse ta peur et ton angoisse te quitter. Jamais je le laisserais te reprendre. Jamais.

\- Vous ne serez pas toujours là ! Je n'arriverais jamais a le vaincre.

\- Toute seule non, c'est sur. Mais tu n'es plus toute seule. Tout les D sont présents ou presque, même Garp se range de notre côté. Il veut te voir d'ailleurs. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Je sors a sa suite, tout le monde est sur le pont du RedForce. Luffy et Zoro discutent avec un gamin au cheveux roses accompagné d'un blond. Kobby et Hermep. Le vieux a ramenés ses élèves. Je suis quand même étonnés de les voir ici. Le silence se fait d'un coup. Garp viens vers moi et il me tend une boite en carton.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pu tenir qu'une partie de ma promesse. Aujourd'hui n'étant pas le bon endroit pour lui faire payer ses actes, je l'ai laissé partir. Tout en lui signifiant bien qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Tu les a regardais ? Lui demande Shanks.

\- Pas toutes, mais certaine oui. Je suis vraiment choqué par ce que j'ai vu. Que Sengoku est fais cela a quelqu'un, même un pirate est déjà choquant mais a ma petite fille en toute connaissance de cause, l'ai encore plus. Rox, je suis désolé de ce qu'a fait le gouvernement.

\- Tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Merci pour les bandes. Veuillez m'excuser, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer.

Sans écouter quoi que se soit, je repart vers ma cabine. Je veux être seule. Les preuves de ma captivité sous le bras, je les jette sur le lit. Rageuse. Je pensais que j'avais repris le dessus sur cette partie de ma vie, mais ces bandes me font comprendre que non. Je m'effondre en pleurs sur le sol, des larmes de colère, de rage, de honte, d'humiliation. Les autres D essayent de m'apaisaient a distance, mais rien n'y fait. Les souvenirs refonds surface, chargés de la terreur que m'a inspiré l'amiral a sa simple vu. Je hurle ma rage et mon impuissance, relâchant involontairement une énorme vague de fluide royal, qui ébranle les personnes se trouvant a porté. Un bras me relève doucement du sol me poussant vers le lit, m'y allongeant. Je continue a déverser des torrents de larmes sur le torse qui me berce. J'entends que Shanks essai de m'atteindre mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis complètement vidée, je finis pas m'endormir sur mon empereur.

Quand je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, Shanks n'a toujours pas bougé, sa main monte et descends le long de mon bras, tout en douceur en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, tu es resté ?

\- Je voulais pas que tu te réveilles seule. Ton sommeil était tellement agité et ta peur encore tellement présente que je voulais rester avec toi. Cela ma permis de contrôler ton haki avec le mien avant que tu ne mettes tout les hommes du navire a terre.

\- Je me souviens avoir laissais échapper une forte vague de fluide, mais pas plus.

\- Tout le temps ou tu as dormi, tu l'as fait a 5 ou 6 reprises. Plus faible que la première, mais quand même assommante, pour les plus faibles.

\- Je suis désolé. J'irai m'excuser auprès d'eux, plus tard.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils ont compris que tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- Ou sont elles ? Tu les a regardées ?

\- Je les ai rangées au coffre mais si tu veux, je peux les détruire. A toi de décidais, elles sont a toi.

\- Réponds a ma deuxième question, Shanks.

\- Non, je ne les ai pas regardées. J'aimerai savoir mais je ne le ferait pas sans ton accord. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai peur que tu vois ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle contienne, c'est malsain, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y a dessus sans vouloir les voir. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu vois ça.

\- Tu as peur que mon regards sur toi change ?

\- Oui, sans aucun doute.

\- Je te promets que non.

\- Hum. Je suis pas convaincu mais fais ce que tu veux. Regarde les si tu le souhaite. Je me ferais a cette idée. Je vais aller prendre une douche ensuite j'irai faire ma balade du soir.

Je pars dans la salle de bain, me douche, me sèche. Je m'habille en sachant que Shanks attends que je sorte pour ressortir les bandes, afin de les regarder.

\- Je sens que tout le monde est a bord du RedForce, pourquoi ?

\- Ils discutent. Les D t'attendent pour parler a Garp. Je leur ai dis qu'ils pouvaient restés, de toute manière, j'aurais pas réussi a les faire partir. J'ai déjà eu du mal a les empêcher de rentrer dans la cabine alors les faire quittez le navire c'était même pas la peine de rêver.

\- Hum. Ok, une longue soirée nous attend. Tu nous rejoins ?

\- Oui, je viendrais après.

\- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

\- Il faut que je sache, je suis navré Rox. Mais je veux savoir.

\- Bien.

Rien d'autre n'a besoin d'être dit. Nous savons tous les deux, sans vouloir l'admettre, que cela aura des conséquences. Lesquelles ? Cela reste a définir. Je sors de la pièce, avant que quiconque ne puisse m'aborder, je me transforme et m'envole. Le bleu me rejoint dans les airs. Il me dépasse en volant au ras de mes ailes et s'élève haut et vite en signe de défi. Notre Marco national a envie de jouer ce soir, c'est pas la première fois. Un balai aérien s'ensuit. Chacun démontrant ces compétences en vol. Les figures complexes sont remportés par Marco, sans surprise, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. Mais la vitesse, c'est moi. Il ne fait pas le poids quand je couple son pouvoir a celui de Ace. Ma vitesse de pointe est décuplée.

\- Tricheuse !

\- Hahaha, Marco, tu sais pourtant qu'a ce petit jeu tu perds toujours.

\- C'est pas juste. On devrait instauré une nouvelle règle. Ne pas se servir de deux pouvoirs a la fois.

\- Règle qui est donc valable rien que pour moi, je vote contre. Hahaha. Boudes pas, tu peux bien me laisser cette petite victoire, tu me surpasses dans tout le reste.

\- C'est normal, après tout je suis Marco le phœnix, le seigneur du ciel, premier commandant de Barbe Blanche. Mohahaha.

\- Ça va les chevilles, elles sont pas trop enflées ? Ta tête va réussir a passer les portes ou il faut penser a les élargir ? Hahaha.

\- Mohahaha, On rentre ?

Je ne réponds pas, fais un salto arrière et fonce vers le navire.

\- Le dernier arrivé est un poulet grillé ! Hahahaha.

Il me suis de près, au moment où il tente de me dépassé j'invoque les flammes d'Ace et le laisse sur place. Je me pose sur le pont du RedForce, rigolant tout ce que je peux. La plupart des D présents se joignent a moi.

\- J'ai failli attendre poulet grillé.

\- Je vais te faire bouffé tes plumes Rox. Je te le jure.

\- Dans tes rê…Ooooh !

Une grosse vague de haki se fait sentir sur le navire, faisant chanceler et s'évanouir les faibles. Marco et moi nous regardons interloqués, puis nous regardons les autres, interrogatif.

\- C'est Shanks, depuis tout a l'heure, il est comme ça. C'est la troisième. Il est furax et c'est peu de le dire. Nous explique Ben. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu sais ce qu'il a Rox ?

\- Oui Ben, je sais. Dis-je en baissant la tête de dépit. Je m'en occupe.

Direction la cabine, putain de bordel de merde, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde. Oooooh, une nouvelle vague de fluide encore plus puissante que la précédente, je chancelles sous l'impact. Je m'appuie sur le mur le temps de me reprendre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti son haki de cette manière, une explosion de colère froide. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, ils sont saturés de fureur, pour la première fois de ma vie, il me fait peur. Puis prenant conscience que c'est moi, son visage reflète autre chose, de la pitié.

\- Ah non ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! Et calme toi, tu es en train d'assommer tout tes hommes, même Ben n'ose pas entrer ici. J'ai pris une de tes vagues juste devant la porte, j'aimerai éviter de rééditer l'expérience a l'avenir. Merci. Lui dis je, lui pointant mon doigt sous le nez de colère.

Il s'approche de moi, me serre sur son torse avec son bras, son visage dans mon cou. Je sens ses larmes de rage couler le long de mon dos. Je le repousse il se met a arpenter la pièce de long en large.

\- Arrêtes !

\- Ce qu'il ton fait, c'est …. Je vais tous les tués ! Tous ! Sengoku le premier. Il a bien de la chance que tout a l'heure, je ne savais pas. La prochaine fois, je le massacre. Comment tu arrives a continué a te lever le matin ?

\- C'est fini, maintenant. J'ai avancé grâce a toi, a Eno, mes frères, et je continuerais jusqu'au bout.

\- Ils ont tout fait pour te briser. Mais ils ni sont pas arrivés, jusqu'au bout la lueur de défi dans tes yeux était présente. Il faut bien te connaître pour la voir mais c'était là enfouie. D'autre se serait suicider !

\- J'ai essayé ! Lui avouais-je honteuse. Ils m'ont ranimés. Ils me voulaient vivante. Et ils ont quand même réussis a me faire céder a Marijoa.

\- Comment ? Ils t'ont mutilés le dos, battus presque a mort, violé, pas un cri, pas une larme, tu ne cédais pas. Puis….

\- Ils se sont servis d'un enfant de 2 ou 3 ans. Si je ne cédait pas c'est lui qui prenait. Je ne sais même pas si il est encore vivant.

 _J'étais enfermée dans une pièce, enchaînée en son centre a genoux. Des fauteuils installés tout autour de l'estrade. Depuis le jour où l'on m'avait marqué du sceau des dragons célestes, j'étais dans cette pièce, dans cette position humiliante et entièrement nu. Régulièrement des hommes ou des femmes entrés donnaient des ordres et j'étais soumise a leur sadisme, a leur perversion. Prenant plaisir a me faire souffrir toujours plus. Mais je m'obliger a ne pas hurler de douleur, de colère ou d'humiliation. Je ne leur ferais pas se plaisir !; Jamais !_

 _Cela dura des semaines, leur colère et leur exaspération, s'accumulant toujours plus devant mon manque flagrant de coopération a leur envies. Leurs imagination étant s'en borne sur la douleur qu'ils pouvaient infligés. Mais jamais ils ne s'approchaient de moi, comme s'il me craignaient, donnant toujours des ordres a d'autres esclaves, qui obéissaient pour ne pas encourir leurs colères._

 _Un jour, lors d'une séance de torture quotidienne, un des enfants du dragon célestes entra tenant en laisse, un jeune enfant, il ne devait avoir que deux ou trois ans, pas plus. Le bout d'homme a bien du mal a suivre a quatre patte un enfant bien nourri, bien portant faisant presque trois fois sa taille. Devant cet état de fait, l'ignoble gamin inflige plusieurs coup de pieds au pauvre bambin affaibli. Sous se traitement, je ne peux que vouloir aidé, je me debats voulant lui porter secours, mais enchaînée comme je le suis, rien de peu me libérer, et cela reporte l'attention de son père sur moi. Devant ma réaction, le sadique plisse un sourire mauvais. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit tordu, je pourrais le parier._

 _\- Tu as de la compassion pour cette chose alors que tu n'en as pas pour toi. Hum ! Intéressant !_

 _Je le regarde d'un air mauvais, c'est la première fois que je manifeste autre chose que de l'indifférence. Me retenant toujours de craquer devant eux._

 _\- Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu deviens ma chose de ton plein gré ou a chacun de tes refus ce sera le gosse qui prendra la punition a ta place. Son sors dépend de toi, soit tu obéis, et il est bien nourris et bien traiter, soit il est puni a ta place jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et ce jour la nous saurons ce que les D valent ! Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir, en attendant je te laisse le gamin pour y penser._

 _Il donna des ordres et l'enfant fut enchaîné a une entrave fixer au mur devant moi. Et il sorti en promettant un autre esclave a son fils pleurnichard._

 _Après une heure exactement, j'en suis certaine, le dragon céleste entre dans la pièce avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage, suivi de plusieurs hommes et femmes, au total ils sont quarante, je comprends mieux pourquoi un peu plus tôt des chaises supplémentaires ont été emmenés. Ils s'installent tous, voulant profiter du spectacle._

 _\- Tu as réfléchis !_

 _Je lui fit oui de la tête, vaincu._

 _\- Détachez là ! Et toi si jamais tu tentes quoi que se soit de malvenu, l'enfant sera torturé et tué devant toi. Tu as bien compris ?_

 _Nouveau signe affirmatif, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il en ai capable. Je ne prendrais pas se risque. Une fois de plus mon empathie ma perdue. Une fois détachait, il m'ordonne de me mettre a quatre patte et d'approcher de lui. Il me tend son pied._

 _\- Lèche chienne !_

 _Je m'exécute ravalant ma fierté, laissant un goût amer dans ma bouche, dégoutté de ma faiblesse et de se que mon empathie m'oblige a faire, promettant silencieusement à mon acheteur mille mort. Et pendant plusieurs mois, je fut sa chose obéissant au moindre de ses caprices pervers, soumise au bon vouloir de tous, exposées a leur haine des D, dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance mais qui était palpable. Pendant tout ce temps l'enfant resta avec moi, toujours sous mes yeux, toujours bien nourris, il se rempluma, grandis, mais ne parlant jamais, n'émettant aucun son. Et a chaque fois que j'aurais voulu céder a mes pulsions de meurtres, je le regardais et je cédais inexorablement. M'emmenant toujours plus loin dans les méandres de mon impuissance._

\- Les lâches ! Un enfant ! Rien de les arrêtes.

\- Non rien du tout ! Tu veux bien rangés ça, s'il te plaît, on nous attend sur le pont.

Il ramasse les bandes et les remets dans le coffre. Il est toujours en colère, je souhaiterais presque qu'on nous attaque ce soir pour que ça lui serve de défouloir. Je vois bien qu'il est hors de lui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour le calmer. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, je vais me calmer. Promis.

Il me tire derrière lui pour sortir de la cabine puis me prend contre lui en plaçant son bras sur mes épaules. Nous enfilons les couloirs depuis le cente du navire pour remontés sur le pont. Shanks vire Lu' du fauteuil du capitaine, m'assoie d'autorité sur ses genoux. Garp s'apprête a faire une remarque, d'un seul regard le roux le fait taire.

\- Tu n'as rien a dire a se sujet, Garp. Ça fait 11 ans presque 12 que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons une fille et tu n'a pas voix au chapitre.

\- Une fille ? Où est-elle ?

\- C'est moi, dis Enora avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit avant, nous avons passer l'après midi ensemble ?

\- C'était a papa ou maman de le dire c'est la règle.

\- Prudent.

\- Nous sommes des pirates, pas des inconscients, grand-père.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Enora.

\- Merci grand-père, papy, arrière grand papy, je sais pas. Vous en pensez quoi les tontons ?

\- Le vieux ! Disent ils en cœur.

Et Bim,Bim, Garp leur porte un coup de poing de « l'amour ». En conséquence, j'arme mon poing de haki et lance « gomu gomu hawk rifle », le grand-père me regarde choqué assis par terre.

\- Je t'interdis de les frapper. Et vous deux, me tournant vers mes frères, vous saviez se qui allez se passer. Bim,Bim un coup de poing (sans haki) chacun.

\- Comment tu fais pour utiliser le même pouvoir que ton frère ? Me demande Garp toujours choqué parterre. Puis je t'ai vu utilisé un pouvoir de zoan qui ressemble beaucoup au phœnix.

Je fais naître des flammes dans ma main, les faisant dansaient. Puis je fais apparaître la Room de Law, le métal de Lamy puis en me levant le loup d'Enora. Je me rassoie sur Shanks. Les trois Marines me regardent la bouche tombé au sol.

\- C'est impossible ! dis Kobby

\- La preuve que non sinon je ne le ferai pas. Notre cher gouvernement m'a fait manger un fruit du démon synthétique, le premier créait par Vegapunk. Je suis capable de copier tout les pouvoirs des fruits du démon soit de manière temporaire par contact, soit de manière définitive par échange de sang. Une dernière chose Kobby, ici on est dans le nouveau monde banni le mot impossible de ton vocabulaire.

\- Donc la une du journal juste après notre première rencontre était fondé.

\- Oui. Garp, entièrement.

\- Si je puis me permettre pourquoi t'en prendre aux pirates et pas aux marines ? Demande Kobby

\- Un avertissement pour les autres pirates et puis Smoker je l'aime bien, je n'ai pas voulu le tuer.

\- Et ImpelDown ? C'était un avertissement aussi, demande t il hargneux

\- Kobby, si tu tiens un tant soit peu a tes dents, évite le sujet avec elle, lui réponds Luffy sérieux, c'est préférable.

Je sens Shanks sous moi, prêt a l'explosion, je resserre ma prise sur lui et lui chuchote a l'oreille de se calmer. Il me regarde, son expression dans ses yeux, est glaciale et menaçante.

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça ? Je vais lui faire comprendre se qu'il en coûte, a se freluquet, de…

\- Tu va rien lui faire comprendre, je ne peux pas tuer tout ceux qui doute, ni toi d'ailleurs. C'est pas important, ce que les autres pensent de moi, je m'en fous royalement. Ce qui m'importe se sont mes proches, après ce ne sont que des détails insignifiants.

Garp qui a vu certaine bandes veut détourner la conversation avant que cela ne dégénère en combat, il sait pertinemment que le jeune capitaine de la marine ne fait pas le poids.

\- Il y a quand même une question qui me tracasse, pourquoi deux empereurs des mers et deux équipages rookies s'allient ? Une alliance entre deux rookies, Ok, avec un empereur, plausible mais deux empereurs c'est une première. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour protéger les D, tous les D ici présents. Lui répond Barbe Blanche.

\- Pour qu'elle raison ont ils besoin de cette protection ?

\- Et les gardais sous contrôle aussi, n'est ce pas Père ?

\- Aussi, Ace, effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ? Redemande Garp

\- Si tu veux le savoir commence par éloigner tes hommes, pas devant eux, j'ai aucune confiance en eux, et j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir à les tuer. Lui dis-je.

\- Kobby, Hermep, du vent, laissez nous !

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, du vent !

Une fois les deux jeunes officiers partis, nous lui racontons l'histoire depuis ImpelDown jusqu'à maintenant, il écoute religieusement ce que nous lui disons, sans jamais nous interrompre, chacun des D prenant la parole à son tour, pour raconter tel ou tel événements qui c'est produit sans la présence des autres. A la fin du récit, le vieux est abasourdi par l'implication des éléments. Il nous regarde tous, tour à tour, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en cherchant ses mots. Nous taisons quand même le nom d'Uranus, le nombre de D nécessaire, le lien.

\- Je … je….

\- Tu ?

\- C'est de la folie ! Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende qui courrait dans la famille, une histoire, que l'on racontait aux enfants, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

\- De quoi tu parles Garp ? demande le roux

\- Un conte raconte que 7 enfants de D, deviendrais un. Leurs but étant de protéger ce monde des usurpateurs. Pour ce faire, ils s'unirent et se réunirent dans un seul être. Le gardien, l'aîné du se sacrifier pour le bien des autres. Cette légende a un nom, que je n'ose citer tant il implique de choses.

Les regards de tous se portent sur moi, je m'en doutais mais l'entendre dire à haute voix, n'est pas pour me plaire, j'avais soigneusement tue ce fait, et je n'avais aucune envie de le dire aux autres, j'étais d'ailleurs étonné que les autres D ne le sache pas, mais vu leur expression c'était le cas. Je l'ai sent fouiner dans ma tête a la recherche de cet élément que je savais, sans que eux le sache.

\- Comment tu as pu nous caché ça ? Me demandent t ils.

\- Mais …

\- Ne dis pas que tu le savais pas, c'est inscrit sur ton visage. Alors ? Reprend Shanks

\- C'est donc ça ! Uranus est arrivé en ce monde, la légende était vrai. Je comprends mieux pourquoi certain éléments se sont déclenchés. Si le gouvernement vient à le savoir, ils feront tout pour vous éradiqués, si ils n'arrivent pas à vous mettre sous leur contrôle. Je vous aiderais à les protéger. Je le jure sur mon D. dit le vieux ex-marine aux empereurs

\- Merci Garp. Rox ? J'attends une explication et immédiate l'explication.

\- Non !

\- Si ! Tu es ma compagne, mais j'exige une explication en tant que capitaine ! Il me regarde ses yeux perçants me transperçant. J'attends !

\- C'est déloyal ! Ça ne concerne que moi !

\- Certainement pas ! Accouche ! Insiste Law. Comment as tu réussi à nous cacher cela ? Même maintenant nous n'arrivons pas à avoir accès à ce souvenir. Alors ?

\- Je sais pas trop comment ça c'est produit, mais lors de la première fusion...

\- Quoi ? Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps ? S'exclame Ace

\- Oui ! Je l'ai su, je pensais que vous le saviez aussi ! Je ne comprends pas que j'ai pu vous cacher une partie de ma mémoire, je ne pensais pas cela possible. Et puis j'ai le pouvoir de Marco cela devrait être suffisant pour me protéger de ce sort funeste.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi même ! Arrêtes de nous mentir ! S'écrit le roux. Tu savais tout et tu nous l'a caché sciemment. Je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour ce monde.

\- Égoïste ! Shanks, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Si mon sacrifice permet à tous de reprendre leurs libertés alors cela vaudra la peine. Malgré tout je pense que le pouvoir du phœnix me protégera. C'est ma vie, mon choix et personne n'a rien à dire, même pas toi et Enora. En aucun cas, ce n'est à vous de me dicter ma conduite. Et je refuse d'en parler d'avantage.

\- Aucun de nous n'est d'accord avec ça, réponds Lamy, tu n'a pas à faire cela. Ta vie nous est précieuse.

\- Le sujet est clos ! Il n'y a que le futur qui nous dira si la légende est vrai, en attendant cela ne sert à rien de spéculer. Je ferais tout pour éviter ma mort mais si elle est nécessaire, je me sacrifierais à bon escient.

Chacun se plonge dans ses pensées afin d'assimiler les dernières informations, je sais que je devrais des explications à Shanks et ma fille. Pour l'instant, je voudrais bien que le sujet change. Mon vœu est exaucé par mon grand-père :

\- Que contez vous faire, maintenant ? Vous voulez attaquer le gouvernement ou continuer votre route ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas la guerre, ce n'est pas nous qui allons la déclarer. Mais si ils attaquent, nous répondrons. Réponds Barbe Blanche. Dans l'immédiat, nous entraînons les D, pour qu'ils puissent rivalisaient avec des hauts gradés sans trop mettre leurs vies en danger, et sans utiliser leur pouvoir. Ce qui, tu as pu le constater aujourd'hui, n'est pas encore fait. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, qui sait, nous serions peut-être en état de guerre avec la marine. C'est pour cette raison que nous maintenons la formation à quatre navires. Tout le monde hésitera avant de nous attaquer. Donc pour l'instant, nous restons grouper.

\- Très bon plan. Réfléchis Garp.

\- Puis nous avons une rencontre avec un allié potentiel dans quelques jours, il nous faut tous être présent. Mais ensuite, je voudrais entreprendre un voyage avec Nico Robin.

\- Certainement pas Rox ! Je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée mais il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes des bateaux.

\- Shanks ! Je suis navré mais il est nécessaire que nous fassions ce voyage. En Alabasta, il existe un ponéglyphe que Robin n'a pas vu, il est important pour nous tous, de tous les voir et de tous les décrypter.

\- En Alabasta, mais c'est un sacré voyage, vous en avez au minimum pour 6 mois, voire plus pour faire l'aller retour en bateau! Nous dit Marco.

\- Je sais, pour cette raison, je voulais le faire en volant, je comptais te demander de nous accompagner avec un passager si tu veux, si cela peu vous rassurer ça me pose pas de problème.

\- Tu comptes t'y rendre en volant ? Passez Red Line par dessus ? Demande Garp

\- Oui c'est ce que je compte bien faire !

\- Et à quel moment tu comptes faire un détour ? A l'aller ou au retour ?

\- De quel détour tu parles Garp ? Demande le roux


	17. Dragon

Salut a tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse par avance, il n'est pas corrigé. Mon béta n'a pas eu le temps. Mais je vous le poste ou il faudra attendre et je ne sais pas combien de temps. Donc !

Merci a Arya39 pour sa review. Je vous laisse a votre lecture.

Disclaimer : One Pièce est un manga crée par Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

\- Celui qui consiste a passer par le centre de Marijoa, pour aller y voir l'obélisque !

\- **Quoi** ? Dirent tous les autres, même Robin a les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il existe un deuxième ponéglyphe sur le chemin ? Rox, tu voulais me le faire voir en chemin ?

Et merde, j'avais pas prévu de leur dire, déjà prendre un chaperon ne m'emballais pas, mais devoir les convaincre tous de la nécessité, de passer par Marijoa, ne faisait vraiment pas parti de mes plans. Je regarde le vieux marine, mauvaise. Sérieux, il me gonfle ! Quel besoin, il avait de dire une chose pareille ? Cela ne fait que compliquer le problème. Je voulais revoir cet obélisque. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il contenait, quitte a prendre des risques. Mais en aucun cas, devoir demander la permission a quiconque. J'avais déjà du promettre a Ben de prendre une escorte, ce qui est déjà pas mal, mais si ils s'y mettent tous, ils peuvent m'empêcher de partir et d'assouvir ma curiosité. Je fixe l'archéologue dans les yeux lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Elle acquisse. Ouf, elle a compris que franchement, c'est pas le moment d'en rajouter si elle est aussi curieuse que moi.

Tous se scrutent pour essayer de comprendre se que chacun sait. Mais rien n'a filtrer. Tiens, c'est bizarre, même les D n'ont pas vu dans mes souvenirs la présence d'un deuxième ponéglyphe et mon intention de le faire voir à Robin. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je leur cache quelque chose, il s'agit de ponéglyphe ou des choses s'y rapportant. Peut être que c'est à moi et seulement à moi de prendre ce genre de décision.

\- Tu comptais nous le dire ou nous mettre devant le fait accompli, Rox ? Demande le roux

\- Honnêtement ?

\- De préférence, oui ! Me répond t-il sarcastique.

\- Au départ je pensais ne rien vous dire. J'envisageais d'aller a Alabasta avec Robin pour voir la stèle et au retour avec prudence nous introduire a Marijoa pour lui faire voir l'obélisque et que l'on puisse le décrypter. Puis j'ai promis a Ben de ne pas partir seules donc je projetais de persuader Marco et son passager du bien fondé de mon idée et vous mettre devant le fait accompli en revenant.

\- Tu es dingue ! Ton premier séjour a Marijoa ne t'as pas suffit ? Sérieux. Tu veux rééditer l'expérience ? Ça t'as pas suffit ?

\- C'est bas Shanks, très très bas même.

\- Si ça peut te faire renoncer a ton projet, pas de problème, j'assume ! Me répond t il mauvais

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il est important, il n'a pas la même forme que les autres, il est unique. En plus comme le quartier général de la marine et maintenant dans le nouveau monde, leurs hommes les plus fort y sont aussi. Donc beaucoup plus sur, vous en conviendrez. Il y a deux ans, j'y aurais même pas penser mais maintenant c'est jouable.

\- Son idée se défends !

\- Tu va pas t'y mettre Marco ! C'est de la folie ! Nous pouvons aller a Alabasta avec le RedForce, c'est pas un problème.

\- Mais pas très discrets, alors que nous, nous pouvons voler haut dans le ciel, pour pas qu'on nous repère. Se poser a Marijoa ne devrait pas poser de problème. A quatre ont s'en sortira sans problème, enfin si tout va bien. Ace tu viens ?

\- Pas de problème, je viens. Ce voyage me plaît déjà. Quand est ce qu'on part ?

\- Nous aussi on voulait venir ! S'exclame Luffy

\- Un passager par phœnix, c'est tout. Robin avec Rox, et Marco avec moi. Point.

\- On a notre mot a dire ? Nous demande les empereurs et Garp

\- Non ! Nous exclamons nous tous

La résignation se lit sur les visages des empereurs, quant a l'ex-marine il fulminait en regardant les deux autres :

\- Vous allez les laisser faire ? Je croyais que l'alliance servait à les contrôler !

\- Contrôler un D est déjà pas simple mais alors 6, tu te leurres. Nous pouvons les conseiller, les guider mais pas leur faire faire ce qu'on veut. Ils sont tous d'accord et même Marco les soutient, c'est perdu d'avance, par contre nous pouvons faire en sorte de détourner l'attention d'eux au moment opportun. Une sécurité supplémentaire, si tu préfères. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Dit Shanks.

\- Tu es son capitaine et son mari ! Fais en sorte qu'elle n'y aille pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je suis bien son capitaine, mais elle en a trois autres, et deux sont d'accord avec elle et le 1er commandant de l'autre est partant pour l'aventure. Même si c'est ma **compagne** et non ma femme, je n'es pas plus d'ascendants que ça. Si ils sont tous d'accords, autant céder, ça nous fait gagner du temps.

Je me penche vers lui et lui pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, par ce baiser je le remercie de sa confiance et de si bien me connaître. Rien ne m'aurait fais changer d'avis, je sais que nous en rediscuterons en privé, qu'il me fera part de ses doutes, de ses craintes, mais il me soutien malgré tout. Je me retourne vers Garp, le fixant dans les yeux, une lueur de défi s'y imprimant.

\- Que tu ais tenu ta promesse, que tu quittes la marine, que tu te mettes de notre côté, que tu reconnaisses notre famille, j'apprécie. **Vraiment**. Mais ne va pas croire que j'obéirai a tes ordres ou a ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous t'avons fait part de tous les éléments que nous avions, nous te faisons confiance sinon nous ne l'aurions pas fait. Mais personne et je dis bien personne ne nous fera plier. Au fur et a mesure du temps, nous avons appris que si notre instinct nous dit de faire quelque chose il fallait le faire, a chaque fois cela est lié aux ponéglyphes ou a notre lien et c'est donc par définition : **important**. Je suis claire ?

\- Limpide ! Me répond t il

\- D'ailleurs une chose m'interpelle a ce sujet, reprends Robin, c'est que malgré le lien tu aies pus cacher des informations a tes semblables. Nous venons de découvrir que deux informations inscrites dans des ponéglyphes ne sont pas parvenues aux autres. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Bin, a vrai dire j'en sais rien. L'avenir le dira. Hahahaha.

\- Fufufufu.

\- Vous êtes exaspérantes toutes les deux ! Vous en êtes consciente ? Nous demande Garp

\- Parfaitement ! Lui répondons nous ensemble un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Tous notre petit groupe rigole de la remarque. Le voyage est donc au programme après la rencontre avec Dragon. Tout les Monkey, a notre connaissance, seront présent, une vrai partie de plaisir a n'en pas douter. Rien que d'y penser, je voudrais déjà être trééééés loiiiiin sur le chemin d'Alabasta. Marco s'éclipse disant qu'il a un itinéraire a préparé, suivi de Ace puis de Barbe Blanche. Puis Law et Luffy s'échappe a leur tour rejoint par Lamy ainsi que l'équipage du Sunny et des lieutenants du Heart. Enora part au lit. Ne reste que Garp, Kobby et Hermep qui revienne vers nous, Shanks, Ben et moi. Il va falloir leur faire une place sur le navire, pas le choix. Bande de lâches ! Pourquoi c'est a nous de les héberger ? C'est pôôôôô juste ! Garp prendra donc l'ancienne cabine de Lamy, tandis que Kobby et Hermep prendrons celle a droite d'Enora, ayant des lits superposés c'est la plus adaptée. Après avoir montrer les cabines aux trois ex-marines, je reviens sur le pont.

Shanks et Ben sont toujours a la même place, je rapproche un transat tout en écoutant leur conversation, qui tourne autour du cap a prendre pour notre rencontre avec le chef révolutionnaire. **Inintéressant.** Je me plonge dans la contemplation des étoiles, réfléchissants aux informations recueillis au cours de la soirée. Peu nombreuses mais captivantes. Premièrement, nous avions un nouvel allié de poids, un héros du peuple, puissant et craint de ses anciens collègues. Quand son changement de camp sera connu, plus d'un se poserait des questions. Deuxièmement, j'arrivais a caché des infos aux membres d'Uranus. Pourquoi et dans quel but ? Là était le mystère. Et troisièmement, tout le monde était d'accord de la nécessité de faire le voyage pour voir les deux ponéglyphes. Sans que j'ai eu besoin de parlementer pendant des heures, à ma grande surprise. En conclusion, la soirée avait été très bonne, malgré quelques bémols, ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

Le lendemain matin, comme elle le fait régulièrement, Robin me rejoint pour l'entraînement. Notre séance de Taï-chi terminé, nous avons la surprise de trouvé Garp, entrain de nous observait.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Bien mieux qu'on pourrait le croire vu que je me trouve sur un bateau pirate. Guahahaha.

\- Café ? P'tit déj ? Nous allions au mess, suis nous si tu veux !

Ne relevant pas la remarque du vieux et n'attendant pas la réponse, je me dirige vers le réfectoire, suivi de Robin et du vieux. Ma tasse dans les mains, j'observe le grand-père entrain de se servir un petit déjeuner pantagruélique. Avec une telle personne a bord, nous allons devoir faire des réserves en plus, sinon nous allions vite manqué de vivres. Le seul bateau qui aurait pu céder pour le prendre a bord c'était le Sunny, mais il y avait 3 samouraï et trois révolutionnaires en plus a son bord, alors y rajoutés 3 ex-marines n'étaient pas envisageables. Law avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait du calme a bord du sous-marin pour faire ses expériences. Pitoyable excuse, si vous voulez mon avis. Et Barbe Blanche avait dis que comme c'était le grand-père de Shanks par alliance, il avait qu'à assumé sa famille. Donc, nous les avions a bord, pour une période indéfini.

\- Rox ? Tu m'écoutes ? A quoi tu réfléchis ? Me demande Robin en me tapotant l'épaule

\- A l'intendance ! Excuse moi ! Tu me parler ?

\- Fufufufu. Oui, j'imagine que ce doit pas être simple !

\- Tu t'imagine pas a quel point ! Lui dis je dépités. Tu me demandais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu une idée d'entraînement et je voulais t'en parler ainsi qu'a Marco et Ace.

\- Tu veux m'en parler maintenant ou tu veux attendre ? Je vais faire mes katas et ensuite j'irai sur le MobyDick rejoindre Vista.

\- Après si tu veux bien.

\- Ok.

Je m'apprêtes a retourner a mon entraînement quand Garp me retient :

\- Tu suis quoi comme entraînement ?

\- Tu n'as qu'a me suivre aujourd'hui, tu verras par toi-même !

\- Ça marche.

Et je sors sur le pont pour effectuer mes katas, une heure et demi durant, j'enchaîne les exercices aux sabres. Une fois terminait, je prend mon envol avec Garp et Robin, pour le MobyDick. Nous retrouvons le bretteur qui nous conduit vers la salle d'arme du navire. Et notre joute quotidienne commence. Ma main gauche est de plus en plus habile, les exercices avec Vista porte leur fruit, je continue toujours a utilisés ma main faible dans tout les gestes du quotidien. Et je vous garantis, ça marche.

\- C'est mieux, me dit l'épéiste, tu t'améliores !

\- Grâce a toi, merci !

\- Tu n'es pas gauchère ? relève le grand-père, pourtant hier je ne t'ai vu te servir que ta main gauche, manger, boire, même en vol.

\- Non, je suis droitière a la base. Mais quand j'ai récupéré le sabre jumeau du mien, j'ai voulu apprendre a me battre avec deux katanas, et donc la nécessité de devenir ambidextre, c'est imposé. Depuis la majorité de mon entraînement, avec chacun des intervenants, c'est de me faire travaillé ma main gauche. Et la technique de Vista commence a porté ses fruits.

\- Je pourrais voir un combat entre vous, en ne prenant pas en compte cette variable ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que vous vous donniez a fond tout les deux. J'aimerai voir ta main droite aussi bien que ta gauche a l'œuvre.

Je regarde le bretteur, il opine du chef. Nous nous mettons en garde et le combat commence. La joute n'est toujours pas a mon avantage, mais j'arrive quand même a faire mieux que lors de notre premier duel. J'ai encore des progrès a faire pour pouvoir le battre, mais je suis satisfaite que les efforts que je fournis, porte leurs fruits. Après une demi heure à ce rythme, nous nous stoppons. Le vieux doit avoir les informations qu'il veut. Nous allons prendre un repas bien mérité avant de retrouver Marco pour la suite. Avant de commencer, Robin nous interpelle,

\- Je pense que nous devrions apprendre a tenir correctement sur vos dos. Jusqu'à maintenant quand je suis monter sur ton dos Rox, c'était calme et court. Pendant le voyage qui nous attend, ce ne sera pas forcement le cas. Notre périple sera long et nous serons peut-être amenés a combattre avec vous. Il serait bon que l'on puisse le faire sans vous gênez et même pouvoir vous aider car soyons réalistes vous ne pouvez pas tout faire, être concentré sur votre vol et combattre efficacement. Votre duel aérien de hier soir m'a fait comprendre que si vous êtes amenés a voler comme ça, il va falloir que l'on puisse se maintenir sur votre dos. Tant que nous avons des personnes qui peuvent nous repêcher dans les parages, ils seraient bon que l'on s'entraîne.

Son idée se défend, elle a raison, ce n'est pas au dessus de la mer, loin d'une île qui faudra nous préparer, pour notre sécurité a tous, il est impératif qu'ils puissent se tenir, nous n'aurions peut-être pas le temps de les rattrapés, si ils tombent. Et si Marco et moi savions nous battre dans les airs, ce n'étaient pas leurs cas.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Robin. Le temps qu'il nous reste, vous volerez avec nous le plus possible. Rox nous intervertirons aussi les passagers, il faut qu'ils aient tout les deux l'habitude de voler avec chacun de nous, nos techniques de vol sont similaires, mais pas identiques. Allez au boulot !

Il va faire mettre une chaloupe a la mer, a distance des bateaux. La brune sur mon dos, Ace sur le sien, nous décollons. Nous commençons doucement pour qu'ils s'habituent, puis lentement nous accélérons le rythme, a la première vrille ils plongent dans l'eau. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les rattrapés. Deux hommes du MobyDick vont les repêcher. Une fois qu'Ace a craché toute l'eau, il nous incendie.

\- Vous auriez pu prévenir, putain! C'est déjà pas évident mais si en plus vous nous prenez en traître, on y arrivera pas, _**bande de dingues,**_ _ **fous furieux, sadiques !**_

\- Ils n'aurons pas forcement le temps de nous prévenir, Ace. C'est a nous de nous tenir et pas a eux de nous ménager. Allez, on s'y remet ! Lui répond Robin nullement vexée de sa chute.

\- _**Masochiste !**_ Ça m'amuse pas de tomber dans l'eau !

\- Alors, tiens toi ! Lui lance t-elle sarcastique

Plusieurs mains accrochées les unes aux autres s'accrochent a mon cou, et elle se remet sur mon dos avec élégance, pendant que Marco va chercher Ace. Le meeting aérien reprend. Je sens deux mains se croiser sous ma poitrine. Elle utilise son pouvoir pour se tenir, deux mains partent de ses pieds pour la maintenir. D'une légère pression de ses genoux, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle est prête. J'exécute une nouvelle vrille, elle reste parfaitement en place et ne me gène pas dans mes mouvements, parfait. Je continue a enchaîner les figures que je peux faire en vol, vrilles, salto avant et arrière, puis de les combinées ensemble, plongé en piquet pour remonté tout aussi vite. Pendant notre séance, elle est tombé 3 fois et j'ai réussi a la rattraper une fois. Il va nous falloir améliorer les statistiques. Il n'y aura pas forcement autant d'hommes empressaient d'aller a son secours.

Marco et moi échangeons nos partenaires. Suivant la même technique de Robin, Ace noue ses chevilles entre elles. Même si il est plus lourd que Robin, il est plus facile de voler tous les deux. Il sait a l'avance ce que je fais, il peut mieux anticipé mes actions, il est du coup bien meilleur qu'avec Marco. Quant a Robin, elle est aussi a l'aise sur le bleu que sur moi. Demain nous commençons le combat aérien, nous verrons si ils se tiennent toujours aussi bien. Nous nous posons enfin sur le pont du MobyDick.

\- Pas mal, pour une première. Nous félicite l'empereur.

\- Merci, père. Tu avais l'air beaucoup plus a l'aise sur ta sœur que sur moi Ace ! Le lien sera un atout indéniable pour toi en combinaison avec elle.

\- C'est clair. Je suis jamais surpris par ses actions, j'ai le temps d'anticiper ses mouvements. C'est pratique. Et toi Robin, tu préfères le bleu ou le rouge ?

\- L'un ou l'autre, j'ai pas de préférence.

Une heure après, sur le pont du RedForce, douchée et installée confortablement sur un transat a coté de Shanks, Garp viens nous rejoindre, suivi comme son ombre par ses disciples.

\- Alors, content de ce que tu as vu, grand père ?

\- A peu prêt, oui. Tu es douée mais tu as encore des lacunes.

\- Je m'emploie a les comblées, tous les jours. Si tu vois autres choses pour m'améliorer, dis le !

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Tu comptes me suivre demain aussi ou pas ?

\- Non, je pense suivre Ace demain, et les autres a tour de rôle par la suite.

\- Rox ?

\- Oui, Kobby !

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas a remettre en doute tes choix, sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est oublié. J'ai quand même une question pour toi et Hermep. Qu'est ce que vous foutez a bord de se navire ? Vous étiez de bon marines, doués, sinon vous auriez pas vos grades, alors pourquoi désertés sans savoir dans quoi vous vous engagiez ? A moins que vous soyez des espions a la solde du gouvernement, jamais vous ne pourrez réintégrer la marine.

\- Nous le savons parfaitement. Mais si notre mentor vous rejoint c'est qu'il a une excellente raison, alors quoi qu'il en soit nous resterons avec lui. Même si nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, nous lui faisons confiance.

Je regarde Hermep qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bonne réponse. Même si le sous entendu est flagrant. Prouvez moi que je peux vous faire confiance et j'éclairerais votre lanterne. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Ils acquissent. Garp a l'air satisfait de ses élèves. L'avenir nous dira si nous avons raison ou tort de les accueillir a bord.

Les jours suivants furent sur le même modèle sauf que Garp jouait son rôle d'observateur avec tous, il y avait eu moi, Ace, Enora, Luffy, Law et Lamy. Certain n'étant vraiment pas enchanté de devoir le supporter mais chacun devait faire avec, il était là pour nous aidés donc a nous de faire des concessions. Robin et le pyromane s'amélioraient de jour en jour pour le combat aérien, l'archéologue avait du mal a invoquée le fluide offensif, mais elle progressait. Ace était plus a l'aise et était moins crispés qu'au début, ses jambes nous serrer moins, son sens de l'équilibre s'affinait.

La réunion avec Dragon était pour demain, nous étions entrain d'accoster sur l'île déserte prévu pour le rendez-vous. Il était temps que nous disions a Garp qui nous allions rencontrer. Le soir venu, nous étions réunis dans la salle de réunion du MobyDick.

\- Vous allez enfin me dire qui est la personne que nous attendons ? Nous dit-il.

\- Effectivement, Shanks et moi avons demander a Dragon de venir nous rendre visite, si ses intentions sont bonnes, nous espérons renforcer l'alliance avec lui. Cela serait un plus énorme pour nous tous.

\- Choix logique et intelligent, Newgate. Mais vous deux, Rox et Luffy, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Nous ferons avec. Nous avons besoin de lui, et si nous pouvons lui faire confiance alors c'est une bonne chose, sinon nous chercherons une autre solution.

\- C'était pas le sujet Rox ! Je veux parler de vos sentiments a son égard.

\- J'avais compris mais ne peux pas répondre a ta question. Nous ignorons tous de lui ou presque, Luffy la croiser une fois sans savoir qui c'était et moi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais trois ans. Donc c'est notre père biologique mais c'est tout. Lu' ?

\- Comme toi !

\- Je ne me ferais pas voir, je sais pas comment il réagirait en ma présence. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez lui dire, ou pas.

\- Bien, je comptais devoir te persuader de rester sur le bateau. Je suis ravi de voir que se ne sera pas la peine, Garp.

\- Pas de souci, le roux, si c'est pour la protection des gosses, ça me va. Comment allez-vous procédez ?

\- Nous irons Barbe Blanche et moi, seuls au rendez vous. Puis les D nous rejoindrons si la confiance s'installe et s'il veut les voir, bien sur.

\- Simple mais laissant a chacun le pouvoir de faire marche arrière. Parfait.

Le lendemain peu avant le rendez vous, un bateau noir a proue de dragon viens s'amarrer a coté de nos quatre vaisseaux. Les deux empereurs sont amenés sur l'île en même temps que le révolutionnaire. Quelques minutes plus-tard le denden sonne, Marco répond :

\- Demande a Rox et Luffy de nous rejoindre sur l'île, il veut leur parler en priorité. Lui demande son capitaine.

Lu' est très content de monter sur mon dos même pour un voyage aussi court, une fois sur l'île je dois lui promettre de l'amener plus souvent si je veux qu'il descende. Dragon se tourne vers nous quand nous nous posons. Un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Bonjour !

\- Je suis content de vous voir ! Je vous cherche depuis quelques temps déjà ! Je suis ravi de voir que Sabo a réussi a vous trouver, surtout maintenant.

\- Si tu voulais nous voir tu as eu des années pour le faire. Tu savais où trouver Luffy, et moi il était de notoriété publique que j'étais sur le RedForce.

\- Effectivement, mais je voulais éviter d'amener la marine jusqu'à vous deux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles Roxanne, mais c'est déjà arrivés par le passé, je ne voulais pas recommencer la même erreur. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai confié ton frère a mon père, pour qu'il le mette a l'abri. Mais maintenant tout le monde connaît notre lien, donc plus rien n'empêche nos contacts. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai avoir une chance de vous connaître.

\- Je me rappelle très bien Sengoku, notre départ avec maman pour Baterilla et le reste. Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais une lettre de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir. Puis a LogueTown tu aurais pu te présenter a Luffy.

\- Non, malheureusement si je l'avais fait, Luffy n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir. Et les lettres auraient pu tomber entre les mains de la marine, ce n'était pas un moyen sur, non plus. Sengoku me traque depuis des années, si j'avais pris contact avec vous. Cela l'aurait amener encore plus vite a vous deux. J'ai manqué de prudence une fois, et dés qu'il a pu, il t'a capturé. Cela ne ce serait pas passer si il avait ignoré ton existence.

A ces mots, son visage se crispe. La colère se peint sur son visage, elle n'est pas feinte. Je revois le visage de Shanks quand il a vu les vidéos, le même.

\- Que sais tu au juste ? Lui demande mon empereur.

\- Je l'ai cherché pendant plus d'un an après sa capture, personne ne savait ou elle était. Mais Sengoku, je ne sais comment, a réussi a me faire parvenir des vidéos, puis dans la dernière j'ai su qu'elle était a ImpelDown et malgré le fait que je le sache, je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sortir de là. Puis il y a eu l'intrusion de Luffy et sa libération. Après l'article et la photo de leur retour a MarineFord où j'ai été rassuré de voir Lu' en bonne santé. Je l'ai cherché pendant deux ans, mais ils étaient introuvable. Pourtant vos deux navires étaient dans le nouveau monde, mais ils n'étaient pas a bord, même toi Shanks tu n'étais pas a bord de ton propre bateau. Et sur le MobyDick, il manquait les deux premiers commandants. Je connais le lien familial qui unie Rox a Ace. J'en ai donc déduit que vous vous entraîniez a l'écart du monde. J'ai donc mis mes recherches a plus tard, quand vous réapparaîtriez. J'ai lu un article il y a quelques semaines d'une exécution de pirates perpétrait par Rox et quand Sabo m'a fait parvenir votre message, je savais que le moment était venu de nous retrouver. Je suis désolé Rox, c'est ma faute si tu as subi tout cela, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me voir ou pas me pardonner mais je te jure sur mon D que si j'avais eu moyen de te libérer, je l'aurais fait.

\- Pourtant Ivankov et Inazuma étaient eux aussi enfermés a ImpelDown, pourtant…

\- Non Shanks, Ivankov et Inazuma ne savaient pas qui elle était, tu ne peux pas le leurs reprochés, ils l'ont appris a MarineFord comme tout le monde.

Pour avoir une confirmation de ses dires, je relâche mon haki partant a la découverte du sien. Le fluide ne sait mentir. Il est fiable. Et finalement après quelques dizaine de secondes de contact. Je n'y vois que sincérité.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est uniquement celle de l'amiral. J'en veux a lui et a quelques autres mais certainement pas a toi. Je pense que Lu' sera d'accord avec moi pour te dire que nous serons d'accord pour avoir plus de contact. Et si en plus tu acceptes de nous aider alors c'est parfait. Cela n'est pas soumis a condition, si tu refuses une alliance, cela ne changera rien nous aurons quand même envie de te voir.

\- Et si nous discutions de cela autour d'un verre installer confortablement sur un navire, le mien ou un des vôtres, selon votre choix. Mais j'aurais quand même une question pour vous. Mon réseau recherche Garp depuis 1 semaine sans trouvé aucune trace de lui, même ses disciples ont disparu. Je le crois en danger, et même si pendant la guerre, il n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour Ace, il reste mon père, je me dois de le prévenir des rumeurs qui courent, vous n'auriez pas des informations a se sujet ?

\- Nous savons où il est, pour tout dire il n'est vraiment pas loin. Je te propose que nous allions le rejoindre sur mon navire, vu que c'est là qu'il est. Tu pourras nous dire ce qu'il en ai des rumeurs.

* * *

Voila donc, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Une review fait toujours plaisir, c'est le petit bouton en bas de page. Pensez y !

A la semaine prochaine. Bises a tous.


	18. Préparatifs

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (corrigé celui la) de ma fic. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps le vendredi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Merci a Arya39 qui comme chaque semaine a laissé une review (heureusement qu'elle est là).

Comme toujours One Pièce ne m'appartient pas, je m'inspire des personnage créer par Oda, pour donner vie a mon imagination.

* * *

Sur le pont, nous assistons aux retrouvailles, extrêmement formelles, des deux Monkey les plus âgés, faisant poindre un sourire blasé sur certains visages. Présents : Les deux empereurs, ainsi que leur seconds, l'équipage de Luffy, Bépo, Sabo et les D au grand complet. Après nous être installés sous les palmiers du RedForce, la réunion commence.

\- Dragon, si tu commençais par nous parler de cette rumeur qui te fait réagir, au point de chercher ton vieux père. Demande Shanks.

\- Il y a une semaine, Sengoku est rentré, d'une excursion, particulièrement énervé, selon les dires. Tout de suite après, il a demandé une audience au conseil des 5 étoiles. Je ne connais pas les demandes de Sengoku, mais en sortant, il avait l'air plutôt content de lui. Mon informateur du QG de la marine, m'a rapporté quelques bribes de conversation qu'il a entendues. L'amiral en chef demandait à Akainu de se préparer a partir en chasse. Il y aurait, au minimum, deux personnes à traquer, visiblement tous les deux de la même famille. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Mais, en s'éloignant, le nom de Garp a été prononcé. Mon indic n'en a pas entendu plus.

\- Une semaine, tu dis ? Alors, c'est après Rox et moi qu'il en a. Aucun doute.

\- Pourquoi, père ?

\- La semaine dernière, j'ai forcé le coffre de cette raclure pour y récupérer certaines choses. Puis, je l'ai suivi. Je rêvais de lui faire avaler son acte de naissance. Quand je l'ai rattrapé, il était sur le point d'arrêter Rox a nouveau. Toute les personnes présentes, maintenant, ou presque, sont arrivés a la rescousse. Ensuite, vu l'île sur laquelle nous étions, nous battre n'était pas une option. Nous aurions causé la mort de beaucoup de monde.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis ton honneur en jeu ? Et, qu'as tu découvert pour que tu t'allies à des pirates ?

\- Ce n'est pas a moi de te révéler cela.

\- Il a récupéré les originaux, enfin, espérons le, des vidéos que tu as reçues, Dragon. Lui réponds Shanks.

\- Dis moi mon fils, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié Rox en même temps que Luffy ? Où même avant ? Je l'aurais protégée, comme je l'ai fait avec Ace et Lu'. Si j'avais su qui elle était quand je suis allé chercher Ace, je l'aurais prise avec moi en même temps. Et les frères et la sœur auraient grandi ensemble comme une vrai famille.

\- Parce qu'elle avait sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Luffy.

\- Sauf que maman est morte par ma faute.

Je décoche une énorme gifle gavé de haki a mon frère.

\- Aie ! Rox, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Ne redis jamais ça ! Jamais ! C'était son choix, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu n'en est en aucun cas responsable. Elle t'aimait assez pour vouloir te voir vivre. Alors, cesses de te reprocher sa mort.

\- Je suis navré d'apprendre sa mort. Je n'étais pas au courant. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais prévenu de la naissance de Roxanne, père. Je suis désolé ma fille. Si j'avais su, je serais venu te chercher.

\- Sauf, que tu ne m'aurais pas trouvée. Le jour même de la naissance d'Ace, j'ai quitté Baterilla avec des voisins. Donc, tu n'as aucun reproche a te faire à ce sujet. Si nous revenions a nos moutons. Nous ne referons pas le passé en débattant sur les actes antérieurs. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

\- Sabo m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide, sans me préciser quoi. Si on continuait sur ce sujet ?

\- Dans les cales du MobyDick, j'ai un individu dangereux. On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté, ni le livrer à la marine. Et je ne peux le garder indéfiniment, enfermé sur mon navire et….

\- Et Sabo vous a fait part du fait que la révolution a une prison. C'est bien ça ? Et la rencontre doit vous servir a savoir si vous pouvez me faire confiance, et donc me le confier.

\- C'est a peu prés ça, oui. Réponds Barbe Blanche. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas que cet homme continue son travail, ni pour nous, ni pour la marine, ni pour la révolution. Ces recherches sont beaucoup trop monstrueuses, pour qu'il les reprenne pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Donc c'est César Clown que vous détenez. Superbe prise. Une cellule l'attend depuis que j'ai eu vent de ses expériences sur des enfants. Mais, pourquoi voulez vous que je me serve de ses recherches ? C'est un fou dangereux, ce scientifique. Et jamais je ne me servirais de ces immondes trouvailles. Je veux faire entendre mes idées, mais ce n'est pas par la force qu'il faut le faire. C'est par la discussion, en dénonçant les exactions du gouvernement, en dévoilant au monde le contenu de l'histoire oubliée qui a, j'en suis sur, un rapport avec tout ça. D'où l'importance de protéger aussi Nico Robin de ces vautours. Ils adoreraient y mettre la main dessus pour connaître l'emplacement des armes antiques, qui elles aussi doivent restées cachées, comme ils ont voulu le faire a Enies Lobbies. D'ailleurs, Luffy, je suis très fier de toi à ce sujet. Tu as repris ton archéologue et défait le CP-9.

\- Normal, j'allais quand même pas la laisser entre leurs mains. C'est mon amie. Et je le referais pour n'importe qui se trouvant aujourd'hui parmi nous.

\- Tes paroles sont celles que nous voulions entendre. Mais, qu'est ce qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance ? Reprends le roux.

\- Rien, absolument rien. Mais qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance à mon tour ? J'ai le sentiment que vous me cachez quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, effectivement, c'est bien le cas. Mais c'est aux gamins de prendre la décision de te mettre dans la confidence ou pas. Et seulement à eux. Lui dit Barbe Blanche.

Une conversation télépathique s'engage entre nous. Chacun donnant son avis, tout le monde a l'air de vouloir lui faire confiance. Mais c'est une décision lourde de conséquences. Si nous nous trompons, le monde pourrait ne pas s'en relever. Et évidemment, c'est a moi de dire si, oui ou non, nous lui disons tout.

\- Rhaaa ! Vous me gonflez tous les 5 ! Sérieux ! J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Je me lève brusquement me transformant et me jette du navire pour prendre mon envol. Robin a juste le temps de sauter sur mon dos. Elle ne dit rien. Elle attend que je prenne la parole. Je le sais. J'entends mes frères s'excuser de mon comportement auprès de Dragon qui, lui, ne se formalise pas. Faire confiance a quelqu'un après si peu de temps même si c'est mon père n'est pas chose aisée. Je le crois honnête... Mais, si je me trompe ? Nous lui livrons un secret colossal où la réaction en chaîne pourrait être cataclysmique.

\- Que te dis ton instinct, Rox ? Me demande Robin. C'est ton meilleur guide. Suis-le !

\- Tu le crois, quand il dit qu'il ne veut pas voir les armes antiques sortir de leur cachette ? Toi, qui n'avais pas confiance en lui pour rejoindre son mouvement.

\- Oui, je le crois ! Il était sincère, j'en suis convaincue. Maintenant je serai incapable de dire ce qu'il dira quand il le saura, car le fond du problème est là, n'est ce pas ? Tu recherches son approbation ?

\- Hum. Tu me connais trop bien. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a faire demi tour et parler avec mon père.

Je retourne donc vers le navire, m'assoie. Dragon attend que je me décide a ouvrir la bouche. C'est Ace qui commence, en racontant pourquoi et comment il s'est retrouvé enfermé à ImpelDown. Ensuite, Luffy prend le relais pour son infiltration dans la prison, ma libération, notre arrivée a MarineFord et le sauvetage d'Ace. Puis, Law qui commente les soins qu'il a portés à chacun. Enfin, c'est a moi de poursuivre. Je lui retrace alors les événements depuis notre fuite du QG de la marine jusqu'à maintenant. Il écoute, mais ne dit rien. Même son visage reste impassible, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en pense. Notre récit terminé, nous attendons qu'il digère les ingrédients de notre alliance et de ce qu'elle implique.

\- Cela me fait penser à ce conte que tu me racontais enfant, père. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'avérerait être la réalité. Et surtout, que mes deux enfants y prendraient part. Je comprends mieux pourquoi deux empereurs des mers se sont alliés a deux rookies. Je persiste a croire que les armes antiques devraient rester endormies. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour cela et il va nous falloir composer avec ces nouveaux éléments. J'ai bien compris que vous n'aviez pas recherché ce pouvoir, sauf que maintenant c'est le vôtre. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

\- Continuer notre route, éviter la marine, et, autant que possible, les ennuis. Dans quelques jours, je pars pour Alabasta avec Robin, Marco et Ace. En rentrant nous passerons par Marijoa.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes fous ! Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

\- Un ponéglyphe, un peu particulier, se trouve en plein cœur d'un parc a Marijoa. Nous voulons le voir. Je suis certaine que c'est important.

\- Deux phœnix se posant au beau milieu de la ville sainte, accompagnés par un condamné a mort échappé de l'échafaud et de la dernière personne pouvant traduire les ponéglyphes, ce n'est pas exactement « éviter les ennuis ». Mais ça leur fichera un sacré coup a n'en pas douter, surtout que depuis peu le QG de la marine est dans le nouveau monde. Il est moins facile aux amiraux de débarquer rapidement. Si quelques troubles pouvaient, comme par hasard, éclater, histoire de les attirer, cela vous laisserez une fenêtre pour frapper. C'est le plan ?

\- J'ai dit « éviter les ennuis autant que possible » mais nous sommes des D, par définition le mot discrétion ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire. Mais, oui, c'est le plan.

\- Je vous fournirai les adresses des planques que nous avons sur votre chemin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Ils vous aideront.

\- Merci.

Les plus vieux finalisaient les derniers détails de l'alliance. Quand chacun fut satisfait, Barbe Blanche annonça une grande fête pour célébrer l'accord et les retrouvailles. Nous devions nous présenter ce soir à bord du MobyDick. Il partit avec Marco. Les membres du Sunny partirent avec Bépo. Shanks voulu s'en aller mais je l'en empêche discrètement. Il se rassoit, et c'est Ben qui s'en va avec Garp.

Ne restait donc que les D, Shanks et Dragon. Lamy que nous n'entendions pas beaucoup, se leva, alla se placer devant mon père et s'inclina pour le remercier. Law fit de même. Le terrible chirurgien de la mort s'inclinant devant quelqu'un ? Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous rappelez-vous être allés à Flevance le jour de sa destruction ? D'y avoir sauvé une petite fille ?

\- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

\- La petite fille, c'était moi ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien après tout ce temps. Quant au pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Je te dirai que c'est mon instinct qui me l'a dicté. N'en parlons plus.

Law et Lamy partent pour rejoindre le Heart. Cela me rappelle qu'il faut que je parle a Lamy. Je me lève et les suis. Je dégaine Fukushù...

\- Lamy, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Mais, ce katana est a toi, et si tu le veux, je peux te le rendre !

\- Gardes le. Avec mon pouvoir, je n'en ai pas besoin et j'ai le sentiment que sa vrai place et sur ton dos avec son jumeau.

\- Sure ? Lui demande Law

\- Certaine ! Tu as bien fait de le lui donner, mon frère. Il est là où il doit être. Puis, avoues : Tu serais triste de t'en séparer ?

\- Oui, c'est sur ! Mais, c'est le tien et il le restera. Je te remercie de me le laisser. Mais je le redis : Si un jour, l'un de vous deux veux le récupérer, je le lui rendrais.

\- Ça marche ! Dirent les deux.

Je retourne vers les palmiers, je m'installe ente Shanks et Eno'.

\- Il y a quand même, une chose que l'on t'as pas dite.

\- Ah ? Dis moi que c'est pas encore une bombe.

\- Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Il secoue la tête, dépité. Un sourire ironique sur nos lèvres et je lui dit :

\- J'aurais voulu te présenter ta petite fille : Enora ! Dit il en la pointant.

\- Ta fille ?

\- Euh, oui, la mienne et celle de Shanks !

Il nous regarde a tour de rôle, choqué, incrédule. Alors, comme ça, le réseau d'information du révolutionnaire n'est pas aussi bon que ça en fait. Ace et Lu' se marrent devant la scène. La puce regarde son grand-père avec un sourire digne de son oncle. Quand a nous, parents, nous le laissons digérer la nouvelle.

\- Tu restes pour mon anniversaire ? C'est dans deux jours.

\- Ce sera un honneur. Et tu auras quel age ?

\- 10 ans.

Elle se lève et part, satisfaite, direction la cuisine, suivie de Ace et Luffy. C'est l'heure du repas et ces estomacs sur pattes le savent. Je vois d'ici le visage déconfit de Hans quant il verra les 3 D débarquer : Le pauvre... Le réfectoire va finir dans un état pitoyable.

\- Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Si je ne dérange pas, ce sera avec plaisir.

Je me lève et par rejoindre notre cuisinier. Je prépare un plateau avec 3 jolie portions, et un autre avec les boissons, la vaisselle etc.

\- S'il te plaît Rox, ne laisses pas ces trois énergumènes dans ma cuisine sans surveillance. Je t'en supplie !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je sors avec le premier plateau, puis revient. Quand j'arrive, les trois bruns sont déjà en train de préparer une connerie. En prenant le deuxième plateau, je me plante au milieu d'eux.

\- Eno', Ace, Luffy ! C'est vous qui ferez le ménage dans le réfectoire après le repas ! Et si je vous prend a jouer avec la nourriture, vous ferez le ménage du réfectoire pendant un mois.

\- Mais ….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ça, ou vous aller manger sur vos bateaux ! Ça ira Hans ?

Signe de tête affirmatif. Mes 3 D hurlant à la mort leur infortune, je sors et retourne sous les palmiers, hilare.

\- Le mess échappera t'il au carnage ? Demande Shanks.

\- Espérons !

\- Nous avons multiplier par deux le budget nourriture, j'ai aucune envie qu'ils la gâchent. Que leur as tu promis ?

\- Ils sont de corvée de ménage après le repas. Et, s'ils jouent avec la bouffe ? Ce sera la même pendant un mois ! Qu'ils mangent a bord ou pas !

\- Cela devrait les faire tenir tranquilles un moment.

Nous mangeons en silence, tranquilles. Cette journée est parfaite. Pourvu que ça dure. A la fin du repas, Dragon retourne sur son navire et Garp monte à sa suite. Nous aurons peut-être un peu de tranquillité cet après midi. Shanks me prend la main et m'entraîne dans notre cabine. Oh, mon empereur est d'humeur câline ! Nous nous rendons dans la salle de bain. Nous nous déshabillons avant de nous glisser dans la baignoire. Ces doigts explorent mon corps collé contre le sien. Il le connaît si bien, qu'en quelques minutes, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir a quoi que ce soit. Je suis perdue dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il me procure. Je pousse un gémissement de frustration car je ne peux pas le toucher comme il le fait, vu la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Je me lève, attrape une serviette pour me sécher et lui en tends une pour qu'il puisse faire pareil. Je laisse tomber le bout de tissu, me tenant droite devant ses yeux embués de désirs. J'adore l'effet que cela lui fait. Je recule vers le lit et arrivée au bord, il m'y pousse, se positionne ente mes jambes a genoux, il dépose de légers baiser depuis mon cou, en accentuant sur mes zones sensibles, mes mains cherchent sont corps pour le parcourir, le toucher. Il continue de m'embrasser en agaçant les pointes de mes seins, les rendant durs et sensibles, tantôt avec ses doigts, tantôt avec sa bouche, les agaçants avec sa langue, je me cambre sous le désir.

\- Pressée ?

\- Hum, viens.

\- Oh non, pas encore ….

Et il reprend sa douce torture, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de ma féminité et sa langue entame une danse qu'elle connaît bien. Je gémis de plaisir sous ses caresses, je suis a lui corps et âmes quant il me fait cela. Il est si doué que cela ne devrait pas être possible. Dans un long râle de jouissance de ma part, il me pénètre. Mes hanches le voulant au fond de moi, je donne un grand coup de bassin vers lui, il commence alors un long va et vient, parfois doux et lent, parfois fort et rapide.

\- Pl...plus

\- Comment on dit ?

\- Sil te plaît, Shannnnks, plus….

Il accélère la cadence pendant que je cambre mes reins, le voulant toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. J'essaie d'accélérer la cadence. Mais sa main bloque mes hanches a plat sur le lit, m'obligeant a subir son rythme. Rythme qui m'amène, lentement mais sûrement, aux portes de l'extase. Dans un long cri, nous venons dans une parfaite synchronisation. Satisfaits, heureux nous nous lovons sous la couette. Je me colle contre son torse et, le sourire aux lèvres, je m'endors.

Plus tard, la musique d'une fête se fait entendre et me réveille. Je suis seule dans le lit. Je me lève, repasse par la salle de bain pour une nouvelle douche et m'habille comme a mon habitude. Il ne fait même pas nuit et, déjà, il va y avoir de la viande cuite sur le pont du navire a n'en pas douter. Arrivée sur ces lieux de débauche, je vois tout le monde rire et s'amuser. Cela me fait plaisir. Autant profiter de ces moments. Qui sait le temps que cela durera ? Juste avant que le soleil ne se couche, Lu' vient vers moi, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Je le regarde, faisant semblant de rien. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut.

\- Roooox ?

\- Oui, Luffy.

\- S'il te plaîîîît !

\- Quoi ? D'un air parfaitement innocent, sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- T'es même pas drôle.

Il me saute sur le dos enroule trois fois ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour que je ne puisse pas le virer. Je lui dis mentalement que si il veut que je m'envole, il va falloir qu'il me lâche sinon je ne pourrais pas. Il dénoue ses jambes, laissant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je m'élève dans les airs en direction du soleil couchant. Luffy est bien plus a l'aise sur mon dos que Ace au début. Il est détendu, ses pieds noués sous moi. Il supplie le feu follet de venir nous rejoindre avec Marco. Il a envie de se battre depuis les airs. Il nous a bien observés faire ses derniers jours et il est jaloux de ne pas pouvoir participer. Ace, qui lui aussi, a envie de s'amuser persuade son amant a participer, en le menaçant s'il refuse, de privation de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quant on sait qu'ils sont insatiables, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, l'argument fait mouche. Ils nous rejoignent donc, Marco et moi, nous tournant autour pendant que les deux autres se battent depuis nos dos. Lu' est bien plus a l'aise que son frère, il fait totalement corps avec moi. Il est vraiment impressionnant pour une première. Notre jeu continue un moment. Nous nous préparons à nous poser, quand au loin nous voyons des lumières s'allumer alors que le soleil finit de se coucher. Il est certain qu'ils nous on vus. Qui sont ils ? Marine ? Pirate ? Il nous faut aller voir ça. Il est hors de question de laisser passer des marines qui pourrait donner notre position au QG. Car, je le dis et le répète, deux phœnix s'amusant comme des gosses, dans la nuit n'est définitivement pas discret, mais, alors, pas du tout.

Puis, une petite baston serait pour nous un bon entraînement. Je vais donc chercher Robin et poser Luffy. Le brun refuse catégoriquement de descendre. Il est hors de question qu'il manque la fête. Je finis par céder. C'est pas très loin. Je peux très bien porter les deux. Robin se pose donc derrière mes ailes et se maintient comme a son habitude. Je rejoins le bleu, et nous volons, direction les lumières dans la nuit. Deux bateaux de la marine font voiles. Vers nous ne savons où ? Mais il est pas question qu'on les laissent prévenir leurs supérieurs de notre route, trop vite. Ace lance « Hiken » tandis que Lu' « Gomu gomu phœnix no éléphant gun ». Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi il a toujours des noms d'attaques vraiment bizarres ? Les deux bateaux sont détruits sans que Robin n'intervienne. Je crois bien qu'elle est légèrement blasée de ne pas avoir participé. Mais bon, elle connaît bien son capitaine.

Nous retraversons la distance qui nous sépare du MobyDick. Nous sommes quand même déçu de ne pas nous être amusés nous aussi. Marco et moi ne sommes pas de vulgaires bêtes de sommes soumises aux caprices de ces idiots. La prochaine fois nous irons que tous les deux. Na ! Et puis si la marine nous envoyait plus de vaisseaux, il y en aurait pour tous le monde, aussi. Pfff….. Des incapables ! Je vous jure !

Les deux jours suivant furent calmes, le journal parlait de deux navires de la marine qui avaient disparu, mais rien de plus. Le soir nous faisons une fête sur le RedForce pour l'anniversaire d'Enora. Un joyeux bordel qui n'est pas pour déplaire a la petite, qui devient grande tout de même, 10 ans ! Comme le temps passe. Et c'est une avalanche de cadeaux qui déferla sur elle, qui des fringues, qui des livres, des bons illimités pour faire des conneries (on se demande bien avec qui hein!), qui de l'argent. Son père et moi avions voulu un cadeau unique, mais on avait pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Pas la bonne couleur, pas la bonne taille, pas la bonne forme, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était rageant. La solution était venu de Lamy, qui elle aussi pensait a la même chose que nous, mais évidemment il lui manquait des matériaux. Elle nous proposa de la fabriquer si nous trouvions ce qui lui manquait et nous fit une liste.

\- Cobalt, trouvable dans n'importe quelle bijouterie, pas de souci.

\- Argent, il y en avait sur le bateau suffisamment.

\- Or, idem.

\- Rhodium, la problématique, car c'est pas une substance courante et nous l'avions enfin trouvé sur l'île où on avait croisé Sengoku. Shanks n'avait pas regardé à la dépense pour sa petite fille chérie. De toute manière, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde avec c'est yeux de cocker en l'appelant « mon papounet d'amour »pour qu'il lui cède tout (tant que c'était raisonnable). Du fait, Lamy avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour notre cadeau. Quand nous avons voulu la dédommager, elle s'est presque vexée, nous disant que c'était un peu son cadeau pour Enora. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, parfait ! La petite avait promis de pas venir fouiller dans nos têtes pour savoir ce que l'on préparait. Elle préférait avoir la surprise.

Quant on lui donna le long paquet, elle avait les yeux qui brillent. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle attendait. Nous le lui avions promis. Le moment était venu pour elle d'avoir l'arme de ses rêves. J'aurai préféré plus tard, mais la négociation avait abouti a 10 ans. Aujourd'hui donc. Elle déballa une superbe faux. Oui, une faux, selon elle , je cite : «C'est trop d'la classe d'la mort qui tue ! ». Notons le jeu de mot... Gloups !

Une grande lame courbe, bleue a l'extérieur, le cobalt ayant une dureté parfaite pour en faire le tranchant, a l'intérieur du plomb de Flevance rendu inerte par le pouvoir de Lamy, matériau très souple pour amortir les chocs. Le tranchant pouvant se replier sur un manche fait d'un alliage d'argent et d'or recouvert de rhodium appelé communément or noir. La faux se terminé sur une autre lame bleu et blanche. De toute beauté. Lamy avait réussi a rendre exactement la couleur bleu de la fourrure de la louve, c'était superbe, Enora était plus que ravie. Elle nous remerciât chaleureusement mais la star incontestée, c'était Lamy. Aucun doute, la pauvre en était gênée. Je la rassure cela ne me dérange pas du tout. L'arme était superbe, et c'était son œuvre. A elle, ce moment de gloire. Nous avions passé une super soirée. Enora était partie se coucher avec sa nouvelle lame, qui n'était pas prête de la quitter, tellement elle en était fière.

Nous finissions de préparer notre voyage. Dragon et les révolutionnaires, ainsi que les samouraïs étaient partis. Mon père passant a proximité du pays des Wa, il les déposerait avant d'aller jeter César Clown dans la prison révolutionnaire. En partant il avait confié a Shanks un escargophone sécurisé, avec son numéro personnel.

Deux jours après l'anniversaire, nous étions fin prêts. Le départ est prévu pour le lendemain. Profitons de cette dernière journée pour nous reposer. Les deux prochains mois, voire trois, si les vents nous sont contraires, nous n'en aurons pas l'occasion. Profitons. Marco et moi avons décidé de passer la journée allongés sur les transats du RedForce, et de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte. Et c'est ce que nous avons faits. Après tout, Ace et Robin serait bien au chauds sur nos dos juste avec un sac a dos pour les provisions et quelques fringues de rechange, sans avoir rien a faire, a part regarder le paysage. Mais nous c'était une autre histoire, je voulais faire ce voyage donc je ne me plaignais pas mais il fallait pas abuser. Aujourd'hui, pas d'entraînement, juste du repos ! Nous avons même pas bougé pour les repas, Shanks nous les fit amener. Aux petits soins ! J'adore ! De temps en temps, j'avoue, j'apprécie l'attention. Nous avons seulement bougé pour aller faire notre balade crépusculaire, sans prendre la peine de prévenir les deux autres, cela va de soit. Au retour, nous avons bien vu deux bruns bouder qu'on ne les pas prévenus puisque Robin et Ace n'était pas avec nous. Mais nous voulions être tranquille et non avoir Luffy et Lamy sur le dos. Nous les ignorons, leurs bouderies ne dureront pas longtemps. J'ai pas encore fini de me poser à la même place, que Lu' viens s'installer entre mes jambes.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? En fait il voulait juste un moment rien que lui et moi, que je le câline avant de partir. J'y avais eu droit avec chacun que nous laissions derrière nous. D'abord Law avait prétexté une visite médicale. Alors que nous savions pertinemment tout les deux, que depuis bien longtemps, même un simple rhume des foins, qui étaient pourtant monnaie courante avant, ne risquait pas de m'arriver. Mais il y tenait, alors j'avais cédé. Nous avions passé un moment à l'infirmerie a discuter de tout et de rien. Avant que je passe la porte de la pièce, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait demandé de faire attention, que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa sœur biologique, il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur de cœur. Quand je dis que notre chirurgien de la mort avait changé. Les retrouvailles avec sa sœur, la défaite de Doflamingo, notre lien l'avait rendu moins amer et désabusé. En sortant c'était Lamy qui m'avait entraînée dans sa cabine pour me faire voir tout ce que Law lui avait offert. La journée de la veille, je l'avais passée avec Shanks et Enora, au programme, pique-nique et farniente entre nous. Et maintenant c'était Luffy, normal. Le repas fut donc servi en petit comité, Les 6 D, Shanks et Marco. C'est un repas qui, pour une fois, se passa calmement. La soirée ne s'éternise pas. Nous partons a l'aube. Un dernier bain et dernière séance de sexe avec Shanks, et dodo.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ?

Pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle juste en dessous.

A la semaine prochaine.


	19. Voyage (1ere partie)

Merci a Arya39 pour sa review.

OnePièce est l'oeuvre de Mr Oda

* * *

Marco est en tête avec Ace. Nous volons depuis des heures. Quand nous avons préparé le voyage, nous avons répertoriés toutes les îles connues sur notre route, habitées ou non. Nous savions que nous en trouverions d'autres pendant notre voyage. Les oiseaux, d'instinct, trouvent la terre. C'est un fait et nous ne faisions pas exception à la règle. Le bleu avait même pris de quoi prendre des notes pour les inscrire sur ses cartes. Pour se débarrasser de la navigatrice de mon plus jeune frère, il avait du lui promettre de lui confier ses notes dès qu'il en aurait fini. Son rêve étant de cartographier la terre entière. Elle aurait voulu venir avec nous. Elle aurait été capable de se glisser dans nos sacs pour pouvoir le faire. Il avait donc cédé. Les vents nous étaient favorables. Nous avancions vite, sans trop nous fatiguer. Pourvu que ça continue, pourvu que ça continue... Nous nous posons bien après la tombée de la nuit. L'archéologue et le pyromane se chargent de faire le repas. Nous nous couchons et dormons. Au petit jour, après un petit déjeuner, nous reprenons la route. Pendant 10 jours nous nous dirigeons vers RedLine. Le voyage est calme. Nous avions bien eu des vents contraires mais en passant au dessus, nous avancions vite et sans problèmes.

Nous arrivons a proximité de la grande barrière naturelle. La prochaine étape va être très dure, nous le savons. Nous devons monter a 10 000 mètres d'altitude, là où l'air se fait rare. Même avec nos systèmes pulmonaires bien particulier dus au fait que nous soyons des oiseaux, ce n'était pas un exercice aisé. Surtout que nous avions deux passagers, qui eux, auraient plus de problème pour s'habituer a l'atmosphère. Il nous fallait faire l'ascension de manière linéaire, en montant doucement, en partant de loin, puis redescendre ensuite de la même manière. Nous nous octroyons donc une journée de repos sur une petite île tranquille. Nous prenons deux chambres d'hôtel, une pour les deux commandants et une pour Robin et moi qui demandons des lits doubles et une baignoire. Vœux exaucés, nous passons la journée a la farniente, dormir, manger, se reposer. Un bon bain le soir pour nous détendre un minimum du voyage.

\- Nous sommes si près de Marijoa... Le ponéglyphe… Si prés... Je voudrais déjà être sur le chemin du retour ! S'exclame ma colocataire.

\- Si nous voulons continuer sans trop de soucis, il vaut mieux éviter la ville sainte pour l'instant. Patience ! Patience !

\- Ils n'ont aucun droit d'avoir ce vestige du monde entre leurs mains. Sans toi ? Jamais ! Je n'aurais eu l'occasion de le voir, je n'aurais même pas su qu'il était là. Pour une archéologue voulant la reconstitution du Rio Ponéglyphe, c'est un comble.

\- Il te faudra quand même remonter jusqu'à Raftell, pour arriver au bout du chemin.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dis.

\- Je comprends pas, cela m'a traversé le crane quand tu as cité le Rio Ponéglyphe. Je n'en avais pas conscience avant que tu le mentionnes.

\- Intéressant !

\- Perturbant, plutôt.

Nous nous couchons sur ses dernières paroles. On y réfléchira demain. Nous discutons beaucoup quand nous volons. Heureusement que l'on s'entend bien, sinon ce serait l'enfer. Rien que d'imaginer une excursion avec Nami, j'en frisonne d'effroi. Cette fille, je ne peux pas la piffrer, c'est viscéral. Alors que j'adore Robin et qu'elle me le rend bien. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je me sens en confiance avec elle et ce depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Alors que je suis quelqu'un de méfiant, n'accordant pas ma confiance a n'importe qui et surtout pas au prime abord, elle est passée comme dans du beurre. Pendant notre périple nous nous racontions tout, nos vies, nos doutes, nos espoirs. Elle était ma confidente, j'étais la sienne. Une amitié naissante très forte, presque fusionnelle. La personne la plus proche de moi après les D et mon homme, sans oublier Marco. Nous pouvions nous dire n'importe quoi sans que l'autre ne juge ou ne prenne partie. J'avais mes zones d'ombres, elle aussi. Nous étions recherchées depuis très longtemps. Elle avait une prime depuis l'age de 8 ans, j'avais la plus grosse. Elle avait tuée, moi aussi. Maintenant nous avions trouvé une famille qui nous aimait et qui était prête a nous venir en aide en cas de besoin. Elle ne faisait pas parti des D, mais savait entrer dans ma tête, bien mieux qu'eux. Sachant décrypter ma conscience sans y entrer, nous nous comprenions si bien que si on avait grandis ensemble cela aurais été pareil. Une sœur ! Une jumelle !

Le lendemain et le surlendemain sont extrêmement durs. Nous avons pris une journée pour monter à 11 000 mètres et beaucoup moins pour redescendre. Ace n'avais pas eu de problème avec le froid mais son élément le faisait consommer plus d'énergie. Heureusement que nous étions montés doucement au dessus de la couverture nuageuse. Mais Robin n'était pas le feu, ni un phœnix. J'avais du la contraindre par les paroles a passer ses jambes derrière mes ailes et ses bras devant se couchant sur mon dos, pour profitez un maximum de ma chaleur. Car même le manteau long et chaud et les gants, une partie de son corps n'était pas en contact avec le mien. Elle grelottait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Une idée me vient, il faut que Marco vole juste au dessus de moi, pour la maintenir au chaud. Comme des idiots, nous avions pensé que le climat était le même que sur les îles céleste. Mais non, il ne se stabilise pas comme aux abords d'une île. Quel cons sommes nous ! Nous étions de feu. Le froid, nous ne connaissions pas. Et elle payait le fruit de nos erreurs. Nous arrêter, était hors de question. Elle en mourrait, c'est sur. Nous devons continuer coûte que coûte. La nuit s'impose, en nous amenant encore plus de froid. Nous sommes au dessus de RedLine. Nous ne pouvions redescendre au dessous des nuages, sous peine d'être repérés. Le vol est difficile. Marco et moi ne communiquions pas mentalement, ça aurait été trop simple. Il fallait nous coordonner par instinct, la vie de Robin entre nos corps. Lourde responsabilité. Au petit matin, fatigués, à l'heure la plus froide, la brune grelotte de plus belle. Marco et moi sommes obligés d'augmenter notre chaleur corporelle plutôt que d'économiser notre énergie. Il y a 24 h que nous sommes en vol, malgré les courants aériens, nous sommes fatigués. Nous espérions pouvoir nous poser sur RedLine, mais loin de Marijoa, le froid est mortel. Quelques miles après la falaise et Sabaody, nous descendons. Le jour se lève, la chaleur revient, nous ne pouvons maintenir un tel rythme. Nous préférons prendre le risque que l'on nous voit, plutôt que Robin ne puisse pas y survivre. Il nous faut trouver une île, vite.

Mais pendant plusieurs heures, rien ! 36 h de vol, nous sommes au bout. Si nous ne trouvons pas une île, nous sommes tous morts. Marco et moi cherchant les courants, tout nos sens aux aguets pour trouver une bande de terre. Nous nous sommes trop déportés a l'ouest de RedLine pour retrouver les îles que nous avions répertoriés. Puis de très loin nous entendons les cris d'une mouette, signe que la terre n'est pas loin. Nous nous exilons vers un autre courant. Les coups d'ailes sont difficiles et douloureux, mais il faut avancer. En milieu d'après midi, nous apercevons enfin une île au loin, très loin, mais elle est là. Nous en sommes sur. Deux heures plus tard nos passagers la voient de leur yeux. Nous continuons mécaniquement a prendre les courants, a battre des ailes. Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, nous arrivons a nous écraser sur l'îlot. Heureusement, que Ace est là pour amortir la chute de Robin. Sinon, elle aurait pu mourir sous l'impact. C'est la dernière chose que je perçois, Ace se jetant sous l'archéologue pendant que je m'échoue lamentablement sur le sol. Incapable de bouger, mon homologue a côté, je geins de douleur et de fatigue.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, je commence doucement a bouger. J'ai faim, ce n'est pas les quelques bouchées que Robin peut me donner en vol qui arriveront a me faire tenir debout. Une douce odeur s'élève non loin, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Le feu est là, cuisant un morceau de viande énorme, non loin se trouve un monstre marin partiellement découpé. Que fait-il là ? On verra plus tard ! Ma gorge est sèche. Je ne peux pas parler, ou difficilement. J'attrape une pierre se trouvant prêt de ma main pour la leur lancer dessus, du moins dans leur direction. Ils se retournent. Marco a lui aussi les yeux ouverts et est aussi à peu près dans le même état que moi. Ils n'ont pas le cœur a rire. C'est inscrit sur leur visages. Ils viennent vers nous avec de quoi nous nourrir. Nous sommes lamentables, incapables de bouger.

\- Ça va ? Demande Ace

\- A part que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la pierre à la place des muscles et que j'ai faim et soif. Ça va !

\- Grognon ?

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Donnes du café au lieu de me prendre le chou !

C'est Robin qui me le donne, elle m'aide même a me redressé pour pouvoir le boire. Puis me donne a manger, pendant que Ace s'occupe de Marco. Le repas terminé nous nous rendormons jusqu'au soir. La nuit est tombé quand je me réveille. Le feu crépite a côté, Marco est réveillé et près des flammes, en train de manger. Je me lève et les rejoins.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demande Robin

\- Mieux, et toi Marco ?

\- Idem, sacré vol !

\- Nous avons été inconscients surtout. Robin, pas de dégâts ? Désolé, nous aurions du penser au froid !

\- J'étais confortablement installée sur ton dos avec Marco au dessus. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie tout les deux ! Merci !

\- C'est nous qui l'avons mis en danger. C'est normal de réparer nos erreurs. Désolé, nous aurions du anticiper. Lui dit le bleu.

\- Est ce que l'un de vous avait déjà fait la route ? Réplique t elle.

\- Non !

\- Non plus !

\- Alors vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Moi même, je pensais que ce serait comme sur l'île céleste, mais non. Pour le retour je me couvrirais plus.

Nous sommes mal a l'aise. Nous préférerions la laisser a Sabaody, y monter et passer par l'île des hommes poissons. Ce serait plus long, mais plus sécurisant pour elle. Robin nous regarde, tour à tour.

\- N'y pensez même pas ! Je viendrais avec vous a Marijoa !

\- Robin !

\- Non ! Je viens avec vous, point. Je veux le voir et même si le froid doit me tuer, je le verrais. Il est hors de question que je reste a l'arrière.

Que voulez vous répondre a ça ? Rien ! Beh, nous non plus. Alors, nous avons capitulé. Le lendemain fut consacré à la même chose qu'aujourd'hui : repos, et bouffe. Au matin du troisième jour, nous repartons. Dans l'après midi, nous arrivons a proximité d'une île habitée : L'occasion de refaire des réserves et de dormir dans des lits confortables... Le rêve… Un repas... Une douche... Un lit... Le plus grand des conforts. Nous nous posons, cachons nos visages et tout signe reconnaissable. Marco ferme sa chemise et met une casquette. Ace mets une chemise qui cache son dos et son bras. Robin pose un chapeau sur sa tête. Je passe une cape sur mes épaules ainsi qu'un Stetson pour cacher mon visage. Nous sommes fin prêts à parcourir la ville à la recherche d'une auberge.

Comme les visages de l'archéologue et de l'ananas sont les moins connus, ou du moins, qui n'ont pas fait la une de l'actualité ses dernières semaines, c'est eux qui vont faire les courses et nous trouver des chambres. Une auberge accueillante nous sert de campement pour la nuit. Le repas est de bonne qualité, la literie aussi. Je me love dans les draps dès que nous sommes dans la chambre. La suite au prochain épisode, comme on dit.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes a WaterSeven. Sur place Robin demande a Icebarg de nous héberger le temps d'une nuit, souhait auquel il accède sans problème. Tout les contre-maîtres de la Galley-la viennent nous rendre visite et nous offrent le repas du soir. Se sont de grands fans de mon petit frère et il est hors de question pour eux de nous laisser repartir sans nous remercier. De quoi ? Nous ne savions pas, mais nous n'allons pas les vexer tout de même. Nous devons promettre de repasser au retour pour qu'ils nous laissent partir sans problèmes.

Puis, notre voyage continue. Nous passons par Long Ring Island, puis Jaya. Nous allons voir Papy à tête de marron comme l'appelle Luffy : Montblanc Criket. Il nous accueille chaleureusement chez lui nous rejoignent pour le repas, Masira et Shojo de la ligue des primates. Au cours du dîner, Robin leur raconte leur aventure sur l'île céleste, la découverte de la cité d'or, le combat contre Ener, le chant de l'île et la tribu des Shandias, qui depuis des siècles, se battait pour faire résonner la cloche d'or. Ils nous disent qu'ils ont bien entendu le beffroi résonner, et que depuis, tous les jours, le chant se fait entendre. Après un bref échange de regards entre nous quatre, nous lui demandons si nous pouvons rester chez lui une journée de plus et profiter de l'expérience. Il accepte avec plaisir. Nous y gagnerons en plus, une journée de repos que nous méritons bien.

Notre excursion a MockTown, le lendemain, fit sensation. 2 milliards de berrys sur pattes a nous quatre, nous ne sommes pas passées inaperçus. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous fallait de la nourriture pour la suite du voyage. Nous n'étions plus très loin d'Alabasta, de 7 a 10 jours environ.

Notre marché terminé, nous allons boire un verre a la taverne du coin.

\- Bonjour messieurs dames, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un thé, s'il vous plaît.

\- Un café.

\- Une bière.

\- Un autre café, s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus-tard, nous sommes installés à une table avec nos consommations. Ace a sa bière, Robin, son thé et les cafés pour Marco et moi. Les regards et les conversations tournent toutes autour de nous. Les clients et même le patron ne sont pas rassurés de nous voir, mais alors, pas du tout. Pourtant, nous n'avons aucune intention belliqueuse. La preuve, nous discutons entre nous de manière civilisée en buvant nos consommations tranquillement. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Tout de même, nous savons nous tenir, que diable !

Nous allions partir, quand un idiot vient bousculer Marco, lui faisant renverser son reste de café sur sa chemise. Tous les clients se figent, paniqués à la réaction qu'aura le phœnix. Cet incident aurait pu finir très bien, si seulement, l'ivrogne s'était excusé : Au lieu de cela...

\- Vires de mon chemin, crétin dégénéré !

Marco se lève furieux. La consternation se lit sur chaque visage de chaque personne présente. le patron doit même commencer à prier pour la survie de son commerce. Nous ne cherchions pas la bagarre, mais il faut pas abuser non plus.

\- T'as pas vu a qui tu parles ! Je suis le grand capitai…

Il vient de lever les yeux sur le 1er commandant de Barbe Blanche…

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Marco. Je ne vous avait paaaaaas….

Marco lui balance une droite, l'envoyant dehors, à travers les portes battantes du bar. Épargnant, de ce fait, l'antre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le tavernier en souffle de soulagement. Nous suivons Marco dehors. A son sourire en coin, je comprends qu'il a bien l'intention de s'amuser avec cet emmerdeur. Le gars se relève tant bien que mal. Il n'est pas très en forme, le fameux capitaine. Le bleu lui balance un autre coup de poing qui l'envoie voler a travers la place et le rejoint d'un coup d'aile. L'autre n'a même pas la volonté de se battre et Marco l'assomme d'un coup sur la tête, blasé de ne pas s'être amusé. Je rentre a nouveau dans la taverne avec l'intention de payer nos consommations. Mais, le patron nous les offre, en remerciement de ne pas avoir fracasser son humble établissement. Je me garde la réflexion acerbe qui me monte aux lèvres et je le remercie.

En fin d'après-midi, installés a côté de la maison de Criquet, nous entendons enfin le son de la grosse cloche d'or de Shandora : Un long bruit, profond et puissant, le chant de l'île. Nous écoutons en silence. Cela valait la peine que nous nous arrêtions sur cette île un jour de plus. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil : Magnifique. Après le repas, nous nous couchons. Nous partons a l'aube.

Le soleil pointe juste son nez quand nous décollons. Le royaume d'Alabasta n'est plus très loin. Nous volons jusqu'au crépuscule et les jours suivants, sur le même schéma. Les vents ne nous sont pas aussi favorable et nous devons plusieurs fois dévier de notre route ou monter aux dessus des nuages pour éviter des orages ou des vents violents.

Nous mettons 9 jours pour atteindre Nanohana de Jaya. Première partie du voyage terminée, il ne nous reste qu'a trouver le ponéglyphe. Ace, et moi, savions à peu près où le trouver. Nous savions quoi chercher, mais cela nous prendrait certainement quelques heures pour le trouver. Mais avant, un bon repas et un peu de repos, nous ne partirons dans le désert que le lendemain. Nous appelons la princesse Vivi par denden comme convenu. Quand Luffy l'a appelée, il lui a dit que nous venions voir un vestige dans son royaume.

Elle arrive sur le dos de Pell, un magnifique faucon, protecteur du royaume. Nous avons convenu d'un lieu de rencontre, loin de la ville. Inutile de faire prendre des risques à la princesse et que la marine sache qu'elle nous aide. Cela serait vraiment pas bon, ni pour son pays, ni pour elle. Elle étreint mon frère.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Ace. J'ai eu peur pour toi à MarineFord. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Vous êtes un peu en avance sur la date que m'avait donnée Luffy. Je ne vous attendais que dans 1 semaine ou deux.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, princesse. Nous avons avancer vite sans trop de soucis. Je te présente ma sœur, Rox, mon ami, Marco et je crois que tu connais Robin.

Pell a une réaction épidermique devant notre amie. Je les regarde tour à tour. Je ne comprends pas cette répulsion du faucon envers l'archéologue. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une pirate, car il m'a serré la main avec chaleur ainsi qu'a Ace et Marco. Par contre, il ne s'approche pas d'elle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux pour avoir une telle réaction ? Elle se tourne vers lui :

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir attaqué lors de notre dernière rencontre. Veuillez m'excuser !

Petit hochement de la tête du faucon, tout petit, il est clair qu'il n'est pas prêt a lui faire confiance. Nous nous mettons en route, la traversée de la rivière Sandora puis le désert en direction de Yuba et Rainbase. Je laisse passer les deux autres volatiles devant, et ferme la formation. Pell en tête, il connaît mieux le pays que nous, puis Marco et moi en queue. Je voudrais bien quelques explications de ma partenaire de voyage. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle parle, si elle le souhaite.

\- Tu sais que quand ton frère et venu ici, j'étais avec Crocodile et le BaroqueWorks pour chercher le ponéglyphe de la cité d'Alaburna.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Tu me l'as raconté toi-même.

\- A Rainbase, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec notre ami à plumes, et j'ai du lui faire un peu mal au dos.

\- En gros, tu lui as mis sa raclée ?

\- C'est ça. Je crois qu'il la encore en travers.

\- Y a des chances, oui ! Hahaha

\- Fufufu.

Même Ace se marre, sa monture lui demande ce qu'il se passe, mais il ne répond pas. Nous essayons d'être discrets. C'est pas la peine d'alarmer Pell par nos rires. Nous reprenons notre sérieux et continuons de le suivre. Nous arrivons dans l'après-midi et commençons a chercher. Nous avions décrit le plus fidèlement possible la masse de roche que nous devions trouver. Chacun se mit à la tache, scrutant le sable depuis le ciel, chacun un secteur, mais rien. Cet idiot s'était vraiment perdu, et, carrément en plus. Quelle idée de bouffer des cactus sans en connaître les effets ! Je vous jure. Nous nous posons au couché du soleil. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps ce soir, nous reprendrons les recherches demain.

Dans l'après midi du lendemain, Robin repère enfin ce que nous cherchons. Je communique l'emplacement à Ace pour qu'il transmette a Marco et l'archéologue contacte Vivi par bébé denden-mushi pour qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre. 1 heure après nous sommes tous réunis devant un trou dans le sol. La stèle est en dessous, nous le savons. Mes ailes de phœnix étant trop grande pour le diamètre d'ouverture, je me sers du pouvoir d'Enora, me transformant partiellement, juste avec les ailes dans le dos. J'attrape Robin et la descends, puis je refais le chemin avec Vivi. Pell, Marco et Ace sautent sans difficulté dans la salle d'un temple depuis longtemps recouvert par le sable.

Le ponéglyphe est là, partiellement enterré. L'archéologue enlève, avec plusieurs paires de main, le sable bloquant la vue des caractères gravés dessus. Nous la laissons faire, c'est son boulot. Si, par inadvertance, nous faisions une connerie, elle serait dans une colère folle. Nous le savons, pas la peine de tenter le diable. Nous nous asseyons, en attendant qu'elle termine. Ace et moi pourrions très facilement savoir ce qu'il contient mais, avec la princesse et son protecteur, ce n'est pas conseillé. Nous n'avons aucune envie que notre connexion aux ponéglyphes ne soit connue par plus de personnes qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mon frère discute doucement avec Vivi. Je m'allonge sur le sable, indifférente à ce qui m'entoure. Je regrette presque que la princesse et le faucon soient avec nous. J'ai très envie de poser ma main sur cette stèle. Même si Robin aurait quand même insisté pour la déterrer, nous saurions ce qu'il contient. Après un repas frugal, nos nouveaux compagnons s'endorment. Ace et moi nous approchons de Robin qui est toujours en plein travail, cette fois-ci ,avec de gros pinceaux au poils souples. Nous regardons au sol le parfait kit de l'archéologue : des pinceaux de diverses formes et grosseur, un petit marteau et son burin, truelles, pelles et autres.

\- Nous pouvons la toucher, ou cela te dérange ? Lui demande Ace

\- Allez y ! je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez avant !

\- C'est ce que nous voulions mais….

\- Pell et Vivi ?

\- Hum. Si ça te dérange, nous pouvons attendre !

\- Non, allez y, pas de soucis !

Nous posons nos mains sur la pierre.

 _ **Soyez prudents !**_ _ **Nous avons**_ _ **conçus**_ _ **3 armes. 3**_ _ **défenseurs**_ _ **de ce monde.**_ _ **L**_ _ **eur**_ _ **s**_ _ **noms : Pluton,**_ _ **Poséidon**_ _ **et Uranus. Nous les avons endormis. Quand le temps sera venu, elles se**_ _ **réveilleront**_ _ **d'elle**_ _ **s-**_ _ **même**_ _ **s**_ _ **. Leur puissance est telle, qu'elle p**_ _ **ourr**_ _ **a**_ _ **amen**_ _ **er**_ _ **la**_ _ **rédemption**_ _ **ou la destruction**_ _ **totale**_ _ **de l'humanité. Pluton n'a aucune volonté propre,**_ _ **il**_ _ **se laissera manœuvr**_ _ **er**_ _ **par ceux qui la trouveron**_ _ **t**_ _ **. Pos**_ _ **éi**_ _ **don et Uranus ne seront que ce que l**_ _ **e monde**_ _ **a fait d'eux. Les trois réunis dans le même camp signera la fin d'une ère et le commencement d'une autre. Leurs colères, haines ou rancunes personnelles pourraient caus**_ _ **er**_ _ **votre perte et l'anéantissement du monde.**_

C'est une mise en garde, pas de doutes à avoir. Marco et Robin nous scrutent comme si des cornes ornaient nos têtes.

\- Quoi ? Demandons nous.

\- J'ai vu, et ressenti des choses étranges pendant que vous aviez vos mains dessus. Ace, tout le temps où ta main a touché la stèle, tu es devenu feu. Quant à toi Rox, tu as utilisé la totalité de tes pouvoirs, et d'autres que j'arrive pas a définir tant c'était rapide. Dis robin

\- J'ai décelé le poison de Magellan, une espèce de fumée noire, une créature volante et d'autres choses que j'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir pour savoir ce qu'elles représentent.

\- Une fumée noire ? Demande Ace

\- Oui !

\- C'est le pouvoir du fruit des ténèbres, aucun doute. Je l'ai vu avec Teach. Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas Rox !

\- J'ai jamais réussi à l'invoquer. Je pensais ne pas l'avoir. Il est possible que comme je ne l'ai pas touché, le pouvoir soit latent, mais qu'il apparaisse quand je ne contrôle rien. Je pourrais détenir d'autres pouvoirs sans le savoir, donc être incapable de m'en servir, parce que je ne sais pas qu'ils sont là.

\- Possible. L'avenir nous le dira. Dis Marco.

Nous nous couchons peu de temps après. Ma nuit est agitée, très agitée. Jusqu'à ce que Ace vienne se coller a moi pour m'apaiser et que je retrouve comme par miracle mon calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'au réveil, mon frère était couché dans mon dos, ses bras autour de moi. C'était même arrivé sur des îles habitées quand nous logions a l'hôtel. J'en ai donc déduit que j'avais fait des cauchemars, et que Robin et Marco avaient réveillé mon frère pour qu'il me rassure. Ces saloperies de mauvais rêves ne me lâcheraient donc jamais...

Au matin, L'archéologue continua de déblayer la stèle. Une fois fait, elle la lue et nota le texte dans le carnet qu'elle avait pris avec elle, puis raconta à Vivi ce qui était écrit. Nous refusons poliment une visite au palais royal. Après de chaleureux adieux, nous repartons vers le sud tandis que, eux vont au nord vers Alubarna.

De retour a Nanohana, nous cherchons un endroit où passer la nuit et nous restaurer. Pendant que Robin prenait ma place dans la salle de bain, j'appelle Shanks pour le tenir au courant de la situation. C'était toujours frustrant, nous devions en dire le moins possible pour nous faire comprendre. Il était possible que l'on intercepte la conversation, inutile de donner des infos à l'ennemi, donc, pas de nom, pas de position, rien. Nous avions convenu d'un certain nombre d'appel et des lieux d'où nous les passerions.

\- C'est moi

\- C'est moi, me dis mon roux

\- Nous prenons le chemin du retour demain.

\- Ouah, vous avez fait vite ?

\- 1 mois et 1 semaine, pas mal, oui.

\- Super, vous reviendrez plus vite que prévu.

\- Je l'espère, je te rappelle de, tu sais où ! Tu...

\- Toi aussi et je...

\- Oui, moi aussi. A bientôt.

Je raccroche le combiné, frustrée. C'est toujours comme ça après avoir appelé l'empereur. Je rage, c'est plus fort que moi. Ma colocataire me rejoint.

\- Tu lui as dit que nous partions demain ?

\- Hum, oui c'est fait. Vivement que l'on soit dans le nouveau monde de retour sur nos bateaux.

Nous nous couchons sur ces dernières paroles, demain matin, départ, comme d'habitude, à l'aube.


	20. Voyage (2ème partie)

_**Me voici donc de retour avec le chapitre 20 de cette fic. Désolé pour mon retard. J'avoue, j'aime assez ce chapitre ainsi que celui qui suivra. Surtout celui qui suivra.**_

 _ **Merci a Arya39 et Briniou pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**_

 _ **Comme toujours One Pièce ne m'appartient pas. Eiichiro Oda en est le créateur.**_

* * *

Au petit matin, nous reprenons la route en sens inverse. L'aube est magnifique en ce début du mois d'août. Ma partenaire de vol consulte les notes qu'elle a pris au cours de notre périple, elle note tout dans son carnet, même si nous ne faisons que voler tranquillement, elle note. Parfois quand je ressens une île au loin, je le lui dit, parfois même nous redescendons pour la voir au moins de loin. Ce seront de précieuses indications au cas ou nous repasserions dans le coin.

\- Satisfaite de la première partie du voyage Robin ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! Un nouveau ponéglyphe décrypté, même si ce qu'il contient nous le savions déjà c'est une formidable découverte. Vivement le prochain !

\- Si tous se passe comme prévu, dans un mois, nous y serons devant. J'ai hâte de le revoir.

\- Tu sauras retrouvé l'endroit rapidement une fois sur place ?

\- Il est immanquable en plein centre de la place portuaire de la ville sainte. Aucun problème, rassure toi !

\- Tu crois qu'il est là depuis le début ?

\- Non, en aucun cas. Le socle sur lequel il est placé n'est pas de la même composition que l'obélisque. Il a était mis en place après, j'en suis certaine. Tu me diras par toi-même quand tu le verras.

En trois semaines nous sommes à WaterSeven, nous avions mis plus de temps que prévu. Nous avions du à plusieurs reprises déviés sévèrement de notre route pour éviter deux tempêtes et des orages violents. Mais nous y étions enfin. Marco et moi en avions plein les ailes. Shanks et les autres devaient s'inquiétés de notre silence, nous devions les contacter depuis cette île sauf en cas d'urgence. Nous sommes à peine dans la maison que nous prêtes le patron de la Galley-La que je sors le denden-mushi pour appeler le RedForce. La bestiole a peine entrain de sonner que nous avons déjà quelqu'un au bout.

-Ici, le second, bouger pas je vais cherche le capitaine.

Ben est dans la place, a croire que quelqu'un veillait l'escargot en permanence, ce qui était probablement le cas. Des pas pressés se font entendre au loin,

\- C'est toi ?

\- Non, c'est nous !

\- Pas drôle ! On s'inquiète, vous avez presque une semaine de retard, tout le monde va bien ? Les autres nous ont dis que oui mais sans nouvelles….

\- Nous allons tous bien, la météo a été très capricieuse, c'est tout. Nous venons juste d'arrivés, je pense que nous allons nous reposés quelques jours et repartir vers le point suivant. Nous vous rappellerons juste avant mais je pense que vous pouvez commencé doucement et prévenir tu sais qui de faire pareil.

\- Ok, nous nous y mettons. Tachés d'être prudent. A la prochaine.

\- A la prochaine.

Je m'affale dans un fauteuil, soulagé de n'avoir plus a bouger sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- Bien contente d'arrivé. Marco, ça va ?

\- J'en ai plein les plumes ! Quelques jours de repos avant de repartir, **aucune** négociation possible.

\- Demain, j'irai faire un tour dans la ville. Ace, tu viendras avec moi ? Comme ça nous les laisserons tranquilles. Lui demanda Robin.

\- Et tu ne seras pas seule dans cette ville où tu as déjà disparue une fois. Lui répond-t-il.

\- Aussi ! Et puis, ils ont une piscine derrière qui est superbe. Un véritable plaisir.

\- Oh oui ! La piscine ! Il faut demander à Icebarg ! Ace, vas-y !

\- T'as qu'a y aller toi-même, Rox !

\- S'il te plaîîîîit !

\- Viens Ace, on y va. On leur doit bien ça !

Et ils partent tous les deux, bras-dessus bras-dessous en se marrant.

\- On aura la paix au moins. Je prends la salle de bain ou t'y vas en premier.

\- Vas-y, Marco. J'irai après.

Il se lève s'engouffre dans une porte et disparaît derrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau se met à couler. Je m'installe dans un des lits, le temps qu'il termine. Les mains sous ma tête, je tente de réfléchir à la suite et de finaliser notre plan. Mais rien n'y fais, mes neurones ne veulent pas fonctionner. Je ferme les yeux et finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. A part la respiration calme qui s'entend à ma droite, il n'y a pas de bruit. Je tourne la tête en ouvrant les yeux et je vois Marco, la pièce est vide à par lui. Quel jour nous sommes ? Quel heure il est ? Aucune idée. Il n'y a qu'à attendre que les autres me donnent des infos car il y a même pas un journal qui traîne. Je prend le temps de prendre un café, qui est la tout chaud à m'attendre, Ace et Robin ont pensés a nous avant de sortir. Je sors dans la cour et m'assoie sur la marche de la porte pour boire mon breuvage. La journée est magnifique à première vu, il est aux alentours de midi vu la position du soleil. Au loin, je vois revenir mon frère et l'archéologue. Ace ayant sentit mon réveil, ils revenaient comme il me l'avait fait entendre quand je l'avais contacté.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, super bien. Et vous vous revenez d'où ?

\- De la FrankyHouse, nous sommes aller faire un coucou aux gars du cyborg. Ils étaient super content de nous voir. Ils te disent bonjour et à ce soir.

\- Hein, se soir de quoi tu parles ? Et puis vous étiez sensés allez faire un tour en ville et demandés a Icebarg si nous pouvions utilisés la piscine.

\- Ouh ! Tu as pas rebranchés ton cerveau, frangine. C'est fait depuis 3 jours !

Trois jours ! Je les regarde choqués, trois jours, hallucinant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je crève la dalle maintenant. Revoyons les priorités. Manger, se laver, se baigner. Dans l'ordre.

\- Et la piscine, on y a droit ou pas ?

\- Ace, je crois qu'un autre café est nécessaire. Et vite, si nous voulons rester en vie. Je m'en occupe !

\- Ha ha ha, je suis morte de rire, Robin ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Lui dis-je acerbe.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Elle a pas sa dose, autant la satisfaire sinon y a rien a en tirer !

\- Je suis là, je vous signale !

Pas une parole ne passe leurs lèvres, Robin me prend ma tasse vide au passage, se dirige vers la table ou la cafetière se trouve, remplis mon gobelet et me le ramène. Je le bois d'une traite, avant de me diriger vers la table ou se trouve la nourriture, il y a pas grand-chose. Zut, il faut que j'en laisse à Marco. Je divise ce qu'il y a en deux, prend mon assiette et vais dans la salle de bain, la posant a côte du lavabo. Je prends une douche rapide. Puis mets l'eau a couler dans la baignoire, je récupère mon assiette et une fois le bain couler je mange. Du coup, je suis plus dans l'ordre de mes priorités mais après tout, qu'est ce que je m'en fous. Comme cela c'est parfait.

En sortant, une nouvelle tasse de café apparaît devant mes yeux. C'est bon ! J'ai compris, je vous en ai mis plein la gueule sans raison. Mon sevrage de caféine se passait mal. Depuis notre départ, je ne pouvais boire qu'une tasse par jour, je m'en contentais mais si j'étais privé plusieurs jours, c'était une catastrophe et j'étais insupportable. C'était arrivé deux trois fois, depuis le début de notre périple et à chaque fois je m'en été pris à Ace et Robin. Marco dormait ou faisait semblant de dormir dans ces moments là. Il m'avait déjà subit lors de notre voyage à l île des hommes poissons et le retour vers Ruskaina, il savait a quoi s'en tenir et surtout il ne s'en mêler sous aucun prétexte.

\- Désolé, j'ai été imbuvable.

\- Pas grave. Tu as bien dormi ? Me demande robin.

\- Mouais. C'est quoi cette histoire pour ce soir ?

\- Polly, les contre-maîtres de la Galley-La et la FrankyFamilly nous invite à un barbecue au bord de la piscine, Kokoro et Icebarg viendront aussi. Me répond Ace

\- Pourquoi faut il que Lu' se fasse des amis partout ou il passe ? Pourquoi nous n'avons pas pris une autre route ?

-Parce que c'est ton frère et que c'était la route la plus simple pour nous, dit Marco qui enfin se réveille.

La soirée fut géniale, nous avons mangés, nous avons bus, nous nous sommes amusés. Tous les amis de mon petit frère étaient présents, c'était la fête. Nous avons quittés WaterSeven à l'aube du surlendemain, direction : Sabaody.

Nous y sommes arrivés épuisés après presque 3 semaines de voyage alors qu'à l'aller, nous n'avions pas mis 15 jours. Le ciel avait été contre nous, orages, tempêtes, vents violents, rien de nous avez été épargnés, nous avions du déviés de notre trajectoire, trouvant parfois des îles habités, mais la plupart de nos escales avaient été sur des îles désertes. Quand nous passons la porte du Bar de l'arnaque, nous avons la surprise de trouver Sabo en compagnie de Rayleigh.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, vous êtes en retard, on vous attend depuis 1 semaine.

\- Oh, navré Rayleigh, la prochaine fois nous ferons en sorte que le vent souffle dans nos dos plutôt que de face. Quels idiots avons nous été pour ne pas y penser plus tôt, lui lance Marco acerbe tous en se posant dans le canapé près de la porte.

\- Nous nous inquiétions pour vous et nous avions aucuns moyen de vous joindre, c'est tout. Désolé.

Après un repas convenable et un peu de repos, Sabo nous explique qu'il est venu à Sabaody avec des plans et des cartes de Marijoa pour que l'on puisse peaufiner les détails de notre plan.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais revêtir le navire de Sabo, comme cela vous pourrez partir dès que vous redescendrez de Marijoa.

\- Le plan de départ, c'est que nous fassions la traversée de RedLine par les airs, mais ça nous fait un solution de replie si pour une raison ou une, autre nous devons revenir ici. Robin tu es sure de vouloir nous suivre ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis une chose pareille ? Je croyais que le voyage était fait pour qu'elle voit les ponéglyphes et les décryptes.

\- C'est le cas Sabo, sauf que nous n'avions pas pris une variable en compte ! Et le voyage peut être dangereux, à cause du froid glacial à 10 000 mètres d'altitude !

\- C'est une île estivale, il y fait bon.

\- Dans sa zone d'influence, oui. Mais ailleurs non, c'est un froid mortel, qui y règne. Nous en avons fait l'expérience a l'aller et même si nous avons eu de la chance et qu'elle est survécu, j'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Luffy que son archéologue est morte de froid à cause de notre négligence.

\- Rox, je ne changerais pas d'avis, je viens avec vous a Marijoa. Quitte a en mourir, je verrais ce ponéglyphe. Nous en avons discutés plusieurs fois depuis la première fois, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, fais toi à l'idée, je viens. Fin de la polémique.

\- Robin, je te retranscrirais fidèlement le texte, reste en sécurité ici. C'est dangereux pour toi. Soit raisonnable !

\- Je viens ! Point !

\- Rhaaaa ! Tu es plus têtu que moi parfois ! Tu m'agaces !

\- Merci du compliment Rox !

\- Ce n'en était pas un.

Rien a faire, cela fais des semaines que j'essaye de la persuader de rester a Sabaody, que nous reviendrons la chercher et que je lui retranscrirais fidèlement les écrits, elle ne veux rien savoir.

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de quatre pour faire ce que nous avons à faire sur l'île sainte. La prudence est de mise, de plus je compte bien mettre à profits le temps que l'on est ici pour trouver un matériau que me protégera du froid d'altitude. Toi et Marco avaient beau vous reposez régulièrement, vous n'êtes pas très en forme, des bras supplémentaires en cas de combat de seront pas de trop.

\- Je ne céderais qu'à une condition ! Tu me laisses prendre ton pouvoir et avoir avec toi le même lien que Marco sinon c'est non ! Je veux cette connexion avec toi sinon je ne pourrais pas savoir comment tu vas. A toi de voir ! Tu sais comme moi que je peux t'obliger à rester ici, je ne voudrais pas en arriver là, mais je le ferrais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Sois en sure ! Ta colère future ne me fait pas peur.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, très bien, pas de souci. Je viens quelque soit tes conditions. C'était inévitable.

\- De quoi tu parles Robin ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu te rappelles Alabasta et le ponéglyphes. Nous t'avons vu, Marco et moi te transformer pendant que tu touchais la stèle, dans le lot de pouvoir que tu nous a montré, j'ai reconnu le mien. Il était donc inévitable a un moment ou un autre que tu le copie.

\- Tu en as reconnu d'autre ?

\- Oui ! Mais je te dirais pas lesquels, à toi de les trouver.

Inutile de discuter, elle ne me dira rien. Je me penche sur mon frère lui prend sa lame, m'entaille la main et la tends à Robin, c'est la première fois que sciemment je prends le pouvoir d'un mangeur de fruit qui ne soit pas un D. La seule fois ou je les fait par le passé, c'est avec Marco, et je savais pas se que je faisais, seul mon instinct me guider. Elle prend la lame est fait de même, collant sa main dans la mienne. Son pouvoir me traversant, l'amalgamant aux miens. La réaction est bien plus violente qu'avec les D, beaucoup plus. J'ai l'impression que mon corps rejette ce nouveau pouvoir, mon fluide est carrément plus instable qu'a l'accoutumer comme quand j'ai pris le pouvoir de Marco. Il fluctue, je sens Ace essayé de m'aider mentalement mais il n'y arrive pas et c'est une vague de haki royal qui déferle dans le café, se propageant à l'extérieur, sans l'aide de Rayleigh qui me contre avec le sien, il aurait pu se faire ressentir sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour de nous. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, épuisée.

\- C'est Law qui sera pas content de pas avoir était là. Tu va te faire engueuler Rox, c'est moi qui te le dit. Il n'a pas lever ses conditions, il va être furax.

\- J'assumerai Ace ! Les enjeux sont trop grands pour que de telle revendications soient au goût du jour. Il comprendra. Enfin espérons le ! Merci Robin !

\- Et bien, c'est puissant ! Vous auriez pu prévenir ! Nous dit Sabo.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir en moi. C'est pareil pour toi, Marco ?

\- Vous étiez déjà proche après ces mois à voler et voyager ensemble, mais maintenant tu verras, ce sera bien pire. Elle sera toujours présente en toi ! Indissociable ! Je pensais que c'était du à mon lien avec Ace mais apparemment pas, c'est du au sang et au pouvoir. Sabo, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. La seule fois à ma connaissance où elle a fait un échange sans lien avec les D, c'était avec moi, ce jour là, elle a absorbée deux pouvoirs à la fois après les combat à MarineFord, tous pensés que sa réaction violente était du à ça. Rajoutons aujourd'hui la totalité des pouvoirs qu'elle détient et fais l'addition. Même si son contrôle sur son haki est fort, visiblement ce n'est pas assez.

\- Rox ! Ça va ? Me demande Ace.

Ma tête posais sur ses jambes, je lève mon pouce vers le haut pour leur faire comprendre que je m'en remettrais.

\- Passons ! J'ai amené avec moi une carte de Marijoa, pour vous faire une idée plus précise de l'agencement de la ville. Vous voulez voir cela aujourd'hui ou attendre demain ? Dit Sabo

\- Demain, il fera jour, ce soir aucun de nous n'a envie de se taper une discussion jusqu'à pas d'heure. Nous avons trois jours pour nous préparer, ce sera suffisant.

Pendant les trois jours, nous n'avons que vu et revu le plan d'abord avec Rayleigh et Sabo. Le blond nous attendrait avant de plonger vers l'île des hommes poissons pour ensuite rejoindre le nouveau monde. Si nous décidions de faire la traversée de RedLine par les airs, nous n'aurions qu'à le prévenir pour qu'il ne se retarde pas plus. Des navires alliés et révolutionnaires étaient positionnés dans le nouveau monde si on en avait besoin. Des troubles avaient éclatés dans les deux parties de GrandLine dispersant la marine loin de Sabaody, ne laissant que peu d'hommes sur l'archipel, toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour que nous réussissions notre entreprise. Ensuite, nous avons beaucoup discuter entre nous quatre, pour voir les détails de nos actions dans la ville sainte.

Robin, aidée par Shakky, avait trouvé des vêtements confortables et chauds pour pouvoir lutter efficacement contre le froid mortel de l'altitude. Nous étions aussi prêt que possible pour notre ascension. Nous n'attendions que le feu vert du seigneur des ténèbres pour décoller. Son autorisation arriva au soir du troisième jour.

\- Le bateau est prêt, vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez !

\- Demain à l'aube, cela nous laissera la journée pour nous élever sans que l'on soit trop repérable. Et nous agirons à l'aube, au moment le plus calme dans la ville. Si nous repassons par ici, on devrait être ici en début d'après-midi au plus tard. Décide Marco.

\- Je vous ai préparé un dernier repas avant votre départ, cela a été un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Faites quand même attention à vous, vos projets auront des conséquences sur ce monde. Vous serez en tête de leurs listes de personnes à abattre ou à capturer.

\- Nous le savons, Shakky. Mais cela vaut la peine de prendre ses risques. Nous te paierons notre solde du séjour quand nous reviendrons, je pense pas que l'on est assez à nous quatre pour te payer une pension complète pour 3 jours. La prochaine fois, dès que nous revenons, nous te paierons se qu'il manque.

\- Laisse Rox. Vous ne me devez rien. Être au cœur des événements est un paiement suffisant.

\- Nous ne réussirons peut-être pas. Cela pourrait devenir un échec monumental et finir tous les quatre dans les geôles d'ImpelDown ou pire. Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, même si la marine est éparpillée loin de l'archipel, certains gradés sont encore là pour défendre Marijoa. Il n'est pas dit que nous puissions nous en sortir tous, sans dommage.

\- Rien n'est impossible pour un D, si on multiplie par deux vos chances de réussites, cela vous laisse une belle marge de manœuvre. Vous y arriverez Rox, j'en suis certaine. Fais confiance à ton instinct et celui des autres, si vous êtes unis rien ne pourras vous arrêter. La volonté du D prédomine ce monde depuis plusieurs siècles, rien de l'arrêtera.

A l'aube de notre quatrième jour sur Sabaody, le jour pointe doucement le bout de son nez. Nous sommes prêt au départ, après quelques rappels de notre plan commun, Marco et moi nous élevons dans le ciel rougeoyant de l'aurore. La première partie de l'ascension est simple et facile pour tout le monde. L'air y est abondant, la chaleur suffisante. Au fur et à mesure de la progression, l'oxygène se raréfie, le froid s'installe. Les pauses se rapprochent pour permettre à tous de reprendre son souffle et de s'adapter aux conditions météorologiques extrême à haute altitude. Nous cherchons à flan de falaise, la moindre corniche, aspérité, renfoncement pour pouvoir nous poser et nous reposer, en attendant de reprendre notre souffle. Malgré nos capacités pulmonaires aviaires, même nous peinions à nous élever toujours plus haut dans la tropopause. La combinaison de Robin est efficace, elle ne grelotte pas de froid. Ace est le plus handicapé par l'air qui se raréfie son fruit lui demandant plus d'oxygène. Puis nous arrivons enfin dans la zone d'influence de Marijoa, l'air y est abondant et la chaleur douce.

Une centaine de mètres avant le sommet, nous trouvons une corniche pour nous reposer, pour y faire notre dernière étape, nous y resterons jusqu'au moment opportun, c'est à dire dans la nuit.

\- 1ére étape terminé, on mange, on se repose, départ à 2 heures du matin pour la suite. Rappelle Marco. Tout le monde est toujours partant ? Il est encore possible de faire marche arrière.

\- Tu rigoles, on vient de se taper 10 000 mètres d'ascension c'est pas pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Lui répondis-je.

\- Le Ponéglyphe est tout près, hors de question, que je m'en éloigne. Souligne Robin.

\- Je laisse pas les filles partir sans nous, donc…

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Reprend Marco. Croyons en notre réussite et que le monde se couche plus juste demain.

Nous parlons peu, chacun dans notre coin nous nous préparons a la suite, la nuit se couche et nous avec elle. Le repos sera de courte durée. Une tension s'installe dans l'air de la nuit, l'adrénaline s'installe dans nos veines, nous piaffons d'impatience en attendant de passer à l'action. Nous ne parlons pas, chacun de nous sait ce qu'il à faire. A l'heure prévu, je me transforme en louve pour faire parcourir les derniers mètres à mes trois compagnons. Mes sens sont bien meilleurs sous cette forme, ma vue s'affine, mon odorat est hyper développé, et surtout mon pelage n'est pas fait de feu. Dans cette sombre nuit, je passe inaperçu, ne faisant pas phare dans la pénombre. Une fois, tout le monde au sommet, haki de l'observation à fond les ballons, nous nous dirigeons vers la ville calme se profilant devant nous. J'ouvre la marche humant l'air à la recherche d'éventuel observateur qui pourrait donner l'alerte, escargophone de surveillance ou simple humain, rien n'échappe a mon nez. Les dragons célestes sont bien trop confiant. Leur ville, même à 10 000 m, n'est pas à l'abri de visiteurs indésirable, mais visiblement, ils l'ont oubliés. Rien ni personne ne viens se mettre en travers de notre route, nous avançons doucement et prudemment, tous nos sens aux aguets.

Aux portes de la ville, aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles sensibles, la cité est parfaitement calme, a croire que tous le monde est mort, mais non, nous percevons la vie, tout autour de nous. Nous progressons lentement mais sûrement dans le dédale des ruelles, les premières maisons ne sont pas habitées par les plus riches, et plus nous avançons, plus les demeures deviennent imposantes et richement parées. Nous évitons les grandes rues, nous faufilant dans les recoins obscurs et les ruelles sombres. Sans bruit nous progressons telles des ombres dans la nuit.

* * *

 _ **Voici donc la deuxième partie du voyage.**_

 _ **Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine et laisser moi plein de review.**_

 _ **Bonne semaines a tous. Bises.**_


	21. Voyage (troisième et dernière partie)

_**Voici donc la dernière partie du voyage, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**_

 _ **Comme chaque semaine merci a Arya39 pour sa review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : One Pièce ne m'appartient pas, c'est la création de Eichiiro Oda.**_

* * *

Nous sommes au centre de la bourgade. Le port se trouve à l'ouest de notre position, le château au nord et à l'est, le quartier des cuisiniers, gardes et toutes personnes travaillant pour les dragons célestes. Au pied de la muraille, derrière le château, se trouve caché le quartier des esclaves. De vulgaires entrepôts pourvus de paille et de chaînes. Où de pauvre êtres sont séquestrés et enchaînés pendant le nuit. Nous continuons notre progression en silence. Dans quelques minutes, la première partie de notre plan va commencer.

Arrivés à destination, nous percevons la présence de 18 gardes en faction prêt de la muraille. Ace les assomme grâce au fluide. Nous cherchons les clés des entrées. Rapidement trouvées par Robin, elle décadenasse l'accès de deux énormes portes. Dans le premier entrepôt, nous trouvons les clés des colliers et des chaînes. Nous nous empressons de nous les partager. Sans faire de bruit, nous nous séparons dans les deux bâtiments. Posant la main sur la bouche d'un homme, d'un doigt sur mes lèvres je lui fait comprendre de ne pas crier. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, je veux juste le libérer. Il écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. Surpris, il ne prononce pas un mot.

Une fois libre, je lui tend des clés pour qu'il puisse nous aider, et que l'on aille plus vite. Si nous pouvions libérer tout le monde avant le lever du jour, ce serait bien. Chacun dans notre coin, nous déverrouillions leurs entraves. La plupart des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants se pressent de sortir et se dirigent vers l'extérieur de la ville, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Certains restent pour nous seconder ou pour aider leurs partenaires d'infortune. Au bout de 2 h 30, nous avons fini de libérer les milliers d'esclaves se trouvant sur place. A eux de jouer pour la suite ! Nous ne pouvons que leur offrir une chance de fuir en les détachant. A eux de se débrouiller pour atteindre l'archipel. Nous savons qu'il en reste mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux. Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun moyen de parvenir jusqu'à l'intérieur du château pour les libérer.

Marco et Ace sont déjà dehors. Robin se tient prêt de la lourde porte d'entrée. Je me dirige vers elle, quand mon regard est attiré par un mouvement sur ma gauche. Un jeune garçon blond se tient en retrait et me fixe de ses yeux étonnés. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne doit pas être âgé de plus de 8 ou 9 ans. Plus je m'approche, plus son regard me rappelle un petit garçon rencontré des années auparavant. Mon frère me somme de me dépêcher de les rejoindre. Il est temps de partir pour l'obélisque, mais je ne peux me résoudre a laisser le garçonnet qui ,maintenant j'en suis sure, est le même petit que j'ai protégé de mon mieux quand j'étais ici. Je m'accroupis devant lui, ne sachant pas s'il va me reconnaître et m'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné, voila plusieurs années. Le gamin se jette dans mes bras et me serre avec toute la force de ses petits bras. Je lui rends sont étreinte, quand une sirène se met à hurler. Et merde ! Est-ce un garde qui a réussi a se libérer ? Ou la sonnerie de réveil de 5 h 30 ? Je ne sais pas, et cela n'a pas d'importance. Je me relève. L'enfant toujours dans les bras, je cours rejoindre l'archéologue. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur tout en me transformant. Je fais glisser l'enfant sur mon dos et Robin saute derrière lui.

\- Tu es sure de ce que tu fais Rox ?

\- Oui, Robin ! Certaine ! Tiens le, s'il te plait ! Qu'il ne tombe pas !

L'enfant essaye d'échapper à l'emprise de Robin à plusieurs mètres du sol. Mais, doucement, avec quelques paroles de ma part, il se détend et se laisse faire. Ace essaie, depuis que j'ai trouvé l'enfant, de me persuader de le confier à un esclave qui fuit pour qu'il prenne soin de lui. Mais, il est hors de question que je le laisse. Il vient avec moi, point final !

L'aube est là. Nous voyons le soleil se lever pendant que nous nous dirigeons a tire d'aile vers l'obélisque. Nous ne nous soucions plus de passer inaperçus. Les soldats sont déjà dans les rues en train de nous traquer. La distance entre les quartiers Est et le port, nous l'avalons en quelques minutes.

Au centre de la place du port se trouve l'édifice que nous cherchons. Robin saute de mon dos et se dirige droit vers lui. Sur chacune des 4 faces, une ligne de symboles apparaît. L'archéologue écrit au fur et à mesure qu'elle tourne autour. Un sourire cynique et sarcastique s'affiche sur son visage. Ace et moi nous approchons de l'édifice, nous y posons notre main en même temps.

 _ **A vous ! Vils usurpateurs,**_

 _ **Nos descendants se relèveront plus forts.**_

 _ **A vous ! Vils rois,**_

 _ **Nos héritiers sonneront le glas de vos règnes.**_

 _ **A vous ! Vils tyrans,**_

 _ **Nos volontés se transmettront à travers les siècles.**_

 _ **A vous ! Vils dieux,**_

 _ **De vos propres mains, vous forgerez l'instrument de notre vengeance et de votre fin !**_

Au cœur de Marijoa, un défi et un avertissement réunis dans un même ponéglyphe. Amenés par ceux là même à qui le message est adressé. Si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique, je m'en roulerais par terre de rire. Mais le moment ne si prête pas, mais alors absolument pas. Depuis notre arrivée, des lumières s'allument un peu partout. Des sirènes se font entendre partout dans la ville. Nous entendons des gens courir, le bruit des pas se rapprochant de nous. Il va nous falloir partir et vite. L'enfant est toujours accroché à mon dos, ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes nouées sur mon ventre.

\- Rox, nous ne pouvons pas le prendre avec nous, c'est bien trop dangereux. Dit Marco en désignant le garçon.

\- Il part avec nous, on ne va pas le laisser ici.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Laisses-le fuir avec les autres.

En réponse, le gamin resserre encore plus ses bras autour de moi,

\- Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas ! Il se joint à nous pour le voyage. Je le garde avec moi.

\- Alors donnes-le moi, je le porterais en plus d'Ace !

\- Et d'une : Il ne veux pas me lâcher. Et de deux : Robin et le gamin ne sont pas plus lourd qu'Ace. Je le porterais.

\- Laisses, Marco ! Elle ne cédera pas. J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure. Y'a rien à faire. Elle ne veut rien entendre. Mettons-nous en route ! Lui dit mon frère.

Un contingent de marines nous encercle pendant que nous discutons.

\- Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés ! Ordonne un capitaine tout en s'approchant.

Tout en nous transformant, nous nous élevons dans les airs. Quand nous sommes sur le point de partir...

\- Tu disais capitaine ? Dit Ace au marine qui trépigne sur place.

A plusieurs mètres du sol, Marco fait mine de vouloir prendre la direction de Sabaody,

\- Non ! Nous prenons par RedLine ! Hors de question de prendre le risque de se faire choper soit à l'archipel, soit à la sortie dans le nouveau monde. Nous faisons comme prévu.

\- Mais….

\- En route ! M'exclamais-je et je fonce en direction du nord. Robin ! S'il te plait, tu peux essayer de couvrir un minimum l'enfant, sinon il ne résistera pas au froid.

Marco dans mon sillage, nous volons à la limite de nos possibilités pour nous éloigner de la ville sainte. Nous volons si vite que personne ne peut nous suivre, dans un monde insulaire les véhicules terrestres ne sont pas légion, et ceux qui existent ne sont pas aussi rapide que nous. Seul Smoker aurait une chance avec sa moto, mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, il n'est pas là, sinon nous l'aurions déjà aux trousses. L'archéologue a enfin pu faire enfiler des vêtements chauds au petit, juste à temps car nous arrivons à la limite de la zone d'influence. Mes passagers sont couchés sur mon dos, limitant la résistance au vent me permettant un vol plus facile. Le froid se fait sentir dés que nous traversons la ligne imaginaire. Nous ralentissons pour revenir à une vitesse de croisière. Pendant plusieurs heures, nous volons toujours en direction du bord de la falaise. En milieu d'après midi, nous l'atteignons, enfin. Nous commençons à descendre en cercle concentrique au bord du promontoire. A plus ou moins 2000 mètres d'altitude, nous trouvons enfin une corniche suffisamment grande pour nous y reposer. Une fois au sol, nos passagers descendus, nous reprenons notre apparence tout en nous asseyant.

\- Nous avons réussis ! Putain ! J'y crois pas ! Nous avons réussis. Nous sommes trop fort ! S'exclame Ace en se laissant tomber à coté de nous.

\- Maintenant, reste à savoir combien ont réussi à atteindre Sabaody, et à appeler les bateaux pour donner des nouvelles.

3 mines déconfites regardent l'auteur de ses paroles. Marco, Ace et moi ne voulons pas contacter nos capitaines, mais alors vraiment pas. Nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, c'est qu'on allait se faire engueuler. A part Luffy, qui devrait être fier de nous, nous doutions que les autres le soit. L'enfant est venu se nicher dans mes bras en glissant depuis mon dos, il refuse de ne pas être en contact avec moi. Malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à le faire me lâcher. Robin nous sort quelques vivres repoussant encore le moment où nous devrions joindre nos capitaines. L'enfant refuse toute nourriture ne venant pas de moi. Mes trois acolytes ont beau essayé, le gamin refuse tout net en attendant que je le prennes pour le lui tendre. Depuis qu'il est avec nous, il n'a prononcé aucune parole. Et, à bien y réfléchir, même à l'époque aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Mais quand on sait que la première règle des esclaves et de se faire discret, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Pourquoi depuis notre fuite n'a t il émis aucun son ? Mystère. Et à dire vrai, pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Notre repas s'achève amenant avec lui le moment tant redouté. Car ne nous leurrons pas, Un tel événement avait du faire le tour du monde en quelques heures. Robin avait repéré un journaliste présent avec les soldats prêt de l'obélisque.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Ouvre le sac et attrape la bestiole, je lui fais composer le numéro du RedForce,

\- Peulepeulepeule, peulepeulepeule, à la deuxième sonnerie quelqu'un décroche :

\- Vous êtes complètement tarés tous les quatre ! Vous êtes fiers de vous ?

\- Assez ! Oui ! Pour tout te dire, vraiment très fiers en fait. Mais sinon, oui, ça va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. La traversée a été bonne et personne n'a de bobo, nous rejoindrons un bateau allié dès que possible.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te mettre ton ironie ?

\- Oui, très bien même. Je te dis à dans quelques jours, quand tu seras calmé. Je t'aime !

Et je raccroche, sans attendre de réponse avec un grand sourire, très fier sur le visage. Je tends l'escargophone aux deux commandants pour qu'ils joignent le MobyDick. Devant leur manque flagrant de coopération, je le donne à Robin pour qu'elle appelle le Sunny.

\- Monkey D Luffy, j'écoute !

\- Tu vas te taire idiot ! Crie Ace

\- Oups ! J'avais oublié, désolé.

\- Capitaine, je t'appelle pour te dire que tout c'est bien passé et que nous sommes sur le retour.

\- C'est trop la classe ce que vous avez fait. Je suis dégoutté de pas avoir été avec vous.

\- Merci, à bientôt. Souris Robin

Tendant à son tour, le denden à Ace et Marco, les deux se regardent dubitatif et avec aucune envie de passer cet appel. Si les gens savaient que les deux premiers commandants du MobyDick flippaient a l'idée d'appeler leur capitaine, ils en mourraient de rire. Devant nos mines hilares, le phœnix vexait finit par prendre le petit animal.

\- Peulepeulepeule, peulepeulepeule,

\- J'écoute, nous réponds la voix de Vista

\- C'est nous !

\- Notre capitaine est avec nous. Vous allez bien ?

\- (raclement de gorge)

\- Guararara ! Bravo les enfants, je suis très fier de vous !

\- (Soupirs soulagés)

\- Guararara ! Nous sommes pas très loin de votre position, à environ 4 jours de vous. Suivez ma vivre-card et rejoignez nous, j'ai hâte d'avoir le récit de vos exploits de vive voix.

En raccrochant, un fou rire nerveux nous prend. Impossible de nous arrêter et par la même occasion, nous nous libérons de toutes nos tensions, de nos peurs et de notre adrénaline. La tension retombe enfin. La nuit a à peine fini de tomber en cette fin septembre, que nous nous écroulons de fatigue.

A l'aube, des gémissements de peur me réveillent. L'enfant calé dans mes bras s'agite dans son sommeil. D'une voix douce, j'essaie de l'apaiser.

\- Chut... Doucement... Tu es en sécurité. Tant que je serais là, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le jure. Calmes toi !

L'enfant ouvre ses yeux inquiets sur mon visage, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le regard de Robin se poser sur nous. Un sourire de compassion envers l'enfant s'affiche sur son visage. Elle s'est déjà attachée au garçon. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je n'ai aucun besoin de me servir de notre nouveau lien pour le savoir. Parmi nous, 3 sur 5 ont eu affaire à l'esclavage. Et même si celui de Robin n'a pas duré, grâce aux hommes de mon père, et qu'à ma connaissance, elle n'est pas de marque le prouvant, elle sait que cela n'a rien de facile pour passer outre. L'enfant mettra beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, si il y arrive un jour. Sentant l'enfant encore tendu entre mes bras,

\- Regardes ! Regardes le soleil se lever. Regardes, comme il est beau. Pour toi, c'est l'aube d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie libre que j'espère douce et belle pour toi. Rassures toi ! Nous serons là pour te protéger.

Je continue à lui parler doucement, ma litanie le rassurant. Pendant ce temps, l'archéologue se lève et prépare le petit déjeuner. A l'odeur du café tout frais, les deux commandants ouvrent les yeux. Une fois notre repas pris, notre voyage reprend.

Nous volons haut dans le ciel, de peur que la marine nous repère depuis la mer. Nous savons parfaitement qu'ils feront tout pour nous mettre la main dessus. Nous redescendons régulièrement pour voir si nous trouvons un bateau ou une île pouvant nous accueillir pour la nuit. Après plusieurs heures de vol, nous ne voyons toujours rien pour faire office de refuge. Suivant toujours la vivre-card du MobyDick, nous continuons d'avancer. Marco et moi ne sentons aucune île à proximité. Si nous ne trouvons rien d'ici la nuit, il nous faudra voler en altitude jusqu'à l'aube, inutile de signaler notre position à la marine, ou à tout autre ennemi qui pourrait nous chercher. Robin et Ace nous nourrissent en vol, l'enfant accepte les aliments de la part de Robin, il commence doucement à lui faire confiance. Pendant toute la journée, l'archéologue a raconté des histoires au garçon, pour le calmer, le rassurer, cela a parfaitement fonctionné. Il est rester assis sur mon dos ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque, se laissant bercé par les contes de Robin qui le maintiens sur mon dos a l'aide de son pouvoir et de son propre corps.

A plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée l'enfant s'est endormit bercé par le voix de l'archéologue. Dans ces moments là, nous ne parlions pas comme nous le faisions à l'accoutumé, juste nous volons. La nuit arrive, bien trop vite à mon goût. Nous n'avons pas le choix et continuons d'avancer. Nos passagers s'endorment sur nos épaules. Marco et moi, d'un simple regard nous comprenons, l'un ou l'autre en tête, emportant dans notre sillage le second, nous savons que notre survie a tous dépend de nous. La fatigue doit passer au second plan. Nous n'avons pas su trouver où nous poser. Nous devons coûte que coûte continuer. Les courants aériens sont nos alliés et notre repos. Les cherchant, évoluant avec eux, la vivre-card nous servant de guide. Je regrette qu'il n'y est pas de D à bord, je pourrais définir le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour les rejoindre, mais cela est impossible, il nous faudra faire sans. Mais plusieurs jours en vol, sans jamais arrêter nos pouvoirs, c'est de la folie, c'est nous amener aux confins de nos possibilités, et encore faut il que nous ayons assez à manger. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il nous faut à tout prix trouver où nous poser, un bateau, une île, n'importe quoi tant que ça nous sauve.

A l'aube du 2ème jour, nos passagers décident de garder la nourriture pour nous, ainsi que pour l'enfant, préférant se priver pour nous laisser une chance. C'est la première fois que Marco vient dans cette partie du nouveau monde. même si il navigue depuis des dizaines d'années, il ne sait pas si nous trouverons une île. Nous sommes tenus de continuer et refuser leurs sacrifices, nous condamnerait tous. Les deux bateaux que nous survolons sont soit de la marine, soit d'un équipage rival, donc, en aucun cas, un refuge sur. Nous ralentissons encore notre vitesse, cherchant l'endurance plutôt que la performance. Toujours en continuant à chercher les courants salvateurs, nous poursuivons notre route. Eux seuls sont capables de nous aider dans notre situation. Nous ne percevons aucune île où nous poser au cours de la deuxième journée. Il nous faut nous résoudre à continuer.

Au troisième jour, la situation nous paraît désespérée. Mais, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, nous devons continuer à parcourir le ciel à la recherche d'un endroit où nous poser. Dans l'après midi, seule notre volonté nous pousse a avancer, à toujours battre des ailes, à repousser les limites de notre endurance. La fatigue prenant le pas, seul notre instinct nous guide et nous force à avancer. Loin dans les méandres de mon inconscience, je sens les D m'aider à distance, me donnant la volonté et le courage de continuer à me battre pour notre survie. Je me lance en tête, emmenant Marco dans mon aile, cherchant à lui donner l'envie de lutter encore plus. Toujours plus. Quand c'est moi qui flanche, il prend la tête et fait de même. Chacun notre tour, nous motivons l'autre pour qu'il continue à lutter, toujours plus loin, nous puisons dans nos forces. Une nouvelle fois, la nuit s'installe sans que nous n'ayons trouvé un refuge. Robin et Ace s'inquiètent de plus en plus, mais ils n'ont aucune possibilité pour nous aider. Malgré tout, je sens leur propre volonté me transcender, chacun nous donnant la force de continuer. Si nous arrêtons de lutter, nous sommes morts.

Au matin du 4ème jour, nous apercevons au loin la poupe du MobyDick, il est loin, très loin. Mais il est là, le soulagement se fait sentir. Marco et moi descendons au plus près de la mer, profitant de l'aube naissante pour signaler notre position au bateau. Nos corps n'obéissant qu'à notre volonté, à notre lutte pour notre survie. Nous avalons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de notre délivrance.

Puis, si près de notre destination, un vent contraire s'engouffre dans nos ailes nous repoussant du navire. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, je fis la seule chose a faire.

\- Accrochez vous fermement !

Je me retourne sur le dos, enserre les serres de Marco avec les miennes, et invoque les flammes de Ace, nous propulsant sur le pont du navire tel un feu d'artifice. Le choc est violent, Robin a juste le temps de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de déployer ses propres ailes pour se poser en douceur. Mon dernier regard est pour vérifier que nos passagers sont tous là, bien vivants. A l'instant où je comprends que l'on est tous hors de danger, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Après trois jours de repos complet, je consens enfin à me lever et à reprendre le cours de ma vie. L'enfant ne m'a pas quitté depuis que l'on est arrivé sur le navire, dormant dans mes bras, mangeant sur le lit. Ne se laissant approcher que par Robin pour la nourriture ou une histoire. Pendant que je prends mon bain, il vient jusqu'à moi, l'archéologue essaye de le faire sortir de la salle de bain mais le garçon refuse de la suivre.

\- Laisses, Robin ! C'est pas grave. Quelles sont les nouvelles du monde ? J'imagine qu'on n'est pas passé inaperçus à Marijoa !

\- T'as pas idée ! On fait la une du journal. Mais je te laisserai le découvrir par toi-même. Plusieurs personnes veulent te voir !

\- Pfffff, à peine debout que déjà, je suis demandée. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ! C'est qui ?

\- Barbe Blanche et son médecin chef !

\- Le vieux, je comprends, mais pourquoi le doc ? Il ne m'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, et cela depuis le premier jour. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait.

\- Il voulait faire passer une visite médicale à notre jeune ami, mais comme il refusait de sortir de tes bras, cela n'a pas été possible. Alors de mauvaise grâce, le médecin a attendu ton réveil.

\- Il devra attendre. De toute manière, je doute que le petit se laisse toucher par lui ou par n'importe qui d'autre que toi ou moi. Pour l'instant, il est hors de question que je le traumatise plus qu'il n'est déjà ! Je ferai l'examen moi-même. Il a parlé depuis que nous sommes ici ?

\- Non, pas un mot. Tu penses que c'est lié ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Ou alors ses cordes vocales sont abîmées, je me ferai une idée précise, plus tard.

Je dirige mon regard, vers le garçon. Son cas m'intrigue.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dit ?

L'enfant secoue la tête de haut en bas. Bien voila déjà un moyen d'échange.

\- Tu as un prénom ? Tu peux me l'écrire ou me le dire ?

Le gamin secoue la tête de droite a gauche, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais écrire ou lire ?

J'en doute énormément, il hoche la tête de haut en bas. J'avoue que je me demande comment cela se fait. Les propriétaires d'esclaves ne les éduquent pas en général.

\- Et si tu te donnais un prénom ? Celui que tu veux !

Il secoue la tête de gauche a droite, par contre il pointe son doigt vers moi.

\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te le donne ? Il me fit oui de la tête.

\- Ça te dérange si Robin m'aide à te trouver un joli prénom ?

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion silencieuse, je me souviens d'une histoire qu'elle lui a raconté pendant que nous étions en vol. Un conte qui relate l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui rejeté par sa famille, deviens un homme fort et courageux pour protéger son pays.

\- Liam ! Répondons nous en cœur.

L'enfant hoche sa tête frénétiquement de haut en bas, marquant clairement son assentiment, puis se jette dans les bras de Robin pour lui faire un câlin. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux de ce geste si ordinaire pour certain. Mais quant il vient d'un enfant comme lui, brisé par la vie, cela vaut tous les trésors du monde. Je leur demande de bien vouloir sortir de la salle de bain, le temps que je sorte de la baignoire et que je m'habille un minimum. Une fois vêtus et en route vers le bureau de Barbe Blanche, Liam me prends la main avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas la lâcher de sitôt. Arrivés à destination, la porte est grande ouverte, je prend le temps de toquer pour manifester ma présence.

\- Entre ! Je t'attendais.

\- Bonjour ! Fis je en entrant.

Quand il voit le gamin, il me demande de le faire partir. En conséquence, l'enfant grimpe sur mon dos, serrant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Signifiant ainsi, ce qu'il pense de cette idée. D'un regard entendu, nous laissons couler.

\- Les autres m'ont raconté votre expédition. Robin m'a montré sa transcription des ponéglyphes. Mais je voulais savoir ce que toi, tu avais à me dire !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Je sais que notre incursion à Marijoa va porter à conséquence, mais je ne regrette rien. Nous étions tous les quatre d'accord sans avoir à persuader les autres. Quant a savoir si cela été une bonne chose ? J'en suis certaine, un peu moins de mal en ce monde, ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Pour le reste du voyage a part les trois derniers jours qui ont était extrêmement durs, physiquement et mentalement, notre manque de connaissance du froid en haute altitude qui a failli coûter la vie à Robin. Tout c'est très bien passé.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tous raccords sur votre expédition. Bien que je n'en doutais pas. Je voulais avoir les sentiments de chacun.

\- Pas en colère ?

\- De quoi ? Votre arrêt plus long sur Marijoa ? C'est on ne peut plus logique. Dés que j'ai su que vos intentions vous amènerez dans la ville sainte, il est devenu évident, que vous feriez tout pour libérer les esclaves. Tu connaissais les lieux, les habitudes, c'était un atout a ne pas laissez passer. En plus, avec les troubles qui avaient éclaté un peu partout, toute la marine était éparpillée. Si cela pouvais être fait une nouvelle fois, c'était par quelqu'un comme toi, qui savait où elle mettait les pieds, et a un moment comme celui là où Marijoa était quasiment vide de soldat. Je suis très fier de vous. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Merci. Tu comprendras que comme j'ai eu Shanks au denden, j'ai pu douter de ton approbation. Il avait vraiment pas l'air content, je dirais même qu'il était furieux.

\- Guararara. Disons qu'aucun capitaine n'était dupe, mais deux espéraient que vous passeriez inaperçu, sans y croire vraiment. Comme le roux a perdu son pari, et que tu ne l'as eu qu'une fois par escargophone depuis, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il en pense réellement.

\- Pourtant la première fois que nous en avons parlé nous quatre, c'était après notre passage au dessus de RedLine. Chacun y pensait de son coté, mais personne n'en parlait. Nous avons établi notre plan en revenant, quand chacun avait bien réfléchi aux risques et aux conséquences de nos actes. Chacun étant libre de dire : Non, s'il le souhaitait. Que dit le journal de notre exploit ?

\- Tu n'as qu'a regarder par toi même !

Il pose le journal devant moi. En première page, une photo représentant Marco et moi, de part et d'autre de l'obélisque, entrain de nous transformer en phœnix avec Ace et Robin dans notre dos. L'article relatait notre cheminement dans la ville sainte, mettant à mal un peu plus la marine, pour leur inefficacité dans de telles circonstances. Et notre évasion facile. Un pur bonheur à lire.

\- Le gouvernement n'a pas réagi ? Demandais-je au capitaine.

\- Non, rien. Et cela m'inquiète, a l'époque de Fisher-Tiger cela avait fait la une aussi, mais ils avaient répondu tout de suite, mais là, rien. 5 jours et pour l'instant, aucunes répercutions. Même pas une hausse de votre prime personnelle. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- Effectivement, c'est bizarre. J'ai peur que les conséquences ne soit plus violentes que ce que nous aurions pu nous imaginer. Seul l'avenir nous le dira, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre. Autre chose ? Sinon ton toubib veut faire passer un examen médical à Liam, je voudrais le faire maintenant par moi-même, le gamin n'acceptera pas que quelqu'un le touche à part Robin ou moi.

\- Va. Law devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, et suivrons Shanks et Luffy qui naviguent ensemble, quelques jours plus tard.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, j'expose gentiment mon point de vue au doc', ce qui a pour conséquence pour moi, de ne pas remonter dans son estime, bien au contraire.

\- Je suis le médecin-chef de ce navire, me dit-il hautain, il est de mon devoir de faire passer une visite médicale à tout résident. Tu n'es pas médecin, ce n'est pas a toi de le faire ! J'ai bien voulu attendre que tu te réveilles mais maintenant cela suffit. Il est temps que je m'occupe de lui !

\- Liam ne se laissera pas toucher par toi, nous ne ferons que le braquer. Il est hors de question que tu l'approches si il n'est pas d'accord. Tu te fais à l'idée que c'est moi qui m'en charges, sinon nous attendons Law. Cet enfant est sous ma responsabilité, il fait donc partie de l'équipage de Shanks, et non de Barbe Blanche.

Au prénom de Trafalgar, il se crispe de jalousie devant la confiance que tous porte au chirurgien de la mort. Effectivement, peu de médecins sont aussi doués que le D, et comme bien sur, la modestie ne fait pas partie du caractère du brun, il a tendance à se faire des envieux parmi ses homologues. Il s'approche tout de même de l'enfant, essayant de l'arracher à moi. Il soulève son tee-shirt et dans un mouvement de recul incontrôlé de sa part, je quitte la pièce avec Liam et Robin, qui je le sens lui ferait bien sa fête.

Je les laisse dans la cabine. Je dois voir certaines choses avec Barbe Blanche en ce qui concerne mon statut sur son navire. Quels sont mes droits et devoirs envers les membres de son équipage. En gros quel est ma place à bord ? Et l'altercation que je venais d'avoir me faisait dire qu'il était plus que temps de mettre cela au point. Chopper et Caleb, le médecin de bord du RedForce, ne m'auraient jamais fait une telle scène, j'en suis certaine. Après une nouvelle autorisation pour rentrer dans la salle de réunion, je trouve Marco et Barbe Blanche en pleine discussion.

\- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, qu'est ce qui t'amènes, alors que l'on vient de se quitter ?

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que l'on attend de moi en tant qu'émissaire de l'alliance. Ai-je le droit d'envoyer bouler un idiot, par exemple ? Parce que même si je te respectes et que j'aime ton équipage. Un nouvel épisode comme celui que je viens de vivre, je ne le supporterais pas ! La prochaine fois, qu'il manque de respect a moi, ou à quelqu'un a qui je tiens, je le découpe en morceaux à la sauce Law.

\- Pour ma part, tu fais partie des quatre équipages. Tu fais d'abord partie de celui de Shanks, évidemment, mais j'espère que tu accepteras mon avis et mon expérience, comme tu respectes celui du roux. Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger a suivre mes ordres. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu ne les accepterais de personne, même pas de tes frères. Tu ne feras que ce qui te semble le mieux et tant que tu resteras raisonnable et que tu fais la liaison entre nous, je ne te demanderais rien de plus. Mais quel est le problème ? Avec quel idiot tu t'es pris la tête ?

\- Avec ton médecin chef ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a après moi, mais il devient franchement désagréable. Je peux comprendre certaine chose, mais sa jalousie envers Law, devient franchement ridicule...

Au même instant, des hurlements se font entendre. La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre en allant claquer violemment contre le mur. Liam surgit et se pose dans mon dos en tremblant. Robin sur ses talons, dans une fureur telle, que je n'aimerai pas être à la place, de celui ou celle, qui la mise dans cet état.

\- Désolé, s'excuse t-elle, j'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Barbe Blanche.

\- Votre médecin chef a fait irruption dans la cabine pendant que j'étais dans l'autre pièce, il voulait le forcer à le suivre. Et avant que j'ai pu m'interposer, Liam fuyait en hurlant de peur.

\- Lui, il commence sérieusement à me faire chier. J'ai été claire tout à l'heure ! De quel droit il entre dans ma cabine sans y avoir été convié ? Je vais me le faire ! Ca va pas traîner.

\- Calme toi, Rox ! Je vais m'en occuper. Me dit Marco. Mais d'abord il faut que je le trouve. Tu sais où il est Robin ?

\- Pas encore ! Dit elle avec un sourire sadique, en croisant les bras devant elle.

Je suis certaine qu'à cet instant précis, des yeux et des oreilles de Robin apparaissent sur tout le navire. Pour confirmer mes pensées, des cris de surprise se font entendre d'un bout à l'autre du bateau. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je te tiens !

La voix du doc se fait entendre poussant des cris de fureur envers l'archéologue. Elle lui maintenait les bras derrière son dos avec une paire de main, un clone escortant l'homme. Tout deux arrivent devant l'empereur, le double disparaît dans un envol de pétale de fleur.

\- Tu va me lâcher oui ! Dis le doc en lançant un regard haineux a Robin.

D'un hochement de tête de Barbe Blanche, mon amie relâche le médecin. Dans le même mouvement, il se jette sur le gamin une dague en avant. Je m'interpose, sa lame ne pouvant pas me faire du mal. Un froid glacial parcours mon corps. **Froid !** Avec un regard étonnée, je porte mes mains sur mon abdomen. Quand je les regarde, elles sont couverte de sang. **Mon sang** !

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Donnez moi votre avis.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine. Merci a tous.**_


	22. Questionnement

_**Bon je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. Je suis une vilaine ! Je sais !**_

 _ **Mais vraiment j'ai pas eu le temps. Mais bon, voilà, je suis au RDV de cette semaine.**_

 _ **Merci a Arya39 pour ça review.**_

* * *

Chapitre : 22

Mon bras gauche ankylosait. J'essaie de le faire bouger, mais un lourd poids pèse dessus m'empêchant de faire un mouvement. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, difficilement. Une petite tête blonde, visiblement endormie, est posée sur mon épaule. Je referme les yeux en essayant de me souvenir des événements passés. Le doc, la dague, le sang, mais ensuite plus rien, trou noir.

Où suis-je ?

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me force à rouvrir les yeux pour me faire une idée de la situation. Une main froide se pose sur mon bras droit. Je dirige mon regard vers une personne qui pourra m'éclairer sur la situation. Je croise le regard acier de Law. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il ne devait arriver que dans plusieurs heures. Il doit voir mes interrogations dans mes yeux ou dans ma tête.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin ! Tu nous as fait peur ! T'as failli mourir ! L'autre avait bien préparé son coup. Si je n'avais pas été aussi près du MobyDick, je n'aurais pas pu te sauver.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- De mon sang se rependant sur le pont du MobyDick.

\- Quant ils ont retirés la dague, ils ne sont pas aperçu tout de suite qu'un éclat de granit marin était resté dans ton ventre, empêchant par la même occasion la plaie de se refermer grâce à ton fruit. Et comme la connexion entre nous était coupée, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait et les aider a distance. Au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière voyant que tu ne guérissais pas a enfin émis l'hypothèse que quelques chose bloquait et en examinant la dague, elle s'est aperçu qu' il manquait la pointe de la lame. Personne ne savait quoi faire et le seul qui aurait pu agir était justement celui qui t'avait fait ça. Les infirmières ont, tant bien que mal, essayé de stopper l'hémorragie en compressant la plaie. mais tu avais déjà perdu énormément de sang et tu continuais à te vider. Elles t'ont donc transfusé du sang, et essayé de voir si elles trouvaient l'éclat mais aucunes n'a de formation en chirurgie. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais entrain de faire une réaction hémolytique à la transfusion. Heureusement que j'ai pu intervenir a temps ! Tu ne garderas aucune séquelle de cet accident. J'ai finalement retiré l'éclat de lame et tes pouvoirs ont pu faire le travail de guérison. Mais, à cause du mauvais sang transfusé et de ses conséquences, ainsi que la fatigue qu'il te restait de votre voyage, tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour t'en remettre.

\- Combien ?

\- 10 jours.

Je referme les yeux. Putain ! Ce salaud m'a volé dix jours de ma vie. Lui je vais lui faire passer l'envie de poignarder les gens. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille ? Je veux bien que l'on venait de se disputer, mais une réaction aussi violente devait forcement cacher autre chose. Mais quoi ? Et comment se faisait il que j'ai pu manquer de mourir d'une transfusion de mon propre sang ? Law, faisait régulièrement des stocks de sang de chaque patient potentiels, en stockant sur chaque navire plusieurs poches. N'importe quel membre d'équipage pouvait être soigné sur n'importe quel navire, car il y avait forcément son sang stocké à bord. Donc, c'était forcément le mien. Le nombre d'interrogation s'amplifiait dans ma tête. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il va falloir que je me penche sérieusement sur le problème, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil remettant mes interrogations a plus tard.

Lors de mon nouveau réveil, Liam et Robin ont disparu pour laisser la place à mon roux, assoupi sur une chaise a ma droite. D'un doigt que je fait glisser le long de sa cuisse, je le réveille. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Ou sont Enora et Liam ?

\- Eno' devrait arriver sous peu, quant au gamin, il est forcément avec Robin puisqu'il n'est pas ici ! Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Et qui est-il ? Pourquoi as tu décidé de le sauver lui ! Plutôt qu'un autre bambin ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé comment les dragons célestes m'avait fait céder. Et bien, c'était pour protéger cet enfant. Quand nous nous sommes reconnus a Marijoa, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre a l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Alors je l'ai amené avec moi. Je ne sais pas si il a des parents, il ne le sait même pas lui même, il n'avait même pas de prénom, Robin et moi, lui en avons trouver un a sa demande.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?

\- Le garder avec nous. Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'abandonnerais pas une nouvelle fois. Et personne ne prendrait le risque de cacher un esclave des dragons célestes. Il a assez souffert comme cela, il mérite de vivre tranquille.

\- Je me doutais de ta réponse. J'ai déjà fait préparer une cabine sur le RedForce pour lui. En plus cela m'a donné l'occasion de faire changer Garp de lieu, et de l'envoyer a l'autre bout du couloir. Puisque le petit aura sa cabine, il sera entre nous et Enora. Cela l'aidera a s'acclimater plus vite.

Il est adorable, je le remercie d'un sourire. Un léger coup contre la porte m'empêche de continuer la conversation. D'un « oui », j'invite a entrer une petite tête blonde qui se jette dans mes bras avec un grand sourire. Il a l'air content de me voir réveillée. Je le serre dans mes bras. Robin rentre à son tour dans l'infirmerie et me salue d'un sourire que je lui rends. Même si son visage reflète l'impassibilité, je sens l'archéologue tendue et mal a l'aise. Liam s'installe dans mes bras, du coté opposer a Shanks, au même instant Enora déboule, se fige quand elle voit que la place qu'elle convoitait est déjà prise. Je n'ai aucun besoin de notre lien télépathique pour voir la jalousie quelques instants poindre dans son regard. D'un geste de mon bras libre, je lui montre que j'en ai deux et qu'elle a sa place si elle le souhaite, et sans un mot, elle vient s'y installer.

\- « Bonjour, Maman. Tu vas mieux ? »

\- « Oui ma puce, beaucoup mieux. Tu m'en veux? Je suis désolée de t'imposer un enfant dans notre vie, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser. »

\- « Je sais, j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Ace. Et puis tu as deux bras, il y a la place pour nous deux. J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère. Maintenant je l'ai, merci. »

\- « Tu es un amour, ma puce. » et a haute voix je m'adresse au gamin :

\- Liam, je te présente ma fille Enora. Et Shanks son papa.

Il lance un rapide regard craintif au roux, puis il le pose sur Eno', pendant un long moment ils se fixent, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Puis l'enfant avance ses doigts sur le bout de couverture posé sur mon ventre, vers Enora qui en fait autant. Ils nouent leurs doigts ensembles, déjà complices. Je jette un regard étonné à Robin qui arbore un sourire confiant, comme si elle avait toujours su que cela se passerait ainsi. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que l'empereur propose à sa fille d'aller faire visiter le bateau et sa nouvelle cabine à Liam. Elle acquiesce. Les enfants partent pour le RedForce suivis par Robin.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous avez rejoint le MobyDick ? Vous avez pas eu des problèmes après notre expédition ? Le gouvernement a réagi comment ? Tu m'en veux ?

\- T'en vouloir d'avoir libéré des esclaves ? Non, pas du tout, je m'en doutait. Mais, vous avez pris de gros risques. Cela aurait pu très mal finir. Je t'avouerais que je suis extrêmement fier de ce que vous avez accompli, même si les conséquences sont bien plus importante que ce qu'on pensait. Le conseil des 5, a signé l'ordre d'extermination des D, vous déclarant tous « traîtres » au gouvernement mondial. La chasse est ouverte !

\- Pourquoi ils ont pris une telle décision ? Nous n'étions que deux à Marijoa. Pourquoi condamner tout le monde ?

\- C'est pas comme si il restait des D dans leurs camp. Un de tes frères a incendié leur drapeau a EniesLobby afin de récupérer la dernière survivante d'Ohara. Un autre a échappé à l'échafaud grâce à une guerre qu'ils ont perdue. Ton père est le chef révolutionnaire, ton grand-père ancien héros de la marine a déserté. DonFlamingo a révélé au monde le nom complet de Trafalgar. Et toi ? N'en parlons même pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Lamy et Enora qui ne sont pas repérées. Mais le plumeau connaît l'existence de l'une d'entre elle et on ne sait pas s'il l'a révélée aussi. En tous cas, ce n'est pas dans les journaux. Ils ont bien assez d'argument pour faire avaler la pilule a la population.

\- Vu sous cet angle ! Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que cela met en danger au moins un D que nous ne connaissons pas. Il faudrait pas que la marine lui tombe dessus avant nous. Et il pourrait il y en avoir d'autre. Nous n'en savons rien. Même si, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de répréhensible, ils vont être chassés eux aussi.

\- Oui, c'est sur, mais c'est par notre alliance qu'ils vont commencer. Il est évident que nous aurons toute la marine après nous. Nous nous en occuperons le moment venu. Mais j'aimerai te parler d'autre chose !

\- De quoi ?

\- Barbe Blanche te laisse le choix de la sentence pour son médecin chef ! En attendant ta réponse, il la mis en cellule dans la cale.

\- Je l'aurais déjà cru mort celui la ! Et pourquoi cela serait à moi de le juger ? Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de ce navire. Et puis, je ne suis pas capitaine : Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

\- Je te rappelle que tu exhibes l'emblème de chacun des équipages dans ton dos. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne fais pas partie des 4. Admets que même si tu n'est pas capitaine, tu as quand même un statut particulier au sein de l'alliance. Barbe Blanche veut que ce soit toi qui décide de ce qu'il convient de faire au toubib, car c'est toi qu'il a essayé de tuer et personne d'autre.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il a bien failli réussir, et par deux fois, complète Law en rentrant dans la pièce. Avant que Robin l'attrape, il a sciemment échangé des étiquettes sur les poches de sang. Rendant dangereuse toute transfusion. J'en déduis donc qu'il a fait aussi exprès d'abîmer la lame pour que tu te vides de ton sang. Et en intervertissant les noms, cela lui donnait l'opportunité de finir le travail. Tu était jaune, signe d'une jaunisse, et du sang dans tes urines, ton état était extrêmement grave. Si je n'étais pas arrivé a temps, tu serais morte.

\- Merci, Law.

\- De rien ! Je pense que maintenant tu es entièrement guérie. Je t'examine une dernière fois et si tout va bien, tu pourras partir !

Après un rapide examen de mon abdomen.

\- Ton pouvoir de régénération de phœnix a tout soigné. Parfait ! Il a mis du temps, mais il l'a fait, cela peut vouloir dire que plus la blessure est grave plus il lui faut du temps. Si tu viens à être dans un état extrêmement grave, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses pas t'en sortir. Tu n'es pas invincible ! Fais attention ! La prochaine fois, je pourrais peut être pas te sauver, même avec tes capacités.

\- Message reçu ! Je pourrais avoir mes vêtements. Je vais pas sortir en petite tenue.

\- Je les ai jetés. Ils étaient fichus, troués et couverts de sang, irrécupérables.

Deux regards amusés se posent sur moi devant la solution que j'ai trouvé. Je me transforme en louve et après que Shanks ait ouvert la porte, je me dirige dans les couloirs vers la sortie du sous-marin cette forme étant moins imposante, bien que plus lourde que le phœnix, elle est plus pratique et tout aussi efficace pour ne pas m'exposer en chemise d'hôpital à l'équipage.

Mon roux toujours sur les talons, je passe le museau dans la porte de la cabine d'Enora. Liam prend peur avant qu'Eno ne lui explique que c'est moi et qu'il n'a rien à craindre, il ouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement et une fois rassuré il se replonge dans la lecture avec ma fille, comme si c'était pas plus étonnant que ça. Et c'est seulement dans ma cabine que je reprends forme humaine.

\- Je suis toujours étonné de voir les hommes d'équipages reculer quant ils voient toi ou Enora sous cette forme. Alors que moi j'aime bien vous grattouiller entre les oreilles. Si vous étiez des chats vous ronronneriez.

\- Hum, en même temps sous l'apparence du loup ailé, je pèse plus de 150 kilos pour près de 1 m 40 au garrot, en gros trois fois plus imposant qu'un loup normal. Admets, que cela peut impressionner. Idem pour Eno et elle n'a pas fini sa croissance, elle va grandir encore.

\- Ça promets ! Dahahaha. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum ! Là tout de suite, voyons voir….

Je finis de brûler le peu de vêtements que j'ai sur moi, le regardant sauvagement, son désir s'allume, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je me retourne pour aller dans la pièce contiguë, allume l'eau, me glisse dessous, mon amant me rejoint. Nous aimons commencer par une douche, l'eau coulant sur nos corps nous offrant tout entier a l'autre. Nos mains mousseuses parcourant l'autre. Nous ne nous attardons pas à ce petit jeu, nous avons bien trop faim l'un de l'autre. Plus de trois mois que nous nous sommes pas vu, nos instincts animal affluent. Sans prendre le temps de nous sécher, il me juche sur ses hanches et je m'empale sur son sexe fièrement dresser. Il ne nous faut que peut de temps pour que nous nous déversons dans la jouissance. Notre faim nullement assouvie. L'eau continue de ruisseler, je descends de mon perchoir. J'attrape son sexe avec ma main, entamant une série de long va et vient. Accentuant la pression sur le frein, une nouvelle érection se dessine, je m'agenouille devant lui pour le prendre en bouche. Sous le doux supplice, les yeux clos, il se retient au bord supérieur de la douche, ma langue prenant alors la place de mes doigts, mes mains jouant avec ses bourses. Des gémissements se font entendre, le plaisir prenant sa place. Je continue se traitement jusqu'à se qu'il se répande une nouvelle fois dans un long gémissement de jouissance. Je me relève, il me serre contre son torse. Nous sortons finalement de sous la douche, toute trace de notre échange disparu. Il se sèche, pendant que je m'enflamme légèrement pour faire la même chose. Il me saisi la main, m'emmenant avec lui dans notre cabine, il me pousse doucement vers notre lit. S'installant entre mes jambes, mon corps entièrement a sa merci, il vient jouer avec mes seins, palpant, jouant, suçotant les bouts de chair, tantôt avec sa main, tantôt avec sa bouche. Une douce chaleur s'immisce au cœur de ma féminité, il descend laissant jouer ses doigt, sa langue traçant un sillon de feu a l'intérieur de mon corps, me cambrant toujours plus sous ses caresses, réclamant son attention toujours plus bas.

Sa bouche viens enfin s'amuser avec mon bouton, le titillant, l'agaçant, me menant au comble de l'excitation, tout mon corps s'arquant sous ses doigts faisant de long mouvement de va et viens a l'intérieur de mon intimité. Dans un long cris de plaisir, j'exprime ma jouissance. Il me retourne sur le ventre tout en se mettant au bord du lit debout, avant de me prendre, son pénis prenant la place de ses doigts, qui eux viennent prendre le relais de sa bouche. Ses mouvement étant lent et long, ou rapide et fulgurant, nous amenant tout deux sur le chemin du bonheur. Nous oublions tout, qui nous sommes, ou nous sommes. Notre seule certitude est d'être ensemble, aussi proche l'un de l'autre que nous pouvons l'être. Une communion parfaite de nos âmes et de nos corps. Après un long et dernier orgasme, l'endorphine faisant son travail nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Repus et satisfait.

C'est une lente caresse sur mon bras que je me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux un nouveau round ? Lui dis je mutine.

\- J'aimerai mais cela va pas être possible, désolé.

\- Tu es sur ?

Et je me découvre totalement. Allumant une nouvelle flamme de désir dans son regard, pendant qu'il observe avec envie mon corps offert a ses yeux. D'un geste, il reprends le drap pour le ré-étaler sur moi. Je le regarde interdite devant son geste.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Plusieurs personnes veulent te voir. Navré, ton devoir t'appelle.

Je tire le drap par dessus ma tête, signifiant ainsi le manque d'envie pour sortir de mon lit. Le monde peut bien attendre demain. Il ne va pas s'écrouler parce que je prends une journée de plus pour me remettre des derniers événements. Je le mérite bien, Non ?

\- Pas la peine de te cacher. Ils savent tous que tu vas bien mais ils veulent juste s'en assurer de visu. Il va bien falloir que tu te lèves !

\- Humf !

\- Ils vont finir par entrer dans cette cabine sans que rien ne puisse les empêcher !

Je sors ma main de sous le draps en l'enflammant. Il rigole sous la menace silencieuse.

\- Les incendier n'est pas non plus la solution. Tout les D, tous les capitaines, ils veulent tous te voir.

Je lui fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

\- Non, cela n'ont plus n'est pas la solution. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, on dirait une gosse.

Nouveau doigt peu classieux faut bien l'avouer. Si il est pas content il a qu'a s'en prendre a Law, c'est sa faute, c'est lui qui le fait tout le temps.

\- Traf' a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi ! J'ai une idée qui te permettra de flemmarder au lit jusqu'en fin d'après midi.

Regard intéresse qui sors de sous le drap.

\- Un repas, se soir, avec les D aux grands complet et les capitaines et leurs seconds, a bord du RedForce.

\- D'accord. Ça me va ! Tout d'un coup je préfère !

\- Il y a quand même une personne que tu dois voir seule et que tu lui parles !

Devant mon regard interrogatif, il s'explique.

\- Robin !

\- Quoi Robin ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui et non ! Réfléchis !

Je prends le temps de repenser aux derniers mois et aux derniers événements. Maintenant que j'y repense, la dernière fois où je l'ai vue, je l'ai sentie, tendue et mal a l'aise. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais ce n'est pas le comportement naturel de l'archéologue. Je la connais suffisamment pour le savoir, de plus avec le lien supplémentaire de nos pouvoirs, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si elle se sentait coupable ! Mais coupable de quoi ? Elle ne m'a rien fait. Pourquoi cette gène subite devant moi ? Et soudain, la nuit se fait jour dans mon esprit. Je regarde mon empereur avec surprise.

\- Mais elle n'y est pour rien ! Elle n'a pas a se sentir coupable de quoi que se soit ! Je le sais très bien.

\- Exactement ! Elle se sent coupable. Nous avons tous essayé de lui parler mais rien a faire. Elle ne veut rien entendre. Il faut que tu lui parles, il n'y a que toi qu'elle écoutera. Elle n'a pas lâché Liam depuis ce jour, ses yeux, ses oreilles étant toujours a proximité. Ne te laissant que quant il y avait quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance seul en ta présence ou celle de Liam. Étant prête à vous défendre si quelqu'un esquissait un geste déplacé.

\- Je vois ! Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Ça t'embêtes si je lui montre la pièce d'à coté ?

\- C'est la tienne tu en fait ce que tu veux. Malgré les règles que tu as imposé à cette cabine, tout les jours des pirates viennent s'y réfugier. Une de plus ou de moins, qu'elle importance ? Robin sera comme un coq en pâte dans cette pièce. Tu comptes lui montrer les exemplaires uniques ?

\- Oui. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse d'en voir certains. Elle pourrait les avoir ailleurs, mais j'ai quand même une superbe collection, grâce a toi.

\- Il y en as que tu n'as pas encore vu. Un pour chacun de tes anniversaires ou du notre.

\- Ils sont où ? Lui demandais je, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Au coffre !

\- Je les veux ! Allez, donnes moi les ! S'il te plaît !

\- Plus tard !

\- C'est pas juste ! Tu m'en parles et après tu me laisses sur ma faim ! Sois sympa ! Donnes les moi ! Tu les as achetés pour moi ! Non ?

\- Si je te les donnes, tu ne sortiras plus de cette cabine ou de l'autre. Alors non je te les donnes pas maintenant. Plus tard !

\- Humf !

Je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'aller les chercher moi-même, car je n'ai pas la clé du coffre. Seul Shanks l'a. Je finis par sortir du lit.

\- Tu va me le payer ! Tu vas en baver de me faire sortir d'ici ! Je te le garanti.

Et entièrement nue, je remue mes hanches, lui faisant admirer mes fesses sans qu'il puisse en prendre possession. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, toujours dans la même tenue, je me dirige vers mon armoire, et m'habille, très lentement, d'un short en cuir noir et d'un top dos nus en cuir bordeaux, façon soutien gorge, j'ai une petite poitrine mais je sais comment la mettre en valeur. Le haut se résume a deux triangles de cuir recouvrant ma poitrine, montés sur des fils de cuir se laçant autour de mon dos et de mon ventre, se nouant dans le dos. Je mets ma paire de cuissardes rouges pour compléter la tenue. Je le voie saliver. Parfait.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

\- Démon ! Tu pousses au crime dans cette tenue ! J'ai bien envie de te faire un autre enfant !

Ces paroles me font extrêmement mal. Le moment que je repousse depuis mon retour il y a presque 3 ans est arrivé.

\- Nous n'aurons pas d'autre enfant Shanks, je suis désolée.

\- Tu es jeune, tu peux encore en avoir !

\- Non ! C'est impossible. Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant. Le pouvoir du phœnix n'a pas réussi à faire repousser ce que l'on m'a enlevé. Je ne produits plus d'ovules, et cela pour toujours.

\- Comment ? Tu en as parlé a Law ? Il en pense quoi ?

\- Les esclaves sexuelles, comme je l'étais à Marijoa, sont systématiquement opérées pour ne pas pouvoir être enceinte. C'est définitif. Je suis navrée, j'aurais du te le dire. Jamais plus je ne pourrais porter d'enfant. Jamais. Enora sera la seule ! Law en est certain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui me semblent des heures, je le laisse faire son deuil. Car moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire depuis que je le sais. Il était si fier d'avoir une fille, mais je sais qu'il aurait aimer avoir un garçon. Même encore aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer à cet état de fait. Le lui avouer, c'est accepter cette réalité. Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'est certainement pour cela que je veux pas me séparer de Liam. Je l'ai rencontré, il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant. C'est pas le pire cas de transfert que l'on puisse voir.

\- Nous avons deux enfants ! Enora et Liam ! Me dit Shanks rejoignant mon idée. Merci pour eux !

Je me jette contre son torse, soulagée d'entendre ses paroles.

\- Merci à toi de m'aimer malgré tout ! Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Mais tu as oublié tes obligations, allez, files ! Tu as des choses à faire avant le repas de ce soir ! Zou !

Et il me retourne pour me mettre une tape sur les fesses. Prenant un air faussement outré, je lui tire la langue et sors de la cabine partant à la recherche de l'archéologue. Après avoir donné un coup d'œil dans la cabine d'Enora, où je la retrouve avec Liam comme si ils n'avaient pas bouger de la journée, je vois Robin dans un coin de la pièce qui me regarde. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre. De retour dans ma cabine, Shanks est déjà parti, me laissant le champ libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune me rejoint, je l'invite a entrer dans la cabine des que je l'aperçois.

\- Tu voulais me voir.

\- Oui, entres. Robin, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'y est pour rien. Il avait préparé son coup à l'avance. Cela serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Si j'étais pas sorti de la chambre, il n'aurait pas pu approcher Liam. Et rien ne se serait produit. Tu as failli mourir par ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du le lâcher.

\- Et d'une, il n'avait pas entrer dans la cabine sans l'approbation de l'une de nous. Et de deux, tu l'a lâché sur ordre de Barbe Blanche. Donc, rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute ! Que je sache, tu lui as pas fourni le couteau, ou fait échanger les étiquettes sur les poches de sang. Arrêtes de culpabiliser. Je vais très bien et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Et merci de t'être occupée de Liam pendant ces 10 jours.

Du coin de l'œil je vois la brune se diriger vers l'étagère à coté du lit, lisant la tranche de chaque livre se trouvant là. Les derniers que j'avais lu avant ma capture, celui que j'étais en train de lire et ceux que j'avais pas encore lu.

\- Ils te plaisent ?

\- A part un ou deux, je lai ai déjà lu.

Je vais au bureau, j'ouvre un tiroir pour y prendre une petite clé. Je me dirige vers la porte a gauche de celle d'entrée dans la cabine, l'ouvre et invite la brune à me suivre dans la pièce contiguë. Quant elle y entre, ses yeux s'agrandissent devant ce qu'elle découvre. Tout les murs de la cabine sont recouverts d'étagères et de vitrines, et, partout à l'intérieur, des livres. Au milieu de la pièce, trois profonds canapés rouges et une table basse carré centrale. Sur un côté, une grande table avec des chaises complètent l'aménagement de la pièce. J'ai toujours était une grande fan de livres, quand j'ai embarqué sur le navire, cette pièce était ma cabine. Etant une fille, il n'avait pas voulu que je loge dans le dortoir. Au début, je n'avais que trois ou quatre ouvrages. Puis à chaque escale, j' en achetais de nouveaux. Et j'ai commencé a manquer de place au bout de trois ans. Pour mes 18 ans, Shanks m'avait aménagé la cabine avec tout un tas d'étagères, pouvant contenir, beaucoup de livres. C'était ce jour là, que nous nous étions aimés pour la première fois.

Puis, au fur et a mesure, les membres d'équipages avaient amené leur propres livres pour les installer dans les bibliothèques. Le lit et les armoires avaient disparus pour que, canapés, fauteuils, tables, chaises prennent leurs places, ainsi que d'autres étagères et des vitrines. Chacun était autorisé à venir y lire, soit un livre, soit le journal. Mais personne n'avait le droit de fumer, de manger ou de boire, hors de question que les livres soit abîmés ou tachés par bêtise ou gloutonnerie. Chaque pirate avait le droit d'emprunter certains de mes livres à la condition sine-qua-non de ne pas les sortir de la pièce. Mais ma vraie passion pour les ouvrages, c'était les éditions originales. Et ceux-là, je ne les prête jamais, ou presque. Il me faut une confiance absolue pour les prêter. Car ils sont uniques et irremplaçables. Surtout que, pour la plupart, je les possédais dans une édition plus récente et donc remplaçable. Depuis la dernière fois ou j'y était entrée, soit 5 ans et demi plus tôt, d'autres étagères avait été remplies. Mais, aucun dans la vitrine aux éditions rares, j'en était presque déçue mais je savais que certain me seraient donnés bientôt, Shanks les avait mis au coffre en m'attendant. Mais maintenant, foi de moi, il allait me les donner...

Robin allait d'une bibliothèque a l'autre. Tout était rangé par catégorie et par ordre alphabétique. Les ouvrages de navigation, les romans, les ouvrages historiques… Puis, vint ma vitrine préférée, là, elle se fixe, détaillant chaque ouvrages qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher. Elle lève les yeux vers la serrure, puis se retourne vers moi.

\- C'est une nouvelle forme de torture ? Ces livres sont magnifiques. Cette pièce est superbe. Tu me laisserais voir de plus prêt ceux là ? Me demande t'elle, en pointant son doigt vers la vitrine.

Je m'approches et prend la petite clé pour l'ouvrir. Puis je la laisse s'approcher. Ses doigts effleurent la tranche des livres, doucement, presque amoureusement. Elle hésite à en sortir. D'un signe de tête, je lui donne mon accord.

\- Par contre, je te demanderais qu'il ne sortent pas de cette pièce, et cela, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Comme tu voudras. Tu as des exemplaires incroyables ! Tu les a tous lus ? Je ne sortirais jamais de cette pièce si elle était à ma disposition.

\- Oh non ! Et j'en suis loin d'ailleurs. Régulièrement de nouveaux livres viennent remplir les étagères. Et depuis 5 ans, un nombre conséquent ont fait leurs apparitions. Et bien sur, depuis mon retour, j'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de bouquiner. Bien que j'ai réussi à lire quelques pages du dernier livre que j'avais commencé avant de disparaître. Sauf qu'au bout de 5 ans, j'ai plus vraiment le reste de l'histoire en tête, donc j'ai pour l'instant lâché l'affaire. Mais j'espère tout de même pourvoir trouver un moment pour lire ces prochains jours.

\- Et tes goûts ont certainement évolué depuis le temps. Tu n'as peut être plus envie de lire les même livre qu'i ans.

\- Effectivement, je recherche plus des traités de droit ou d'histoire. Avant, c'était plus des romans. Une dernière chose, il est très rare qu'il n'y ait personne dans cette pièce. La porte du couloir est toujours ouverte, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Celle que nous avons emprunté n'est pas le passage habituel.

\- Je m'en serai douter. Tu es sure que cela te dérange pas ? Et Shanks ?

\- Comme il me l'a rappelé tout a l'heure, cette pièce est à moi. Depuis sa conception, c'est mon refuge. J' autorise qui je veux à entrer ici. Il y a quelques règles, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je sais que tu aimes les livres, tu as ta place ici. J'espère juste que Luffy ne m'en voudra pas trop.

\- Il faut bien avouer que cette pièce est splendide. Même la bibliothèque de Franky ne peut rivaliser, bien qu'il est inclus certaines particularités qui pourraient te plaire. Tu devrais la lui montrer !

\- Je vais y penser. Mais je ne veux pas perdre se côté chaleureux que j'ai pu y apporter, cette ambiance cocooning. Ici, peut se retrouver le pire des pirates sanguinaires ou la plus douce des gamines sans que cela ne choque, car ils sont tout deux dans ce lieux réuni autour d'un livre. Et malgré quelques livres uniques que je veux pas mettre entre toute les mains, je les ai forcément dans une édition moins rare. Comme je l'ai déjà dit : Le savoir se partage. C'est le seul moyen d'avancer. Au fait, ce soir, Shanks organise un dîner avec les capitaines et leurs seconds. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Tout l'équipage du Sunny a été invité. Je peux rester ici en attendant ?

\- Oui. La cabine de Liam, c'est la porte en face et celle d'Enora, a coté et à gauche. Tu auras même les oreilles dessus sans utiliser ton pouvoir.

\- Comme si toi, tu n'avais pas en ce moment même, un œil et une oreille dans la cabine d'Enora. Il va falloir que je te montre comment reproduire un clone. Les ailes, tu n'en as aucune utilité mais j'ai d'autres petites surprises qui pourraient te plaire.

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! Je te laisses, à plus tard !

Je sors de la pièce, la laissant là où je saurais la retrouver. Aucun doute à ce sujet. Je passe la tête dans la porte de la cabine d'Eno, lui disant que je serais sur le pont si l'un d'entre eux me cherche. Et , mentalement, j'avertis ma fille que je compte me rendre auprès du médecin chef. Je suis curieuse de savoir le pourquoi du comment, de toute cette histoire. Et le seul moyen de me faire une idée sur la sentence, c'est de savoir ce qu'il a à dire. J'avoue que, sur le moment où il m'a poignardée, ou celui, quand je me suis réveillée, où j'ai appris ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aurais bien tué. Mais maintenant, comme ça, de sang froid, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Enora acquiesce. Elle sait qu'elle trouvera Robin à côté. Et son père n'est pas loin non-plus en cas de problème.

Sur le MobyDick, je trouve vite Marco qui me conduit auprès du prisonnier. Nous enchaînons les couloirs pour atteindre le fond de cale. A l'entrée de la pièce, quand l'ex-toubib me voit, il fait une grimace de dégoût. Il est enchaîné au mur dans une cellule. Je ne peux accepter cet état. Il a beau avoir des torts. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'enchaîner. Personne ne mérite cela. Je demande donc, à Marco de bien vouloir remédier au problème. Il me regarde choqué.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir la moindre once de pitié pour cet homme ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas un animal ! Et même, un animal ne mérite pas un tel traitement. Tu traiterais Stephan de cette manière ? Je suis sure que non. Il est déjà en cage ! A quoi sert de l'humilier d'avantage ? Détaches le s'il te plaît !

\- Comme tu voudras !

Il ouvre la cellule, et détache le médecin. La haine de celui-ci, dans son regard, se fait encore plus présente. A croire qu'il m'en veux encore plus, alors que j'essaie juste de le faire se sentir mieux. Incompréhensible ! Quand j'entre dans la cage, il se jette à nouveau sur moi. Mais cette fois, il ne pourra pas me prendre par surprise. Je le repousse sur la couchette se trouvant là.

\- Un, tu vas te calmer ! Je crois ne pas avoir était agressive avec toi. Je te prierais donc, de bien vouloir rester courtois. Merci ! De deux, j'aimerais savoir ce que je t'ai fait de si grave pour que tu veuilles me tuer. Car, c'est bien moi qui étais visée et non Liam. Tu savais que je m'interposerais entre toi et lui, et tu comptais là-dessus sinon tu n'aurais pas interverti mes poches de sang avec d'autres ?

\- Tu mérites de crever ! Les gens comme toi, ne méritent que de servir ou de mourir. Tu t'es permise d'entraîner les meilleurs hommes de l'équipage dans ton désir de révolution.

\- Ace et moi n'avons, en aucun cas, subit l'influence de Rox. Nous avons pris notre décision nous-même. Nous l'aimons peut-être beaucoup, mais pas au point de nous retourner le cerveau.

\- Depuis la seconde où elle est apparue sur le pont du navire, elle n'a fait que vous manipuler. C'est une esclave. Sa place est à servir et à assouvir le moindre des désirs d'un maître. Son seul droit, à part celui de mourir.

Je suis choquée d'entendre ces paroles. Comment peut-on éprouver autant de haine envers quelqu'un pour un simple fait, dont elle n'est même pas responsable. Cela me dépasse. Même Marco est abasourdi. Lui, qui est sur cette terre depuis plus longtemps que moi, voire que la plupart des personnes faisant partie de l'alliance. Il ne comprend pas. Je ne sais même pas, si Barbe Blanche est le plus vieux. La seule fois où je lui ai posé la question, il a esquissé un sourire énigmatique, laissant libre cours à l'imagination. Tout cela ne m'aide pas a savoir ce que je dois faire. Je dois y réfléchir. Tuer dans un cas de légitime défense ou sur une impulsion, c'est une chose, mais a froid, comme cela, en est une autre. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Hody Jones, sur l'île des hommes-poissons. C'est le même genre de haine sans fondement. Mérite t'il de connaître la mort pour autant ?

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ce chapitre t'as plu ?**_

 _ **Et toi quand penses tu ? La mort ou la vie ? J'ai pas encore pris de décision. Ce sera comme vous voulez !**_


	23. Demandes

Salut à tous.

Tout d'abord, désolé pour mon retard, mais en ce moment je manque de temps et suis en retard sur pas mal de chose. Je poste se chapitre bien qu'il ne soit pas corrigé, mais mon béta fait la gueule, donc... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci a Arya pour sa review.

* * *

De retour sur le RedForce, les mêmes questions se font présentes ! Que dois je faire ? Le tuer ou le laisser libre ? Pour me changer les idées je décide donc de faire passer sa visite médicale a Liam. J'avertis Law que dans quelques minutes je me trouverai dans son infirmerie. Je m'introduis dans la cabine de ma fille sous l'œil attentif de la brune se trouvant en face.

Une fois sur le sous marin, Traf est dans son officine, installé a son bureau. Il n'esquisse aucun mouvement quand nous rentrons dans la pièce. Il lit un ouvrage. A partir de cet instant, si l'on y prête cas, aucune page ne se tourne. Attentif mais discret, il a parfaitement compris qu'un geste de sa part, nous amènerez a un échec avec Liam, le gamin a besoin de confiance et de calme. Et même si je ne m'appelles pas Trafalgar D Water Law, vu que j'ai accès a sa mémoire, je ne suis quand même pas une novice et si au besoin il a besoin de prendre ma place il pourra le faire sans que l'enfant ne s'en rendes comptes.

Une fois Liam, mesuré, pesé, sous toute les coutures, Law commence a prendre des notes de toutes les infos que nous avons recueillis. Il veut des échantillons de sang pour analyse. Sauf que j'ai beau avoir une connexion avec lui, je suis bien incapable de faire une prise de sang correctement sans blesser le garçon. Le chirurgien prend donc le contrôle le temps de faire l'intervention. Une fois satisfait il se retire, Liam ne sait aperçu de rien. J'en viens a me montrer curieuse avec sa marque au creux de ses reins. Elle n'a rien a voir avec la mienne. C'est un tatouage. De l'encre. Me revient en tête, une explication que j'ai eu a se sujet. Les enfants ne peuvent supporter le nouveau marquage, n'ayant que peux de muscles et de chair ou de graisse a cet endroit. Les enfants étaient systématiquement lésés, incapable de bouger ou de se mouvoir correctement. La pratique avait été abandonné pour eux. Ne les marquant définitivement qu'a l'age de 10 ans environ. Il nous serait plus facile de la faire disparaître. C'était une très bonne nouvelle, nous allions pouvoir lui enlever le stigmate de son esclavage. Tout les D étant branché sur ma fréquence, Lamy eu une idée lumineuse. Ces derniers mois, elle a beaucoup appris sur cet art. L'encre des tatouages étant fait a partis de pigment, qui pour la plupart son fait a partir de minéraux, elle est capable de les assemblés comme personne. Même le plus doués des tatoueurs ne peut reproduire avec des aiguilles se que elle fait avec ses mains et son esprit. Elle est même capable de modifiés un motif déjà existant, juste avec les pigments qui sont déjà encrés. Faisant d'un vulgaire et atroce tatouage, une œuvre. Un génie. D'ailleurs Law et moi, lui avons demander de finir mon dos. Et comme toute artiste, elle avait déjà une idée bien précise pour poser le phœnix, qui engloberait la totalité des motifs déjà présent, les unifiant dans un seul dessin. Lui apportant l'unité qu'il lui manque. Et même si son frère est doué, Lamy, le surpasse dans cette tache.

Elle me propose de voir l'enfant de visu car elle et moi ne nous sommes pas assez entraîner, elle n'arrive pas a contrôler mon corps a distance. Je m'en ouvre a Liam qui a force de persuasion finis par céder. Quand Lamy rentre dans l'infirmerie, elle s'approche de la table d'examen, je découvre le dos de l'enfant. Elle le regarde de prêt, je la sens chercher un moyen pour faire disparaître définitivement cette abominable marque. Mentalement elle me signifie que la modifié ne pose aucun problème et que personne ne pourra soupçonné son origine dans le futur. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi mettre pour un enfant de son age, qui devrai être vierge de marque. Pour elle le meilleur moyen serait d'essayer de supprimer l'encre, étant du noir c'est de l'oxyde de fer et de carbone, tout deux étant des minéraux. Elle pense pouvoir les absorbés et les faire quittés irrémédiablement son corps. Son idée me plaît, a un point que je ne peux concevoir verbalement. Elle se propose d'essayer d'abord avec des pirates qui voudrait se débarrasser d'un prénom ou d'une image gênante. Pendant qu'elle voit si son idée est viable, a moi de convaincre Liam de se laisser toucher par Lamy. Et si elle n'arrive pas a enlever l'encre, quel motif il souhaiterai pour prendre la place du sabot des dragons célestes.

Law, Lamy et moi, sommes contents de cette visite. Nous décidons d'abréger pour ne pas braquer l'enfant. Il n'a aucune envie de ce retrouver le point de mire de nous trois. Nous en avons parfaitement conscience et ne voulons pas prolonger le supplice. Je l'entraîne derrière moi sur le pont du RedForce, et plus précisément vers la cuisine. Comme d'habitude Hans officie. Au même moment Enora et Robin nous rejoigne. Une soudaine envie de chocolat m'a poussé a venir en ce lieu en dehors des repas. Il n'y a pas moyen de se faire servir a manger en dehors des heures des repas. Mais il y a longtemps que je suis pas aller embêter le cuistot, et franchement je suis certaine qu'il a des tablettes de chocolat dans la cuisine.

Installés tout les quatre au bar de séparation, nous commençons a discuté de tout et de rien avec le cuisinier et ses aides. Puis doucement, j'amène la discussion vers le sujet qui m'intéresse. Me servant de l'ignorance de Liam sur ce mets, pour faire céder mon cuistot préférer.

\- Non, mais tu te rends comptes, ce pauvre enfant n'a jamais manger de chocolat. C'est plus possible ! Il nous faut remédier au problème et vite !

\- Rhooo, dit Hans une expression outré sur le visage, c'est inenvisageable qu'un cuisinier de mon envergure ne fasse pas connaître le plus délicieux des aliments a notre jeune équipier. Et toi Enora, comment as tu oser de pas me le dire avant ? Mon honneur de cuisinier est en jeu !

D'un sourire je remercie Hans de rentrer dans mon jeu. C'est une manière comme une autre, pour que le gamin ce sente bien parmi nous. Il allait falloir qu'il s'acclimate a notre mode de vie. La vie sur un bateau est difficile. La promiscuité y est omniprésente. La pudeur inconnu. Plus vite il se sentirait a l'aise, plus vite cela serait facile pour lui. Notre cuistot se dirige vers un placard où il en sort une tablette d'or noir. Enfin selon moi. Il la pose devant moi, comprenant que s'approcher de Liam maintenant ne servirai qu'a le braquer. Je casse en petit morceau, le bloc de chocolat. En distribuant a tous le monde. Le garçon ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes devant le goût. Preuve que jamais il n'y avait goutté. Son plaisir se manifestant de manière plus qu'équivoque.

Quand les enfants eurent finis de prendre leur goûter, ils retournent dans leurs cabines suivi de Robin qui repart dans la bibliothèque. Bientôt, Shanks et Ben viennent me rejoindre au bar. Plongée dans mes réflexion, je ne percute pas tout de suite leurs présences. Hans repose une tablette de chocolat devant moi, je l'ouvre et commence a la manger sans me soucier de se qui m'entoure. C'est une main s'approchant trop prêt du paquet posé devant moi qui me fait réagir. La main appartient a mon roux qui me regarde la mine hilare devant mon regard outré sur cette intrusion. Je mange rarement du chocolat, mais quand je m'attaque a une tablette rien ni personne n'a le droit d'y toucher. Si il en veut il a qu'a demander a Hans.

\- Tu peux bien m'en donner un peu !

\- Non ! Demandes a Hans.

\- Mais allez, tu vois bien qu'il est occupé, je vais pas lui donner plus de boulot.

Devant le regard de chien battu de mon roux, je souris en poussant la tablette devant lui. Et je replonge dans mes pensées, une nouvelle fois indifférente a se qui m'entoure.

\- Tu es allé le voir ? N'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu as pris une décision ?

\- Même maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui. Mais ce n'était pas a cela que je pensais. Mais a Liam, il est peut être possible que Lamy puisse lui enlever son tatouage intégralement. Dans tout les cas, elle pourra le modifier sans avoir à le tatouer une nouvelle fois, ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

\- Un tatouage est indélébile. Il est impossible de l'enlever ou de le modifier sauf si on le recouvre. Me pointe Hans.

\- Pas pour elle. Elle manipule aisément les minéraux. Et les encres à tatouage sont fait a partir de pigments.

Il me fixe sans comprendre.

\- Je m'explique... Comme tu le sais, le noir est l'encre la plus utilisée. Bien que par le passé, elle ait pu être faite à partir de suie, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, ou que très rarement, elle est principalement composée d'oxydes de fer et de carbone. Le rouge est dû à la présence elle aussi d'oxyde de fer mais sous forme de rouille ou encore par du sulfure de mercure. Le vert quant a lui contient de l'oxyde de chrome et la malachite qui est un pigment minéral mais on peut y trouver comme pour le jaune du chromate de plomb. Lamy a la capacité d'absorber les minéraux, mais elle peut aussi leur faire changer de forme sans problème. Mais d'abord elle voudrait trouver deux trois cobayes pour voir si elle peut le faire, modifier des tatouages elle le fait régulièrement mais supprimé elle ne la encore jamais fait.

\- Voilà une excellente chose, peut être qu'en suite Liam se portera mieux. Sinon, tu sais pourquoi il ne parles pas ? C'est physique ou mental ? Me demande Shanks.

\- Il n'a aucune lésion aux cordes vocales donc nous supposons que c'est mental. Seul le temps le dira.

\- Et sinon, tu as vu l'ex médecin chef de Barbe Blanche ? Tu sais pourquoi il a agis de cette manière ?

\- La haine et l'ignorance. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face a Hody Jones. Et avant que tu me demandes, non je n'ai pas pris de décision. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de lui. Le tuer de sang froid ne me botte pas, le libérer non plus mais je me vois mal demander a Barbe Blanche de l'enfermer dans ses cales jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Donc j'en suis toujours au même point que tout a l'heure.

\- Je suis sur que plus d'un parmi l'alliance te rendrais se service si tu leur demandes. Reprends le Roux. Moi le premier.

\- Je te remercie mais non. Si je décide de sa mort, c'est moi qui l'exécuterais et personne d'autre, j'assumerais ma décision. Si nous changions de sujet ? Vers ou on se dirige ?

\- Luffy veux continuer dans le nouveau monde, il veut atteindre Raftell et devenir le roi des pirates et comme ni moi, ni Barbe Blanche ne voulons le contrer nous le suivons. Mais avant, il veut faire tomber Kaïdoo et BigMom et si tout se passe comme prévu, Law et lui prendrons leurs place en tant qu'empereur pirate. Pour finir, les 4 empereurs seront alliés et la plus grande coalition se formera, du jamais vu en ce monde. Le programme te plaît ?

\- Oui. Il deviendra le seigneur des pirates. J'en suis certaine, mais la route est encore longue et un certain nombre de ponéglyphes sont encore a trouver avant d'atteindre Raftell, il nous faudra tous les voir. Je suis certaine que c'est la clé du trésor de Roger. Et non, Shanks je refuse que tu nous dises quoi que ce soit a se sujet, nous le découvrirons par nous même. Notre connexion aux stèles est différente du père de Ace, il n'est pas dit que nous ne découvrirons pas autre chose que ce qu'il en avait déduit.

\- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Ça me donne l'impression que tu sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas.

\- Possible.

Sur ce dernier mot je me lève et me dirige vers le pont. Oui, je sais des choses que les autres ignorent mais il est hors de question que je dise quoi que se soit. Je ne suis que le gardien, la mémoire, et même si j'adore mon frère, je ne lui faciliterais pas les choses de toute manière il n'a aucune envie de savoir ce que je sais. Il veut y arriver par lui même et je respecte son choix, si je lui facilite sa route il m'en voudra et j'ai aucune envie que cela arrive. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit en sécurité mais je ne l'aiderais pas plus.

Pendant que je suis entrain de me prélasser sur le pont du RedForce, a ma place favorite, Ace me contacte par télépathie, Son capitaine aimerais me voir en privé. Je décolle donc pour me rendre sur le MobyDick. Mon frère m'y attend et me guide jusqu'à la salle de réunion, même si j'ai aucun problème pour me diriger sur le navire. Je frappe a la porte, après que l'empereur m'est autorisé en entrer dans la pièce, je vois qu'il n'est pas seul, Marco est avec lui assis sur une chaise en face du bureau, le vieux installé dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Je croyais que l'on devait tous se retrouver ce soir sur le RedForce. Je vais bien je te rassure, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

\- Non, je voulais te voir pour une toute autre raison.

\- Est ce que c'est pour ton toubib, car la non plus je n'est pas pris de décision. Et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de lui. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me décider.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus. Je t'es fait venir car je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoutes, de quoi s'agit il ?

\- Je vais mourir ! Me dit l'empereur.

\- Mais non, tu as encore de nombreuse année devant toi ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Non Rox, malheureusement il ne reste que quelques mois a père. Law en est sur, même si il a ralentis la consommation d'alcool et qu'il suis les recommandations du chirurgien a la lettre, dans 6 mois peut être 7. Il nous quittera.

\- Mais non, tu es solide. Il peut se tromper. Je refuse se fatalisme. Non, non, non et non.

\- Si, Rox. Je le sais, je vais mourir. Je suis vieux et les blessures que j'ai reçu pendant la guerre a MarineFord, on raccourci ma durée de vie. Marco prendra ma place, en tant que capitaine. Nous préparons la succession depuis des mois. Je suis navré de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais c'est la pure vérité, va faire un tour dans la tête de ton frère tu verras la vérité.

Je ne peux pas y croire, l'homme le plus fort du monde ne peut pas mourir. Ce n'est pas possible. Je me connecte a l'esprit du toubib, qui lui était déjà dans le mien. Qui me confirme et me montre ce qu'il a découvert. L'age, l'alcool, la maladie auront raison de l'empereur. Mes larmes commencent a couler le long de mes joues, je refuse de voir cette réalité, il est comme un père pour moi. Je refuse de le voir mourir. Mais je ne peux aller a l'encontre de l'avis de Law, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas, au cours des années depuis MarineFord, il a fait un diagnostique et même si l'empereur suis les recommandations, il va mourir, rien ne pourra l'empêcher. Je me jette dans les bras de celui que je considéré comme mon deuxième père.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu meures, c'est pas juste. Non.

Il me serre contre lui.

\- Il va falloir que tu te fasse a l'idée, je suis navré de t'apprendre cela aujourd'hui mais je voudrais que tu me rendes service avant que je m'en aille.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Dis moi !

\- Depuis que tu as quitter ImpelDown, nous recherchons les fruits du démon de Magellan et Teach. Mais personne a se jour ne les a trouvé.

\- Et ? Je vois pas ou tu veux en venir, après tout, ce n'est pas une première, Barbe noire a cherché le fruit des ténèbres pendant plus de 10 ans. Nous n'avons aucune idée de combien de temps il faudra pour le trouver.

\- Peut être, mais il est probable qu'il ne refasse jamais surface.

\- Pourquoi ? Il flotte certainement quelque part ou il attend sur une île que quelqu'un le trouve. Je connaît la théorie de Law. Il pense que comme j'ai récupéré le pouvoir, tant que je serais vivante il ne se matérialisera pas. Mais j'en doute. Pourquoi cette interrogation ? Où veux tu en venir ?

\- Je voudrais pas que mon pouvoir passe dans de mauvaise mains. Je voudrais que tu l'absorbes.

\- Quoi ? Non, mais t'es dingue. Ton pouvoir est bien trop dangereux. Toi seul peut le contrôler, je ne veux pas de cette capacité. Déjà quand j'ai absorbé le pouvoir de Marco, puis celui de Robin j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a dominé mon fluide pour ne blesser personne, alors le tien, j'ose même pas imaginé. Ton pouvoir est l'un des plus puissant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le maîtriser. C'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Tu as dis « Tout ce que tu voudras ! Dis moi » ce sont tes propres mots. Je veux que tu fasses cela pour moi. Je préfère savoir mon pouvoir entre tes mains qu'entre celle de n'importe qui d'autres, je t'apprendrais avant de partir a l'asservir. Nous nous rendons sur une île déserte, une fois les navires éloigné suffisamment, je te le transmettrais. Et je t'apprendrais a t'en servir intelligemment. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau, mais imagine mon pouvoir entre les mains du gouvernement ou de la marine. Je ne peux m'y résoudre.

\- S'il te plaît Rox fais cela pour nous tous, pour le monde. Tu y arriveras avec l'aide de père. Si je dois prendre sa succession, prend son pouvoir. Pour moi fait le.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Vous avez une si grande confiance en moi ? Et si je n'arrivais pas a contrôler cette nouvelle énergie. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais a chaque fois que j'absorbe un nouveau pouvoir, ma puissance s'accroît. Le pouvoir d'Uranus s'accentue.

\- Nous savons tout cela. Mais ça ne changes rien. Je veux que tu prennes mon pouvoir. C'est mon cadeaux au monde. Fais le !

\- Ouais mais empoissonné pour moi. C'est un ordre ?

\- Non, en aucun cas. C'est mon souhait, le dernier. Réfléchis ! A part aujourd'hui, jamais tu n'a oser me toucher ou approcher a moins d'un mètre. Je l'ai remarqué. Jamais tu n'as voulu de cette capacité et c'est pour cela que je te fais confiance. Tu es la mieux placé pour prendre mon pouvoir sans mettre le monde en danger. Tu as parfaitement conscience de la dangerosité de mon fruit. S'il te plaît fais cela pour moi !

\- Rien ne dis que la théorie de Law soit fondé. Les fruits peuvent très bien s'être réincarné sans que nous le sachions.

\- Tu te mens a toi même, je le sais. Je tiens a te rappeler que nous sommes liés, même si c'est moins qu'avec les D, je sais se que tu ressens et même si tu veux pas te l'avouer tu sais que la théorie de Law est la meilleure. Aucun pouvoir que tu n'absorbes ne se matérialisera sans que tu ne meures. C'est pour cela que le pouvoir de Magellan est toujours le même chez toi. Nous savons de source sure que son poison était violet de base, le soignable si je puis dire. Et s'il existait une autre personne qui l'avait nous l'aurions su. C'est pas comme si son pouvoir pouvait passer inaperçu. Il faut que tu assimiles le pouvoir du tremblement pour le bien de tous.

\- Marco, c'est dégueulasse, tu fais appel a mon empathie. Tu sais jusqu'où cela m'a mener et tu me demandes de recommencer ?

\- Justement, tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi sont capables les hommes. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser se pouvoir a n'importe qui. Imagine si Teach avait vécu et qu'il est absorbé se pouvoir, jusqu'où cela l'aurais mener ? Si tu veux protéger tes D, il faut que tu le fasses. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera si tu ne le fais pas.

Sérieusement, ils me prennent la tête a jouer sur mes sentiments comme ils le font. Pourquoi faut-il a chaque fois qu'ils usent de mon empathie pour me faire faire ce qu'ils veulent ? C'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça de contrôler autant de pouvoir et ils veulent que j'absorbe un des plus puissant au monde. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Barbe Blanche est surnommé l'homme le plus fort du monde, c'est justement a cause de son fruit du tremblement. Je suis la debout devant eux, et encore une fois je ne sais que faire. Je sens les D approchés de la pièce et avant qu'ils ne frappent a la porte, je me tourne vers celle ci. Je sais déjà se qu'ils vont dire. Je le vois très clairement dans leur tête. Si ils si mettent tous, je ne vais pas pouvoir lutter contre eux tous en même temps. Et merde j'en ai vraiment marre. Pourquoi a t il fallu que je mange se fruit ? Pourquoi moi ? Fait chier sérieux. Je dois en parler avec quelqu'un de neutre. Au moment ou Ace allez frapper je sors de la pièce et je le vois le poing lever la bouche ouverte. S'en ai risible.

J'entends Marco me rappeler, mais je ne l'écoute pas, son capitaine le retient en lui disant que j'ai besoin de temps et que se qu'ils me demandent et quand même une lourde responsabilité. Je prends mon envol vers le navire a proue de dragon. Je retrouve mon roux sur le pont entrain de boire un verre. Je le lui prend des mains et l'avale d'un trait. Il me regarde l'air ahuri, choqué. Je ne bois jamais ou presque, de temps en temps une bière ou du vin, mais c'est tout. Son rhum est très fort, il me brûle la gorge et me donne envie de vomir, tellement c'est dégueulasse. Car franchement je déteste le rhum, saké ou whisky. Mais la tout de suite, si je pouvais me bourrais la gueule et oublier cette conversation, cela m'arrangerais.

\- Il t'a parlé ? N'est ce pas ? Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu dois le faire. Pour le bien de tous tu dois le faire.

Je le regarde complètement abasourdi, lui aussi est au courant, c'est un complot ou quoi ? J'espérais trouver un allié en sa personne, mais c'est raté. Mon grand-père fait son entré sur le pont. Il nous fixe, je le vois échanger un regard entendu avec mon capitaine. Putain mais c'est pas vrai, en gros ils étaient tous au courant avant moi, et maintenant ils me demandent tous, de prendre un pouvoir dont je ne veux pas. Je me laisse tomber sur un transat qui se trouve là. Choquée, par ce que je viens de comprendre. Je prends la bouteille de mon homme avant de boire a la bouteille, comme si c'était la chose la plus courante pour moi, l'alcool a a peine le temps de passer ma gorge que je me rends compte de ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je me précipite au dessus du bastingage pour vomir mes tripes tellement c'est dégueulasse. Beurk. Shanks viens vers moi pour me taper doucement dans le dos. Je lui lance un regard noir, lourd de sous entendu si il ne me lâche pas immédiatement. Il se recule comprenant que je suis furieuse après eux.

\- C'est un grande preuve de confiance envers toi, qu'il te demande cela. Vois le comme ça.

\- Bin tien, lui répondis-je acerbe, vous me faite bien rire tous, si vous croyez que c'est facile, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Tu as vu quand j'ai absorbés le pouvoir de Marco, puis ceux des D. Mais tu n'étais pas la quand j'ai pris celui de Robin, c'était dur, très dur. Si Rayleigh n'avait pas été là, pour contrer mon haki, j'aurais assommé plein de monde et sur une grande distance sur Sabaody, le pouvoir de l'éclosion n'est pas aussi puissant que celui du tremblement, qu'est ce que ce sera avec le sien. Vous vous êtes déjà poser la question ? Quelqu'un a essayé de ce mettre a ma place ? Au moins une fois. Non, alors faites pas chier. Vous êtes tous si sur que je vais accepter que déjà nous faisons route pour une île déserte. Et si pour une fois je vous disais non. Hein ? Vous y avez pensez ? Putain, mais j'en ai marre que l'on décide de ma vie a ma place. Vous êtes tous des égoïste, TOUS. Je n'est jamais voulu manger un fruit du démon, on m'y a forcé je te rappelle. Et maintenant je me retrouve a devoir gérer plusieurs pouvoirs a la fois. C'est vrai que pour certain j'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Alors oui, cela me donne de la puissance et qu'il sera beaucoup plus difficile de m'arrêter mais c'est pas une raison de m'en demander toujours plus.

\- Tu peux gueuler autant que tu veux, mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu va le faire, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, je vais le faire. Mais si il y a des blessés, ce sera a vous d'en assumer les conséquences. Que ce soit bien clair. Mais je tiens a dire que la théorie de Law, n'est pas forcement la bonne. Même si j'ai une grande confiance en lui, rien ne le prouve. J'espère juste que je n'absorbes pas son pouvoir pour rien, car si un jour on s'aperçoit que Traf' a tort, vous aurez tous des comptes a me rendre, je vous le garantie. Tenez vous le pour dit. Sur ce, le sujet est clos je ne veux plus en parler pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour le repas de ce soir ?

\- Encore une fois, ai-je le choix ? Tout est déjà prés ! Je vais faire un tour. A plus tard.

J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je suis bien trop en colère pour tenir encore une conversation, et si ils veulent pas que je leur vole dans les plumes ils ont plutôt intérêt a me foutre une paix royale. Je viens juste de me remettre d'une tentative de meurtre que déjà on me demande de prendre part a un plan stupide et dangereux. Mais il est vrai, que si parce que j'absorbe un pouvoir, le fruit du démon ne se réincarne pas, cela vaut la peine de prendre se risque, car je vais être honnête, j'ai aucune envie de voir cette capacité dans l'autre camp. Et c'est bien pour ça, qu'ils me l'ont demandé. Ils savaient que je ne pourrait me résoudre a cette éventualité. Et c'est bien se qui m'énerve le plus. Une fois dans les cieux, je survole les navires mais ma colère ne redescend toujours pas. Marco viens me rejoindre, d'un regard je lui fais comprendre de fermer son bec, j'ai aucune envie d'entendre quoi que se soit de sa part. D'habitude il est de mon coté, jamais il ne m'a demandé de faire quelque chose. A chaque fois que j'ai eu un choix difficile a faire, c'est avec lui que j'en parlais et cette fois ci, non. Je me sens trahis par lui. Lui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Lui qui n'a pas hésité a se servir de mes faiblesses pour faire se qu'il souhaite. Il vaut mieux qu'il se taise. Je m'embrase pour m'éloigner avant de lui en coller une, se que je regretterais par la suite, j'en suis sure. Je pense qu'il a compris car je le vois retourner sur le MobyDick, mais frères ont déjà dis a Barbe Blanche que j'avais céder a son souhait. Aucun besoin de commentais plus.

Au loin, je vois un bateau. Si ça pouvais être la marine, je pourrais me défouler un peu, cela me ferais beaucoup de bien. Je part dans sa direction. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je vois que c'est le bateau de mon père et je pars me poser sur le pont. Dragon est sur le pont, et rassure ses hommes qui ne me connaisse pas et qui ont déjà sortie leurs armes.

\- Bonjour ma fille ! Comment vas tu ?

\- Bien physiquement, mais mal mentalement. Et toi ? Tu étais au courant ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce que m'a demandé Barbe Blanche ! De prendre son pouvoir.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Et je suis pas d'accord, je le leur ai dit. Sabo m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé sur Sabaody et je trouve que c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. J'espérais qu'ils te le demande pas, car je crois que tu as accepté rien que pour la possibilité que le fruit ne réapparaisse pas dans le camp adverse. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. Tu as raison. Ils ont utilisé mon empathie pour me faire céder. Mais aucun ne se rend compte de se que je dois subir a chaque absorptions de pouvoir, c'est de plus en plus dur de me contrôler, mais personne ni fait cas. Et ça me gonfle sérieusement.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas obligé de céder, dis leur non pour une fois.

\- C'est trop tard j'ai déjà accepté. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant. Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Je savais pas que tu venais.

\- Je voulais être là pour tes trente ans et te souhaiter un bon anniversaire en personne plutôt que par denden, alors bon anniversaire ma fille.

Je le regarde choqué, mais de quoi il me parle, c'est pas mon anniversaire, pas encore. Puis doucement je refais le calcul des semaines écoulaient. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise quand je regarde le journal qu'il me tend. 17 octobre. Ah bin si, en fait c'est bien aujourd'hui, pas de doute. J'avais complètement zapper. Mais cela veux aussi dire que c'est ….. oups je manque a tout mes devoirs. Je comprends mieux le repas de ce soir maintenant.

\- Tu savais pas quel jour on était ? C'est bien cela ? Hum en même temps vu que tu as passer plusieurs jours dans le coma, c'est guère étonnant. Les bateaux sont loin ?

\- Non, une ou deux heures a peu prés. Je peux rester a bord en attendant de les rejoindre ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de les rejoindre tout de suite.

\- Pas de problème, tu restes autant que tu veux.

\- Merci. Au fait tu as une idée de combien d'esclaves sont arrivés a Sabaody ?

\- Mon organisation a récupéré 3518 personnes au total. Hommes, femmes ou enfants confondus. Peut être que d'autre ont réussi a s'échapper sans que nous n'intervenions. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais aussi vous félicitez, sans aucune violence vous avez réussi l'impossible. Bravo.

\- J'en ai pris un avec moi quand nous avons quitté Marijoa. Un garçon d'une petite dizaine d'année. Il est a bord du RedForce.

\- Tu veux que je lui trouve une famille ?

\- Non, je le garde avec moi. Il est particulier et Enora le considère déjà comme son frère et Shanks comme son fils, donc non, mais merci de le proposé.

\- Cet enfant a un rapport avec ton passé dans la ville céleste ? C'est par lui qu'ils t'ont fait céder ? Je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est bien cela. Tu es au courant ? Comment ?

\- Les enregistrements que j'ai reçu. Cela en faisait partie.

\- Tu en as reçu combien ? Quelqu'un d'autres les a vu ? Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- J'en ai eu 8 et non personne d'autre que moi ne l'ai a vu. Tu n'as pas a t'excuser ou a être désolé. Rien n'est de ta faute. Et tu as agis pour sauver une ou plusieurs vies. C'est tout a ton honneur. Au contraire. C'est eux qui devraient avoir honte et non toi. Pour cette raison et beaucoup d'autre, ce régime doit être renversé. C'est pour cela que je me bats depuis des années, pour cela que j'ai crée le mouvement révolutionnaire.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas y !

\- Imaginons. Que dans le futur, nous arrivions avec le pouvoir d'Uranus, de Poséidon et/ou de Pluton, a renverser le pouvoir en place. Qui prendra la succession des dragons célestes ? Toi ?

\- Je pensais plus a toi, depuis que je sais pour ton rôle dans la connexion qui te lis aux ponéglyphes.

\- Certainement pas. Et c'est même pas la peine de me prendre par l'empathie car cette fois ci sa ne marchera pas. De plus ce n'est pas mon rôle, ça ne le sera jamais. Oublie ça !

\- Je m'en doutais. C'était un test, désolé. Non, si l'on viens a gagné, j'espère mettre en place, une démocratie. Que chacun puisse donner son avis, et cela régulièrement. Que le pouvoir en place ne soit pas figé dans le temps.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ces gens en profites et qu'au bout du compte nous en revenons au même ? Car les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont, ils courent après le pouvoir et l'argent. Et cela depuis toujours. Je ne me leurre pas sur la nature humaine, je les ai vu agir. Et même si je parais amère, je n'ai aucune confiance en ceux qui dirigent surtout s'il demande le pouvoir, c'est toujours pour dominer les autres. Si nous arrivons a abattre le gouvernement mondial, j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour y mettre un monstre encore plus puissant a la place.

\- Il est vrai que cela est une possibilité, mais je ne désespère pas. Les Hommes ne sont pas tous les mêmes que les dirigeants actuel. Il nous faut garder espoir ! Sinon pourquoi se battre ? Je comprends qu'avec la vie que tu as vécu, tu puisses avoir des doutes. Mais quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons les laisser continuer. A mon tour de te poser une question si tu le permets. Que sais tu exactement sur l'histoire oubliée et des ponéglyphes ? Lors de la seule conversation que nous avons eu a se sujet, le jour où nous nous sommes revu, j'ai eu l'impression que tu en savais beaucoup plus que tu n'en disais. En plus les autres membres d'Uranus étaient surpris de ne pas avoir eu accès a ses souvenirs dans ta mémoire alors qu'ils sont au courant de tout le reste.

\- Je sais où sont les ponéglyphes. Tous. Je n'en connaît pas la teneur mais je sais où ils se trouvent ou tout du moins je saurais les trouver. Je sais déjà qu'il y en a un a deux semaines de voiles et que nous nous dirigeons droit vers lui. Et non, personne n'est au courant. Et non, je ne le leur dirais pas. Si Luffy doit devenir le roi des pirates, il devra tous les trouver mais il lui faudra aussi revenir en arrière car certain sont dans le paradis mais il y en a aussi dans les mers parallèles. Robin a raison si elle veut réunir le Rio Ponéglyphe, il lui faudra tous les trouver. Bien que je pense que si ils arrivent a Raftell sans les avoirs tous il existe une solution pour tous les réunir. Mais ce n'est pas a moi de dire quoi que se soit, et je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. Si tu ne veux pas que je te mentes, je te demandes de ne pas continuer sur le sujet. Tu parlais de Sabo tout a l'heure il est avec toi ?

\- Il devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques jours.

Un des hommes de mon père lui signale qu'il aperçoit les navires de l'alliance nous les aborderons d'ici une petite demi-heure. Le soleil est entrain de se coucher mais pour une fois je reste au sol, regardant le couchant avec mon père accoudé au bastingage. Nous ne disons rien, juste nous observons. J'apprécie ce moment unique entre lui et moi, je savais qu'il s'était rapproché de Luffy, pendant mon voyage a Alabasta, et j'avais donc en mémoire les moments qu'il avait vécu avec mon frère et j'avoue que j'en étais jalouse. Mais je ne leur en voulais pas, en aucun cas, mais moi aussi je recherché se genre de moment privilégié avec lui, du coup je savoure cet instant ou personne ne viens nous déranger. Le DragonSeas est entrain de s'arrimer au MobyDick, les bouts sont lancés et attachés. Nous pouvons montés a bord de l'imposant vaisseau de Barbe Blanche. Sur le pont mon père lance un regard assassin a tous les acteurs de la proposition précédente. Faisant bien comprendre a tous ce qu'il en pense. Certains ont la décence de baisser les yeux devant son expression. En lui disant que nous nous retrouvons pour le dîner et sans un regard pour les autres, je m'envole pour le RedForce. Je suis toujours furieuse après eux, il va bien falloir qu'ils le comprennent et qu'ils l'acceptent. Je ferais un effort ce soir, car j'ai pas envie de gâcher la petite fête de prévue, mais c'est tout.

De retour sur le pont après deux heures d'absence, je me dirige vers la cabine de ma fille vérifier que tout le monde va bien. L'œil de Robin est toujours la, a observés les enfants qui sont toujours entrain de lire. Je ressors après leur avoir fait un bisous, puis vais dans la bibliothèque ou l'archéologue se trouve, elle lève la tête quand j'ouvre la porte, Ben est aussi là entrain de lire le journal installé a la table. Je me rends dans ma cabine cherché le livre que j'avais entamé des années auparavant, avec l'intention de le lire. Je m'installe en face de la brune après avoir pris soin d'enlever mes bottes et de m'allonger dans le canapé, j'ouvre mon bouquin a la première page, j'ai une petite heure avant que l'on se rende au dîner et je compte en profiter tranquillement. J'ai a peine commencer la première ligne, que le petit vélo qui me sers de cerveau se met a trotter dans ma tête. Et au bout de 10 minutes, j'ai toujours pas avancé dans ma lecture, je n'arrive pas a pensé a autre chose, de rage je referme brusquement le livre faisant réagir mes comparses. Je me mets a arpenter la pièce de long en large, ne me rendant même pas compte que je dérange Robin et le second du RedForce.

\- Rox ?

\- Hum !

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Merci Robin, mais non ! De toute manière j'ai déjà donner mon accord, donc voilà ! Juste ça me prend la tête. Désolé je vous dérange, je vais aller faire un tour et vous laissez a votre lecture.

Je remets mes bottes et sors de la pièce, me rendant sur le pont. Le roux est entrain de donner les ordres aux pirates qui seront de garde pour la soirée. Je m'installe sous les palmiers, regardant le ciel ou les étoiles commence a apparaître avec force. J'ai toujours apprécié ces moments de calme des nuits étoilées. Shanks viens s'installer dans son fauteuil a ma droite. Il ne dit rien mais son regard ne me lâche pas. Je décide de remettre mes griefs a plus tard, et vais m'installer sur ses genoux. Il a l'air surpris de mon geste, je l'embrasse, d'un long baiser tendre. Et je lui murmure a l'oreille :

\- Bon anniversaire !

\- Bon anniversaire a toi aussi, j'avais peur que tu ais oublié.

\- J'avais oublié, c'est mon père qui me la rappelé quand je l'ai rejoint tout a l'heure. Navré.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vu les derniers événements tu es toute excuser, je te rassure. Moi aussi je suis désolé…

\- Pas se soir ! S'il te plaît ! Profitons de la soirée entre amis et famille, tu veux bien. Faisons une trêve pour la nuit a venir.

\- Pas de problème ! Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Les autres arrivent a quelle heure ? Je boirais bien un verre en les attendant, pas toi ?

\- Si, toujours. Me répond t il avec un sourire. Lève toi je vais voir Hans, je lui ai fait mettre une bouteille spécialement pour toi au frais.

Je me lève puis me rassois a sa place pendant qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine. Il en revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin blanc doux que j'affectionne particulièrement ainsi que deux verres. Il la débouche et me sers un verre qu'il me tend.

\- A toi !

\- A nous ! Douze ans aujourd'hui, qui l'aurait cru ? Même toi tu n'étais pas convaincu a cause de nos 9 ans d'écart. Mais ça valait la peine, non ?

Pour toute réponse,il m'embrasse fougueusement, notre baiser s'éternise et c'est un raclement de gorge qui nous sépare. Nous nous retournons vers l'auteur de ce bruit incongru, et nous voyons plusieurs paires d'yeux nous observaient le sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous installons tous autour de la table basse et l'apéro commence, les rires fusent ainsi que les blagues salaces. Le repas est une véritable réussite, Hans c'est surpassé, tout mes plats préférait sont là. Poisson, riz, salade, fromage, et enfin un énorme gâteau au chocolat. La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'alcool coule a flot, les rires fusent, il y avait longtemps que j'avais pas passer une aussi bonne soirée. Plusieurs d'entre eux m'offrent des livres, pour certains très rares. Je suis ravie, mon empereur me dit a l'oreille que mon cadeau m'attend dans notre cabine et qu'il me le donnera en privé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je tiens a préciser que le sujet sur les tatouages est vérifiable, les encres sont bien faites de pigments (enfin pour la plupart) c'est d'ailleurs les meilleures, enfin selon mon tatoueur.

Je vous dis a la prochaine. Bises a tous et toutes.


	24. Entrainement et Atrocités

_**Bonjour a tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**_

 _ **Merci a brinou et Arya39 pour leur review.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques explications.**_

* * *

Voilà une semaine nous fêtions mon anniversaire, depuis ce jour la routine c'était installé, nous avions repris l'entraînement. Je travaillais énormément avec Lamy pour le contrôle de son pouvoir et elle a pouvoir combattre avec moi, Law ne la ménageait pas, mais elle faisait des progrès énorme, elle commencé a maîtrisé son haki de l'observation, dans quelques semaines elle débuterait celui de l'armement, puis plus tard le royal. La route était encore longue mais chaque jour nous avancions. Nous continuons a suivre le cap pour l'île déserte, mon père était rester il voulait avoir connaissance du ponéglyphe qu'il y aurait. J'étais certaine que nous nous rendions sur la bonne île.

Comment ? L'instinct me le dicte.

Tout les jours je me rendais auprès de Barbe Blanche je lui empruntait son pouvoir, il m'apprenait les bases, a ressentir la terre, a la percevoir au déjà de la mer, a chercher et trouver les plaques qui glissait les unes sur les autres, le but étant de la voir dans son ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'enseignait tout cela pour le plaisir, je ne me suis aujourd'hui encore pas servi de son pouvoir, juste je voulais faire corps avec notre planète a la ressentir dans son ensemble.

\- Tu ressens cette faille sous nos pieds ? Si tu lançais une attaque a cet endroit, tu créerais un tsunami qui pourrait ce ressentir sur des centaines de kilomètres de distance, tu pourrais lever une vagues de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Sache que plus la profondeur est grande, plus la vague sera haute et ira loin. Rappelle toi bien cela, si un jour tu dois te servir de mon pouvoir. Réfléchis bien a se que tu fais, tu pourrais faire des dégâts énormes et tuer de nombreuses vies. Une fois que nous serons seul, je t'apprendrais a doser la force a y mettre, rassure toi.

Depuis que j'avais accepté d'inclure son pouvoir a mon panel, j'écoutais religieusement tout ce qu'il me disait, et plus il me parlait de son pouvoir, plus j'en avais peur. Je commençais vraiment a réaliser l'ampleur de sa force de destruction. Il m'appris qu'il pouvait faire la même chose en surface, si il mettait trop de force sur un tremblement de terre il pouvait couler une île sans problème. Il m'appris aussi que depuis qu'il avait manger le fruit il devait a tout moment contrôler ses humeurs, car parfois il pouvait créer des secousses sismiques juste avec sa colère et donc de manière incontrôlée, il m'expliqua ensuite comment créer un contre courant pour par exemple contrer un tsunamis et du coup limité les dégâts. Pour l'instant ce n'était que des cours théoriques. De toute manière, je ne me sentais absolument pas prêtes a passer a la pratique, plus j'en apprenais et plus j'étais angoissé. Son pouvoir est flippant.

Trois jours plus tard, nous sommes sur l'île estivale de Rysil, îlot désert d'environ 20 km². De grande plage de sable blanc sous un ciel d'azur, de grandes étendues herbeuse, de magnifique cascades creusaient dans la roche, s'écoulant en superbe rivières serpentant a travers l'île paradisiaque.

La seule question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi cette île est déserte ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Je sais qu'un ponéglyphe se trouve ici. Pourquoi n'est il pas gardé comme les autres ? Il est question que l'on reste sur cette île, Barbe Blanche et moi, pour s'entraîner. Mais pouvons nous vraiment le faire ? Si comme me le dit mon instinct, un fragment de notre passé se trouve ici. Quel est le piège ? Cette île est si calme, si belle que je relègue mes interrogations au fin fond de mon subconscient. Quitte a passé une quinzaine de jours avec l'empereur des mers, j'aime autant que se soit sur une île comme celle la. Nous déchargeons des vivres et de quoi faire un campement pour la nuit. Profitons en pour cette nuit. Faisons la fête ! Demain les choses sérieuses commencent.

Dans la matinée, les bateaux s'éloignent nous laissant seuls. Ace nous a laissé sa dague. Nous aurions pu en prendre une autre mais je tenais a ce que ce soit celle là. Depuis le début, c'était par elle que les échanges avaient été fait. Je voulais que cela continue. Superstition ? Peut être, mais j'y tenais. Mon frère n'avait pas pu me le refuser. Quand les navires furent assez loin, pour que je ne puissent ressentir que la présence des D, je tendis la lame a Barbe Blanche après m'avoir entaillé la main avec. Il la prit puis fit de même avant de serrer la mienne, mélangeant nos sangs.

Au plus profond de moi, je ressentis un déluge de puissance. Elle est telle que je m'effondre devant lui. Des tremblement parcourent mon corps. Mon haki fluctue. J'essaie tant bien que mal de le garder a l'intérieur de moi. L'empereur pose sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de me garder avec lui, avant que je ne m'embourbe dans mon subconscient. Me retenant dans la réalité de toute sa volonté. De longue, très longues minutes passent.

\- Prépare toi. Je vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps !

\- Laisse toi aller ! Tu ne me mettra pas a terre.

Le peu de contrôle que je pouvais exercer sur mon corps, vole en éclat devant son affirmation. Je me laisse complètement aller, faisant fis de toute prudence. Une énorme vague d'énergie déferle de mon corps, dégageant un fluide royal comme jamais je n'avais pu le ressentir. Puissant. Incontrôlé. Dévastateur. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je me dis qu'heureusement l'île est déserte.

Le jour se lève quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je ressens la présence de Barbe Blanche, je connais suffisamment son aura, pour savoir que c'est lui. Je laisse mon fluide perceptif s'égarer. Englobant toute l'île, je perçois tout un tas de vies. De faible, comme des insectes dont les oiseaux se nourrissent. Puis des plus fortes, comme des carnassiers. Laissant toujours libre court a mon instinct je vais toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de mon inconscient. Et j'en viens a découvrir, une forme de vie que je n'ai ressentie que deux fois. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer vers cela. A première vue c'est puissant et sauvage. D'une puissance incontrôlable mais endormi.

\- Tu le sens ? Dis-je a Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui ! Je n'arrive pas a définir ce que c'est ! Mais c'est là !

\- Je suis sure qu'un ponéglyphe est ici ! Je pensais me tromper ! Mais maintenant j'en suis sure.

\- Pourquoi ne la tu pas dis ?

\- Quand Marco a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu, je me suis dit que je devais me tromper. Mais une fois de plus, j'aurais du écouter mon instinct. Cette île est dangereuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis certaine.

\- Nous pouvons rappeler les bateaux, si tu le souhaites. J'imagine que tu vaudras aller voir la stèle ?

\- Laissons les ou ils sont ! J'irai a la stèle plus tard. Nous sommes coincé ici jusqu'à ce je puisse comprendre ton fruit. Et l'utilisé intelligemment.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu arriveras a te lever ? Ton haki était extrêmement puissant, tu avais raison, si nous avions fait cela sur le bateau, les dégâts auraient été conséquent. Très conséquent.

\- Je fais le petit déjeuner, et nous pourrons nous y mettre.

Nous avions trouver un abri pour passer nos nuits et un feu y crépitait déjà, je fis du café, grillé du pain, puis je pose le tout sur une grosse pierre plate qui nous servira de table. Une fois notre repas fini, nous nous dirigeons vers la plage. Je ressens la terre au plus profond de moi. La sensation est incroyable, l'empereur m'explique que plus j'aurais l'habitude plus je pourrais explorer en profondeur. Pendant les 15 jours qui suivirent, Barbe Blanche m'appris toute ces attaques et comment les maîtriser au mieux et la puissance a y mettre. Régulièrement j'allais faire un tour avec le haki sensitif, mais l'aura ne bougeait pas, elle était endormie. Malgré l'entraînement a aucun moment elle ne c'est mit en mouvement. J'en déduis donc, que la créature, n'est pas un danger.

Les bateaux sont en approche, les D sont tous là, heureux que l'on se retrouve. La joie m'envahis de les sentir si proche, ils m'ont manqués c'est deux dernières semaines. Une chaloupe est mise a la mer pour ramener l'empereur sur le MobyDick.

\- Tu vas y aller ? Fais attention Rox, il est vrai que l'aura ne bouge pas mais….

\- Oui, moi aussi, je pense que c'est dangereux. L'énergie vitale de bouge pas mais je suis convaincu qu'elle est la pour garder la stèle, mais je ne peux laisser passer l'occasion, je vais prendre Robin avec moi, a nous deux nous devrions pouvoir en venir a bout. Enfin j'espère.

\- Puis les creux que je pressens aux alentours ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je pense aussi que se sera un bon entraînement pour toi. N'oublie pas se que je t'ai appris et tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir facilement.

\- Merci, père. Pour tout.

\- Gwahahaha, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme cela. Merci a toi, tu fais honneur a mon emblème. Fais attention a toi ! Et j'attends ton rapport, dés que tu reviens a bord. Je t'envoie Robin.

\- Regarde ce ne sera pas la peine, Marco l'amène.

Et je pointe mon doigt vers la forme bleu se dirigeant vers nous, la brune est sur le dos du phœnix. Arrivée a notre auteur, elle saute pour me rejoindre. Vu son regard interrogatif, elle ne sait pas pourquoi je l'ai fait venir sur cette île. Je me contente de saluer les deux arrivants. Marco repart avec l'empereur sur le MobyDick. Je m'enfonce au cœur de l'île, Robin me suit silencieusement, elle a compris que je ne lui dirait rien. Je me dirige grâce au haki vers la forme de vie que je sens depuis deux semaines.

\- Tu sens Robin ?

\- On dirait l'aura du dragon de PunkHasard ou encore celle du kraken, tu es sure que c'est prudent ?

\- C'est bien ça, et non c'est absolument pas prudent mais je pense que ce que l'on va découvrir devrais valoir le coup de prendre se risque. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir par hasard, Robin, je suis sure qu'un ponéglyphe est ici. Juste là sous nos pieds. Nous devons trouvé une entrée de grotte qui nous emmènera dans les profondeurs de la terre.

\- Ok, on se sépare et on cherchent

\- Je pense l'avoir trouvé de l'autre coté de l'île, c'est la seule veine que je ressens c'est forcement là. Suis moi !

Nous marchons en silence, traversant l'île. Je me dirige vers l'orifice que j'ai découvert, elle se trouve derrière une cascade, un mince chemin nous y amène sans que l'on es besoin de se mouillé. Nous trouvons une grande caverne, au fond de celle ci se trouve un passage creusé dans la roche, nous l'empruntons, nous enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Mon haki a sa puissance maximale, je guide Robin. Et plus nous avançons, plus je perçois sous mes pieds de grands trous, je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose puisse se trouver sous nos pieds. Incroyable, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir de mes yeux pour pouvoir y croire. Nous arrivons au bout du chemin, se dresse devant nous de grand mur de pierre sur une immense longueur et hauteur. A n'en pas douter une construction humaine, il est impossible que c'est bloc lisse pu se former naturellement. Je laisse mon pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce, elle est immense. Elle fait environ 1 km de largeur, sur 8 mètres de hauteur et impossible de voler jusque la, les murs touche le plafond. J'ai du mal a y croire, a l'intérieur, des murs de partout s'emmêlent les uns dans les autres, formant un labyrinthe géant. Au centre, se trouve la créature endormie, enfin plus tant que ça, je la sens bien plus puissante depuis que nous sommes entrées.

\- Robin tu restes derrière moi, et tu me suis. Surtout tu ne me quittes pas, se sera déjà pas évident mais si en plus je te perds, ce sera encore plus difficile.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Comment cela a pu arriver ici ? C'est incroyable.

\- C'est un labyrinthe, grâce au pouvoir de Barbe Blanche je pense pouvoir trouver le chemin qui mène au centre. Mais il va nous falloir être très prudente, la voix s'est réveillée. Il nous faudra peut être combattre. Tiens toi sur tes gardes et garde ton haki en éveil.

Et je m'enfonce dans l'ouverture devant moi. Je ferme les yeux, me dirigeant uniquement avec le pouvoir du tremblement et le haki, a droite, a gauche, tout droit, pendant longtemps je cherche mon chemin, au bout de deux heures, nous arrivons enfin au centre de la pièce. Je rouvre les yeux, la créature est là. Un corps d'homme avec une tête de taureau blanc. Il nous attend, il savait que nous venions, il nous avait senti des que nous étions entrer.

\- Faites demi tour humaines, votre place n'est pas ici. Fuyez ou subissez ma colère !

\- Je suis le gardien d'Uranus et a se titre je te demande la permission de lire la stèle. Lui répondis je.

\- Je me nomme Astérios le minotaure, gardien du ponéglyphe. Prouve moi qui tu es ! Si tu es vraiment ce que tu dis combats moi. Soit tu me convaincs soit toi et ton amie mourrez.

\- Robin, reste en dehors de ça ! Tu attends que j'en finisse.

Je rentre a l'intérieur de la pièce, l'homme taureau se fixe en face de moi. Chacun nous mettant en garde. Les fluides combatifs et sensitifs en alerte, je le laisse attaqué le premier. Je le contre, et passe a l'attaque, j'enchaîne sur un coup de serre mettant partiellement transformé en phœnix, qu'il bloque sans aucune difficulté. Et le combat se poursuit, pendant plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre prenions l'avantage.

\- Si tu veux me convaincre il va falloir que tu me montres toutes tes capacités. Me dit il en se fixant devant moi.

\- Bien, mais arrêtons de nous battre et je te montres, tu aurais pu le dire depuis le début.

\- On ne peux connaître quelqu'un que quant on l'a combattu. J'attends.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, me transformant successivement en feu, puis en loup ailé, puis en plomb, enchaînant en faisant apparaître la Room de Law, puis en étirant mon corps comme Luffy.

\- D'autres pouvoirs sont en ma possession, mais c'est cinq là font partie de la configuration d'Uranus. Le dernier ne nous a pas encore rejoint, je ne peux en conséquence pas te le montrer, j'espère que cela te suffira, Astérios. Nous pouvons continuer notre combat, mais je n'ai aucune envie que l'un de nous deux meure. Tous comme moi tu es un gardien, je ne souhaite en aucun cas te faire du mal ou détruire ce lieu qui protège notre histoire. Nous laisseras tu, moi et mon amie approcher la stèle ou devrons nous nous entre-tuer ?

\- Je t'en prie, Gardien, vous pouvez approcher, cela me suffit, toi seule peut avoir ce pouvoir. Il y a longtemps que je t'attends. Ton amie peut venir aussi, je ne lui ferait aucun mal, je t'en donne ma parole. Puis je connaître ton nom ?

\- Je me nomme Monkey D Roxane, et voici Nico Robin dernière survivante d'Ohara, et seule personne connue du monde a pouvoir lire les ponéglyphes. Je te remercie de nous laissé approché. Lui dis je en m'inclinant.

Je fais signe a Robin d'approcher, elle s'incline aussi devant le gardien en se présentant. Le minotaure se penche a son tour nous rendant notre marque de respect. Je m'approche de la pierre centrale et pose ma main dessus.

 **En ce jour maudit, la guerre a** **commencé.** **Nous mettons en place nos dernières défenses avant que nos assaillants** **arrivent** **a nos portes. Malheureusement nos chance** **s** **de vaincre cette coalition sont minimes voire quasiment nulles. Nos dirigeants nous ont demandés de retranscrire notre histoire et de cachés les stèles de pa** **r** **le monde. Un jour peut être serviront elles**!

C'est d'une voix sépulcrale que je l'entends dans ma tête. Une partie de notre histoire est enfin dévoilée. D'un geste j'invite Robin a faire son travail, je me refuse a lui gâcher son plaisir. Je me dirige vers l'autre gardien.

\- Que vas tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je me dois de rester ici ! Ta tache n'est pas terminé, mon destin dépends de toi et des autres. Cela fais des siècles que je protège cette pierre et je continuerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Tel est mon destin. Tel est mon devoir.

\- Je te laisse donc ici, en espérant pouvoir te libérer. Merci. Des que mon amie aura fini nous te laisserons. Peut être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons.

\- Moi de même. Mais il y a peu de chance que cela arrive.

Deux heures plus tard, je guide a nouveau l'archéologue dans le dédale de couloir devant nous ramenés a la surface. Quand nous arrivons enfin a la cascade, la nuit est tombée. Nous avons passer plusieurs heures dans les méandres de l'île. Astérios c'est de nouveau endormi. Il le restera jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne troublé son sommeil ou que nous le libérions de sa tache.

De retour sur les bateaux, je dépose Robin sur le Sunny puis je me pose sur le RedForce, ma fille, Liam et Shanks m'y attendent. Ils se jettent sur moi dés que j'atterris. Le gamin collé dans mon dos, Enora me tenant la jambe pendant que l'empereur m'enserre la taille. Je me rends dans la cuisine avec une énorme faim, il y a plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé comme il faut. C'est deux dernières semaines Barbe Blanche et moi nous étions nourris de monstre marin et de fruit des arbres de l'île. Il me tardait de faire un repas convenable sans avoir a cuisiner. Hans nous sers des que nous sommes installés. Puis s'assoie avec nous, il fait parti des 5 premier membres d'équipages de Shanks, après Ben, Lucky, Yassop et Caleb. Et a se titre il s'immisce dans toutes les conversations. Mais comme les autres je l'adore, il était là avant moi, et je le respectais. Le seul avec qui j'avais du mal été Rockstar, nouvelle recrue qui avait voulu me rabaissé dés que j'étais revenue a bord. Il avait fallu que je lui mette sa raclée avant qu'il accepte mon avis. Je ne comprenais pas le choix de l'empereur mais après tout c'était lui le capitaine il avait le pouvoir de prendre n'importe qui a bord du RedForce sans que j'ai quoi que ce soit a dire. Alors que nous commencions notre repas, je vis Ben, Lucky et Yassop nous rejoindre et s'installer a la table. Nous mangions en silence, la journée avait été éprouvante et des explications devaient avoir lieu. Alors que la fin du repas se profilais, Ace, Law, Lamy et Luffy viennent nous rejoindre, suivi de très prés par Robin, Barbe Blanche, Dragon et Marco. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donner le mot.

\- Tu aurais du le ramener avec nous, je l'aurais intégrer a mon équipage, me dit Lu'. Il est trop classe !

\- Tu sais que ce n'étais pas possible, tu as suivi l'échange, donc non. Son destin est ici jusqu'à ce que nous le libérions. Lui répondis je.

\- Moi, se qui m'intéresse c'est comment tu as su qu'il y avait un ponéglyphe sur l'île ? Demande Shanks. Car même si mon capitaine en avait trouver plusieurs, nous ne sommes jamais venu sur cette île j'en suis certain.

D'énormes coups de canon se font entendre. Dans un même mouvement, nous sortons tous sur le pont en courant. Shanks a sortit son arme ainsi que nous tous, nous voyons au loin une quarantaine de bateaux de la marine qui nous encerclent, cherchant par tous les moyens à nous couler. Les rafales de coups de canon se rapprochent de plus en plus, nous devons faire en sorte de protéger les navires. Tous les D sont sur le pont. Marco et moi nous transformons, nous apprêtant a prendre notre envol. Law monte sur le dos de Marco, pendant que celui ci prend Ace dans ses serres, quant a moi je fais monter Luffy pendant que Lamy enserre mes pattes. Nous déposons nos passagers a intervalle régulier sur les navires nous entourant. Ils veulent la guerre : Ils vont l'avoir, et ce ne sera pas beau à voir, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts je vous le garantis : nous attaquer n'était pas une bonne idée et nous allons de ce pas, le leur faire comprendre. Seule Enora est restée sur le RedForce, elle sais se défendre mais elle est encore trop jeune pour prendre part au combat de manière frontale. Chacun de nous connaissons nos rôles et nous l'assumerons, Ace enflamme les navires, Luffy les exploses a coup de poing ou de pied géant, Law les découpes depuis les airs, Lamy saute de navire en navire absorbant le fer se trouvant a bord, les disloquant. La rage et la colère nous aveugle, ils nous ont déclarés traîtres a leur gouvernement, mais nous ne voulons que libérer le peuple et maintenant ils vont payer leurs crimes.

Puis dans une impulsion subite, les 5 D forment un cercle m'emmenant en leur centre, mon corps s'élève au milieu de la bataille qui c'est engagée, sans que je puisse les contrer. Toujours plus haut dans le ciel, je sens leur énergie affluer en moi, m'englobant, ils ont décidé de donner une leçon a la marine, quitte a nous exposer au grand jour.

Leurs consciences s'immiscent en moi, chacun prenant une part identique aux autres, c'est la première fois que je ressens une telle puissance. La colère et la rage m'envahissent : La leurs, la mienne : Aucune importance, je serais même incapable de faire la différence. Par leur action la marine et le gouvernement avaient commis des crimes parmi nos navires, mais bien avant, parmi le reste du monde, Ohara, Batérilla, ou autre, maintenant l'heure de la revanche a sonné. Une énorme vague d'énergie déferle dans mon corps, la seule chose que je peux encore contrôler sont les personnes que cela va toucher. Car je le sais, je le sens cela sera dévastateur, sur l'île sous marine nous avions réussis a arrêter un navire gigantesque, ici nous nous apprêtions a détruire une flotte entière de la marine. Nos pirates sont a bord de nos propres vaisseaux nous n'avons pas a nous en inquiéter. L'énergie s'accumule toujours plus, me paralysant toujours plus, ils veulent se servir de mon haki pour faire plus de dégâts mais je trouve cela extrêmement dangereux, mais les coups de canons continue se rapprochant et commençant a toucher les navires, des marines équipés de ceinture d'explosif se font sauter a bord des navires de l'alliance, voyants certains pirates tombé a la mer soufflé par les explosions, je leur donne l'autorisation pleine et entière de ce servir de la totalité de nos pouvoirs. Dans le même temps je peux voir nos bateaux se regroupés pour que cela soit moins préjudiciables a notre entente. Quand nous estimons que ceux que nous voulons protéger son hors de porter de notre vindicte, nous frappons.

Je laisse déferler une puissante vague d'énergie s'éjecter de mon corps, quelques minutes plus tard l'armada de la marine est complètement détruite. Des bouts de planche commencent a émerger a la surface. Des marins s'y accrochent. Nous ne savons que faire d'eux, les tuer ou les laisser en vie. Puis une pensée nous rattrape. Combien d'hommes ou femmes avons nous tués ? Est ce que cela a de l'importance ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Après la mort de mes camarades cela me semble juste mais est ce vraiment le cas ? Comment serons nous jugés dans l'histoire ? Comme des combattants voulant le bien de ce monde luttant pour la liberté de chaque être vivants, ou comme des abominations voulant sa perte. L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et depuis 900 ans c'est le gouvernement mondial le vainqueur. Il impose donc sa loi et sa vision au monde. Proclamant tel ou telle traître a leur cause. Mais qu'elle est elle ?

La peine, la tristesse et la haine sont mes seules et uniques compagnes en cette heure ou nous comptons nos morts de cette agression inhumaine. De quels droits s'en sont ils pris a nous de cette manière ? Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux mais cela n'est pas une raison de commettre un tel acte. Quand nous avions libéré les esclaves a Marijoa nous n'avions pas fait couler le sang, personne n'avait été blessé. Mais eux avaient, à cette heure, fait 130 victimes parmi nous. Law, Chopper, Caleb tout les médecins et infirmières de bord étaient en ce moment même en train d'opérer les victimes. Avec mes connaissances médicales, je décide de les aider a sauver les 352 blessés dont 99 dans un état critique. De longues heures d'opération nous sont nécessaire et si parfois j'ai un doute sur la procédure a suivre, je vais faire un tour dans la tête de mon D pour en apprendre plus ou qu'il m'aide sur un point délicat. Combien réussirons nous a sauver de vies ? Aucune idée, seul le temps pourra nous le dire.

En colère contre les dragons célestes je me rends sur le bateau de mon père, qui grâce a son pouvoir a pu réunir nos navires, les mettant a l'abri de notre contre-attaque. Évitant par la même un grand nombre de victimes. Dans un énorme état de confusion, je me suis rendu auprès de lui, peut être aura t il des réponses qui m'aideront a comprendre les derniers événements. Je m'assieds a ses pieds alors qu'il use encore de son pouvoir pour nous éloigner des lieux de l'échange. Aucun de nous ne parlons, je le laisse faire ce qu'il a à faire, prostrée, choquée a ses pieds. Sabo qui lui aussi est sur le navire vient s'installer juste a cote de moi me prenant dans ses bras quand je commence a pleurer les morts, dans ma tête les scènes de combats et de carnage repasse sans cesse et je me demande si nous avions réagis différemment le bilan serait il moins lourd. Malheureusement nous ne le saurons jamais. Nous ne referons pas l'attaque. Pendant un temps indéfini je reste là, mes frères, ma sœur, ma fille sont venu me rejoindre a bord du vaisseau, chacun se mettant dans les bras des autres. Chacun se rendant responsable des événements.

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, nous restons là. Hagards. Tout les pirates sont dans le même états. Nous sommes choqués. La vie a donc si peux de valeur pour eux. Je savais que c'étaient des monstres, mais a ce point j'en suis abasourdi. Dragon qui a enfin arrêtait d'utiliser son pouvoir, se pose parmi nous. Nous le regardons silencieusement ne sachant pas se que nous devons dire, ce que nous devons pensé. Des sentiments contradictoires nous assaillent, rage, colère mais aussi tristesse et incompréhension. Comment la marine avait pu trouver des soldats prêt a se sacrifier de cette manière ? Comment devons nous réagir ? Un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculent dans nos têtes. Mais la principale est : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant d'atrocités ?

A plusieurs reprises pendant que je regarde mon père, il ouvre la bouche pour nous dire quelques choses, mais a chaque fois il la referme. Même lui manque de réponse, et bizarrement cela me rassure pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. De nous tous c'est lui le plus informé et ouvert. Mais il a l'air aussi perdu que nous.

* * *

P.S. :

Le passage de l'attaque de la marine je l'ai écrit le 14/11/15, je venais d'apprendre pour les attentats a Paris. Aujourd'hui avant de le publier et a chaque fois que j'ai relu se passage je me suis demandé si je devait le publier comme cela. J'ai finalement décidé que oui, c'est mon ressenti sur le moment et même si je n'avais pas décidé de ce passage, j'ai quand même décidé de le gardé en hommage aux victimes du 13/11/15. J'exprime par la même mes condoléances aux familles et amis des victimes. Bien évidemment la marine joue le rôle des terroristes et les pirates des victimes. J'espère que je ne vous choquerez pas de retranscrire cet acte barbare, mais cela ma servi a exprimé ma colère et ma rage, en quelques sortes de commencer a faire mon deuil. Si ce passage vous choque, j'en suis navré mais je ne m'en excuserez pas car les attentats m'ont choquée ainsi que la plupart des Français. **_Pray for Paris !_**

 ** _Cette semaine de nouvelles attaques ont eu lieu en Belgique, je ne pensais pas que cela coinciderait avec la publication de se chapitre. J'adresse toute mes condoléances au peuple belge. La France est de tout coeur avec vous comme vous nous avez soutenus lors des attaques. Pray for Belgique_**

* * *

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs références.**_

 _ **Astérios est bien le nom du minotaure dans la mythologie grecque, il est aussi blanc.**_

 _ **Ensuite, j'ai fait une référence a un de mes films préférait, Matrix. J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de Pâques, ne faites pas d'indigestion de chocolat.**_

 _ **Bises a vos tous.**_


	25. Nouvelles Primes

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Pour une fois en temps et en heure.

Merci a Arya39 pour sa review et a Minimiste pour ces ajouts en favoris et follow.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

Il y a maintenant 12 jours que l'attaque de la marine a eu lieu, mais le gouvernement n'a toujours pas réagi. En tout cas, pas dans la presse. Ils avaient expliqué qu'une tempête avait eu lieu et qu'ils avaient perdu 40 navires et beaucoup d'hommes. Et depuis plus rien. Mon père essayait de savoir se qui ce disait au quartier général, mais ses espions ne savaient rien.

Nous poursuivons notre route, Luffy voulait aller toujours plus loin, mais il ne voulait pas de tous les bateaux de l'alliance avec lui. Il ne voulait pas d'aide pour atteindre Raftell, c'était sa quête. Mais le laisser partir seul, enfin a deux car Law le suivrait, n'été pour l'instant pas envisageable, trop dangereux. Alors il prenait son mal en patiente.

Je me trouve sur le pont du RedForce, quant un martin facteur survole le navire, je lui fais un geste et il vient se poser a coté, je lui paye son dù avant qu'il ne reparte. Je vais dans la bibliothèque pour le lire tranquillement a l'abri du vent et des remous des flots.

Quand j'y arrive, la pièce est déjà occupé par Robin et Ben, comme d'habitude, je m'installe a la table. Quand j'ouvre le journal, des avis de recherches en tombent. Dés le premier des frissons me prennent, j'ai du mal a y croire, ce n'est pas possible. Je regarde les autres et au fur et a mesure mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Cette fois, c'est officiel la marine et le gouvernement savent exactement ce que nous sommes. Et nous avons tous une prime faramineuse :

Monkey D Luffy : 750 000 000 de berrys

Trafalgar D Water Law : 750 000 000 de berrys

Portgas D Ace : 750 000 000 berrys

Monkey D Roxanne : 750 000 000 berrys

Trafalgar D Water Lamy : 500 000 000 berrys

Monkey D Enora : 500 000 000 berrys

La première prime des filles est incroyable. Mais le plus dérangeant c'est qu'ils nous veulent vivant, c'est écrit en gros sur les avis de recherche. Il n'est pas spécifié le nom de l'arme antique, mais ils sont au courant, c'est la seule chose qui peut expliquer cela. Devant mon air choqué, Ben se permet de venir lire par dessus mon épaule, j'ouvre le journal pour voir qu'elle explication ils ont donné, pour justifier cela aux yeux du monde.

 _Propos recueillie auprès de l'amiral en chef de la marine par le journaliste de la rédaction (une photo illustre la scène). Je voudrais signalé que ces 6 individus sont extrêmement dangereux, si vous les voyez faites très attention. Prévenez la marine qui pourra les interpeller. A la question : Pourquoi les vouloirs vivants si ils sont si dangereux ? L'amiral réplique qu'ils ont des questions cruciales auxquelles il faut que l'ont répondent. Et que si nous sommes morts, ils ne pourront pas avoir de réponse. Mais pourquoi une prime aussi élevait pour Lamy et Enora, car jusqu'à présent elles étaient inconnus ? Trafalgar D Water Lamy est la sœur du chirurgien de la mort et fait voile avec lui. Elle a fui DressRosa après les faits que nous connaissons. Quant a Monkey D Enora, c'est la fille de l'empereur Shanks le Roux et de Monkey D Roxanne et a ce titre, elle est recherché, sans parlé de son grand-père, le chef révolutionnaire Monkey D Dragon et la nièce de Monkey D Luffy qui a frappé un dragon céleste il y a deux ans et demi et d'avoir fait évadé Portgas D Ace de l'échafaud pendant la guerre au sommet. De plus se sont des D est comme vous le savez, le gouvernement mondial a ordonné leur capture pour traîtrise. L'alliance de deux empereurs est une première dans le monde et elle n'a qu'un but renversé le gouvernement mondial avec l'aide du mouvement révolutionnaire qui c'est allié avec eux. Ils veulent détruire le monde que nous connaissons. Il est temps que nous prenions des mesures radicales pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Ils sont une menace que nous ne pouvons négligé plus longtemps. Mais la personne la plus dangereuse du groupe est s'en conteste Monkey D Roxanne, son tatouage a lui seul est une insulte au monde, de plus c'est une ancienne esclave échappée d'ImpelDown et son fruit du démon et le pire que l'on puisse imaginé, il est impératif que nous la remettions derrière les barreaux dans les plus bref délais. A ce sujet reprends le journaliste et il vrai que c'est vous qui l'avait réduite en esclavage comme elle l'a dit a MarineFord pendant la guerre ? Ne vous fiez pas a cette femme c'est une menteuse et une criminelle des plus sanguinaires, le massacre a ImpelDown, c'est elle. Le massacre des pirates il y a quelques mois c'est aussi elle. Alors pourquoi la vouloir vivante si elle est aussi mauvaise ? Comme je l'ai déjà dit nous avons des questions a leurs posées et les informations qu'il nous manquent eux seul peuvent nous les fournir._

Je suis abasourdis de lire ça. Incroyable ! Il se fout royalement de ma gueule. C'est moi la barbare ? Il ferait bien de se regarder dans la glace. Il est vrai que j'avais effectivement fais cela, je ne pouvais le nier, mais j'avais des raisons, je n'avais pas agis sur un coup de tête ou par plaisir. Je lui ferais bien sa fête a lui, vraiment il commence sérieusement a me gonfler. Mais que faire ? Ils ont tout pouvoir sur les journalistes puisque il ne viendront pas nous demandé notre avis sur la question. Le monde n'a qu'un son de cloche : celui de la marine et du gouvernement mondial. Je commençais a me demander si nous ne devrions pas réagir. Mais comment ? Plus de violence est ce la solution ? Ou de la propagande anti gouvernementale, mais là c'est le rôle de mon père. Je ne suis qu'une pirate et donc je n'ai aucune légitimité. La preuve, ils me dépeignait comme une personne brutale et sanguinaire. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Lamy et Enora qui n'avait rien fait ce retrouver avec une prime faramineuse, et évidemment ce sont les deux plus faibles d'entre nous. Si j'étais eux, c'est elle que je commencerais par capturer, dans l'espoir de faire venir les autres. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures de protection pour ces deux là, hors de question qu'ils se servent d'elles pour nous atteindre tous.

\- Rox ? Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors et surtout tu devrais te calmer ! S'exclame Ben en reculant de derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bin, disons que j'aimerais éviter un incendie sur le navire, et vu que tu ne te contrôle pas, j'aimerais que tu sortes.

Je le regarde complètement interdite devant son comportement.

\- Regarde tes épaules ! Tu flambes.

\- Oh merde, pardon ! Je suis désolé. Je vais me contrôler !

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, Shanks arrive inquiet claquant violemment la porte de la bibliothèque, il est visiblement en colère, je dirais même furax.

\- Si tu n'est pas capable de te contrôler remets l'anneau. Heureusement que Barbe Blanche est la sinon il ne pourrait pas te contrer. Oh putain mais en plus tu va foutre le feu. Sors d'ici, immédiatement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Ben

\- Elle ne maîtrise rien, elle a créer des vagues énormes, vous sentez pas les secousses.

\- Nous pensions que cela venait du vent violent qu'il y a depuis ce matin, je suis désolé Shanks, je vais prendre l'air, si je n'arrive pas a me calmer je mettrais l'anneau.

Je sors en courant, arrivée sur le pont, je vois mon père a la proue de son navire qui essaye de faire baisser le vent qui souffle, Barbe Blanche sur le pont du MobyDick, contrant avec son pouvoir les dégâts que j'ai pu faire. Le vent faibli suffisamment, pour que je puisse prendre mon envol. Marco me rejoint dans les airs au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Yoi, tu m'expliques ! Tes frères veulent rien dire et sont dans une colère noire, pour les filles elles sont apeurées et en colère. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ?

\- Non, pas encore. Tu comptes redescendre quand ?

\- Va le lire, si tu veux il y en a un dans la bibliothèque du RedForce. Je descendrais quand je me serais calmer, sinon nous risquons une catastrophe.

Et il repart, comprenant que je ne dirais rien de plus. Et maintenant que j'y prêtais cas, je ressentais des a coup au fond de mes tripes et j'imagine que du coup sur le bateau je pouvais créer des vagues en rapport avec ma colère. Je vole ainsi au dessus des navires pendant plusieurs heures, mais rien a faire ma rage ne se calme pas, bien au contraire elle ne fait que s'amplifiait. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, car tous les D sont dans le même état et que forcement une fois de plus cela déborde sur moi. Et je suis incapable de faire la part des choses. La nuit tombe, le soleil se couche et même se fabuleux instant ne m'aide pas, il va falloir que je me pose mais je ne peux le faire dans ses conditions, c'est trop dangereux. Je vais devoir mettre l'anneau de granit marin, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois Law sur le navire de mon roux, il me dit qu'il a se qu'il faut que je peux me poser en toute sécurité. Arrivé sur le navire, il me tends l'anneau que je glisse a mon doigt des que je suis a porté de main.

\- Désolé Shanks, je me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Et je n'arrive toujours pas a me contrôler. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Après avoir lu l'article je ne peux pas te blâmer. C'est hallucinant. Lamy et Enora ne mérite pas cela tout ça par qu'elles sont sœur et fille de pirate, leurs primes est énorme du jamais vu pour une première.

\- Il va nous falloir trouver un moyen de les protéger efficacement de la marine, il est hors de question qu'ils se servent d'elles pour nous atteindre. Il nous faut trouver le dernier et vite, avant que la marine le ou la trouve en premier. Rox a tu une idée d'où il/elle se trouve ? Demande le chirurgien.

\- Non aucune. Mais il est temps de contrer le gouvernement, il est hors de question qu'ils s'en prennent aux filles sans que je fasse rien. Il faut que je parle a mon père, lui aura peut etre une idée de comment faire.

\- Je viens avec toi, me dit le brun

Je me dirige vers le mat principal, j'y monte suivi de Law. J'enlève l'anneau le tends a mon cavalier après qu'il l'ai ranger dans sa poche, je me transforme en louve pour éviter les flammes et m'envole une fois qu'il est installé sur mon dos, direction le bateau de Dragon. Je me pose quelques minutes plus tard sur le pont. Sabo est a la proue et se dirige vers nous, je remets l'anneau pour empêcher tout accident.

\- Sab', j'ai besoin de voir mon père. Tu sais ou il est ?

\- Dans sa cabine, enfin il me semble, je vais voir.

Après quelques minutes il revient suivi de mon père.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Tu as réussie a te calmer ?

\- Oui, et non, je porte du granit marin, sinon je crois bien qu'un bateau au moins serait en cendres. Tu crois qu'il est possible de contrer le gouvernement et la marine avec les médias ?

\- Oui je le crois, mais je suis pas sur que l'idée te plaira. Suivez moi allons dans ma cabine pour que l'on puisse en parler en privé.

Il part vers l'intérieur du navire, nous le suivons, il nous guide dans une pièce pourvu d'un lit posé sur un coin au fond, deux profonds canapé séparer par une table basse et compléter par deux grandes armoires, le tout sceller au sol pour que rien ne bouge comme il est de rigueur sur un navire. Nous nous installons tout les quatre dans les sofas après avoir assuré a Sabo qu'il ne nous dérangait pas.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ? Pourquoi elle ne me plaira pas ? Après tout, si cela peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur ou au moins que les gens se posent des questions, c'est peut-être pas un mal.

\- Je pourrais faire parvenir la vidéo de ton arrestation aux journalistes.

\- Non, mais t'es dingues ? Tu peux pas exposer ma sœur, ta fille de cette manière. Refuse Rox !

\- Tu faisais pourtant parti de ceux qui voulait sa mise en danger en lui faisant absorber le fruit du démon de Barbe Blanche. N'est ce pas Law ? Moi au moins je cherche a la protéger des accusations qui sont portées contre elle. Peux tu en dire autant ? Alors que tu te prêtant son frère, c'est pas plutôt en tant que médecin que tu as agis ? Pour voir comment réagirais son corps au phénomène ? Un tel pouvoir est unique, quel bonheur pour un toubib au dents longues. Lui répond mon père sarcastique.

J'enlève l'anneau quelques secondes pour demander aux D de me rejoindre, c'est suffisant a Law pour leur dire ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ca suffit ! Merci de vouloir me protéger tout les deux mais arrêtez de vous disputer cela ne mène a rien. Les autres arrivent ! Papa il va falloir plus de chaises.

Sabo se lève est sors de la pièce pour en revenir avec deux révolutionnaires et six chaises. Il est suivi de peu par Luffy, Ace, Lamy, Enora, Shanks, Marco et Barbe Blanche. Et bien les D n'ont pas fais les choses a moitié en rameutant la cavalerie.

Le roux s'installe a coté de moi, de l'autre coté se trouve Law. Sur le canapé d'en face, Luffy, Dragon et Sabo, Ace et Marco prennent des chaises et s'installe sur un coté, les filles s'asseyent parterre appuyée contre leurs jambes, un gros fauteuil est amené dans la cabine pour Barbe Blanche qui se pose sur le dernier côté.

Mon empereur glisse son bras sur mes épaules voulant lui aussi me protéger. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous, quant c'était pour me faire prendre un fruit du démon, ils n''étaient pas si empressés. Et je les regarde tous a tour de rôle, les D ont la décence de baissé les yeux, gênés. Dans un grand fracas deux dernier arrivant passe la porte de la cabine de mon père ? Garp fusille son fils du regard tandis que Ben se poste derrière le canapé sur lequel je suis assise.

\- Tout le monde est la ? Ou il faut attendre encore. Rage mon père sous l'intrusion.

\- Rox tu vas dire oui ? Demande le roux.

\- Oui a quoi ? Reprends Barbe Blanche.

\- Son père veut envoyer la vidéo de sa capture a la presse.

Je vois le vieux et son second ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je laisse a tous le temps de réfléchir a l'idée. Et même si c'est a moi de prendre la décision, je veux entendre leur avis. Je pourrais toujours m'en resservir plus tard. Que se soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ? A quoi ça servirait ?

\- C'est une manière de contrer les dires de Sengoku rapportaient dans le journal, cela pourrait faire pencher les lecteurs en notre faveur. Il n'y a rien de compromettant pour Rox sur cette vidéo, mais par contre pour le marine c'est pas la même histoire, bien au contraire. Dans le journal il soutient qu'elle ment au sujet de la personne qui l'a vendu mais moi j'ai la preuve qu'il ment. Que le jour ou il l'a arrêté c'était un piège contre elle, tout avait été calculé a l'avance, tout ça pour me faire sortir de mon trou ou me faire changer d'avis au cas ou je me déciderais a une attaque du gouvernement, c'est pour ça qu'ils la voulaient en vie. Mais en même temps ils voulaient la détruire parce que c'est une D et c'est pour cela qu'il la vendue aux dragons célestes. Il ne la pas arrêter parce que c'est une pirate mais parce que c'est ma fille, et il le dit clairement dans la vidéo.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut aider. Et il possible de la voir ? Pour que je me fasse une idée précise. Demande Barbe Blanche.

A ces mots, je sens mon sang reflué de mon visage. Je sais que certain l'ont vu, mon père, mon homme, mon grand-père. Mes D savent aussi ce que j'ai vécu se jour là, mais le voir de visu, en tant que spectateur, je n'en ai pas le courage. Le bras de l'empereur se raffermit sur mon épaule en signe de soutien. Le regard du vieil empereur se pose sur moi, demandant mon accord. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'acquiesce.

\- Robin, tu peux venir aussi.

Tous me regardent choqués et dans les secondes qui suivent la brune apparaît dans un clone.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai appelé les D. Table basse ou lit ?

\- Fufufu, table. Désolée.

\- Menteuse ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes a faire apparaître un clone. Papa tu peux leur montré celle là et seulement celle là, mais moi je ne veux rien voir, prévenez moi quand vous aurez finis de la regarder.

Je me lève pour sortir de la pièce, le roux essaye de me retenir mais d'un regard je lui demande de me lâcher, il se lève a son tour en disant qu'il la vue et qu'il ne veux pas recommencé. Nous sortons sur le pont, je m'accoude au bastingage. La lune est pleine, la nuit est douce.

\- Tu en penses quoi Shanks ?

\- Je ne referais pas l'erreur de te demander quoi que ce soit l'épisode du pouvoir de Barbe Blanche m'a suffit, j'ai aucune envie que tu me refasses la gueule pendant une semaine et que tu retournes dormir avec notre fille ou notre fils. Tu feras se que tu voudras et quoi que tu décides je te soutiendrais.

\- Merci.

Je me colle contre son torse, recherchant sa chaleur, j'ai froid. Il enlève sa cape est me la pose sur les épaules, tout en me serrant contre lui, protecteur. Je noue mes bras dans son dos, ma tête posé contre son cœur, le battement régulier m'apaise. Et nous restons comme cela jusqu'à se que la bouche de Robin nous disent que l'on peut venir. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'intérieur du navire et rentrons dans la cabine de mon père, nous nous réinstallons a nos places. D'un bref regard a chacun, je vois que les sentiments sont différents, certains sont en colère, d'autres sont dégoûtés ou encore étonnés.

\- Tu as eu de la chance Shanks ce jour la ! C'était vicieux de la part de Sengoku, mais je doutes que le grand public comprenne son acte. S'en prendre a une simple pirate qui a l'époque avait une petite prime plutôt qu'a un empereur des mers facile a capturer ou a tuer. Sa crédibilité va en prendre un coup si tu décides de divulguer ces images, Rox. Commence l'empereur.

\- J'ai manqué de prudence, je le sais parfaitement. Merci de me le rappeler, j'aurais préférer que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle.

\- Il ne sers a rien d'en débattre, nous ne referons pas le passé. Shanks arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est moi qu'il voulait et seulement moi. Si j'avais été une simple civile le résultat aurait été le même.

\- Qu'a tu décidais ? Tu es d'accord avec Dragon ou pas ? Demande l'empereur blanc.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant c'est justement de savoir se que tous en penser, car vous êtes aussi concernés. Et toi papa, quel est ton but réel ? Je suis bien certaine que tu vises autre chose.

\- Je voudrais que Robin et toi deveniez les icônes de la révolution, elle parce qu'elle est pourchasser depuis qu'elle est enfant parce qu'elle peut lire les ponéglyphes et donc découvrir ce que cache le gouvernement mondial depuis des siècles et toi parce que tu es coupable d'être ma fille et qu'aux yeux de la marine c'est ton plus grand crime. Je tiens a vous dire a toutes les deux que je ne me servirais pas de vos images si vous refusez, j'imagine que cela doit être dur de revivre cela et ne nous leurrons pas dés que les journalistes auront connaissance de ces informations ils essayeront d'en savoir plus.

\- Qui est d'accord avec mon père ? Vote a main levé.

Les mains de Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace et Luffy se lèvent.

\- Qui est contre ?

Cette fois c'est Law et Garp qui la lèvent. Lamy, Enora, Ben et Sabo s'abstiennent tout comme Shanks, mais lui je savais déjà. Je lève les yeux vers Robin qui elle ne dit rien.

\- J'aimerais que vous soyez toute les deux d'accord, depuis Marijoa, le peuple sais que vous vous connaissez et que vous avez voyagez ensemble, surenchérit mon père.

Nous nous connaissons si bien que je lis la réponse dans son regard comme elle lit la mienne dans le mien.

\- D'accord, fais le ! Nous te faisons confiance mais chaque chose que tu pourras divulguer devras avoir notre aval a toute les deux. Cela te va Robin ?

\- Oui, pas de souci. A moins que mon capitaine ne soit pas d'accord. Capitaine ?

\- C'est ta vie, ton image. Quoi que toi ou Rox décidiez je serais de votre coté, je ne m'opposerais pas une nouvelle fois a ma sœur.

\- Law, Garp, je peux vous parler en privé ? Demandais je au deux D.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la porte pour sortir sur le pont, je l'ai suis, mais avant je tend la main vers Ben. J'ai une énorme envie de nicotine mais depuis que j'avais les pouvoir du phœnix cela ne me faisait rien et puis le sevrage après ma capture avait été brutal, mais là j'avais l'anneau et donc cela me ferait un minimum d'effet, et puis je vais être honnête ce n'est pas la nicotine mais ce que je mettais dans ma clope qui me faisait envie, mais bien l'addictif que je pouvais mettre dedans, je voulait un joint, un bon gros joint, qui allez me dépouiller la gueule, jusqu'à ce que j'enlève l'anneau. Ben me tends juste du tabac et une feuille, je lui lance un regard insistant, il regarde un instant son capitaine qui lui fit un oui de la tête. Et il me tends une pochette, je la prends et vais sur le pont, assise sur le pont je commence a rouler, Law me regarde d'un regard mauvais me faisant bien comprendre ce qu'il en pense, j'hausse les épaules devant son expression. Une fois fait, je l'allume et tire une bonne bouffée. Oh putain ça faisait longtemps, comment c'est bon ! Quoi cela étonne, je n'est jamais dit que j'étais irréprochable, je suis une pirate et je me fous de l'opinion des autres.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous dérange dans l'idée de Dragon ?

\- Cela t'exposera encore plus. Ce n'est pas prudent. Me dit mon grand-père.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de donner mon accord pour l'absorption du pouvoir de Barbe Blanche et tu m'en veux et tu me fais encore la gueule. Je veux pas te perdre. Si tu décides de faire confiance a ton père je te soutiendrais mais je suis inquiet pour toi.

\- Dis plutôt que les accusations de mon père ont fait mouche et que tu te sens coupable ! Et comme j'ai l'anneau tu ne peux abonder dans mon sens car tu ne sais pas se que j'en pense.

Il hausse les épaules refusant de répondre a mes affirmations.

\- Dis moi Law ? Pour qu'elle raison as tu voulu que je prenne le pouvoir de l'empereur ? Si mon père me le demander, voudrais tu que je copie son pouvoir ? Ou tout autre ? Oui ! Mais je voudrais que tu admettes a voix haute la véritable raison. Tu n'es pas l'être insensible et sans cœur comme beaucoup le crois.

\- Pourquoi me le demander ? Tu le sais très bien !

\- Traf' moi aussi je t'aime et ne veux pas te perdre, je sais pertinemment que mon père avait tort. Plus j'aurais de pouvoir plus je serais résistance et moins tu as de chance de me perdre, je les bien compris. Mais il va falloir que tu l'admettes, tu n'es plus tout seul, jamais nous ne te laisserons tomber.

\- Je veux pas que tu sois plus exposer qu'avant. C'est dangereux. Même si ta prime est égale a la notre, tu es celle qu'ils veulent en priorité. Depuis que tu as mis l'anneau je ne vous ressens plus et ça me dérange, c'est bien cela que tu voulais entendre.

\- Laisse moi savourer et en profiter un moment, des que je l'enlèverais je perdrais l'effet. Tu en veux ?

Il tend la main et je le lui donne, il tire deux trois lattes et me le rend.

\- C'est tout ce que tu lui dis ? Law sérieusement tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même ! S'exclame mon grand-père.

\- Grand père, c'est une bonne idée, il n'y a rien de dégradant pour moi sur cette vidéo et cela mettra a mal la marine. Ça vaut le coup !

\- Cela ne mettra a mal que Sengoku, pas la marine. Qu'espères tu ?

\- Que les civils se posent les bonnes questions. Tu crois que je me serais lancé dans la piraterie si j'avais eu le choix. Ils m'ont traqué en sous marin pendant 12 ans, je me suis engagé avec Shanks pour ma sécurité, ils m'ont perdu pendant 5 ans. Mais j'ai manquée de prudence et l'amiral en chef m'a retrouvé grâce a ma tête mise a prix. Et il m'a piégé, que veux tu y faire maintenant ? Rien, par contre on a des armes pour le contrer autant en profiter.

\- Hum, c'est dangereux, ils ne renonceront pas aussi facilement.

\- Je sais mais ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque.

La vie repris son cours a bord des navires de l'alliance, mon père avait envoyé la vidéo a un journaliste indépendant, plus ou moins fidèle a la cause des révolutionnaires. Il ne nous restait plus qu'a attendre les nouvelles. Une quinzaine de jour plus tard, nous accostons une île agricole faisant partie du territoire de Shanks, nous sommes accueillis avec enthousiasme de la part des habitants de l'île. La marine ne venait jamais ici, trop éloigné d'une base et guère d'intérêt pour elle. Nous allions pouvoir faire le plein et la population s'empresser de satisfaire les besoins des équipages, nourriture, alcool, besoin divers. Nami, Enora, Izou avaient dévalisés les magasins de fringues. Zoro, Vista explorés les boutiques de sabres. Et tous les bars étaient envahis par les pirates. En gros, les affaires de l'île était florissante.

Alors que je promenais dans la ville, un homme d'un quarantaine d'années m'aborde.

\- Monkey D Roxanne ?

\- Cela dépend, que voulez vous ?

\- Une interview !

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines votre père ma fait remettre une vidéo mettant en cause l'amiral en chef, je voudrais votre avis personnel pour finalisé mon article.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi non ? Je pourrais fournir un article excellent.

\- Peut être mais cela est beaucoup trop dangereux, que se passera t il après la publication ? Vous risquez l'emprisonnement pur et simple. Frayez avec des pirates est un crime et encore plus quand il s'agit de D. Si vous tenez a la vie je vous le déconseille.

\- Vous êtes bien prévenante pour une pirate sanguinaire ! La vidéo que vous m'avez fait parvenir est édifiante pour la marine. Bien que l'esclavage est été abolie par le gouvernement vous avez été vendu par l'amiral en chef. Cela pourra servir la cause de votre père, pourquoi me refusez ce que je vous demande ?

\- Pour votre sécurité, et arrêtes de me vouvoyez, ça m'énerve ! Comment savez tu que l'on viendrais ici ? Comment m'as tu trouvais ?

\- J'attends ton père, il devrait arrivé dans quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici, j'espère pouvoir m'entretenir avec Nico Robin aussi !

\- Tu ne tiens pas a la vie ! Tu seras pourchassé pour ça. Tu en as conscience ?

\- La liberté de la presse, pour moi n'est pas une option, c'est un fait.

\- L'espoir fait vivre ! La marine et le gouvernement ne te laisserons pas faire, tous comme nous tu seras déclaré traître et traqué comme nous le sommes. Et je ne tiens pas a être responsable de ta mort. Merci ! On me reproche déjà bien assez de choses je ne tiens pas a en rajouté.

\- Es-tu responsable du massacre d'ImpelDown ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oui, quant au raison elle ne regarde que moi ! Oui, j'ai massacré des pirates a mon retour dans le nouveau monde, le pourquoi est encore mon problème. Saches que se jour la j'aurais pu détruire tous un équipage de marine du G5, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai une seule chose a dire, ma famille est la chose la plus importante pour moi et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Quel quand soit les conséquences pour moi, je m'en fiche. Ceci dit, je vois mon père arrivait, je te laisse avec lui. Mais une dernière chose fais très attention a toi, cela m'ennuierait que tu te fasses tuer. Au revoir !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Plus que deux avant la fin de la première partie et Uranus au complet. Selon vous quel est le dernier membre ? Je suis curieuse de savoir a qui vous pensez.

Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis a la semaine prochaine.


	26. Duel pour l'honneur

Je m'excuse par avance, j'ai un énorme retard, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes mais aucune importance. Je n'ai pas pu faire corriger les fautes alors j'espère que vous m'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Comme chaque fois je remercie Arya pour sa review ainsi que les follows ou favorie : Lilylys, Tommy76 et Heichou Marie.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Une dizaine de jour après avoir quitté l'île Coursière, un article fit parution dans le journal. La marine était dénigré a un point inimaginable. L'amiral en chef était mis en cause de telle manière que son poste ne pouvait qu'être en danger. C'était un fait. Mais j'avais peur pour le journaliste, mes dires étaient retranscrits fidèlement. Ceux de l'amiral aussi, avec l'article un compte rendu fidèle de mon arrestation était relaté. En illustration de l'article une photo tirée de la vidéo, me représentant avec une paire de menotte avec l'amiral en chef derrière.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard alors que nous voguions toujours plus avant dans le nouveau monde, nous apprîmes que Sengoku avait été limogé de son poste et après un combat de plusieurs jours Akainu avait pris sa place au détriment de l'amiral Aokiji. Qui fut grièvement blesser lors de l'affrontement. Depuis il avait disparu. L'amiral Fugitora avait pris sa place le dernier poste restant vacant pour le moment.

Cela n'arrangeait pas nos affaires, car nous savions que Akainu était un vrai tordu. Bon en même temps c'est pas le genre de gars a faire dans le détail. Avec lui c'était sur, s'il nous choppe on est mort. Nous ne risquons ni la prison, ni l'esclavage, c'est déjà pas mal. C'est au moins une consolation. Par contre même si Sengoku n'était plus a la tête de le marine, il était toujours vivant. Qu'allait il faire ? Comment allait il répondre a cela ? Vous me direz nous l'avions bien chercher, mais après tout lui aussi.

Une interview du nouveau amiral en chef, de la part du même journaliste que j'avais rencontré. Voulez assurer, a la population que l'esclavage n'était pas toléré, et que même si cela pouvait encore existé, la marine ne s'abaissait pas a cela. Il était vrai que j'avais été arrêté et même si Sengoku m'avait dis qu'il allait me vendre, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait. Quand le journaliste lui fit remarqué l'emblème que j'avais de marquer dans le dos, et qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du symbole des dragons célestes ce qui prouvait que j'avais bien été esclave, l'amiral répondit qu'il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvais venir. Bin voyons ! Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas entendre !

Mon père était reparti a Baltigo, et nous venions de nous amarrer a une nouvelle île, les réserves devaient être réapprovisionnées. Nous étions sur une île estivale du territoire de Shanks, mais au port nous tombons sur un navire pirate, je ne reconnais pas le bateau ni le pavillon, pourtant ce dernier me dit quelques choses. Une tête de mort enflammé avec des lunettes se faisant transpercé par un couteau. Je l'ai déjà vu quelques part, mais où ? Tout en réfléchissants je m'enfonce dans la ville suivie d'Enora et de Hans, Liam était resté sur le navire avec Shanks. Arrivés au centre de la bourgade, je tombe sur 4 hommes, dont un roux que je reconnaît immédiatement.

\- Eustass Captain Kidd !

\- Monkey D Roxanne, c'est un honneur ! Me réponds il un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire du grabuge sur une île de Shanks, surtout qu'il est dans le port ? N'est ce pas ?

\- L'empereur des mers en personne ? Hum, c'est l'occasion de lui prendre sa place.

\- Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids face a lui ? Tu délires ! Vu ton bras, si tu veux pas perdre l'autre oublie cette idée. Mais si tu y tiens, il est dans le port. Amarré juste a coté de ton bateau, tu retrouveras le chemin ou tu veux que je t'y amène ?

\- Ça va aller, je sais encore ou trouver mon bateau. Bouge de là !

\- Tiens toi tranquille sur cette île si tu veux pas prendre la raclée du siècle !

Je fais un pas en arrière, poussant Enora derrière moi, le cuistot protégeant nos arrières. Une fois Kidd partis nous reprenons notre chemin et allons faire les courses. Une fois que nous avons passé commande dans tous les commerces, nous appelons le RedForce pour que nos compagnons viennent nous aider a tous transporter. Je laisse Eno' en compagnie de Hans pendant que je me rends a la librairie du coin, pour voir les derniers ouvrages parus et voir si je peux trouver une édition rare. Malheureusement, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour faire le tour de la boutique, qui ne contient pas se que je cherche, je ressors déçu. Je cherche avec le haki ou se trouve mes deux acolytes. Je les retrouve se dirigeant vers le port, suivi de près par quatre force, deux étant plus puissantes que les deux autres. Ne reconnaissant pas l'aura de l'un des nôtres, j'en déduis que c'est Kidd et sa bande. Je me transforme rapidement en phœnix pour les rejoindre. Après deux minutes de vol je me pose dans le dos des deux groupes, assez prés du dernier pour qu'il puisse sentir le vent que font mes ailes dans son dos. Je demande a Enora de poursuivre son chemin, je la vois tiré sur la main du cuistot qui après un regard vers moi, la suis sans discuté.

\- J'allais pas m'en prendre a elle, c'est qu'une gamine, c'est toi que je cherche, il paraît que tu es très forte, le monde parle que de toi en ce moment. C'est frustrant ! me précise le roux en me faisant face.

\- Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir. C'est ma fille, il est normal que je prenne des précautions. J'étais dans le nouveau monde que tu étais encore dans les jupes de ta mère. Ne me sous estimes pas, tu pourrais être surpris.

Je sens mes sabres vouloir sortir tout seul de leurs fourreaux, je les prends en main pour éviter qu'ils ne s'envolent. Je les imprègne de haki offensif resserrant ma prise sur eux. Je lance un regard sur mon vis a vis, surprise qu'il veuille se battre contre moi, le problème c'est le lieu ou nous nous trouvons. Une rue commerçante qui redescend vers le port, il y a du monde et nous pourrions faire de gros dégâts et après je me ferait engueuler par Shanks.

\- Si nous allions ailleurs ? Ici, il y a beaucoup de monde. Je connais une plage un peu plus loin, nous y serons tranquille pour un duel.

\- Je te suis !

Je sors de la ville, suivi par les quatre Kidd pirates. Je fais part de mes intentions aux D, en leur signifiant bien que c'est mon combat et que je veux aucunes interférences de leurs part. Ils nous rejoignent tout de même, suivi de Shanks et Marco. Pour moi, c'est l'occasion de disputait un combat a pleine puissance, sans ménagement de la part de mon adversaire. J'ai hâte.

\- Ta fille a rameuté la cavalerie ! Je croyais que c'était un duel ?

\- C'en est un ! Mais comme tes hommes, ils veulent assistés au spectacle. Ils ne s'en mêleront pas.

Nous nous mettons en garde, l'un face a l'autre, tandis que tous vont s'asseoir a la lisière de la foret. Je ressors mes sabres les enduisant de haki, la prise ferme sur leurs poignées. Il passe a l'offensive en voulant me mettre une droite que j'esquive en faisant une vrille sur le coté, pour contre attaquer par une feinte a gauche qu'il bloque grâce a son bras métallique, dans l'élan il me décoche une droite que je prends de pleins fouet dans les cotes, me faisant reculé de 10 bons mètres. Je me rattrape juste a temps lançant une contre attaque éclair, transformant mes pieds en serres que je combine avec les sabres. C'est a lui de reculer, tout en parant mes coups, il utilise les deux hakis. Il est impressionnant, sa réputation n'est pas usurpé, il est vraiment très fort. Nous continuons a nous jauger pendant un bon moment, nous tournant autour, essayant de toucher notre adversaire. Un sourire sur chaque visage montrant que l'on s'amuse bien.

Il se stoppe enlevant son manteau qui le gène dans ses mouvements le jetant plus loin. Dans le même temps je me déleste de mon harnais et des sabres les donnant a Shanks pour que Kidd ne puisse pas les attirés a lui. Les choses sérieuse vont commencées. Nous nous remettons en garde l'un en face de l'autre. Il attire a lui toute les armes faites en métal, pendant se temps je me transforme partiellement en phœnix, pouvant prendre mon envol a tout moment. Il me renvoie dessus son attaque après avoir prononcé le mot « Rippel » parfait, maintenant je sais comment il s'en sers, je récupère tous les morceaux que je fixe sur mon aile devant le regard ahuris des quatre Kidd, pendant que les autres ont un sourire ironique. Kidd regarde son bras, puis le mien, puis le sien, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passe.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu m'a touché, j'ai donc ton pouvoir. Il n'aura aucun effet sur moi dorénavant. Désolé. Mais tu ne démérites pas, tu es un excellent adversaire, tu mérites ton titre de supernovæ, pas de doute. On continue ou cela te suffit ?

\- Oh non ! Tu es a la hauteur de ta réputation toi aussi, je veux bien m'amuser encore un peu, si tu le veux bien ?

Pour toute réponse, je me remets en garde. Attendant qu'il passe a l'attaque, il fond sur moi a une vitesse hallucinante a croire qu'il maîtrise le pas de lune, je m'envole d'un mouvement pour passer au dessus de lui et me poser dans son dos. Lui envoyant mon pied qu'il évite en se jetant de coter. Me refaisant face. Je prend possession du pouvoir de Ace, me couvrant de flammes bleu et verte, faisant apparaître les lucioles de feu, les lui envoyant dessus tout en les faisant explosées, il recule sous les explosions qui le blesse par endroit, son sang coulant le long de son bras et de son visage. Comme j'en profite de me rapprocher, il me balance son poing au visage, m'ouvrant le bras avec lequel je pare, me l'entaillant profondément. Puis nous enchaînons sur un corps a corps et se qui devait arrivés arriva. Nos deux bras blessés entre en contact l'un avec l'autre, je n'arrive pas a lutté pour l'instant, finissant a terre sous son dernier coup. Law s'interpose entre Kidd et moi, lui intimant l'ordre de reculé. Je regarde Kidd,

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas ça !

Je suis a genoux entrain de lutter contre mon propre corps qui s'insurge sous ce nouveau traitement. Mon haki pulsant dans mes veines, a quatre pattes derrières le corps de Traf et le regard narquois de Kidd. Fais chier, je n'avais pas penser a ce genre de possibilité, absorbé un pouvoir en combattant ne m'avait pas traverser l'esprit une seule seconde. Je lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de mon propre corps, le pouvoir du magnétisme étant sans contexte plus faible que celui du tremblement, j'arrive a combattre mais laisse quand même évacué une bonne dose de haki contrôlé par Shanks qui se trouve dans mon dos. Après plusieurs minutes, pour reprendre pleinement possession de mon corps, j'arrive tant bien que mal a me remettre sur mes pieds, je me dirige vers mon adversaire soutenue par mon empereur.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arrivé, c'est ma faute j'aurais du refermer les plaies.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient pas s'en mêler. Tu m'as mentis.

\- Il c'est passé qu'elle a absorbée ton pouvoir en plein combat, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutté contre toi. Lui répond Law. Je me suis interposé pour que tu ne puisse pas l'attaquer dans cet état de faiblesse.

\- N'empêche il a raison, vous ne deviez pas vous en mêler. Ce combat est a toi Kidd. Je t'accorde la victoire.

\- Comment ça absorbés mon pouvoir ? Elle a déjà un fruit du démon elle ne peux pas prendre le mien.

\- Tu as bien vu que je pouvais retourné contre toi tes attaques, au début de notre combat tu m'as touché, et j'ai copié ton pouvoir temporairement. Quand nos deux bras blessés se sont touchés je l'ai absorbés de manière définitive. A partir de maintenant, ton pouvoir et aussi le mien. Regarde.

Je me concentre et fais venir a moi, toutes les armes environnantes.

\- Pouvoir puissant. Mais je voudrais un autre duel, tu me dois bien ça !

\- Pas maintenant, demain si tu veux. Même heure, même endroit. J'aurais eu le temps de me remettre d'ici là.

Il serre la main que je lui tends, acceptant. Nous nous séparons mais nous nous suivons quand même vu que nos navires sont ancrés au même endroit. Alors que je monte a bord du RedForce, je vois Kidd me fixant, je soutiens son regard jusqu'à ce que Shanks qui me soutien toujours s'enfonce a l'intérieur du navire me cachant la vue de l'autre roux, suivi par Law qui veux m'examiner. Dans un soupir je m'allonge sur mon lit, attendant le bon vouloir du chirurgien de la mort. J'ai pris le temps de refermait les plaies. Il me refait une prise de sang pour le mettre dans le dossier qu'il a sur moi. Son regard est chargé de colère. Mentalement il me traite d'imbécile et d'inconsciente, se demandant ce qu'il se serrait passé si il n'avait pas été là au moment critique. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, malheureusement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux ! Mais j'ai besoin de dormir. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Law, mais je te jure c'était pas prémédité, j'ai jamais pensé a cette éventualité. Merci d'avoir été là pour me protéger.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitte la cabine, me laissant avec Shanks. Après avoir pris le temps d'enlever mes bottes, je me dirige vers la salle de bain tout en continuant a me dévêtir. Il est temps que j'enlève le sang sécher que j'ai sur le corps. Le regard inquiet de mon empereur me suis. Je vois qu'il a envie de m'engueuler d'avoir pris des risques, mais il ne sait comment commencer. Finalement il préfère ce taire et me rejoins sous la douche, aucune parole n'est prononcé. Ce n'est pas la peine, il ne me fera pas plus de reproche que ce que je pense moi même. Nous déversons notre frustration dans un autre combat.

Au couché du soleil, je m'envole au dessus des navires, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Kidd, je le sens sur moi. Je rejoins le pont de mon roux pour le repas. Dans la nuit alors que tout le monde est couché, je me lève après avoir vérifié la tranquillité du pont. Je m'habille avant de me rendre a terre me dirigeant vers le bateau d'Eustass. Je me stoppe devant la passerelle demandant l'autorisation de monter a bord. La vigie part vers l'intérieur du navire pour aller voir son capitaine. Je n'ai pas longtemps a attendre avant que le roux arrive sur le pont me donnant l'autorisation de monter a bord.

\- Tu viens me donner des explications ?

\- Je te les doit, Kidd ! Tu payes un verre ?

\- Montes !

Je vois Killer nous rejoindre du coin de l'œil alors que je suis le capitaine jusqu'au mess. Je suis venu sans armes, mes katanas étant rangés dans ma cabine. J'étais venu en paix. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne et son second avec lui. Et vu ma tenue, a savoir, un short, une brassière et pied nu, je ne pouvais cacher aucune arme.

\- Tu es courageuse de venir a moi sans arme ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

\- Merci de ta confiance ! Encore une fois je suis navrée pour cet après-midi, j'avais pas pensé a une transmission de pouvoir en combat. Ce qui est stupide de ma part. Je ne peux que te concéder cette victoire, elle te reviens de droit.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je pense avoir mérité le droit de savoir.

\- J'ai un fruit du démon bien particulier. Je peux copier les pouvoirs des autres par simple contact comme au début de notre rencontre. Tu m'as collé une droite dans les côtes, a se moment là tu me l'a transmis. Je m'en suis servie un peu plus tard quand j'ai compris comment tu t'en servais. Ensuite lors de nos dernières attaques respective, nos sangs se sont mélangés me faisant absorbés ton pouvoir définitivement.

\- Pouvoir impressionnant. Mais je veux toujours une revanche, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir gagné. Trafalgar c'est interposé mettant fin au combat.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? J'ai déjà accepté !

\- Si je gagnes tu te fais tatoué mon Jolly Roger.

\- Et si c'est moi ?

\- Ce que tu veux !

\- Si je gagne, tu te mets pas en travers de la route de Luffy et tu rejoins l'alliance. Sous le commandements des deux empereurs.

\- Cela fais deux choses, je ne t'en ai demandé qu'une ! De plus rien ne me dit que les autres ne viendront pas se mettre entre nous. Et me spolié ma victoire.

\- Je te garantie qu'ils se mettrons pas entre nous comme cet après-midi sinon c'est toi qui gagneras et je te propose de choisir toi même la deuxième chose si je perds.

\- Si je gagne tu seras a moi pour le mois a venir, je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te livrer a la marine, bien que je toucherais le jack pot en te remettant a eux. Par Davy Jones je le jure.

\- Très bien, moi de même. Par Davy Jones je le jure.

Je crache dans ma main tandis que lui en fait autant et nous scellons notre accord. Au même moment un nombre conséquent de D monte a bord du navire de Kidd, voulant mettre un terme a notre pari, sauf qu'il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible, notre accord est scellé. La fureur se lit sur le visage de Traf et Ace, tandis que Luffy me scrute d'un regard fier, comprenant ma décision. Lui au moins me fait confiance, cela fait plaisir.

\- Tu te rends compte se que tu viens de faire ? Me demande Law.

\- Oui, si vous vous en mêler, il gagne. Vous savez se qu'il vous reste a faire ? Kidd si ça te dis nous nous y mettons maintenant avant que d'autre empêcheurs de tourner en rond n'intervienne.

\- Que tous les deux ?

\- Que tous les deux. Je te suis sur la plage. Et vous vous restez ici, si vous me suivez, il gagne. C'est clair ? Pareil si c'est Shanks qui débarque. C'est mon combat ! Ne vous en mêlez pas.

\- Mais ….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je dois vous rappelez l'île des hommes poissons ou DressRosa ?

\- Ne perds pas ! Me disent ils tous.

Kidd se retourne vers moi surpris par mon coup de gueule, et l'avantage que je lui procure. Je passe devant lui, l'entraînant a ma suite. Arrivés sur la plage, grâce au pouvoir de Law, je délimite une surface de combat en emmenant des bouts de tronc mort les disposant en cercle, les enflammant avec le pouvoir de Ace.

\- Cela te convient ?

\- Parfaitement Rox ! Prête ?

Pour toute réponse je me mets en garde, il enlève son manteau, ses bottes, se mettant au même niveau que moi. Je le regarde surprise. Il ne me laisse pas plus de temps pour m'interroger et c'est d'une droite dans ma mâchoire que le combat commence. Je le regarde un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, celle la il me la déjà faite. Une grimace satisfaite se dessine sur son visage, fier de lui. Au bout de dix minutes de combat, nous sommes tous les deux en sang, mes plaies sont refermées aux fur a mesure. De ce cote là il est désavantagé, il n'a qu'un pouvoir de paramecia, il ne peux refermer ces blessures. Mon but est simple le fatigué, pendant qu'il perd son sang, je lui tourne autour, lui décochant des coups dés que je voix une ouverture. Au bout d'une demi heure, il tombe a genoux devant moi, essoufflé. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il tente une dernière attaque puissante, elle me touche de plein fouet, me faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Pour reprendre mon équilibre, je me transforme en phœnix et me projettes sur lui. J'enserre sa gorge avec l'une de mes serres, le jetant au sol, sans le lâcher je le maintiens au sol resserrant mes griffes. De sa main gauche il tape deux fois au sol, mettant fin au combat et reconnaissant sa défaite.

Je le relâche, faisant marche arrière, prêtes a contre attaquer si besoin. Voyant aucune intention belliqueuses dans ses yeux, je lui tends la main pour l'aider a se relever. Il la saisi, s'appuyant sur moi, jusqu'à se qu'on arrive en vue des navires. Il reprend contenance, ne voulant pas paraître faible malgré sa défaite, il se détache de mon épaule. D'un regard il me remercie de ne pas insister, pour le soutenir.

C'est d'un regard noir que mon empereur nous reçoit sur le port, avec un Marco furax serrant ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude de défi. Je le vois se détendre pour porter un coup au rouquin se trouvant a mes cotés, il est déjà bien amoché pas la peine d'en rajouter et je m'interpose prenant le coup du phœnix a sa place. L'impact est si violent que je vole a plusieurs mètres atterrissant dans l'eau sans pouvoir me rattraper. Je coule inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras autour de ma taille me ramenant a la surface. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'aperçois la main de Shanks voulant me sortir des bras de Killer qui a plongé pour me rattraper. Une fois hors de l'eau, je m'enflamme pour me sécher serrant mon sauveur contre moi pour lui faire profiter de mon pouvoir. Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête. Et d'un bond je me jette sur le bleu pour lui renvoyé sa politesse. D'une droite gorgé de haki je lui colle une gifle, le défiant du regard de recommencé. Par télépathie je demande a Law de s'occuper des blessures d'Eustass. J'ai peut être gagné mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Le brun rechigne mais fini par céder. Je dois obliger le roux a céder a mon caprice, en le menaçant a l'oreille d'une nouvelle raclée s'il ne cède pas.

Je compte bien prendre mon engueulade en privé. Vu le regard vibrant de colère de mon capitaine, je sais pertinemment ce qu'il m'attend. Je laisse Kidd et Law partir vers le sous marin. Shanks me tourne le dos pour aller sur le RedForce, je le suis, la tête basse, sachant parfaitement qu'il est en colère après moi. Arrivé dans le bureau, il m'enjoint de m'asseoir. Lui fait les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu es dingue ! Si tu avais perdu, tu te rends compte des conséquences ? Tu fais partis de mon équipage, tu n'as pas le droit de faire des paris stupide sans m'en faire part.

\- J'ai ramené un allier puissant dans nos rangs, c'est déjà pas mal. Je savais que je le battrais. De la même manière que Marco, Robin ou Barbe Blanche, j'ai un lien avec Kidd. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, la leçon de cet après-midi m'a suffit. Je te rassure.

\- Tu es consignée a bord pour le prochain mois. Ordre du capitaine.

\- C'est pas juste, tu es juste jaloux que Killer m'est sorti de l'eau. Je te rappelle que c'est la faute a Marco, si il m'avait pas frappé je serais pas tomber a l'eau et je n'aurais pas eu besoin du blond.

\- Rejettes pas la faute sur le phœnix, c'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'a pas t'interposer entre lui et le rookie.

\- Kidd, je l'avais déjà bien amoché, physiquement et mentalement, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouté. Je peux aller voir comment il va ? Après je suis toute a toi, promis.

\- Vas y ! mais après tu es a moi. Tu n'étais même pas armé.

\- Comme si j'en avais besoin ! A tout a l'heure !

Je redescends du RedForce me dirigeant vers le navire du roux. Le blond me laisse monter a bord, me guidant vers son capitaine. Une fois dans la cabine du capitaine, il nous laisse.

\- Comment tu vas Kidd ?

\- Bien, mais je n'avais aucun besoin de Trafalgar, c'est humiliant. Si tu veux que j'honore notre pari je te demanderais d'arborer mon Jolly Roger sur ton dos en compensation. Tu me dois bien cela !

\- Je ne te dois rien, absolument rien. Tu signeras l'alliance ? Te mettant de notre côté !

\- Oui.

\- Alors très bien, Luffy et Law fusionnant leur équipage et leur drapeau, j'aurais une place pour satisfaire ton envie. Mon dos sera modifié en conséquence, mais ne me déçoit pas ! Sinon je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi et je t'arracherais la tête sans aucun état d'âme. Sois en sur !

\- Je te fais confiance.

« Lamy tu peux nous rejoindre ? »

« J'arrive »

\- Je fais venir notre tatoueuse, elle va apporté les modifications dès maintenant, cela te convient ? Tu devrais dire a Killer de la laissée venir, si tu veux que je cède a ton caprice.

Dans un mouvement Kidd demande au blond d'aller accueillir la châtain. Quant elle rentre dans la cabine son teint et en correspondance avec ce qu'elle pense du second des Kidd pirates.

\- Lamy, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu es d'accord ?

\- Tout a fait mais je ne vois aucun endroit susceptible de faire ce que tu veux je préférerais allez sur le Heart ou le MobyDick, ou il y a tout ce qu'il faut. J'en profiterais pour le finir. Il est temps.

\- Kidd tu nous suis, Killer peux venir avec toi, mais a moins que tu es une salle de tatouage, tu n'as pas se qu'il nous faut a bord. Une fois que tu auras signé l'alliance je t'expliquerais certaine chose.

\- je vous suis.

Je sors suivie de tous, quand nous arrivons dans l'infirmerie du sous marin, la pièce est déjà prête, et bondée. Law, Luffy, Ace, Marco, Shanks et Barbe Blanche sont présents. Les deux empereurs et les deux D capitaines entraîne le roux a leur suite, lui faisant lire le traité d'alliance qu'il signe après l'avoir lu. D'un hochement de tête de tous les capitaines présents, je m'allonge sur la table défaisant mon haut pour que Lamy est le champ libre.

Sa main gauche se fixe au dessus de mon omoplate gauche, sur le tatouage représentant Luffy, de sa main droite elle absorbe celui de Law. Elle modifie le premier, de manière a ce que le jolly roger de Law soit coiffé par le chapeau de paille, des demain les voiles du Sunny seront modifiées en conséquence. Sur mon omoplate droite, elle y appose celui de Shanks juste en le déplaçant depuis mon rein gauche. Et a la place, elle inscrit le drapeau de Kidd. Une fois qu'elle a fini, je lève un sourcil vers le nouvel allié. D'un sourire je vois qu'il est satisfait. J'ai tenu parole a lui d'en faire de même.

\- Maintenant que cela est fait ! Me laisseras tu finir ?

\- Fais toi plaisir ! Tu as le champ libre mais avant je voudrais que tout le monde sorte. Nous en avons pour longtemps donc s'il vous plaît, veuillez sortir. Nous discuterons plus tard.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, je demande a Lamy de faire ce qu'elle a imaginée. Le phœnix englobant la totalité des autres tatouages, partant de ma clavicule droite et redescendent sur ma cuisse gauche. La bec venant se poser sur mon sein droit, la queue se finissant sur ma cheville gauche, les ailes revenant sur mon ventre. Une œuvre d'art. Pendant des heures, elle insère de l'encre sous mon épiderme, modifiant tout du long l'agencement des couleurs, pour faire de son imagination une réalité. Au bout de six heures, Lamy retire ses mains de mon dos. Dans le même mouvement Law rentre dans la pièce en emmenant un psyché. D'un œil expert, il examine mon dos. Et même si il m'a vu nue, je refuse qu'il me voit sans un minimum de sous vêtement. Il sort de la pièce pendant que Lamy va me chercher de quoi m'habiller. Une fois vêtu, d'un haut de maillot et d'un slip, il revient dans la pièce. Il m'examine sous toute les coutures, visiblement satisfait du travail de sa sœur. Il prend un tube de crème extra hydratante et en recouvre tout le tatouage. Même si lui et moi savons qu'il n'y en as pas besoin, il y tien. Sa sœur n'a pas besoin d'utilisé d'aiguille pour me faire absorbée l'encre. Donc il n'y a aucune plaie comme avec la machine, elle a pu faire l'intégralité du tatouage d'une seule traite. Une pièce qui aurait pris une centaine d'heure avec un tatoueur lambda, n'a pris que six heures avec elle. Une fois le chirurgien satisfait, il sort faisant rentrer a sa place mon homme. Lamy sors de la pièce, lui laissant le champ libre. Je le laisse observé autant qu'il le souhaite, après tout, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Il pose sa main sur moi la glissant partout ou maintenant il y a de l'encre.

\- Incroyable ! Il est fabuleux. Mais je t'interdis de te promener dans cette tenu, tu mets au moins un short. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de le voir en entier tant que tu es avec moi.

Pour me moquer je lui fais le salut militaire en lui disant « A vos ordres, mon capitaine ! », mais il sait pertinemment que je m'y conformerais. Ce tatouage, je l'ai fait pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Le phœnix symbolise la renaissance d'un être et son immortalité, et je rêvais de ce tatouage depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de l'arboré a la vue de tous dans son intégralité. Je me transforme en phœnix pour me rendre dans ma cabine sur le RedForce. Je prends une douche quand j'ai fini je trouve mon empereur dans la cabine, d'une flamme je me sèche. Pour m'habiller avec un haut lassé en cuir, d'un short et de botte de combat.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Non, c'est trop court ! Me dit il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Je vais voir Kidd, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu es consigné sur le bateau pendant un mois !

\- Il a signé, il mérite quelques explications ! Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu es toujours consigné ! Mais tu as de la chance, il est a bord. Ils nous attendent. Tous !

Me voyant déglutir, il enfonce le clou.

\- Les 5 capitaines, tout Uranus, les équipages au complet de Luffy et Law, les commandants de Barbe Blanche, Ben, Lucky, Yassop, Hans, Caleb, ton grand-père, et ton père par denden. Tu vas pas t'en tirer a si bon compte.

Je le suis a l'extérieur de la cabine, il s'installe dans son fauteuil, tapant son genoux pour me faire comprendre ou m'installer. J'ai déjà bien abusé sur notre lien, pour lui octroyé le droit de marquer son territoire. Je m'installe donc a l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué. Même si je l'ai battu, Kidd me lance un regard narquois, je fais mine de me lever mais Shanks me retient par une hanche, me lançant un regard assassin.

\- En premier lieu Kidd, je ne suis qu'une simple pirate a bord du RedForce, même si j'ai un statut particulier, du a mes liens avec chaque équipage. Je te laisse une dernière chance de te retirer de cette alliance avant que je te donnes des explications. Une fois que toi et Killer aurez entendu ce que j'ai a dire vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière.

\- Tu as gagné, j'ai promis par Davy Jones. Je ne me rétracterai pas.

Dans ces conditions, je lui raconte tout, mon instinct me dit qu'il faut tout lui dire, alors je le fais malgré les regards noirs de certains. Le seul qui me soutient depuis le début c'est Luffy et il continue. Il sait que j'ai raison. Les yeux dans ceux de mon frère, je narre toute l'histoire a Kidd. Une fois l'histoire complète, lui et son second me dévisage comme si j'étais le diable.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Sur mon D, je te le jure. Et même si j'aurais tenu parole si j'avais perdu, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me battre. Une fois ton pouvoir en moi, tu étais vaincu. C'était inévitable. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre en toi depuis que j'ai absorbé ton pouvoir ?

\- Si, des émotions qui ne peuvent pas être les miennes.

\- Se sont les miennes. Et de la même manière je ressens les tiennes. Je savais a chaque instant de notre combat quand tu allais attaqué, quand tu soufflais, tout. Les dés étaient pipés des le départ. Pour te rassurer, je commence a avoir un joli panel de pouvoir, et cela fais des années que je m'entraînes, comme je te l'ai dis ça fais longtemps que je suis sur cette mer.

\- Mais c'est pas pour ça, que t'as plus de plomb dans la tête pour autant ! Tu es complètement inconsciente. Déjà le combat de hier après midi, c'était pas intelligent, mais celui de cette nuit c'est le pompon. C'est justement tes émotions qui m'ont réveillé. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je suis monté a bord du RedForce pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait, et là Shanks ne savait même pas ou tu étais, et les D qui ne disaient rien. On essaye de te protéger et toi tu t'en fou, tu remets ta vie entre les mains d'autres sans te soucié de nous.

\- Elle est consignée a bord pour un mois, Marco. Interdiction d'aller a terre. Vous avez un mois pour lui faire la morale.

\- Et oh, je suis plus une gosse pour être punie !

\- Tu nous as prouvé le contraire, dis le denden posé sur la table, nous faisons notre possible pour vous mettre le plus possible en sécurité, et toi tu prends des risques inconsidérés a la première occasion. Marco a raison, et Shanks est trop gentil avec toi. Et vous tous les D, vous l'avez laissé faire sans rien dire. Kidd tu restes avec eux. Papa mets les a l'entraînement intensif des demain. J'arrive.

Il raccroche, mon père est furieux, je l'ai bien cherché, mais se faire passer un savon en public, c'est vraiment pas cool.

\- C'était qui ? Demande Kidd

\- Notre père ! Lui répond Luffy.

\- Dragon ? L'homme le plus recherché en ce monde.

Tout les D me regarde d'un œil noir. Putain, entraînement intensif avec Garp. On va pas rire tout les jours. Nous allons en bavé, je vois mon grand-père, faire un sourire sadique. Je tente un regard vers Barbe Blanche cherchant du soutien, quand je croise son regard, je n'y vois que colère contenu. J'attends qu'elle explose, mais rien de viens. A la place, il se lève sans dire un mot. Retournant sur son navire. Je crois que c'est le pire, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'engueule. Je jette un œil a mon roux, qui m'autorise a suivre l'empereur. Arrivée sur le pont du MobyDick, je le suis dans son bureau. Je m'assois, pendant qu'il fait de même.

\- Je….

\- Tu m'as déçu !

\- Désolée.

\- Tu fais parti de ma famille. Tu l'as mise en danger avec ton pari stupide. Je te croyais plus mature que cela. Promets moi juste une chose ! Ne recommence jamais !

\- Pardon. Je ne recommencerais pas. Promis !

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, car demain l'entraînement commence et je crois bien que tous mes commandants seront de la partie, ils sont furieux.

\- Sans compté ceux du RedForce, du Heart et du Sunny. Et mon père qui arrive ! Je me souviens d'une engueulade quand j'étais petite, juste parce que j'avais marché dans les parterres de fleurs de maman et franchement le mettre en colère c'est la dernière chose a faire. Brrr.

* * *

Oups. Voila une fin de chapitre comme je les aime. J'avoue j'aime beaucoup Kidd et Killer, et je refuse qu'ils - (trouver les lettres manquantes).

Je vous dis a très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie.

Bises a tous.


	27. Uranus

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette première partie.

Vous allez découvrir quel est le dernier élément d'Uranus. Qui est ce ? Vous verrez en lisant.

Disclaimer : L'univers One Pièce est a Eichiro Oda.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Dès le matin suivant, nous nous retrouvons sur le pont du MobyDick, tous les commandants de Barbe Blanche, du RedForce, l'équipage de Law et Luffy, Kidd et Killer, sans oublier les deux empereurs, Garp, Kobby et Hermep.

\- Rox, tu mets l'anneau, que tous le monde puisse prendre part a l'entraînement. Pour toi ce sera corps a corps et épée. Pas de pouvoir sauf contre Marco. Pour les autres, vous travaillerez avec tous le monde sauf quand Rox prendra sa raclée par le phœnix. Explique Garp.

La matinée commence doucement Taï-chi, katas. Ensuite je poursuis avec Vista, plusieurs heures de combat a l'épée, il n'hésite pas utilisé le haki, me blessant volontairement. Quand nous finissons, je suis couverte de sang sécher et de fines blessures. Il ne m'a pas ménager. D'un regard, il me signifie clairement qu'il attend les objections. Je préfère me taire ne voulant pas chercher les ennuis. Puis viens le corps a corps avec Namur, je finis plusieurs fois a l'eau, sous le regard narquois de Kidd. Killer et le 8ème commandant venant me repêcher a intervalle régulier. Je commence a en avoir sincèrement marre. La colère prend la place de la culpabilité. Viens le moment de me battre avec le phœnix et de pouvoir enlevé l'anneau.

\- Le pont est a vous ! S'exclame l'empereur.

Tous le monde est réuni sur le pont. Marco et moi nous tournons autour, cherchant l'ouverture. Le bleu me décoche une gauche dans les cotes, me coupant le souffle. Il enchaîne sur une pluie de droite et de gauche des mains et des serres, je ne peux que parer du mieux que je peux. Et d'une dernière gauche il m'envoie voler hors du bateau, me laissant juste le temps de me transformer et de m'envoler dans les cieux suivi de très prés par l'ananas. Un nouveau duel commence, la colère des D étant instillé dans mes veines, je me laisse submergée par elle. Dans une ouverture d'aile subite, je me stoppe faisant face a l'autre. Et je m'élance a l'attaque, Marco parant le moindre de mes coups, mais ne pouvant passer a la contre attaque sous l'avalanche de coup que je lui porte. D'un salto arrière il arrive a se dégager de mon emprise. Me préparant a un coup a gauche, je le reçoit a droite, me faisant faire un vol plané a plusieurs mètres. Une nouvelle fois je me rattrape en freinant avec mes ailes. Marco repasse a l'attaque, il enserre mes serres dans les siennes et m'assène des coups de bec et d'ailes d'une violence incroyable. J'essaie de me dégager en m'enflammant, mais il s'attendait a cela et resserre ses serres sur les miennes m'empêchant de fuir. Dans un sursaut d'esprit, je fais apparaître des mains sur les dos du phœnix. Et alors qu'il me regarde surpris, « cluch », le tordant vers l'arrière. Ses os craquent sous le traitement. Son regard se fait mauvais. Je le regarde surprise, il ne me ménage pas depuis le début, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais autrement. Alors que je m'apprêtes a parer le coup suivant de Marco, je me retrouve complètement bloqué, mon corps ne répondant pas. Je ne peux esquiver le coup surpuissant qui m'arrive dessus. Je le prends de plein fouet, m'écrasant lamentablement dans la mer. Alors que je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de l'eau, un bras m'enserre la taille, me tirant avec lui a la surface. Je connais cette force. C'est pas la première fois qu'il me repêche. Une fois a la surface, alors que je grimpe a la surface suivi de Killer qui une fois de plus c'est mouillé pour moi, je le remercie. Une fois sur le pont, je m'élance comme une furie sur Ace qui avait fait intrusion dans mon duel, mais avant que ma main ne touche sa joue, je me retrouve comme bloqué dans mes mouvements. Mais cette fois c'est Law qui s'en mêle.

\- J'aurais peut être pas du signer cette alliance, il n'y en a pas un pour rattrapés l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas idée dans quoi tu t'es engagé Kidd, répond Marco.

Une idée stupide me viens en tête et je laisse fuser toute la puissance de mon haki, mettant a terre un bon nombre de spectateurs. Voyant le nombre qui s'affale sur le pont, un sourire ironique s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Et je continue a intensifier mon haki toujours plus, le laissant partir dans toute sa puissance. Mettant a terre des esprits très fort. Mon fluide s'imprégnant de ceux des autres, la puissance en est exponentielle, et je n'arrive plus a contrôler quoi que ce soit. Le laissant envahir le pont sans que je puisse m'y opposé. Complètement figée, je suis incapable de bouger même si Law a relâché sa prise.

\- Faites quelques choses ! J'y arrive pas !

Je vois Marco armé son poing de haki et s'élancer sur moi.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans ma cabine, mon dos collé a un torse que je reconnais comme celui de mon roux. Sa main s'immisce entre mes jambes venant jouer avec mon bouton, son genou s'insinue entre mes cuisses, les écartant. Je me colle un peu plus a lui, passant une de mes jambes au dessus de sa hanche. Ma main vient jouer avec son membre, une fois a sa taille de compétition je l'amène au creux de mon être et d'un puissant coup de rein Shanks pénètre a l'intérieur de moi.

\- Hannnn, y a longtemps, hummm, que je dors ?

\- Deux heures, hummm, a peut prêt. Le réveil te plaît . Han !

\- humm, je vais pas, haaaan, faire la difficile !

Une fois nos petites affaires terminées, je m'échappe vers la salle de bain. Tout en me lavant,

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi a utilisé le fluide a une telle intensité ? Même moi j'en avais des sueurs froides avant que Marco ne t'assomme.

\- Je me suis servi de celui des D, pour amplifier le mien. Mais c'était involontaire. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. En tout cas ça décoiffe.

\- Tu as abîmé le MobyDick avec tes conneries. Le vieux est vraiment pas content.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui prend le dessus sur les autres, je vais pas m'en priver. Par contre il va falloir que j'apprenne a le contrôler. J'ai pas envie de donner de nouvelles raisons a Marco pour me mettre une raclée. J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! Vous avez encore un mois avec Garp.

\- Tu peux rien faire ? S'il te plaît.

\- Ton père et ton grand-père en ont décidé autrement. Tu vas devoir faire face aux conséquences de tes actes et les autres aussi.

Je sors de la douche m'enflammant pour me sécher plutôt que de prendre la serviette pendu dans la salle de bain. Faisant face a mon capitaine, je suis blasée. Ok ! J'avais fait une connerie mais c'était pas une raison de me prendre la tête de cette manière. Ils c'étaient tous vengé aujourd'hui, mais je n'allais pas tenir pendant un mois à ce rythme.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non !

\- Ok, pas de souci. Mais pas de sexe pour toi, j'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied tout a l'heure car maintenant, c'est ceinture.

Et sous ses protestations, je pars m'habiller, un haut de maillot, un mini short et mes bottes corsaires rouges. Il déglutit. Je vais pas être épargné pendant ce mois mais lui non plus.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Garp ne nous laissé aucun répits. L'entraînement était de plus en plus dur. Il avait mis au point toutes une série d'exercice pour chacun de nous. En compensation, nous faisions tous des progrès considérables, surtout les filles. Lamy arrivait a maîtriser deux hakis : offensif et défensif, Enora les trois. Law et Luffy mettaient au point de nouvelle technique de combat. Ace arrivé a faire face au phœnix et a le battre une fois sur quatre. Quant a moi, je finissais moins a l'eau. Voyant les progrès que nous faisions, plusieurs membres des divers équipages avaient demandés a Garp de les aidés a s'améliorer. En quelques jours il était devenu l'instructeur de tout les navires, a sa plus grande joie. Il s'était donc mis en tête d'apprendre a chacun a se servir des hakis, pour certain ce n'était que du perfectionnement, pour d'autre il fallait commencé a la base.

Au bout de 15 jours, une petite tête blonde fit irruption sur le pont du MobyDick, serrant ses petits poing sur ses hanches, ses yeux me jetant des éclairs. Jamais je n'avais vu Liam dans cet état. Je m'accroupis devant lui, lui demandant ce qui lui arrive. Au cours des semaines, il c'était rapproché de Shanks, de Hans, et même de Barbe Blanche. L'acclimatation se faisait doucement mais sûrement.

\- Que veux tu Liam ? Quelques choses de va pas ?

Signe positif de la part du gamin. D'un de ses doigts, il englobe toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont entrain de s'entraîner, puis il reviens vers lui en se désignant, avec de grand yeux interrogatifs.

\- Je ne comprends pas se que tu veux Liam !

\- C'est simple, maman, il veut s'entraîner avec nous. C'est ça petit frère ? Lui demande Eno'.

Il fit un oui frénétique de la tête. Je le regarde ahurie. Alors là, il m'en bouche un coin.

\- Tu es sur ? Garp est pas un tendre.

Il me regarde avec défi, puis il se retourne et malgré son évidente peur de l'ancien marine, il va se planter devant lui, les poings sur ses hanches, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le vieux prend donc le gamin sous son aile et commença son entraînement, sous l'œil attentif de tous.

Le soir alors que je sortais de sous la douche, Liam me rejoint dans la cabine, me dévoilant son dos. Il regarde Shanks, se dirige vers le bureau de l'empereur avant de pendre une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il prend son temps pour écrire ce qu'il veux sur la feuille. Puis il revient vers nous, nous tendant le papier.

 _Maman et Lamy m'ont demandé se que je voulais faire de mon tatouage, et je ne veux pas qu'elles m'enlèvent l'encre, je voudrais porter l'emblème de ton équipage. J'ai le droit ? S'il te plaît, Shanks !_

\- Tu es sur de toi Liam ? Demande l'empereur.

Pour répondre, il se retourne soulevant son tee-shirt.

\- Alors d'accord, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux. Je serais très fier que tu le portes. Tu peux le faire Rox ? Ou tu préfères que ce soit Lamy ?

\- Lamy, il vaut mieux, elle est bien meilleure que moi dans ce genre d'exercice.

Le gamin nous prend tout les deux par la main, nous entraînant derrière lui, avec un sourire nous le suivons. Arrivé sur le pont, il me regarde avec insistance. Je me transforme en phœnix, il grimpe sur mon dos, regardant l'empereur, pour qu'il vienne s'installer avec lui. Le roux n'est jamais monté sur mon dos en mode phœnix, et il a l'air légèrement inquiet. Je regarde le gamin avec un sourire narquois, me moquant clairement de Shanks, l'enfant me rend mon sourire sous l'œil noir du roux. Et dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il vient s'installer derrière le blondinet. Je commence a m'élever dans le ciel, le Heart est arrimé au Sunny, il me faut donc me poser sur le bateau de mon petit frère, alors que j'entame la descente vers le lionceau, je sens une main se resserrer sur mes plumes et tirer violemment dessus,

\- Aie ! Ca fait mal ! Détends toi Shanks, tu va finir pas m'arracher des plumes.

\- J'ai jamais voler avec toi, c'est flippant !

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes je sais ce que je fais.

Alors que je me pose sur le Sunny, Liam se bidonne devant le teint vert du roux. Vite rejoint par Luffy qui se moque ouvertement de son mentor. Law affiche un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, il ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins, seule Lamy ne reflète aucune émotion particulière. Elle s'avance vers Liam, lui tendant la main, il la saisie et elle l'entraîne a l'intérieur du navire pour rejoindre le sous marin. Nous la suivons. Une fois dans l'infirmerie de Law, le gamin s'installe tout en enlevant son tee shirt.

\- Je te le laisse sur les reins ou tu le veux ailleurs ? Demande la châtain.

Le doigt du blond montre son cœur, signifiant clairement où il veut le tatouage. Lamy pose donc sa main droite sur le symbole des dragons célestes et tout en se concentrant elle fait migrer l'encre des lombaires jusqu'au cœur du gamin, elle lui demande si il veut des couleurs comme sur l'original. D'un signe affirmatif il lui répond. Après avoir fait tout les contours du Jolly Roger de Shanks, elle allume la machine, après que Law est sorti le bleu et le rouge. Elle se met a l'ouvrage pour remplir les sabres et la cicatrice sur l'œil. Une fois qu'elle a terminé Law explique au gamin, les soins qu'il faudra lui apporter dans les jours a venir. Quand le brun lui dit qu'il faudra le laissé couvert pour la semaine a venir, il fit signe que non, et il faut toute notre force de persuasion pour qu'il cède.

\- Merci papa !

Nous nous retournons tous vers l'enfant qui vient de parler pour la première fois, Shanks en a les larmes aux yeux. Il va prendre l'enfant contre son torse, le serrant a l'étouffer, tellement il est fier. Nous partons tous sur le RedForce, Shanks refusant de lâcher son fils adoptif d'une semelle. Tous les membres d'équipages sont sur le pont ainsi que certain des autres navires. Et dans un geste de défi, Liam arrache le pansement qui recouvré son tout nouveau tatouage, le montrant a tous. Le capitaine fis face a tous depuis le dos de son fils, d'une main possessive posé sur l'épaule du gamin, il s'exclame :

\- Je vous présente Monkey D Liam, mon fils et membre de mon équipage. Que tous le reconnaisse comme tel !

Garp posant la main a son tour sur l'épaule du gamin dit :

\- Voici Monkey D Liam, mon arrière petit-fils, membres de l'équipage de Shanks le roux, que chacun le reconnaisse comme tel.

\- Voici Monkey D Liam, mon frère et membre de mon équipage, que tous le reconnaisse comme tel. Se récrie Enora, prenant son frère dans ses bras.

\- Nous vous présentons Monkey D Liam, notre neveu, membre de l'équipage de Shanks le roux, que tous le reconnaisse comme tel, s'exclame les D.

Un vent puissant s'élève dans le ciel du nouveau monde, une main viens se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant remplaçant celle de Garp :

\- Voici mon petit fils Monkey D Liam, membre de l'équipage de Shanks le roux, que tous le reconnaisse comme tel. Explique mon père.

\- Maman ?

Je regarde l'enfant fier de lui, qui trône au milieu de pirate, sans peur.

\- Voici mon fils, notre fils, frère, neveu, petit fils et arrière petit fils, Monkey D Liam, membre de l'équipage de Shanks le roux l'empereur des mers. Que tous le reconnaisse comme tel !

Une lumière vive s'élève depuis le corps de l'enfant, irradiant tout le pont, nous regardons tous ce phénomène que nous n'aurions pas cru possible, et au fur et a mesure le corps se modifie pour laissé la place a un animal d'une longueur de 2 m 50 pour une envergure de 5 m 50, la partie antérieure du corps ressemblant a un aigle, la partie postérieure a celle de lion.

\- Tori Tori no mi modèle griffon, zoan mythique.

\- Tu es sur Marco ? Demande le père.

\- Oh oui, aucun doute ! Il s'apparente aux animaux les plus nobles, selon la légende il ne combat que pour le droit et la justice. Noble, courageux et valeureux. Bravo Liam.

Le griffon s'élance dans les airs où je le suis rapidement. Le bleu s'envolant a notre suite, le jeune a une vitesse hallucinante, si nous n'étions pas des phœnix il nous sèmerait. Il enchaîne les figures qu'il a pu nous voir exécuter, cherchant notre approbation. Et de concert, nous enchaînons a sa suite les figures, lui en montrant d'autres, il se fit un devoir de nous copier. Il est incroyable, magnifique, puissant. On pourrait croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Après plusieurs dizaine de minutes, la fatigue se fait ressentir du coté du griffon, et il part se poser sur le pont du RedForce. Un large sourire, digne d'un D, s'affiche sur le visage de Liam quand je reprends forme humaine.

\- Tu as vu maman, je peux rivaliser avec toi ! Jamais j'avais eu le droit de voler comme aujourd'hui, c'est super. Je peux recommencer ?

\- Tu pourras y retourner mais d'abord tu as besoin de manger et de repos. Utiliser nos pouvoirs, nous pompes de l'énergie. L'endurance, tu ne l'obtiendras qu'a force d'entraînement. Dis-moi Liam, il y a longtemps que tu a ce pouvoir ?

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'avais déjà quant on s'est rencontré ?

\- Je crois oui, il me semble que c'est arrivé juste avant, mais je suis pas sur. C'est important ?

\- Non du tout, c'était juste pour avoir une idée. En tous cas ton pouvoir est superbe. Tu fais la paire avec Enora, elle aussi a un zoan mythique, tout comme Marco.

\- Et toi aussi !

\- Pas tout a fait !

\- Tu crois que je suis comme vous ?

\- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Bin un D comme toi, Eno', Luffy, Ace, Law, Lamy et les papys !

\- Nous t'avons tous reconnu comme tel, alors oui, tu es un D !

\- Tu crois que je fais parti d'Uranus, comme vous ?

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais Liam, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais si tous le monde est d'accord, je veux bien essayer !

D'un rapide tour de toutes les têtes présentes, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont tous d'accord. Et dans le même mouvement, nous lions nos hakis afin de les faire fusionner et partons dans la conscience du plus jeune. Il nous laisse faire, nous allons au plus profond de son subconscient, et là, a notre grande surprise, nous trouvons se que nous cherchons, a savoir son fluide royal. Comment un enfant dont on ne connaît rien, peut il détenir un tel pouvoir ? Et nos fluides se mêlent, nos consciences s'échangent et nous voyons tous le passé du plus jeune.

Le premier regard qu'il pose sur notre monde, c'est une vision merveilleuse, une femme blonde aux yeux verts le regarde. Un doux sourire qui ne peut-être que celui d'une mère le fixe, puis d'un seul coup une porte s'ouvre vivement. Un énorme bruit se fait entendre prés du garçonnet qui se met a hurler, l'enfant est emmené loin de sa mère dans la minute qui suivie. C'est le premier souvenir de Liam. Comment avions nous fait pour arriver a voir cela ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler, c'était impossible. Pourtant j'en suis certaine c'était le jour même de la naissance du blond.

Puis nous voyons le jour où il mangea le fruit. Sa première et unique transformation en griffon, sa puissance est telle malgré son jeune age qu'on lui passe immédiatement des chaînes en granit marin. Cela se passe, quelques semaines seulement avant notre rencontre. Et enfin nous revivons avec lui les 5 dernières années, sa tristesse quand je suis partie de Marijoa. Ce jour la il fut relegué a la cuisine, où dans le fond il n'était pas si mal, même si il faisait les plus basses besognes de la cuisine, sous le regard du chef qui le surveillait de prés. Tant qu'il éplucher les légumes correctement, faisais la vaisselle proprement, il avait de quoi mangé a sa faim. Cela aurait pu être bien pire il le savait parfaitement. Et la joie de me revoir ce fameux jour où nous l'avons libéré de Marijoa.

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle est toujours vivante ?_

Devant mon manque flagrant de réponse :

 _\- Maman ? **Maman**?_

 _- **Quoi** ?_

\- _Pardon, maman._ Me dit-elle _. Mais tu crois qu'elle est toujours vivante ?_

Après m'être aperçue que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, attendant que je leur donne une réponse, je fixe mon regard sur Liam, car c'est lui qui a besoin d'être rassuré a cet instant.

- _Je suis désolé Liam, mais je n'est pas de réponse a cette question. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui, mais je ne peux pas._ _Ça_ _va_ _aller_ _Liam ? Tu_ _as envies d'_ _en parler ?_

 _\- Non. Je…_

Des larmes commencent a couler le long de ses joues, je m'agenouille devant lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, il cale son nez dans mon cou. Laissant libre court a ses pleurs. Je le berce doucement.

 _-_ _Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est_ _pas grave._ _I_ _l y aura toujours quelqu'un pour_ _t'écouter_ _et t'aider_ _,_ _le jour où tu en auras besoin._ _Prends le temps qu'il te faut._ _Calmes toi, je suis là. Tu pourras toujours compté sur moi._

 _\- Et_ _sur_ _nous tous._ Confirme tous les D.

 _\- Merci !_

Il s'écarte de moi et nous le voyons partir vers le RedForce suivie de prés par Enora qui lui passe un bras sur les épaules. Elle ne lui parle pas, juste elle le soutient.

Je m'envole dans le couchant. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour tout assimilés. L'enfant était perturbé. Et il y avait de quoi. Même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir, pour la première fois, il venait de voir sa mère a qui, il avait été arraché sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et malheureusement il y avait de forte probabilité qu'elle soit morte. Et dans le même temps, il avait gagné une famille qui l'aimait. Il était tiraillé entre les sentiments qu'il commençait a éprouver pour sa mère biologique et ceux qu'il nous porte. Géré autant d'émotions est très difficile. J'en sais quelques choses.

De mon coté, je me sentais bien, trop bien. Le trou que j'avais dans le cœur c'était rebouché. Mon instinct de gardien était complet. Je pouvais ressentir les émotions des D avec plus de profondeur et d'intensité qu'auparavant. Tout étaient plus fort et plus puissant. Uranus est enfin complet, enfin presque, manquer encore un petit détail. Il nous faudra quelques jours pour nous y faire. Je sais que certaine chose vont devoir changer. Ce soir nous avons tous changé. Je pouvais ressentir la plénitude de chacun et même si Liam se posait des questions. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux ce qui le faisait culpabilisé au sujet de sa mère biologique. La profondeur de nos sentiments était telle qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il s'y ferait et quant il serait prêt il nous parlerait, pas de doute. La voix était ouverte a nous de la suivre.

Une fois revenu sur le MobyDick, Ace, Law, Lamy et Luffy sont toujours sur le pont. D'un geste je remets l'anneau, pour voir a quoi cela sert et comme je m'y attendais il ne sers plus a grand chose. Comme je le pensais, ils sont toujours en moi. Seul mon pouvoir de copie est bloqué, le lien est toujours la. Pour vérifier Ace prend le contrôle est me fait m'enflammer, Law fait apparaître la ROOM, Luffy le gear second et Lamy transforme mon bras en fer, tous avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ils y arrivent sans aucun problème. Par contre moi je ne peux utiliser aucun des pouvoirs auxquels normalement j'ai accès. Mais tant que eux, ne sont pas immobilisés par du granit marin, ils n'avaient aucun problème pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs instillés en moi. Ils y gagnaient un énorme avantage, je tendis l'anneau a Lamy, qui le passa a son doigt, bloquant son pouvoir. Mais comme une partie de son pouvoir résidé en moi, avec son propre ADN, elle y avait toujours accès et pouvais donc s'en servir. Faisant disparaître par la même le danger du granit marin. Un atout non négligeable, il faut bien le reconnaître. Je pouvais couper mes émotions avec eux, mais pas eux avec moi. Quoi qu'ils fassent, leurs pensées et leurs émotions étaient miennes. Ils ont le contrôle de mon corps mais pour le mental c'est moi qui ai le dessus.

Les rois des mers nous l'avez dis, tant que Uranus ne serait pas complet, il serait instable. Nous comprenions enfin ce que cela voulait dire. Quand j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon haki, c'était a cause de cela. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais concentrer le haki de chacun dans un seul et même corps, pas forcement le mien. Et pour cela je n'avais aucun besoin du pouvoir de mon fruit du démon.

Je suis le gardien, la mémoire de leur pouvoir, de leur corps et de leurs émotions. Les rendant jamais démunie face a l'ennemi. Un équilibre avait été crée. Uranus était réveillé.

\- Que veux tu faire Luffy ? est la première chose que je demande a mon frère.

\- Tu le sais Rox. Malgré cela, mais objectifs n'ont pas changé. Kaïdou, BigMom, Raftell. Je serais le roi des pirates. Le reste n'a aucune importance, pour l'instant. Nous nous en occuperons le moment venu.

Quand le jeune brun nous fit dos, nous baissons imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors c'est ce qu'il aurait.. Les trois plus vieux le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien.

Nous évacuons le pont du MobyDick, a part Ace, nous retournons tous sur nos navires.

Dans le couloir qui mène aux cabines du RedForce, je m'arrêtes et entre dans la chambre du blond. Enora est toujours avec lui. Liam me regarde tristement, la culpabilité se lit dans son regard.

\- Tu sais Liam, tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer ta mère. Autant que nous, voire même plus. C'est ta mère. C'est normal. Elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu l'as vu comme nous. Je suis là, Enora et Shanks aussi, ainsi que tous les D. Si tu as besoin de nous. Et dans tout les cas, tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable pour tes sentiments. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons demander a ton grand-père de la chercher. Il a bien plus de connexion que nous. Barbe Blanche et ton père la chercherons aussi.

Pour confirmer mes propos, le roux s'agenouille devant l'enfant pour le serait contre son torse. L'empereur ne sait toujours pas de quoi nous parlons. Mais il le sait, je ne dit pas cela pour quelques choses de mauvais, surtout quant il s'agit du blondinet. Après un câlin a mon fils, je ressors de la cabine, laissant le plus jeune avec ma fille, qui s'allonge avec lui, le câlinant.

Une fois dans notre antre, Shanks me fait face, des interrogations dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux bien ou peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé tout a l'heure !

\- Uranus est presque complet, Liam est la dernière pièce. Quelque chose a changer ! Une hiérarchie c'est mise en place.

\- Dans l'ensemble c'est assez juste. Mais c'est bien plus profond que cela. C'est intrinsèque. Ce ne sera pas sans conséquence, bien au contraire.

Au matin, alors que j'ai fait mes exercices matinaux. Luffy monte a bord du RedForce suivi par les D. Law, Lamy, Ace, nous rejoignent Enora et Liam. Nous sommes tous là. Je tends la main a Ace, qui décroche son coutelas pendu a sa cuisse. Il me le pose dans la main, a mon tour je le tends a Liam, il s'entaille une main, de l'autre il me tends la dague. Je la prends et m'ouvre la main. Je serre nos deux mains blessaient.

Une énorme vague d'énergie déferle, je m'attend a tout instant a ce que je ne puisse plus rien contrôler, comme les fois précédente. Mais a l'inverse, une immense plénitude m'envahis, je la laisse me submerger, m'absorber, m'engloutir. Je me sens soulever de terre, m'envolant par le soudain bien être, je flotte. J'ai l'impression de rêver, un énorme trip.

Je ressens chacun des D, c'est d'une puissance incommensurable. Je ferme les yeux. Savourant la douce présence des 6. Ace, Law, Luffy, Enora, Lamy et Liam. Uranus enfin mémorisaient dans ma chair, dans mon âme. Ils sont au complet. Le destin est en marche. Après un moment qui me paraît quelques secondes, je redescend et pose mes pieds sur le pont. Quand j'ouvre les yeux en face de Luffy, je m'aperçois que certain membre d'équipages sont sur le pont. Shanks, Barbe Blanche, Kidd, Ben, Marco, Killer, Bepo, Zoro, Garp, Dragon et bien d'autres. Tous ayant les yeux exorbités. Alors que je les regarde interrogative, ils reprennent un visage neutre.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vos têtes sont comiques.

\- Rox ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi sur le Heart ? S'il te plaît !

\- Bien sur Law. Pourquoi tu prends des pincettes ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !

\- C'est rien ! Cette soudaine fusion m'a pris au dépourvu.

\- Quoi ? Le célèbre Trafalgar D Water Law prit au dépourvu ? C'est pas possible. Hahahaha ! Non, mais sérieux ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Hahahaha !

\- Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule. Tu bougeras ton cul vers ma salle personnelle de torture ! Et plus vite que ça, en prime.

Je me transforme en phœnix, je baisse mon aile gauche, pour l'inviter a monter sur mon dos. Shanks se pose en premier sur l'avant de mes ailes, Traf s'installe a l'arrière. Une fois a bord du Sunny, Le chirurgien de la mort nous guide a l'intérieur afin de rejoindre le Heart, arrimé sous le navire. Par le passage qu'a créer Franky nous descendons dans le sous marin. Je connais parfaitement le chemin, et je me dirige donc directement vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, je m'installe sur la table d'examen, attendant le bon vouloir du brun. Il ne dit rien, il sort d'un tiroir un kit de prise de sang, un kit de chirurgien et mon anneau de granit marin. Je le regarde dubitative.

\- Tu vas pas me le faire mettre ? Rassure moi !

\- Oh si ! Bien sur ! Allez mets le !

\- Non ! Allez assure Law ! Je veux pas de ça, de toute manière ça ne marchera pas ! C'est trop tard. Il fallait faire marche arrière avant !

\- Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir.

Et dans un mouvement, j'ouvre mon bras. Lui laissant la place pour faire sa prise de sang. Son aiguille est en granit marin, elle s'enfonce douloureusement dans mon bras.

\- Tu es un véritable sadique ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Pas tout a fait ! Ouvre la bouche !

J'obéis, avec un long bâtonnet qui finis par une petite brosse, il le passe a l'intérieur de ma joue pour recueillir mon ADN. Le toubib me fait enlever l'anneau et il recommence l'exercice. Il donne les échantillons a Sachi, lui demandant de les amenaient au labo et de ne pas les lâchés des yeux sous peine de sévère représailles. Puis il se retourne vers moi.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Super bien. Je crois que je me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Mais oui, je suis sure. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es préoccupé ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as coupé les émotions qui te relies a nous ?

\- Oui, enfin en partie, seulement.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir ton esprit et voir par toi-même ! Et remonté jusqu'à la fusion.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, je me branche sur la fréquence de Law. Je trouve, avec une facilité déconcertante, le souvenir que je cherche.

 _Nous sommes tous là. Rox prend la lame de Ace, elle tend le coutelas et le donne a Liam qui s'entaille la main avant de tendre l'arme a sa mère qui en fait autant. Il colle sa main dans celle de sa mère. C'est la dernière étape. Maintenant Uranus est complet. Si les rois des mers ont raison, nous devrions avoir un pouvoir incommensurable. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi depuis hier soir, lorsqu'on a fusionné les hakis. Quelque chose a changé. Luffy est encore plus précieux pour moi. J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde avec lui. Nous irons jusqu'à Raftell, il deviendra le roi des pirates et bien plus que ça. C'est son rêve, je l'aiderai pour qu'il y parvienne._

 _C'est étrange ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle s'enflamme, le feu bleu vert de Ace, ma ROOM apparaît, englobant tout les membres d'URANUS. Elle s'élève au dessus du pont du RedForce, je pourrais croire qu'elle flotte. Son corps se teinte de couleur rouge profond, comme quand elle se sert du pouvoir de Luffy. Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Jamais elle n'a pu mélangé son corps de cette manière. Voilà que maintenant les ailes du loup noire et rouge apparaissent, tout son corps se teinte par endroit de noir comme avec le pouvoir de Lamy, elle prend l'aspect du griffon de Liam toujours noir et rouge avec les ailes d' Eno et les flammes d' Ace. C'est la fusion de tous nos pouvoirs ! Incroyable ! Sa forme définitive au combat si nous utilisons Uranus._

 _Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir, elle sourit. Un sourire de bien être. Elle se tourne pour faire face a Luffy. Elle redescend doucement sur le pont regardant son frère, mon amant, dans les yeux avant de retrouver son corps d'origine. A un détail prêt. Ses cheveux ont virés au blanc en quelques minutes. Qu'est ce qui a bien pus se passer ? Est ce que son corps pourra le supporté ? Est ce que le pouvoir du phœnix suffira a la protégée ?_

Je reviens dans ma tête. Je me tourne vers le miroir toujours présent dans la pièce. Mes cheveux ont bien virés au blanc. Incroyable. Mais je me sens super bien. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste une conséquence. Il va falloir qu'ils s'y fassent. Je me retourne vers Law et Shanks, je leur souris pour bien leur montré que tout va bien pour moi.

\- Il faut faire une photo ! Pour actualisait mon avis de recherche ! Évitons de laissé la marine dans l'expectative ! Les pauvres ils sont si bêtes qu'ils ne comprendrait pas !

Leurs mâchoires tombent parterre. Ils me croient sérieuse. C'est trop drôle. Et je ne peux retenir mon rire, me foutant royalement de leur gueule. Ils se reprennent me foudroyant du regard. Ce qui a pour conséquence de faire redoublé mes rires.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ! Tu te fous de nous ! On s'inquiéte et toi tu te marres !

\- Bin ouais ! Non mais vous verriez vos têtes ! C'est trop drôle !

* * *

Alors voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre de la première partie.

Qui a eu pour but de créer le pouvoir d'Uranus. Maintenant qu'il est au complet, je vais passé a la deuxième partie.

Les personnages connus de One Pièce seront OOC et plus ou moins dans un univers alternatif.


End file.
